Summer Lovin
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Bakura just moved to the country side. He hates it, Until he meets a sweet boy named Ryou who steals his heart away. BxR Shounenai. [Complete.]
1. Meet Me in the Middle

God, the Grand (e): Salutations!

Gandalf: Hey guys!

Greebo, the dragon: Huzzah!

God: Yay, time for the start of a fresh new fic! Don't chu just love the smell of a new Bakura x Ryou fic? Well, it's AUish I think… Some people are sometimes a bit OOC and it has Yaoi, so you are for-warned! Don't like it, then I guess you could make pancakes or something…

Gandalf: 0_o; Either way… take it away Greebz!

Greebo: Nope, God the Grand(e) does not own Yu-gi-oh or Lord of the rings… nope!

God: Ye-haw, and with that said, on with the story!

*****************************************************************

Bakura's Point of View

I really don't understand why we ever moved here. It's absolutely pointless. I mean one day I'm living the life in a big city and I've got tons of friends and a hot girl-friend. Oh, so my friends were hoodlums, and my girlfriend was a crack whore, but I wasn't complaining. Then next thing you know, I'm living nearly 300 miles away in the middle of no where with no friends, and no whore girl-friend either. There's nothing but meadows, flowers, and farms for miles. I mean yeah sure there's a mini-town about a mile from my house, but the town doesn't have shit. There's a grocery store, barber shop, two diners, some mini shops, a town hall (if you'd even call it a town), and a police station. Gee, what a place. 

There's so many people in this town that the school is k-12th grade. I bet that place is booming, let me guess, 10 kids per class? Wa fucking hoo. I want to go home to Domino. It's too freaking quite here. No cars or busy street life; Just birds, and stupid cows. I hate cows. I don't even know why we moved here, this place has no job opportunities. I mean what is my mom going to do? My dad is some big CEO of some stupid company that's headquarters is in New York City, Paris, and any other major city. He has no time for my mother and me since he's always gone. I don't even think he knows I'm in high school yet. Loser. 

It's just my mom, me, and my sister. Well actually, my sister absolutely refused to live here so she moved in with her boyfriend. Lucky bitch, living the life in Domino. It totally blows that she left. She's pretty much the only one worth talking to in my family. She said I could come visit, which would be great so I can see my friends again. 

"Bakura honey!" My mother calls.

"Yeah." I say dully as she enters my room. Her brown hair is up in a pony tail, and she's wearing a nice summer dress. Wow, she's already taking on a hick look. 

"Did you finish unpacking?" She asks in her calm, girly voice. I nod, gazing at her from my bay window seat. Too bad there's no bay for miles. She moves closer and sits on my un made bed. 

"Sweetie, I know you're still angry with me for moving here, but I promise, it was for the best." 

"Mm." I mumble looking back out my window. 

"It's such a beautiful June day… Why don't you try going for a walk?" She asks. 

"Because I hate walking." I retort.

"Besides, I need some thing from the store." She replies. Cause I really care.

"Can't you just drive?"

"Yes but you desperately need something to do so go." She demands. She is right; I am absolutely bored out of my mind. There are no friends to steal with or girl to violate. 

"Fine." I admit in defeat. She hands me a list and sends me off. 

"I hate the sun." I groan as I walk down the path way. 

*****************************************************************

I've been walking for quite some time and haven't seen a damn thing besides rows of corn, and tall grass. Ok, I lied; so there was a house with two o three kids running through a sprinkler. Civilization after all I guess.

Man oh man I hate this place. If I were at home right now, I could be making fun of people with my blonde haired Egyptian buddies Marik and Malik having the summer of our lives. Nope; stuck all alone for nine weeks with my mom. Besides, it wouldn't really matter if school was in session anyways, I'd just ditch all my classes like last year. It's a good thing I only got held back one year, because I really want to just hurry up and graduate and get the hell out of this place. 

I want to go spend my days living the life in the Bahamas on the sandy beaches enjoying fruity alcoholic drinks and doing absolutely nothing. Malik and Marik and I agreed that's what we're going to do when we get old enough; I just hope we're still friends by that time. I never really told them, but I especially don't want to go alone. I mean sure I had that girlfriend, but she's only good for one thing and it isn't talking. Muah.

*****************************************************************

Well as usual town is booming. I'm shocked there are actual a few people walking about. 

"Good day!" A middle aged obese lady says to me.

"Shove it." I reply, stomping away. I hear her mumble some incoherent phrases but I just keep walking. 

"Hey Ryou!" Some kid calls as I walk into the grocery store. The oak haired boy seems to be running towards me. 

"Ryou!" He hollers. Who's 'Ryou'? The kid finally catches up.

"Hey Ryou!" He says, beaming at me. I stare at him.

"You, your not Ryou!" The genius says.

"No shit." I snap, "And just who the hell are you?" I ask the rather tall teen who's wearing faded jeans and a white t-shirt. 

"Tristan and you?" He asks.

"Bakura." I reply sharply. 

"Nice to meet you; you new?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, then welcome!" He announces, grinning. 

"Tristan!" I see two girls yelling a street away. One's shorter with long brown hair, dressed in shorts, and a pink tank top. The other's taller with long, wavy thick locks who's wearing a short purple mini skirt and lilac corset. 

"Hold On!" Tristan hollers back.

"Well I got to go but I guess I'll be seeing you around!" He chirps before running off. 

"Not if I can help it." I mumble before walking into the store. 

~~

So my mom needs donuts and cottage cheese. Weird. I find the donuts right away but must search for what seems like forever for the stupid cottage cheese.

"Damn it, where is the freaking cheese hiding it's self!" I roar, making the people next to me glare. I just walk off. OW! I crash into a short kid with a spiky hair do.

"Whoa, watch where you're going!" I snap, rubbing my bruised arm.

"Sorry… oh my gosh! You remind me of someone I know! By the way, I am Yugi!" He exclaims, talking a mile a minute. Didn't anyone ever tell him to not talk to strangers?

"Bakura." I greet coldly. 

"You look almost exactly like-"

"Ryou?" I counter. His eyes open wide.

"Yeah! Are you-?"

"Related? Nope, never seen the kid in my life." I say truthfully.

"OH then you must be new! So, how do you like it here?" He asks happily.

"Not one bit." I retort.

"Yugi!" A taller look-a-like of Yugi's summons. 

"Hey Yami!" The boy says, grinning and waving.

"I couldn't find that kind of juice you wanted- oh hey, you're new!" The taller teen replies smartly. 

"Bakura." I hiss.

"Yami!" He replies, holding out his hand for me to shake. I peer to it and take it reluctantly.

"Yeah, doesn't he look like Ryou?" Yugi asks his friend.

"Mhm!" He muses, scanning my face. 

"Well, Yami and I should get going but if you ever want to hang out, we're usually by the lake this time of evening! We're three blocks off Devire Street!" Yugi chirps.

"K." I reply coolly. I live right on Devire Street and know where the path is to the lake, but they don't need to know. 

"Well bye Bakura!" Yugi says waving. Yami smiles and waves too. I just stare. I think I really need to meet this Ryou creep they're talking about.

~~

I pay for my stuff and head out the door. Funny, there's two people smoking a clown bong on a bench. Man is this town dead.

I trample down the path for what seems like hours. I see a red sign which means I'm only about ten minutes from home now. Good. There are all sorts of black berry bushes around on this path-a-way. 

About twenty feet away, I see someone picking some. They're on their knees wearing white shorts that are longer than their knees and a periwinkle blue t-shirt with a golden whicker basket in their hands. I can't tell if the figure is a boy or a girl from here, though they do like kind of pretty. The person has layered, snowy white hair that trails down their back and somewhat resembles mine, but tamer. Could that be the kid? I get closer, cracking gravel under my feet. Said person looks my way, emerald eyes sparkling in the sun. OH my gosh, he's adorable! He has pale, white skin, and the most angelic face I've ever spied. A cute smile plays across his face.

"Hello." He says in a soft, shy voice.

"Uh, hi." I reply, a little nervously. Ok, why am I going soft and feeling all gushy, especially for a guy? Too creepy, I'm not gay! 

The boy stands up, revealing he's about four inches shorter than me. He dusts off his hand and extends it my way.

"I'm Ryou!" He says, giggling. He even laughs cute… how wrong!

"Bakura." I reply chastely. This kid does look like me, and it's pretty freaky.

"I've never seen you before." He says, scanning my face.

"I just moved here." I say flatly.

"Oh, I see. So, have you made any friends yet?" The boy asks randomly. Why in the fuck would he care…?

"What's it to you?" I snap. He looks kind of hurt at my remark.

"Oh, I was just wondering because I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me tonight to meet up with some of my friends so you could get to know some people." He said simply, starring innocently at the ground. I give him a strange glare.

"People around here are way too friendly." I mutter. He smiles. 

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asks sweetly. I just shrug.

"So, do you want to?" He questions, a look of hope in his eyes. Why does he want me to come so bad?

"Maybe." I reply.

"Oh, well, if you do you know where to find me." He says, pointing to his house which is close to the bushel of blackberries he's picking. 

"So, why are you picking black berries?" I ask, curious.

"Oh, because my step mom was going to make a black berry pie." He said knowingly.

"Oh, ok." I say blankly.

"Well, I'd better get to picking. I'd ask you if you wanted to help, but you look a bit busy. So, I see you tonight then, maybe?" He asks.

"Maybe." I say, and walk off. I almost want to stay and pick berries with the kid no matter how idiotic that sounds. Sigh. I trudge down my rock way path which leads to the door of my home.

*****************************************************************

God, the Grand (e): Heya folks! Yay, the first chapter is finished!

Gandalf: Orange you glad?

Greebo, the dragon: I know I am ^_^

Gandalf: Cream cheese… and caterpillars.. EEK!

God: -_-; Anyways, Greebo, why don't you take over…

Greebo, the Dragon: Ok! I would just like to be the first to say, I hope you liked the first chapter, and no worries, it will get way more interesting… we hope. Either way, we love reading reviews and replying to them, so please review! 

Gandalf: Mhm! At that, I would just like to say later days and hope you keep reading!

God: Word, and see you all on the flip side!


	2. Drowning in Your Love

God, the Grand (e): Interjections! Wee! Another fun filled chapter of Summer Lovin!

Gandalf: Reminds me of Grease… Hm.

God: Grease.. Good freakin movie, I am telling ya! Anyways, No own Yu-Gi-Oh! Have fun with it!

* * *

It's around 6:00 p.m. and yep, you got it; I am bored as all hell. 

I think back to what Ryou said. I don't _really_ want to go; do I? I mean, how much fun could I possibly have with a kid like that? On the other hand, there's nothing on TV, and my mom took the hour long drive to the closest city, which is actually more like a town. Hm. 

I slump further into the couch wit the remote in hand. 

Tick

Tock

Tick

The clock goes. 

Tick

Tock

Ok, that's it. I am going to take up that idiot's offer. I grab my black hoodie and flip flops and head out the door.

* * *

Bakura walked up the cement steps of Ryou's pasty white home. He sighed and knocked on the door. 

Knock

The door opened and a thin lady with flaming auburn hair opened the door. Bakura starred.

"Uh… is Ryou here?" Bakura asked. She gave him a quizzical glance.

"One second." She said harshly, gliding away. Bakura stayed at the door step. 'Come On Ryou!' He thought, growing impatient. A similar boy with white hair approached the door.

"Oh, Bakura! So you decided to come!" Ryou chirped.

"There was nothing on TV." Bakura said simply with a shrug.

"Oh." Ryou said timidly, peering to his feet.

"So, are we going to go, or what?" Bakura asked.

"Oh Heh, yeah sorry… Let me get my shoes and sweatshirt!" Ryou hurried, shoved on some shoes and threw a white pullover hoodie on and walked out the door.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while!" Ryou called. The woman rushed to the door.

"Ok Ryou. Be back by eighty thirty." She said sharply.

"Mom, its summer."

"Rules are rules young man. Don't question them." She snapped.

"OK, whatever. See you tonight." Ryou said unenthused, as he and Bakura walked away. 

"So, how old are you anyways?" Bakura asked.

"Fifteen. My mom is just extremely over protective." Ryou mused, glancing to Bakura. "How about you?"

"Sixteen."

"Junior then?" Ryou questioned.

"Nope. Sophomore. I got held back in fifth grade."

"Oh I'm sorry." Ryou said sympathetically. 

"Why? It's my fault. I was the one who was the horrible kid."

"Do you mind if I ask what you did?" Ryou asked sweetly.

"Well, I beat up kids, hit my teacher cause she took my candy, ripped up my homework, played pranks on subs, cussed the teacher out, and even started up a game of indoor baseball once. That was a good day." Bakura said, sighing, eyes glazed over in happiness at the memory. Ryou smiled.

"How do you play-"

"Inside baseball?" Well, you get a bat and ball, and do the usual. Homeruns come when you break something extremely big; extra points if it's of any value. It's so damn fun! I got suspended for a month and had after school cleanup for three months. It was so worth it though!"

"What'd your parents do?" Ryou asked, shocked and amused. 

"Grounded me for two weeks, but like I said, I was a bad kid so I just left anyways." Bakura said coolly.

"Weren't your parents furious?"

"Nah, not really. By then they were pretty used to the idea of me in trouble. It's just one more number on a long list of things I've done wrong. In fact, it could've been that list that made us move here…" Bakura trailed off deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked, the wind blowing his white tresses everywhere. 

"Well my best friends were all little thieves that liked to kick people's asses for fun. We loved breaking rules. We had no boundaries! I also had this girlfriend that was a total crack whore. She did anything I asked, and did every drug possible.

"Oh my…" Ryou said bewildered.

"Yeah… I never officially dumped her, I should've though because now that I think of it, my mom will probably never let me go back. I only have one more strike anyways before I am thrown in juvenile jail for six months. 

"What about your girl friend? Did you, you know; love her?" Ryou asked quietly, almost sounding worried. 

"No, please, she was nothing but a good piece of ass." Bakura said merrily, making Ryou giggle. 

"So I bet you and your girlfriend sleep together all the time." Bakura said randomly, biting his cuticles as he often did. 

"What girlfriend?" Ryou asked, puzzled.

"Virgin," Bakura spat, smirking.

"Am not…" Ryou said, blushing. 

"Are too." Bakura said, his smirk changing to a smile; Ryou turned even redder.

"Bakura!" He shrieked, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. 

"Yes uke?" Bakura asked innocently. Ryou opened his mouth and pouted. 'He's too adorable!' Bakura thought as they walked through the path that lead to the lake.

"Where are we going anyways?" Bakura inquired. The two walked past some extremely tall grass to reveal a crystal blue lake, and tons of fresh green grass, pretty flowers, and cherry blossoms.

"Here." Ryou said as he walked out of the clearing and pointed to four kids sitting on the back of a tailgate and one on tree stump.

"Hi guys!" Ryou exclaimed, waving. They waved in return and their eyes peered to Bakura. 

"Who's this fella?" A boy who looked about thirteen with short brown, spiky hair, and dressed in jeans and a white t shirt asked. 

"This is Bakura. He just moved here from Domino." Ryou announced. The oldest was glaring at Bakura, who was happily glaring back.

"Hey! I am Noah, and this is Dess!" The brown haired boy said, pointing to the smaller blonde next to him. The raven haired boy on the other side of Dess giggled.

"Actually, the brunette is Nolbert or Nolbz as we call him, and I'm Mokuba!" The long, raven haired boy chirped.

"Yep. And that asshole right there is Kaiba." A taller, thin blonde said, coming out of no where. 

"F.Y.I., I'm Mai." She said smugly. 

"OK." Bakura said chastely.

"So, what were you meat heads up to today? We missed you guys down here! Well all of you, but Seto." She joked. 

"Shut it dog humper." Seto hissed, giving his death glare.

"Make me!" She said childishly and stuck out her tongue.

"Well, you know my mom; I had chores." Ryou said dully.

"Seto, Nolby, Dess, and I went to the carnival!" Mokuba said merrily.

"Oh isn't that sweet?" Mai cooed, making Seto roll his icy blue orbs. 

"Hey you guys; money bags!" Joey said as he strolled out of some corn patches with two tri-colored haired teens, two female brunettes, and one male named Tristan.

"Hey! Who's this guy?" Joey asked. 

"Oh hey Bakura, I see you've met Ryou!" Yugi mused, holding hands with his look-a-like. 

"Hi Bakura, I'm Tea! Welcome friend!" A brunette female with cerulean blue orbs said cheerfully. The girl beside her giggled.

"I'm Serenidy, Joey's sister!" A longer, lighter haired brunette said sweetly. She extended her hand for him to shake. He just glared.

"Heyya punk; don't be rude to my little sister!" The blonde known as Joey barked.

"Well if she's as stupid as you, who could blame him?" Seto snarled, smirking. Joey of course was furious and stomped over to him.

"Say one more thing you ass, I dare ya! I'll kick you're a-"

"Trust me wheeler the only thing you could kick is a football, so run along." Seto retorted, waving his hand to motion Joey's departing.

"WHY YOU!" Ryou, Yugi, Yami, and Tristan held Joey back from a now hysterical Seto.

"Come on Joey, let's go for a walk." Mai said softly. Joey looked up from his struggling. Go for a 'walk' with Mai? Oh, he knew what that meant.

"Uh truce!" He said unconsciously as he grabbed Mai's hand and walked away. Almost everyone laughed.

"I don't get it." Dess said youthfully, glancing to his mahogany eyed friend.

"Me either." Mokuba admitted. 

"One day my measly friends." Nolbz said, ruffling the younger blonde's long shaggy hair. 

"So Bakura, where are you from?" Tea asked.

"Domino." He said coldly, folding his arms inwardly.

"Oh did you like it there? I always wanted to go. I've been stuck here for the past four years, since my family moved from Australia." Nolbz informed. 

"You're not Australian though…" Bakura trailed off. 

"Nope, just from!" Nolbz said with glee. 

"Can we go now?" Bakura whispered to Ryou.

"Bakura! Be nice, you'll like them! Please stay! I know how hard it is to be the new kid and have no friends." Ryou whispered.

"What, so I'm charity to you; a lost cause?" Bakura snarled.

"No… I just want to be-"

"Want to be what? A little loser, because you've already accomplished that." Bakura spat, before storming off.

"No just friends." Ryou whispered, hurt. He then ran after.

* * *

Ok, why did I just do that? I don't ever think I meant to say that. He was just trying to be nice. I don't know, I just refuse to trust him. I refuse to be used like I was in Domino, before my gangster friends. I ran down to a spot under the shade of a tree, over looking the lake. 

"Bakura!" I hear a worried voice yelling.

"Bakura, I'm sorry, I just want to be your friend! I only ever wanted to hang out with you, I promise!" Ryou pleaded, bending over to catch his breath. 

"Why." I hiss, not turning away from the view.

"Because… I don't know. I guess I just like you and want to hang out with you! I really do want to be friends!" Ryou said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, ok. Sorry then." I said quickly, facing him. He then takes a seat next to me. He smells really good; like vanilla. 

"Why'd you run off anyway?" He asks me, curiosity itching in his sparkly, pure emerald eyes. Am I really going to tell him?

"Because Like any other idiot, I wanted to be popular, they befriended me yes, but I was only a stupid lackey. They only ever spread nasty rumors about me. It hurt, I guess, after all, I did try to be my nicest which lasted a whole three weeks. Then I met Marik and Malik, and we were best friends ever since." I said softly. I've never told any one that before. Ryou smiled.

"I promise you'll like it here, or at least you'll like one person. I pinky promise!" He said taking my pinky and shaking it. It was so dorky, it was adorable. I rolled my eyes, making him giggle. 

"And what if I don't like any of you?" I asked. He looked deep in thought.

"Then I'll sing 'Man, I feel like a woman' at the top of my lungs, naked on somebody's roof." He retorted. Weirdly, I'd love to see that. 

"Now come on Bakura, let's go!" He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up and away. He gives me goose bumps; no one has ever done that to me. I kind of like it. Holding hands with him is fun! Wow, I sound gay. 

We rant to the end of the path into more tall grass. Ryou kept on pulling and we soon found ourselves, tripping on a rock. I fell on top. We both started laughing. All Ryou's friends looked at us funny. We got up and he brushed himself off.

"Smooth move." I tease. He grins and walks over to his friends once more. 

Yami, Yugi, Nolbz, and Tristan were down in the lake swimming. It's really hot, so, I decided to join them. 

I threw off my shirt and shoes and jumped into the refreshingly cold water. 

"Bakura!" Nolbz calls as he swims towards me.

"Hi Nolbz!" I reply.

"CANNONBALL!" Yami shouts as he lunged into the water from the dock, landing half way on Yugi's inter tube, sending him crashing into the water. I laughed.

"Yami!" Yugi pouts as he playfully slaps the other boy. Yami smirks.

"Gotcha!" He says, ticking the other boy. 

"Yami stop!" He shouts through giggles. Yami then starts planting kisses all over Yugi's face causing him to blush. I roll my eyes. Stupid mushy couples. I hate um!

"Hey Kura, I'll race you to see who can swim further!" Tristan exclaims.

"You're on!" I said. 

We raced, and I beat him by like a freaking mile. I was one of the fastest swimmers at my whole school. Shows that oaf. 

He laughed. "Good race." He complements, swimming back to the shore. I shrugged, and started floating on my back, enjoying the summer evening rays. 

Maybe it just won't be _so_ bad… _Maybe_. 

I drifted by the edge of the docks where Ryou was now sitting with his legs dangling off of the dock. 

"Having fun?" He asks, giving me a smile. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" I say suspiciously, smirking. I then twist around and swim under water, underneath Ryou's legs, grabbing them.

"Ah!" He screams as I pull him in. 

"B… Bakura!" He quivers, obviously surprised. I snigger, and swim off. 

"You, you stupid…" He seethed, swimming after me, 

"I'm going to get you!"

"Like you could catch me!" I yelled back as I swam to the shallower waters. He splashed me as he got closer. I the water went over my head. 

"Hey Punk!" I snapped, splashing back! He ducked under the water and swam around behind me. 

"HA! I win!" Ryou exclaims as he tried to dunk me… but not so long as I took him in my arms and dunked him under too.

"Bakura!" He hollers. We both laughed and I let him go. I then shook my white locks out. 

"Thanks." Ryou mumbles, his face crinkling up as the water hit him. 

We walked up on shore, soaked. He looked too adorable, dripping from head to toe. He was shaking pretty bad though.

"Ittss sooo cooolllddd…" He stutters, hugging his arms to him to keep him warm. I feel sort of bad… after all; it is kind of my fault. 

"Bakura dunked you, ay?" Duke muses, amused eyes starring at Ryou. I slid on my t-shirt and threw my dry sweatshirt to Ryou.

"Whaattss thiisss forrr…" He asks.

"Duh, to wear instead of your wet shirts!" I retort.

"Oh Ba, Bakuraaa…. You don't-"

"Yes I do, it's my fault." I grumble, giving him a small smile. Man, I've never been so nice!

"Th, thanks…" He trails off, whipping off his wet tops. I starred at his lightly tanned, soft, smooth chest. I find misled wanting to caress it… BAD Bakura.

"What?" He asks me as I continue to google. 

"Nothing." I say quickly, shaking my head.

"What time is it?" I ask. 

"8:30." Seto replies, peering to his golden Rolex.

"Oh no! I was supposed to be home a long time ago! Gotta run, I'll come out later if I can!" He cries, running off as fast as his legs would carry him. Hmph, weird.

"Bye Ryou!" Yugi yelled, waving. For some reason I really hope he comes back…

* * *

God, the Grand (e): Heya guys! That'd conclude chapter two! 

Gandalf: Wasn't it great?

Sauruman: Actually I -gets hand slapped over his mouth-

Gandalf: Heh, don't mind Saury… he's just venting...

Greebo, the dragon: Do fridges do that?

God: --; Man o man… 

Greebo: What?

God: Meh, nadda. Anyways, let's get to the fun stuff!

Gandalf: one, two, **Pyro-Panda**!

God: Hiya! Bakura reminds you of Vegeta? I should watch Dragon Ballz and find out who that is… I have been pretty curious... WEE! This is on you're favs, coolio! Thanks for the review kidd-o!

Gandalf: Why can't we all just get a long neck and get along with **Youko Demon**?

God: Dorringo, eh? Sounds like fun! I always wanted to live in the middle of no where in the country side and have cows… lots of um'! Heh, sorry you don't like Dorringo though! But thank you for the review!

Gandalf: Peanut butter and Jelly, Paper and **Evil Chibi Marik**?!? AH!!! -screams-

God: ; Sorry, my wizard pal is afraid of chibis… Bleh, yeah… I changed my Penname… (unfortunately) You do to deserve a nice Yami! -smacks your Yami - Take that creep! Yay, I get strawberry mousse pocky, WEE! Invisible sugar rush for me ! Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you update 'Shatter Rose' real, REAL soon! 

Gandalf: Roses really smell like… **December Jewel**!

God: Your review was submitted twice, wierdness x's 356778! Anyways, aloha my polka dotted minion! notta clue Anyways, glad you like the story… I got the idea from listening to my favorite country music songs which is kind of weird but hey, what ever I guess! Anyways, thanks for the review kitten! 

Gandalf: I'd still pick **angelbird12241** over you !

God: WEE! Hello bird! What's hip-happening? Glad you liked the start and kudos!

Gandalf: I spy a lovely bunch of **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**s!!

God: Heya kool kat! Meow! So how are you doing? Heh, yeah Bad ass Bakura! Don't you just love it when good and bad come together and make out? Esp. if it's Bakura and Ryou ! Peach Mango applesauce is yes, the best! 

Greebo: I don't get how an apple can be peach and mango flavored though 

God: Me either!

Gandalf: …

God: ...Anyways, thanks for the review! 

Gandalf: Well, that's all for today folks!

God: Yep, see you next time!

Greebo: And don't forget to leave us a message by reviewing!

Gandalf: -chibi eyes- Please?

Greebo: Bye now! -waves-


	3. Breaking Out

God, the Grand (e): Aloha!

Gandalf: waves Time for the 3rd chapter of 'Summer Lovin', yay!

Scarletta the Spider: Nope, you're totally right, we don't own Yu-gi-oh, but we do own the OCs Nolbz and Dess 

Gandalf: No kidding, but now read on!

* * *

"So Bakura, you have a thing for Ryou, don't you?" Mokuba asks randomly. 

"No, I'm not gay." I chide, well I wasn't _before _I met him. He gives me a questioning glance. 

"So, are we still going to the fair this week?" Tea asks.

"Of course, we've been planning on it since school ended a few weeks ago!" Joey exclaimed, flailing his arms about… guess him and that Mai girl came back from _walking_. 

"Psh, yeah and maybe this time Ryou can actually go." Nolbz retorts. 

"Why can't he ever go?" I ask, taking a seat in the grass next to Dess, who's lying down. 

'"Obviously you haven't met Ryou's step mom, Ms. Strict. She used to barely even let Ryou play when he was younger, hell, his step mom made Ryou come inside at 6:30; 7:00 on good days. One time she got drunk and let him stay out until 9:00; you can only imagine our shock." He replied, snorting. 

"What about his dad, why doesn't he just kick the bitch's ass out?" I state simply.

"Well, we always kind of wondered that. See, his real mom died when he was about five or six; along with his younger sister Amane. His dad remarried a couple years later to Amelda. He was obviously desperate when he took her hand." Joey states simply. 

"Yeah, and last year she actually said 'yes', that he could go to the fair, but the day of the fair, she made up some lame excuse to why he couldn't go." Tristan adds. Damn, if she was my mom I would have freaking killed her… maybe. 

"You're welcome to come too!" Mokuba chirps. Go to a fair? Sounds like a real _blast_. I nod. 

"If his parents are so strict, how does he plan to get out?" I am quite curious as to know; surely, a virtuous little gold star teacher's pet like him wouldn't dare to sneak out.

"Oh, he sneaks out the window around 9:30 to 10:30. He's been doing it since about 5th grade and has yet to get caught!" Seto scoffed with a smirk. Maybe theirs more to this kid then meets the eye…

"How long have you guys been stuck her anyways." I question.

"Well Mokuba and I have lived her since I was ten. We were adopted by a very wealthy couple that lives in a mansion up on Villa Villa Coola." Seto muses.

"I've lived her since my parents split when I was eight and Serenidy just moved in with my dad and me last year." Joey answers, ruffling his sister's long, kept, auburn hair. She giggles. 

"Tristan, Tea and I have lived here for as long as we can remember, and Yami is an exchanged student from Japan who has been residing with us for the last two years!" Yugi says happily, nuzzling his head into the older looking tri-color haired teen. 

"It's more like I live there; I don't ever plan on leaving, at least not without Yugi." Yami remarks, causing Yugi to blush. Oh please, cut with the mushy crap. I roll my eyes and tear up some grass.

"I came here two years ago." Mai says quietly. She's busy flipping through a magazine. 

"Dess moved here around the same time as Mai, but me, I've lived here years and years before! Seto and I have been best friends ever since!" Nolbz jokes, causing a few of the others to laugh.

"If you only knew…" I hear Seto mumble. 

"Well, me, I just chill here for the summer at my dad's place; and I've been doing it since I was about nine." Duke said, " I always liked it best here though. I usually live up in Canada with my mom."

I nodded, thinking back on what they'd said. So I'm guessing half these kids barely remember going to big cities… If they went to one, I bet half of them would never come back.

* * *

It's been over an hour since Ryou left, and Bakura was playing a card game with Tristan, and Duke. 

"Nolbz, do you think it'd be ok with your mom if I stayed over tonight?" Mokuba asked, checking. 

"It's been over four years and still you ask? You are like mother freaking family; of course she doesn't care!" Nolbz exclaimed, grinning. 

"Seto, you know you could come along too!" Nolbz countered, peering to his older friend.

"Pfft… not likely. I have better things to do then to hang out with a couple of pre-teens." Seto sassed. Nolbz shrugged. 

"Suit your self." He said, before returning to his game of freeze tag with Mokuba, and Dess. 

Everyone of course knew Seto's words were false. He absolutely loved hanging around the three; he would never admit it though. He loved Nolbz and Dess as he loved his family, or rather his brother. 

Seto just smirked and continued watching Yami, Yugi, Joey, and Serenidy's poker game. 

"I fold." Joey said smugly, slamming down his cards. 

"Joey, that isn't a good thing." Mai whispered to him. 

"It isn't?" He said, dumbfounded. Yugi giggled and watched them contently. Yami was obviously good at this game, because he had won every single game which was partly why Duke and Tristan played a deferent game with Bakura.

"You won again Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, beaming to the boy next to him. Yami returned his smile.

"Well, that's what happens when you're the best." He said coolly. Yugi gave him a playful shove and laughed.

"It's a good thing you're humble." Bakura muttered under his breath, causing some everyone to laugh. This was one of the first times Bakura had really ever had good, clean fun that didn't involve stealing something, or beating some one to a bloody pulp. 'Legal fun, who would've thought' He mused to himself. 

Something rustled in the grass fields a bit off to the left. Suddenly, a teen dressed in pajamas, and a black sweatshirt appeared, looking gleeful as ever. 

"Hey guys!" He hollered. Bakura gazed that way and was greeted with the sight of a fluffy white head, wearing his sweatshirt, looking all too attractive and cute in his animal print pajama pants. 

"Man, I got scolded for over a half an hour for being late. When is she going to realize I'm not five and give me an actual reasonable curfew?" He whined, plopping down next to Bakura. 

"When you start acting like it." Duke retorted. Ryou pouted.

"I am not five." He replied. Bakura snorted at Ryou's immaturity. 

"Nice pajamas Ryou." Bakura said, smirking. Ryou slightly blushed. 

"My mom forced me to wear them." He said in defense. Bakura's eyes widened.

"Did she really?" He asked, amused. Ryou smiled.

"No! I like them dork!" He said happily. 

"Hey you're the one embarrassing your self by wearing them, not me." Bakura countered, returning his gaze to the fire that crackled. Ryou shook his head and turned to the group.

"So who's up for a little store run?" Seto asked, grinning deviously. 

"No way… I was so close to getting caught last time!" Tea exclaimed, Serenidy nodded. 

"Damn Kaiba, you're a million-aire and yet you still are a common thief!" Joey humored. Seto shrugged.

"Bad habit." He stated simply.

"You guys steal?" Bakura stated, amazed. 

"Yeah." Duke said, smiling.

"Whoa…"

"What's so great about that?"

"I don't know, I guess I just thought you were all a bunch of goody-goodies." Bakura replied. 

"Well, some of us are, but some of us know how to have some real fun." Nolbz added, grinning.

"You up to it Bakura?" Dess asked, his twinkling innocent orbs pulling into a smile. 

"Psh, count me in." He said coolly, running to the back of Seto's pick up truck with Nolbz.

"I'll come too!" Ryou called. They all stared to him in bewilderment.

"Excuse me, but did I just die, or did Ryou just say he was going to do something bad?" Tristan asked, feigning a woozy appearance. 

"I have to done bad things!" Ryou snapped.

"Name one." Joey countered.

"…" 

"That's what I thought." He proclaimed. 

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He said quietly, eyes glancing over to Bakura who was in a conversation with Nolbz. He jogged over and jumped into the back, sitting next to Bakura.

"You're coming?" Bakura asked, surprised. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Ryou replied nonchalantly, flicking back strands of white, coconut scented hair. 

"Well, maybe because you never-" Nolbz's sentence was cut short by Ryou placing his hand over said brunette's mouth. 'Never do' Nolbz thought, starring at the two, puzzled. 

"Don't even think you're going with out me!" Duke proclaimed, hopping inside the pickup, next to Mokuba. 

"We shall be back. Any requests?" Seto asked, furrowing an eyebrow. 

"Juice, you know what kind!" Tea said smiling. 

"K." Seto replied, as he hopped in his truck and drove them off. 

"So Seto, whatever happened to Rosario?" Duke asked, scanning over the driving brunette. Icy blue eyes glared back.

"She's old news." He said simply, shaking his head and turning back to the road. 

"And Sam?"

"Old news." Seto replied again. Duke smiled.

"You go through girls faster than an old, balding man goes through Rogaine I swear." Duke chided.

"Bakura?" Ryou summoned, turning his head towards the brown-eyed teen. 

* * *

"Yeah?" I replied, spinning my head to him and starring into his sparkling orbs. 

"What was your girlfriend's name?" He asks quietly. Damn, why does he care about her so much? 

"It was Summer, Summer Raymond." I told him. "She looked nothing like a girl named Summer should though. She had long black tresses and messy bangs that fell over her eyes. She was pale, and her gray eyes always had a sharp glare to them. That was your next question, right?" He nodded. 

"Was she pretty?" 

"So-so I guess. What about you, don't you have some stupid girl friend?" I asked, somewhat curious… My head pleaded for his answer to be 'no'. 

"No…" Ryou trails off. He twirled his head back forward, seeming to be thinking of something.

"Oh, Mayberry… touchy subject that one." Nolbz said knowingly, shaking a finger. Mayberry eh?

"Mayberry? Is she like an old girlfriend?" 

"Yes, the only one I've ever had." He said, sounding quite regretful. That bitch must have really hurt him. 

"What happened to her anyways?" I ask, trying not to sound too desperate to know. 

"Well, we started dating in about October, a month after she got here. She was just a normal girl you know? Then all of a sudden, she started hanging around with all the popular kids, and ignoring me. People told me she didn't like me but I never believed them. I guess they'd told her for like four months to break up with me. She cheated on me multiple times and we were together seven months, two in which she completely ignored me. In mid-April, I dumped her. She begged and pleaded for me not to, told me she loved me. I just had to walk away though… Then after, her and her friends spread about every rumor about me that they could think of." Ryou said, pain tingeing in his wide, innocent eyes. 

"Real bitch she met the girls… such a fake." Nolbz adds. What kind of girl would do that to Ryou? Only a total fucking witch. He was too sweet, and beautiful to hurt… any pain aimed towards him looked like it'd kill him. Something in me just wanted to jump and hug him tightly and tell him how I would never leave him… man I've got it bad for this kid… I need to find a hobby. 

"Shit!" Duke seethed, swishing his head around, peering to the cop car that was around 30 meters away. 

"Get down!" Seto hisses.

"What the-"

"Come on Bakura!" Ryou yells, pulling me down over him. Once more, we found ourselves on top of each other. Once he realized I was on him, he blushed. 

"Sorry…" He mutters, smiling. 

"Don't move." Nolbz whispers as the cop whirled by. 

"The stars sure are bright tonight." Ryou says, his emerald eyes reflecting the glow of the night sky. I glanced up. 

"You're right… they remind me of something…" I trail off unconsciously. I turned around and found myself peering into his eyes, him in my own. He started laughing, as did I. Why that was funny, I don't think I'll ever know.

* * *

God, the Grand (e): And there another chapter goes! 

Gandalf: Well what do you know?

Greebo: That Iowa is spelled with an 'I'!

Gandalf: ….

God: Hey, at least she was right…

Scarletta, the spider: Well it's a first then…

Gandalf: Werd. So, I was passing through the park one day and out popped **December Jewel**!

God: Pop ups do suck don't they? Every time they pop up, Sauruman tries to attack the computer, hence why he isn't aloud to touch it. Computers make steam come out of his ears… It's funny… until the wraith of Sauruman is unleashed and you're tied to a chair with a bomb attached to your leg. -shrugs- either way, here's your update! Kudos!

Gandalf: Next up to bat is **Pyro-Panda**!

God: I know, some people do take forever, like this really freakin good story I'm reading, that is just about to get to the good part.. And the person hasn't updated in 4 or 5 months! -cries- Well, I guess some people just have busy lives, but lucky for you, I don't! ! If I was a tool ,I'd want to be a screw driver, cause then you can screw things.. HAHA! Blah, I don't know… but thanks for reviewing!

Gandalf: I put a spell on you **Anime Crazed**! Hiya! Glad you like the story, and here's your update! Thanks for reviewing of course, it was ultra cool of you!

God: No kidding, but next one's first! **Maruken**, aloha! You want a sarcastic Ryou, you got it! He can't be uber-sarcastic, cause his main point is to be ultra innocent and cute, but I'll get it in there, don't you fret! Thanks for reviewing, and glad you like the story!

Gandalf: Ah! -runs-

God: It's **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**! -pulls video camera away from you- Let me see! Heh, anyways, If I saw them, I'd be drooling too! Yay for applesauce! Thanks for reviewing! 

Gandalf: -hugs **Uoyr's Lover**- Yay, you reviewed!

God: That she did my old friend (emphasize on the old)! Eek! Ok, I'll write your 'When the Sun Goes Down' sequel, please don't kill me master! You really think that was one of the best stories you've ever read? Aw, how nice! Yay! Anyways, here's your update and once again, thank you for reviewing! Almost forgot; cheerio! 

Gandalf: must-escape! Ah, another chibi! -runs around in circles screaming-

God: -shrugs.. Jeez, it's just **Evil Chibi Marik**! Whoa! No, Malik and Mariku would never attack! They love nicknames… but as for Bakura… I'd get a head start on the running… I'm sorry for calling your Yami a creep, I'm sure he's a 'wonderful' person, just like Sauruman…

Sauruman: -sniffs around- Hey, I smell sarcasm you, you GEEK!

God: NOOO, not the G word! -dies- Anyways, glad you like the story, and yay, I got more pocky! Yay! glomps Well, Gandalf says he'll take a wrecking ball to your cement writer's block wall… but only if you make him about oh, 6 or 7 dozens of cupcakes, he loves um! Welp, thanks for reviewing my pointy-eared friend! 

Gandalf: -comes out of closet- Is the coast clear? 

God: … Anyways, on to another subject; Hiya **snow-shadow-wolf**! This is in your top five favorites? Wee, glad you like it that much! -pokes- you went and read/reviewed 'When the Sun Goes Down!' Yay! Glad you liked that one! Gandalf told me it was a stroke of genius, after, Greebo asked if I was going to die… -sigh- Stupid dragon… Sorry you didn't like the Duke x Marik pairing in it, but no worries, because in this fic, he's going to be paired up with Malik… when they enter the story that is! Thank you for calling me an excellent writer, it was uber nice! Well, thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep on reading! Also, I really hope you update 'A Mirror's Wish' soon, I love that story, and the cat MC makes it extremely charming!

Gandalf: No kidding!

Scarletta: Well, I have aerobics class, so see you all later!

God: Yes, my spider is a very active bug! Well, thank you all for reviewing, and hope you do again!

Greebo: I'll give you all fried gold fish on a stick!

Gandalf: Somehow Greebo, I'm not sure that helps…

Greebo: It doesn't? -is confused-

God: -sweatdrop- anyways hope you all have unimaginably grand (e) days and nights and see you next time!

Gandalf: Bye now!


	4. Sweet Southern Comfort

Scarletta the Spider: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so let's just stick to the story!

* * *

Seto pulled in to a family mini- grocery called 'Buzz-o's House of Fun'. We all hopped out of the black pick up, except for Mokuba.

"I'll stand guard out here!" He chirped, pretending to steer the car.

"Ok Dess, you know the deal, here's a dollar, go buy some gum or something." Seto hissed, handing him said dollar.

"Let's do this!" Dess said with a grin.

We all headed into the grocery, the little bell above the door jingling. We went our separate ways, heading for different isles. Dess was keeping the man busy, talking to him about this and that. I stuffed handfuls of different kinds on candy bars in my pockets. Ryou was close to me standing around, fiddling with things, looking as if he hadn't a clue what to do.

"Ryou stick it in my sweatshirt!" I hissed as he picked up some candy and stuffed it in the pocket.

I almost laughed at how many chip bags Seto stuffed in his overly large coat. Duke was busy stuffing sodas and other drinks in the handbag he'd borrowed from Tea. The storekeeper was still absolutely clueless, he just kept talking to Dess as if nothing was going on.

"Are there no cameras in here?" I asked Seto as he stuffed some whipped cream in his coat.

"No, psh, this store is way out of date. My kitchen is better surveillanced." He retorts.

Seto rushed out of the door, which was probably a good thing considering he now looked about 50 pounds heavier. The others walked out silently, Ryou and I last. Ryou dropped something and gasped. The storekeeper just turned and smiled.

I gave a half smile back and quickly picked up the fallen gummy bears. We quickly retreated after, Dess behind.

"Bye Mr. Man!" He said, waving.

Back at the truck there must have been over one hundred dollars worth of stolen goods.

"It sure is a good thing that man is blind." Nolbz said happily, popping open a chip bag as he climbed in the back of the truck. Seto drove off, smacking on his newly 'borrowed' bubblegum.

"Poor guy… one day there's going to be someone in there who's going to catch us. I must say, this is one of our biggest loads ever! You're quite a thief Bakura!" Duke complemented.

"Well, I'm no amateur." I say, smirking sheepishly at Ryou who rolls his eyes.

"I didn't do that bad!" He cries.

"Yeah, if we would've been anywhere else, that would've been the icing on the cake, and we would've been caught!" I holler. He pouts.

"It was only gummy bears." He mumbles. I ruffle his hair.

"You still have much to learn my young grasshopper." I said to him, he smiles and rests his head on the trucks walls and gazed back to the sky.

There are a few kids coming this way, two girls, and two guys. I take the can of whipped cream and spray them. I started laughing hysterically, following Duke and Seto.

"You little shit; I'm going to get you for that!" An infuriated tough guy- wanna be hollered back.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed, gaping his mouth in shock.

"That was so great, the guy looked so pissed!" Nolbz mused happily, laughing once again at the thought as he high fived me. Ryou simply smiled and shook his pretty little head.

"Gaven's going to come after you." He mumbled.

"Gaven who?" I ask, scratching my head.

"The kid you just sprayed with whipped cream is Mayberry's boyfriend, I think." Ryou says.

"Who can really tell, after all, ever since she dumped you there's been around two guys a week." Duke retorts. Ryou looked a little hurt by that comment for some odd reason. I wanted to hug him and whisper sweet phrases in his ear, but decided against it.

Ryou peered to the starry sky again, and then turned back to me.

"Bakura, you're eyes, they look really amazing in the moonlight." Ryou announced in his soft, lulling voice, starring happily in my chocolate hued eyes. No one has ever said that before… unless of course it was one of my ex girls, but any complement they gave was really just an excuse to get in bed.

"Aw, isn't that sweet Duke? Ryou's got a crush." Nolbz joked.

"No I don't!" Ryou squealed, giving them glares of fury.

"Ok." Duke remarked voice drenched in a sugary sarcastic tone. Ryou's not even gay buddy, come on. He's obviously drop dead in love with the last chick that broke the poor thing's heart. _Poor thing_, oh come on, I really need to get over him…

They argued until we arrived back at the 'secret' spot.

"Holy moly! Looks like you guys stole the whole store!" Yami exclaimed, exasperated by our load of stolen food. _Oh yeah, we bad._

"Yeah, Bakura shoved like six bags of chips in his shirt!" Ryou said smiling. He has been smiling at me all day and it is kind of creeping me out, but in a good way.

* * *

They all stayed outside around the small campfire eating, talking, and laughing until around 11:30.

"Hey guys, I hate to do this, but my mom wanted us home before 11:30." Nolbz said standing up, and stretching out his tired limbs.

"Aw, ok." Mokuba grumbled as he also got up.

"Bye Set!" He said, giving his brother a hug. Dess was currently sleeping peacefully, head rested in Tea's lap.

"Yeah, I have to be in the city early for dance class, so I'll go too." Tea announced, shaking Dess gently.

"Dess, Dess." She whispered. He dug his head further in the brunette's lap.

"Dess buddy!" Nolbz cooed. Bakura punched Dess.

"Wake up kid." He snapped. Dess rubbed his abused shoulder.

"Jeez Bakura…" he grumbled sleepily before pulling himself to his feet. Bakura shrugged and laid back down.

"Come on you guys." Nolbz summoned, heading down one of the many grass trails.

"See you tomorrow!" Mokuba chirped, skipping behind Nolbz. Tea and Dess waved as the four set off.

* * *

"Well, Mai and I are off!" Joey said.

"Yeah, Yugi and I gotta be home before midnight too." Yami announced, gazing affectionately at the sleeping mass in his arms.

"Looks like he's as good as dead anyways." Tristan joked.

"Come on sis, we gotta go." Joey nagged.

"But I don't want to leave yet Joey!" She proclaimed.

"Well I ain't about to let you walk alone!"

"It's ok Joey, I'll walk her home!" Tristan said cheerfully.

"No I will!" Duke pleaded.

"No-"

"You can both walk me home guys." She fawned.

"Well, ok. But you have to be home before 1:00 or else dad'll kill us, or moreover me…" Joey whined, making a slitting motion to his neck.

"Alright big brother, see you!" Serenidy proclaimed.

"Wanna head out with us Yami?" Joey asked.

"Sure!" The crimson-eyed teen replied, picking up Yugi bridal style.

"Love you Yami." Yugi whispered as he slowly drifted back to dream land in Yami's embrace. Yami smiled and kissed the boy's forehead. Ryou's eyes got huge and glazed; he thought the two were a cute couple.

"Bye Yami!" Ryou hollered as the three walked off. He then yawned and laid his head on his knees.

"I'm getting tired." He said, glancing Bakura's way.

"Why don't you go home then?" Bakura said passively as he tore out some grass. It seemed as if Bakura barely noticed the adored look he was receiving.

"I just don't want to yet." Ryou said frankly. Bakura gave him a strange look and ran off to sit on Seto's tailgate, alongside Duke.

* * *

Damn, I'm exhausted and everyone save Ryou left an hour ago. Ryou and I have been talking for the last hour… I have never talked to anyone this long, it's weird. We just started walking home a bit ago; his eyes are getting droopy, looks as if the sleepiness is taking him in.

"My mom would kill me if she ever found out where I was." Ryou says quietly.

"Why do you do it then?"

"To live a little, you know? Get out of my shadow of the 'goodie goodie' everyone thinks I am. Usually I go home when Nolbz leaves though." He tells me. I nod and close my eyes.

"What was it like?"

"Loud, there was always something going on." I reply, instincts knowing he's asking of the city.

"One day I want to go to a humongous city, I've never been away from here, ever since I moved from England when I was around five. Then maybe every morning I won't be woken up to the sound of cows." He admits, groaning.

"What do you have against cows?" I ask. He then goes into a five-minute speech on how cows are morbid and vial creatures. I couldn't hold my laughter back any longer, so I went into hysterics.

"What? It's not funny!" He screams, abashed. I tried to say something but my eyes were filling with tears.

"Bakura, it's serious!" He whines in defense, going into the cutest pout any human could ever do.

"Right weirdo." I retort, giving him a sympathetic look. He went into a deeper pout.

We walked along in silence until we came to our points of departure.

"Well, here's my house…" I trail off. He gazes to me and gives me a weary smile.

"Nice house." He complements.

"Thanks…"

"Yeah, well I guess I should, um, go now." After all, I've already broken my curfew." Ryou says, following a nervous giggle.

"Well, see you around." I say my voice, drifting off. Ryou scans me, smiles, and turns around to walk home. I stand and watch him depart, into the grass and corn before heading in to my own home.

* * *

I can't sleep! My brain won't stop working! I keep thinking about my home- ok, so I'm not and I'm thinking of Ryou… Why? It's not like I'm dying to have him or something, I just met the kid! I can't get his smile off my mind, man I hope this'll all be over soon. It's just an infatuation, a mindless crush.

"Nothing more!" I announce to the many inanimate objects in my room. I then close my eyes once more and try to fall asleep.

* * *

God, the Grand (e): Floor filler! Yay! Chapter six is officially, unofficially done!

Gandalf: Yay! dances to some techno music'

Greebo, the dragon: That is how we want it…

God: FLOOR FILLER! Yay, a teens

Greebo: -falls head first into a urinal-

Gandalf: Where'd that come from?

God: -shrugs- Who knows?

Gandalf: I bet **Kaboodles Kitten **knows!

God: Well how do you do fluff bunnies? Good I presume! So how is that 'Something Different' sequel coming along now? Yay, you reviewed! Man, If I knew where you lived, I'd bring you a fresh apple for that!

Greebo: But she doesn't, so no apple for you! -cries- it's so sad…

God: Anyways, hope this chapter was to your liking!

Gandalf: I spend all my time thinking about **Maruken**!

God: Yay, I'm glad you think that it's wonderful! Glad you like it!

Gandalf: Mhm! There's a tear in my **Pyro-Panda**

Greebo: -glomps the golden screw driver award- Yay it perfec- -squeezes a little too hard, causing the poor award to break- Oops…

God: Darn you, -sobs- you broke my award! NOOO!! It was even purple, my second favorite color! -grumbles- Anyways, glad you liked!

Gandalf: **Anime Crazed **should be sleepin!

God: Hiya! The Ryou and Bakura fluff will be coming soon my friend, so don't cry! Here's your update!

Gandalf: **shadowwaker **is my little whiskey girl! Or guy, which ever you prefer!

God: Meh. Anyways, Glad you like the story swinger and hope you keep reading!

Gandalf: It's all for you **snow-shadow-wolf**!

God: -waves- Aw yay, I make you smile! Yay! Yes my friend, Marik and Malik are a couple, but they only appear for a short while, but they will be back for the longer run in the sequel, but shush! You don't know that! It's our little secret! (even know it's in print on the internet and anyone could read it if they wanted) but anyways, don't forget to puts lots of MC in the next chapter of 'A Mirror's Wish'! Hope you loved this chapter! Eep, a flea just bit my hand… stupid creature!

Gandalf: Greebo eats those you know? Anyways, well, I'm out! Eep! -runs-

God: Salutations **Evil Chibi Marik**! Owie, my poor back hurts from the tackle glomp! Actually, it really hurts because my friend walked on it… but anyways, Haha, you're Yami's a pessimist, and we here at God and Co. are officially against animal testing. -shows contract-

Greebo: Ah! What happened to my curling iron?!?

God: You don't even have hair! Anyways, you blew up a microwave? So'd my uncle, he tried to bake cookies in a microwave… he folded up a baking sheet and stuck it in there -sweatdrop- Unfortunately, the crack really does get to you… But we at God and Co. prefer hugs not drugs… except Sauruman… cause he's mean. Gandalf would be happy to help knock down that wall, but he charges by the hour! As an inspiring whore once told me, 'good things don't come cheap'!

Gandalf: hehe, good one!

God: I know! Yay I got a Ryou plushie! -squeezes until the fluff comes out of it- THANKS!

Gandalf: We're going to Ibiza with **Uoyr's Lover**!

God: I thought something was wrong when you didn't review within the first couple of days or update, you're usually a pretty slick duck when it comes to that stuff! Once I took a duck out of a park and tried to keep it as a pet… it died. Anyways, No, please don't tickle me, please! Sorry I didn't update this little guy sooner, but for once I wasn't home alone all week, rarity I tell you! The next chapter should be out quicker, don't you worry!

Gandalf: -nods- It's all downhill from here, **ANGELA**

God: Yay, you gave me candy! How nice! -glomps- Yay! Eep, Bakura's got a dirty mind! Yay, dirty minds rule! Anyways, glad you liked and here's your update!

Gandalf: We would just like to take a line or two to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews, you're all so grand (e)!

God: You said it my bearded friend! Thanks a million kids and kid-ettes! See you all next chapter!

Gandalf: Which will be out soon, let us tell you!

Greebo: And please keep being scandalous, and review again?

Scarletta: NO kidding, and later days!

God: Bye!

Gandalf: Later!


	5. Can't Buy Me Love

Greebo, the dragon: We don't own it, so let's just get to the point!

* * *

"Where were you off so late?" A pale blonde woman asked her young white haired son.

"Oh, I met some kids and we stayed at the lake until around 3:00 a.m." Bakura replied groggily, rubbing his half laden mahogany eyes.

"Well, I was just about to make myself some ramen, you want any?" She asked.

"Isn't it still breakfast time?" He asked puzzled. The woman chuckled.

"Sweetie, it's nearly one in the afternoon! You slept forever! By the way, a sweet young man came over here for you. I told him you were asleep. He said to come over later if you wanted… I don't remember his name though, something with an R."

"Ryou." He stated quietly.

"Yeah, pretty name." She said smiling. 'Hm, why'd he come over?' Bakura wondered. He rested his head on his arms.

She set a bowl of noodles in front of him a few seconds before there were knocks at the door.

"You eat, I'll get it." She said, scurrying off.

"Hello?" She asked, staring at two boys who seemed a couple of years younger than her son.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Hi I'm Nolbz, and the short blonde is Dess… we're looking for Bakura, is he around?" Nolbz questioned happily.

"Oh, do come in! He's eating in the kitchen!" She replied, motioning them to come in.

Bakura was about to take a bite when the two walked into the room.

"Heya Bakura!" Nolbz cheered, making the poor mahogany orbed teen drop his fork.

"Eek! How'd you two know I lived here?" He asked.

"Oh Ryou told us you moved into Ms. Ovarian's old house. So we decided to come get you! He also mentioned you were still asleep around ten this morning." Nolbz informed, taking a seat at the circular table.

"Wow, he was here that early?" Bakura commented, astounded.

"Ryou's always been an early bird!" Dess chirped.

"Oh. So, what exactly are you here for though?" Bakura asked.

"We wanted to know if you wanted us to show you around with Ryou!" Nolbz said enthused. Bakura seemed to be thinking.

"Is there really all that much to see to need tour guides?" The teen retorted.

Well hey, we were bored as usual and we just thought you might want to. I mean Ryou might be a little disappointed, after all, it was his idea…" Nolbz trailed off.

"Well, if you're sure you don't want to come, we will leave." Dess countered the older rising from the table.

"Ok, whatever. I'll come… where is Ryou though?"

"Oh, outside. He didn't want to look like a dummy coming back twice in one day." Nolbz stated coolly.

"Why, my mom wouldn't have really given a shit." Bakura replied, heading out of the kitchen to change.

"Be right back." Bakura called as he slammed his door.

Weird. Why didn't he just come to the door like a normal person? Does he really even care if my mom was mad? Sheesh, what a goody too shoes.

I throw on a dark blue t-shirt and some black shorts, grab my shoes and head out the door.

"Come on knuckle heads." I summon as I stroll towards the door.

"Later mom, I'll be back in a while!" I shout.

"Coming!" Nolbz says quickly grabbing Dess's arm. We walk outside and there Ryou is, sitting with his knees up to his chest on the side of the house.

"Oh, hey Bakura." He says, sounding a little bewildered. I raise an eyebrow.

"Hey kid. Why didn't you come to the door?" I ask. He turns a shade of pink.

"Um, I, I d,don't know…" He stutters.

"Whatever." I say, before shrugging it off.

"You're not mad are you?" He asks, seemingly worried as we trample down the pathway.

"Why would I be mad?" I ask, confused.

"Sorry, I'm just too shy sometimes." He says softly, glancing down to the ground. I put an arm over his shoulder.

"It's ok; you'll learn to not cower at the sight of me." I joke, making him smile.

"Or maybe you'll scare me away more." He replies. I ruffle his hair, making him scowl, then run to catch up with Nolbz and Dess.

* * *

We're on our way to the local diner now, one because we're all overly hungry, and two, because they say it's a teenager's hangout.

We walk up along the dusty roads to a big, oddly shaped building called 'Bob's Burger Barn', which has a huge hamburger billboard on top of the building. The blue and red painting is scratched off horridly.

"Nice looking place." I say, my voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Isn't it a beauty though?" Nolbz counters, sighing in contentment. I swear this kid does _not_ understand sarcasm.

We head into the building and its inside looks like your average dinner. Blue booths, some tables, all seemingly normal. There are three or four other kids here who look around our age. One with long, light brunette hair and blonde highlights whose lean and a bit shorter than Ryou is standing at the counter. She has an odd looking hot pink mini skirt that reminds me of a headband because it hugs her upper thighs, then flares out. Pretty ugly, if you ask me, even my girlfriend wouldn't have worn it.

She giggles and turns around, her smile fading. Ryou looks a bit frightened and anxious.

"What's a matter?" I whisper.

"That, that's her." He says sadly.

"That's the girl you dated? She looks like a common corner ho!" I exclaim, causing Nolbz and Dess to snicker. She walking towards us, swaying her hips; someone should really tell her she _isn't _a runway model.

I can almost see why Ryou liked her; she is some what pretty I guess, though Ryou's much better looking.

"Hey Ryou, hi Nolbz, what's happening Dess?" She asks happily. Her sugary sweet, high toned voice makes me want to hurl.

"Uh, hi…" Ryou trails off.

"So how are things?" She asks, sounding depressed though she wears a fake smile.

"Ok I guess and you?"

"Fine! So, who's your new friend?" She asks, smiling at me. There's nothing I'd love more to do than to punch her in.

"Bakura." I grumble, glaring at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She says sweetly.

"Hey Mayberry, come on!" One of the guys yells.

"Well, I've got to go." She says, giving Ryou a hug out of no where. He looks taken aback, but doesn't return the hug. She looks hurt when they come apart.

"Bye Ryou." She whispers, looking to be on the verge of tears. He opens his mouth to say something, but just storms off to a booth.

She stares, and turns away, hiding her eyes.

"Eh, I'll go talk to him, you go get menus." I order. The two head to the counter.

"Ryou?" I ask, sitting next to the sulking teen.

"She had no right." He said flatly.

"What?" I ask. Obviously receiving a hug isn't a good thing to Ryou.

"I break up with her, and then she comes back to me begging me to take her back. I did, and then she dumped me in front of everyone, telling me she didn't want me! Now she pulls this, hugs me, cries, and acts as if she wants me back." He says, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Ryou…" I trail off. Darn it, why didn't I send Nolbz and Dess to do this? I don't even know how to comfort people! I mean, if my girlfriends cried, I just tired hard not to laugh and say I'd be right back, and then go home. Ryou's different though.

"It's not fair, I should be over this! It's been at least three months." He wails. I have to try to do something, he looks too pitiful.

I pull him into a hug, and soothingly caress his back. He wraps his arms around me and rest his head on my shoulder, sobbing.

"Ryou, it's ok. She's just some skank; don't let it get to ya!" I say. "Obviously, she's the one who made the mistake; she walked out on you, not the other way around." I coo. Nolbz and Dess are holding back laughter. Curse them.

"It just feels like it's never going to end." He whispers.

"Trust me Ryou, there's more girls out there, and somewhere there's someone who'll want you just as much as you want them." I say. He smiles and hugs me tighter.

"Thanks Bakura." He says happily.

"Yeah…" I reply. No! I find myself lost in his eyes again, and he's blushing cutely.

"So Nolbz!" I shout out of no where, "What are you having?"

"Erm, cheeseburger, and a strawberry shake, same as Dess." He replies.

"Bakura, um… could you get up?" Ryou asks shyly.

"Oh, yeah… right…" I get up to let him out of the seat. I then sat down and started rummaging through the menu.

"So what are you gonna have?" Dess chirps. I opened my mouth to reply, but Nolbz took it away.

"He's having Ryou, isn't it obvious?" Nolbz mused, smirking. I scowled.

"Oh Ryou! It'll all be ok, there are others out there!" Nolbz mocks, over exaggerating the scene, fluttering eyelashes and all.

"I did not do that." I snap. Dess giggles and follows Nolbz's lead.

"Oh Bakura thank you!" Dess moans, leaving behind his title of Mr. Innocent.

I was just about to tackle them when Ryou came back.

"I heard moaning, what are you guys doing?" He asks, looking at us strangely.

"Oh, just discussing politics." I lie. Ryou smiles and shakes his head a bit, before scooting in next to me.

"Well that, and a deep dark secret." Nolbz proclaims, grinning at me.

"Oh really? Who's secret, I want to know!" Ryou exclaims.

"Uh… Dess's!" I shout.

"Oh what is it; I promise I won't tell anyone!" Ryou says excitedly.

"Bakura lies…" Dess trails off.

"Yeah Bakura, why don't you tell Ryou your little secret?" Nolbz asks. Ryou gazes to me with a hint of confusion in his glittering eyes.

"What is it?" I can feel a slight brush pushing its way through.

"Uh… I sleep with a stuffed teddy named Squishy." I say.

"Oh, that's not that bad." Ryou says casually. Nolbz and Dess chuckle.

"Right, right." Dess says. Lucky me, the waitress walked over to take our order.

* * *

The day turned late as Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, Nolbz, Dess, Seto, and Yami sat around at their usual hangout doing nothing but daydreaming and listening to the music that played softly in the background.

"Its 7:00 isn't it?" Ryou groaned. Seto peered to his golden Rolex watch.

"6:45 to be precise." He commented.

"Why is your mom making you come home early today?" Nolbz questioned.

"Yes, because I was late last night." He whined.

"Leaving so soon weirdo?" Bakura asked, using Ryou's newest nick name. Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…" He trailed off.

"I'll walk you home then I guess. Uh, besides my mom said she was going to have dinner done about this time anyways." He said, rising to his feet.

"Right…" Nolbz said, smirking.

"Coming back later Baku?" Dess asked, smiling as he colored a page in his coloring book.

"Later maybe." He said walking away along side Ryou.

"Are you going to come back later?" Bakura asked, trying his hardest not to seem too interested as the two strolled down the dusty trail.

"Unless I can't make an escape." Ryou answered, smiling. An awkward silence fell, so Ryou tried to think of something to say.

"When's your birthday?"

"Why?"

"Cause I wanna know…"

"In about three weeks, the 21st of July." Bakura replied, staring at the boy funnily.

"Summer child huh? I was born on September 2nd." Ryou announced.

"Oh." Bakura said chastely.

"We should throw you a big party with piñatas, birthday hats and everything!" Ryou chaffed.

"How old do you think I am?" Bakura exclaimed, causing Ryou to giggle. Bakura smiled at Ryou's cuteness and flicked him on the head.

"Weirdo." Bakura spat.

"Loser!" Ryou countered. The two kept talking and laughing as they walked along until the came to the same old clearing.

"So here we forever part." Ryou said a sense of disappointment in his tone.

"Yeah, so I'll see you later tonight then?" Bakura asked.

"It's likely." Ryou replied as he turned to leave. Bakura stared at him until he was long gone, no where to be seen in the tall grass.

* * *

"I'd say someone has a crush." My mother says, raising an eyebrow as I walk tiredly into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" I snap, saying it as deliriously as possible. I do _not_ like Ryou that way… or at least I wish I didn't.

"That sweet white haired boy that you watched walk away." She said knowingly.

"Mom, you're seeing things. He's just some little freak that just happens to hang out with the kids I was hanging out with." I say smoothly. Hopefully she'll change the subject; I refuse to talk to my mom about him.

"Ok, whatever you say." She replies, shoving a plate of spaghetti in front of me.

* * *

"Ryou!" A plump lady with auburn hair hollered from the dining room of their two story home.

"Yeah mom?" He asked, holding onto a chair to contain his panting self, he had run all the way from Bakura's.

"Good, for once you're home on time." She sniped.

"I usually am." Ryou said calmly, taking the furthest seat from the woman.

"So what did you do all day?" She asked her son politely, scanning his face.

"Oh just hung out with a few friends." He replied coolly, dishing himself mashed potatoes.

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"Nolbz, Dess, all them."

"What about the new boy, Bakura?" She asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he was there." Ryou said hesitantly.

"I hear he's trouble. At least, that's what Ms. Dingerman, Mayberry's mother told me.

"So he made a few mistakes." Ryou said defensively. "What does it matter anyways?"

"Because he's a bad influence. Mayberry's mother had tea with Bakura's and they talked. Bad kid I tell ya." She hissed.

"You haven't even met him, how would you know!" Ryou growled, throwing down his eating utensils.

"Don't take that tone with me young man. You've known him a week and you're throwing yourself at him, aren't you? What, did he say a few nice words to you, tell you that you were beautiful, and woo you of your feet? Well let me tell you something, just because he says one nice thing to you doesn't make it love." She snapped, glaring at her stepson who was glaring angrily right back.

"I don't love him and I'm not doing anything with him! I just met him!" The white haired teen hollered, trembling.

"Please the way you talk about the brute it's only obvious you have a crush." She snided. He shoved his chair in.

"By the way, since you yelled at me, you're not to go to the fair." She said quietly.

"Whatever." He hissed, tears of fury sliding down his face.

'He's not a bad person, I know he isn't! My mother is accusing him wrongfully! I know he's not the best kid in the world but who is?' Ryou thought as he threw himself onto his twin-sized bed.

Ryou was in such a rush earlier that day that the TV was left on. 'That's so Raven, huh? Weird.' He thought as he stared blankly at the TV screen. He closed his eyes and tried to sort things out, but the only thing that came to mind was Bakura. 'There's something irresistible about him. When I'm around him I get these butterflies in my stomach and it scares me, how much I find myself wanting to be near him. Things feel so much better when he's around me, it's comforting.' He thought, grinning to himself at the realization that in a few short hours, he'd get to see the mahogany eyed teen once again.

* * *

God, the Grand (e): I really do hate apple juice.

Gandalf: And I hate that this chapter's over!

Greebo: Aw man !

God: Greebo, why would you care, you can't even read!

Greebo: What's your point?

God: -sigh- Nadda.

Gandalf: But I bet **Bakuras-Hell **knows the point!

God: Bakura already was insane, so his little 'mindless' crush can only drive him more! Yay! You like the story? Yay! You deserve a fresh pint of orange juice for that!

God: AS does **Pyro-Panda**!

God: No, don't die! Fine then, I'll just have to pull out my 'knight in shining armor' costume, and save you… with this update!

Gandalf: As for**, slave4kai**, Hiya!

God: Yay! You think I'm a great writer, such nice words! Now that definitely deserves a cupcake! Yay for happy Bakura fan-girl mode! WEE!

Gandalf: Oh my gosh, it's **Rikainiel**!

God: No, please don't send Masamune out on me! Last time you did that, he shoved me in a pool of macaroni and cheese! Yay! Ten points for Yugi-Cuteness! Yay! Here's your update sweet thang!

Gandalf: No kidding… **Yugi-obsessed**, what's happenin?

God: Eep, hopefully nothing bad! Does it hurt when you get attacked by kawaii fluffiness? Sometimes my head falls off when it does that! Welp, here's your update!

Gandalf: I charge exactly oh, about 210 dozen cupcakes an hour, 240 because you scare me, **Evil Chibi Marik**!

God: As usual, Gandalf is using his great negotiating skills! Oh, no worries, Greebo always steals from the Pharaoh, especially food! Even greater news, my back is much, much better! Yay!

Gandalf: -points to Sauruman- Sauruman is making your Bakura and Ryou plushies do nasty things!

Sauruman: -hides them behind his back- What?

God: -sigh- Stupid wizards… Anyways, yay, I got another plushie, thanks dear! You threw a shoe at your poor, poor Yami? GOOD FOR YOU! That deserves a double handful of cookies! I'm not aloud to physically abuse Sauruman (unfortunately) He made me sign a contact when I purchased him… psh… Stupid box, it said 'Super nice, ultra pretty Wizard who'll never make fun of your weight and the rashes on your back'! One big lie, I tell you… His favorite activities include running over people, and of course road rage! He also likes to take long, luxurious bubble baths with tons of vanilla candles lit. He's really a big softy at heart, you just have to peel through that rock hard shell of nastiness first! Well, I hope this chapter was to your liking!

Gandalf: No kidding -hides behind bookshelf-

God: Once again, it's **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**! Yay, Mou likes me! -dances- If only I was as cool looking as a bottle of Windex cleaner… whatever that has to do with anything! My dog ate his tail off, seriously, it's naked now and resembles a rat's… Weird. Greebo would also like to say she can't wait for her next pair of underwear! Anyways, hope you think the chapter was a hoot!

Gandalf: Pull the trigger, **snow-shadow-wolf**!

God: Oh my gosh, in your profile, you quoted Recess! Yay! Recess is THE best, especially T.J. DetWiler! Anyways, All my fics are your favorite? Are you feelin ok? Because that's too nice! -glomps- I never really thought about them going back and robbing the store again, but since you asked, I'll try to pencil it in!

Sauruman: -writes it in date book-

God: He may be a pest, but he is an organized pest! Glad I can make you happy! Yay!

Gandalf: Bring on the rain, **Jessica Jepson**!

God: I must agree with you that Bakura and Ryou are the BEST couple! Them , and Pegasus and Solomon, why, who knows? Either way, I'm glad you like the story and hope you keep reading!

Gandalf: Tons of balloons for **Maruken**!

God: I'm one of the nicest writers you've come across? Really? Wow! Yay, that makes me want to get up and do the robot… but something tells me now' not the best time… Greebo and I had tons of fun with the unadulterated chocolate… Sauruman somehow ate all the caffeine though. I wouldn't share with Gandalf… you don't ever want to see him on a sugar high… Scary sight, I tell you! Wee! You love it, you really do! Yay!

Sauruman: And she deserves oodles of candy for her comment, because I would've never even thought of you as nice!

God: Only because I am never to you… -sigh- Anyways yay, once again, that was really nice of you!

Gandalf: Werd! Now to **DreamingChild**!

God: I take it it's quite warm where you are? I wish it was warm here… unfortunately, the sun is playing hide and go seek… Yes, Ryou does need bad influences, he's being too good! The country is only dangerous for Bakura if he gets high… off love from Ryou's Kisses! WEE! Too much fun! Anyways, hope you keep reading!

Gandalf: Now to that good old U as in **Uory's Lover!**

God: Penny and me like to roooollll the windows down! -cough- Anyways, yay, I will not get tickled! -jumps up and own- Yay! Yes, my poor duck has long gone away… her name was Stella! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for the next chapter! Which just reminds me, I hate apple juice, how that reminded me, who'll ever know? Anyways, hope this chapter was as great as you'd hoped!

Gandalf: Lose, Footloose, kick of your Sunday shoes **Fowlet!**

God: Actually I've never seen 'Footloose' though I've always wanted to! I do love the song though! Actually, as usual I was listening to a bunch of country music as always, and the idea kind of came from two or three songs! I heart you too for saying you heart the story! Glad you thought it was sexy, it hasn't been called that before! Hope you liked this chapter too!

Gandalf: Yes and thank you everyone once again, for the awesome possum reviews!

God: No kidding! We must be off now though!

Gandalf: We must, we must!

Greebo: I hope you all find it in your pretty little hearts to review again!

Gandalf: No kidding! Welp, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and later days!

God: Have the scandalousist of days!

Greebo: And see you all on the flip side!


	6. Secret Sleep Over

* * *

Grim Reaper: I shalt inform thee that God, the Grand (e) does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Sauruman: Come on, she's no where near smart enough to come with an idea like that!

God: I think I made a mistake when I let Greebo, Scarletta, and Gandalf have the day off…

Sauruman: Oh no, letting Grim and I do the author/ess notes is a great idea… -insert evil laughter-

Grim: Read on, or DIE!

* * *

"Damn, where's Ryou?" A brunette haired, soon to be eighth grader asked his blonde friend.

"He should've been here hours ago Nolbz!" The blonde known as Dess replied, peering to his glow-in-the-dark watch.

"Wasn't Bakura supposed to come, too?" He asked, as the two walked along the tall grass bordered pathways.

"Maybe they got together!" Nolbz exclaimed, throwing a hand over his mouth.

"Doubt it, but I say we get Ryou first, that way Bakura will come out for sure!" Dess proclaimed, beaming.

Ryou awoke from his dreams to the sound of stones at his window. At first the snowy haired youth was frightened, but then remembered his friends could be the result of the crackling. 'Oh my gosh, I forgot to meet them!' His mind busted out, as he jumped hurriedly off his bed. He ran to the window.

"_Psst… _Ryou!" Nolbz hissed outside.

"Hey, one sec, I'll be out in a minute!" The emerald eyed boy called grabbing shoes, putting them on, and crawling out his window.

He landed on his feet showing cat-like reflexes.

"Where were you?" Dess asked.

"I fell asleep, sorry! Where's Bakura?" Ryou asked, curiosity dripping from his voice.

"We're about to find out." Nolbz announced as they stepped out of the path to reveal a big house, with an even huger yard in front of it.

"You guys can go get him, I'll wait." Ryou informed nervously.

"O contraire Ryou sweetie! You get him, we wait." Nolbz commanded, motioning for Ryou to go.

"No you go!" He argued a slight blush tinting his sun kissed face.

"Ok, I guess we aren't going to get him then." Dess said, feigning a sad tone.

"Ok, fine! I'll go get him!" Ryou moaned, jogging off to the home.

"I have no idea where his window is!" He mused, spying through two or three.

He looked through at least six different windows before finding the correct one. Bakura was sprawled out on a bean bag chair in front of his TV, sleeping soundly. 'Oh my, he looks cute!' Ryou thought as he stared admiring the older teen.

"I wish I was in there with him." He said dreamily to no one. He then started knocking on the window.

* * *

I was sleeping soundly, then all of a sudden, I hear pounding… at my window? I think someone's trying to break in! No worries, they won't get past this tough ass!

I run to my closet and drag out a baseball bat, then sneak to the window. I lower my weapon when I see something that makes my heart skip beats. Ryou, wearing my sweater again, outside my window, giving me a sweet smile.

I open my window slowly, and he waves.

"Hi!" He says happily.

"You kind of scared me, I thought you where a thief or something…" I say coldly.

"You're the thief!" He jokes.

"So want to come out? Nolbz and Dess are with me." He tells me, almost looking to be begging.

"Sure, let me just… I'll be out in five." I say, slamming the window. I grab shoes and a dark blue pull over, hurrying out to the door.

I run outside, tackling cute little Ryou to the ground.

"Bakura!" He hollers as we fall.

"You're going to wake up my mom!" I shrieked, flicking his head.

"Owe!" He whined, poking me. I forced down his hands and laughed as two smaller boys jumped on top of me.

"Dog pile!" Dess shouts. I gasp as I feel myself seek in on top of Ryou, my nose touching his. He stops his squirming, and is caught in my gaze, breaths coming out in short wisps.

"I, can't, breathe…" He murmurs, trying to catch his breath. I push Nolbz and Dess off, and roll off Ryou.

"Thanks." He says, sighing in relief.

"Nice sweater." I add casually, getting up and giving him a hand. He hesitantly takes it.

"Oh, you can have it back if you want." He says softly, biting his lip. I shrug and catch up to Nolbz and Dess.

"We should go to my house!" Nolbz chirps. The other two agree, so we head towards his humble abode.

* * *

The four arrived at a sky blue home with a dim blue porch light, and small basketball court. The grass was well tended, unlike at Ryou or Bakura's house. In fact, Bakura's yard was mostly gravel. Though, like Ryou's house, there was a garden.

They all walked inside, revealing a sea green carpet, matching furniture, and ocean blue walls. A single light was turned on by the coffee table.

"Is any one home?" Bakura asked in a hushed tone.

"Nope! My mom and dad work grave yard shifts! They're vampires!" Nolbz humored. Dess nodded along, a smile on his bronze face. Ryou yawned, sinking down on a sofa.

"Is it weirdo's bed time?" Bakura asked playfully, a smirk on his lips.

"No." Ryou replied in a pouty tone, crossing his arms. Bakura sank down next to him.

"We should watch a movie!" Dess exclaimed.

"Ok!" Nolbz countered, as he ran back into the living room with three colas in hand, and an orange soda for Ryou.

"Orange soda?" Bakura said in a strange tone.

"It's my favorite! I don't really like any other kind." Ryou informed in his sweet tone.

"Let's watch 'Sandlot'!" Dess exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Cause this wouldn't be the billionth time." Ryou groaned, tilting his head back. It was true, Dess watched said movie at least once a day.

"Uh, better idea! Let's ask Bakura; what would you like to watch?" Nolbz asked, wide eyed. He truly hoped Bakura would not say 'Sandlot'.

"You got 'Signs'?" Bakura questioned, fiddling with the pillow tassels. Nolbz grinned when he saw the frightened look on Ryou's face. Ryou was absolutely scared to death of anything that had something to do with aliens, or UFOs. In fact, 'Signs' was actually in his least favorite movie list, along with 'Men in Black', and 'Alien Species'. It didn't matter how tacky they could look, he still screamed.

"Oh, Ryou hates aliens." Nolbz answered in a purposeless tone. Bakura turned to gaze at a slightly blushing Ryou who had his head bowed down.

"What's a matter, scared?" Bakura teased, grinning. Ryou peered to him with pleading and hurt eyes. Ryou's look had wiped the smile right off Bakura's face. It was all too adorable and pitiful. Bakura really hated to feel sorry for people, but unfortunately for him, the gentle jade eyed boy sitting next to him played a bigger role on his emotions then anyone else every could, would, or did.

"Oh please Ryou! I haven't seen it yet! My mom won't let me since its PG13!" Dess begged. Ryou bit his lip. He really didn't want to watch it, but he also didn't want to ruin everyone else's good time.

"I'll hold you if you get scared." Bakura offered, half joking. Ryou blushed again.

"Fine." He muttered in defeat. Nolbz turned on the DVD player and slid the movie in, doing all the excess mumbo jumbo. He then squished him self in between Ryou and Dess.

* * *

Ryou managed to hold in his scream when it showed the aliens on the roof. However, now the movie was towards the part where that Mel Gibson fellow searches through the corn fields in the middle of the night for the sounds he heard.

Ryou tenses up as the guy runs through the fields. Bakura noticed and slid an arm around Ryou's apprehensive shoulders.

"It's ok." He whispers, calming down Ryou flushed a little. Then out of no where, a pale green foot appears out of the corn.

"AHHH!" Ryou shrieks, diving into Bakura's lap. Nolbz cracked up as Dess squeezed his arm in fear.

Bakura eyed the startled heap in his arms. Now that Ryou noticed what he was doing, he turned a hue of red one wouldn't think possible. He sat up, trying his hardest to hide his face, even know all the lights were out.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Bakura let out a slight chuckle.

"Its ok kid, if jumping on my lap like a cat makes you feel better, then you do as you please, as long as I get to watch my favorite flick!" Bakura said happily. Ryou smiled and laid his head on an arm of Bakura's which was rested on the couch arm. He spread his legs out a bit from his old position on Bakura's lap and relaxed, snuggling into the new found comfort. Bakura smiled to himself and used Ryou's shoulder for an arm rest.

Ryou found himself growing sleepier by the second due to the new found warmth and tranquility. Weariness over took him, all his fears drifted away. For once the white haired youth felt safe, no matter what happened.

* * *

God, the Grand (e): Yay! Finished! Now I can go make clay horse molds!

Gandalf: I love me. Let's all talk about our qualities and differences.

Greebo the Dragon: Talking really helps unnerve your soul, I know when I do it, my soul feels a hell of a lot light!

Gandalf: Oh my gosh! Greebo cursed!

God: -gasps- The world will end!

Grim Reaper: SCORE! Finally! -dances the death dance-

Greebo: Hey cute moves, show me sometime!

Gandalf: Anyways, now that we have at least half a page's nonsense, let's get something done!

Sauruman: We got the lovely honor of also doing review replies!

Grim Reaper: Now I can die happily. Did anyone catch the joke?

-silence-

Sauruman: -pats Grim's shoulder- Well I thought it was funny. Anyways, one person I would like to curse is **Yugi-Obsessed**!

God: -bangs head on table- Saury, I said **_be nice_**! Eep! You think Mayberry is a bit of a witch? She really isn't _supposed _to seem that way, she's supposed to seem nice… well nice-ish. Her niceness really doesn't show until later chapters when her little story unfolds and come through… She really isn't all as bad as she seems (as you will see in the end hopefully) but if she does turn out like a witch, then so be it and my horrible writings! As for Ryou's mom, she was supposed to just seem overly protective, but as I wrote it, she did sound bitchy, so there ya go! Either way, karma will come the two's way and unhappy things will happen, so stay tuned! As for Bakura, don't worry, he gets his revenge! Here's your update supreme shaker!

Grim Reaper: Doom will come, **December jewel**!

God: No it won't and trust me, I think I'd know, I am God! -cough- Anyways, of course he sneeks out! No self respecting kid who had a true hottie to go see later would stay home! Glad this story makes you happy, and of course I'll keep updating!

Sauruman: I'm your worst nightmare, **DreamingChild**!

God: So where's that story about the two kissing? Heh, I'm sorry they haven't kissed! They will soon enough, I promise! You use a lamp for your pedicures? Haha, I use my blow dryer! It works oodles! Yum, the grnad (e) smells of Windex window cleaner!

Grim Reaper: If I could take a spatula to anyone's cat, it would so be **Snow-Shadow-Wolf'**s!

God: Then I feel sorry for that cat… I know my Ms. Stripeypants would not like a spatula to her head one bit! Anyways, Hiya! Wowie, I never thought of Ryou staying with Bakura and his mom! Great idea though, I may have to use it yet… but probably in the sequel! Yay, you fed me an idea! For that, you deserve a shiny penny! Yay, orange you glad? Anyways, they should've made a 'Weekenders' movie! Have you ever seen the Recess one? I love that movie! And the 'Hey Arnold' one of course! I was only sad poor Helga didn't get to stay with Arnold. Well, glad you liked the last chapter! Sorry you weren't feeling well last Sunday! I didn't feel good erm… Thursday… stupid migraine. I tried laying down, but then my cat dug her claws into me and it hurt. She still doesn't get skin isn't claw proof. Blah. Anyways, hope you are having the best of days!

Sauruman: Jump the rope, **Pyro-Panda**!

God: HEY! -points vicious finger- You stole my costume! I need that, how else do you think I keep Sauruman from murdering me? Yet another Ryou-mama hater! Again, she wasn't supposed to seem so mean, but hey, things happen! Wouldn't the world be great is fishes had wings?

Sauruman: Anyways, nope, it's not a llama, it's Voice-Sama!

God: Oops, I did it again! I rhymed your name! Ten points for me, and a golden star! Yay! Yes, about everyone does know the two 'like-like' each other instead of just 'like'! As for the skirt Mayberry wore, I was basing kind of on all the little short, flurry tennis skirt-type things like half the girls at my school wear. They're all ruffley and stuff… It's sad tough because like all the girls have the same exact ones, so you see the same damn skirt like six times a day! Those people really need to find new clothing stores! Heh, you would've died thinking about it? Hah, good one! Glad you liked the chapter fluffy!

Sauruman: Fluffy? Hm… Anyways, some is a **slave4kai**!

God: -glomps- You called me excellent?!? YAY! Now that deserves a lolly pop! Just not watermelon flavor, because I don't support and am in no way affiliated with Watermelon flavoring. Anyways, glad you liked the chapter!

Grim Reaper: Poision, poision, **chibi nazumi**!

God: You love us?!? WE LOVE YOU TWO MAN! Group hug! Sorry Gandalf couldn't comment on that, he's busy making cupcakes with his buddy Rude dog! Glad you like the story though, yay!

Sauruman: Salutations, **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**!

God: Aloha, once again! No, they shan't kill you! I'd pull my 'knight in shining armor' costume out, but someone stole it! Curse them! Aw, poor Bakura, he got his leg bitten! Yay for denial! Anyways, here's or here was your update, hoped it was grand (e)!

Grim Reaper: Time is running out **Uory's Lover**!

God: Give me the taste, gimme the joy of summer wine! Sorry, had to type that! This is the best story you've ever read! Oh wow jitter bug, that is too nice! -glomps- Yay! Are you sure, there are plenty of better stories, trust me! Aw, you bonked your head? Then you deserve an ice pack! -hands icepack- hope that helps the bumps! Another apple juice hater? Yes, good for you! Apple juice is horrid, along side orange juice! I was sad the last time I updated this, because there was nothing else to drink, the horror! Anyways, once again glad you think it's the best! That makes me so happy I could piss myself, only, then Gandalf would have to give me the whole 'potty training lesson' again! Heh, no but thanks!

Sauruman: Mhm! Lastly we have **Wizzu**!

God: Yes they are the best coupling! Thanks for thinking I did a good job, and glad you liked the story!

Grim Reaper: Well, I have a few people to go banish from the face of the earth so I must be off for today!

God: Thank you all so much for reviewing as always!

Sauruman: God says we should tell you to review again, so, review… or just go eat cake; that's cool too!

God: Whatever, but later days!

Sauruman: And we hope your days are peachy!


	7. Free Fallin

Gandalf: Nope, we don't own Yu-gi-Oh, or the lyrics for "It's Alright to b e a Redneck" by Alan Jackson! Good song!

Greebo the Dragon: But read on anyways!

* * *

It was around 4:00 a.m. when Ryou awoke. 'Huh?' He thought as he woke up to find Bakura's arms wrapped around him, sleeping soundly with his mouth hanging open. Next to Bakura was Dess, who was using Nolbz's shoulder as a pillow, and was snoring quite loudly. Ryou smiled at the sight of the three young males, it was all too cute for him.

He had a bigger problem though. With in a couple an hour, his mother would be awakening, and he would be in deep shit if he wasn't home.

He crept slowly and quietly off Bakura, sad that he even had to. He would rather stay here and sleep with Bakura, happily in his arms, but knew his mother would definitely not feel the same way. He crept on his shoes, and the black sweatshirt he had grown to love.

The three where shivering slightly, so Ryou ran to the linen closet and pulled out two throw blankets. He threw one over Nolbz and Dess, and carefully tucked Bakura in.

"Good night." He whispered, staring affectionately at Bakura one last time, before turning and leaving the house.

* * *

I'd been asked to go to this 'fair' a multiple amount of times, and each time, my answer was maybe but unfortunately had to choke out a 'yes' when Ryou begged me to.

"Come on Bakura, we don't have all day!" Nolbz calls from the back of Seto's pick up. Nolbz, Dess and everyone where already aggravated with me for not coming.

"Hold on!" I growl back. I'm not about to leave with out Ryou.

Ah, and here he comes now, in a white t-shirt and faded, holey blue jeans, looking cute as ever.

"Sorry I'm late, but my mom said I couldn't come… again." Ryou groaned, panting.

"Then what are you doing here?" I ask him, confused.

"Because, I decided I want to come anyways." He replies sheepishly, grinning.

"Won't your mom be extra mad?" Mokuba asks wide-eyed.

"Maybe, I have a plan though, and even if it fails, but this year, something happened that made me just really not care." He says as he crawled in the back of the pick up, me behind him.

"Thanks for waiting." He states, as he takes a seat on the right side next to me.

"Please, like Bakura would've let us leave without you!" Dess chimed, grinning. Is it just me or is Ryou blushing…

"…….." I say nothing and bite my lip. I am not about to admit my infatuation with this kid… not, Not, NOT!

"Thank you." Ryou says timidly, so that only I can hear him.

For what?" I squelch, squinting my eyes.

"For making them wait! This will be my first time at the fair with my friends." He informs happily.

"Yeah, whatever weirdo." I retort coolly. He rests his head back and we sit in silence listening to the guitar strings of the country music on the radio. Oh, wow these kids are cliché. They live in the country while listening to country music… _pfft._

Everyone starts to sing along to the next song, except Duke and me. Duke is wrinkling up his nose. Guess he hates this stuff too. Ryou's singing too, and he looks cute rocking out to the music… or countrying rather.

"Not a country fan huh?" Duke asks me. I shake my head.

"Well you should get used to it, because that's all these guys listen to, except for Tea and Ryou, because they listen to about everything." He tells me. I sigh and listen to all the voices coming together.

"It's alright to be a redneck It's alright to work hard in the sun all day Drink a couple beers after balin' hay It's good to be a redneck Drive by Ernie's for some barbecue Showin' off your brand new boots." They sing. I snort. This has to be one of the stupidest songs I have ever heard… catchy though.

"How far is this place anyways?" I question.

"About twenty minutes away. Jeez Bakura, is our singing really that bad?" Ryou asks playfully. I shrug.

"You're supposed to say no!" He chirps, hitting me gently hitting me on the shoulder.

"I calls um as I sees um." I joke. He shakes his head and returns to singing to a new song.

* * *

We arrive at the fair grounds shortly, as expected. We all climb out of the truck, and Mokuba and Dess dash over to the ticket booth jumping up and down. Obviously, someone forgot their ADHD meds.

"So how many of us are there?" Seto asks.

"14." Yami says passively. Seto nods and we all walk up to the ticket booth. He tosses out a large number of bills.

"Dude, is he paying for us?" I ask Ryou, bewildered.

"Yeah he usually does since he is rich and has nothing better to spend his fortune on since we live in the middle on no where." Ryou says.

They all thank Seto; even I manage to grumble out a 'thanks'.

Ryou grabs my hand and drags me, and Nolbz, who attached himself to my other hand.

"Where the hell are we going?" I snap, glancing back and forth between the two.

"To the roller coaster!" Ryou squeals. Gulp. Oh crap.

"I uh… can't…" I trail off nervously.

"Sure you can buddy!" Nolbz exclaims.

"No… I'm allergic…"

"Oh come on Bakura, no one's allergic to sitting in a steel cart!" Ryou replies merrily.

"No!" I cry, as we run into the line. I try my hardest to wriggle away.

"Come on Bakura!" Ryou pleads. I shake my head.

"Why don't you want to go on with me?" He asks, sounding disappointed.

"Why don't you want to come Bakura, scared?" Nolbz asks, smirking.

"Yes, I mean no, I, I don't know!" I shout.

"Oh Bakura, why didn't you say something? If you get scared you can hold onto me!" Ryou exclaims, pulling me up a flight of stairs and shoving me next to him in a silver cart. Nolbz sits behind us with some girl.

I remember the last time I was dragged on one of these a couple of years back, thanks to Marik. I was shaking horribly for over a half an hour, and had dug my fingers so deep into Marik's arm, it bled.

I gulp as the bar is fastened around us and the ride jolts, about to go.

"Don't worry Bakura, it'll be fun!" Ryou hollers, giving me a smile. I nod.

The ride starts and we go up and down a few small slopes. My poor stomach feels like it's about to fall out. Ryou's grinning. Obviously, he's having a blast. I cling tightly to the bar as we go down another small slope.

"Here comes the fun part!" I hear Nolbz squeal, as the cart makes its way up a huge slope. I think about what it would feel like to go down it and immediately cling onto Ryou, digging my head in his side. He laughs slightly and puts an arm around my shoulder, which would be a good thing if we weren't about to die!

"Ah!" We scream as we freefall, only this time I have something worth holding onto.

Ryou giggles as he peers to me, since I must look terrified. The ride comes to a halt, and we are free to get off.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Nolbz questions as we step out of the carts. Now that I think of it, it was actually pretty fun!

"Not so bad." I say, sliding my hands in my pockets.

"So what's next?" Nolbz asks, glancing around the busy grounds. Ryou gasps as he sees another roller coaster and drags us off.

* * *

Bakura had been having loads of fun riding rides with his new friends, even if it didn't seem like it. It was around dusk, the sun setting, causing the sky to turn all shades of violets. The fair was to close within an hour, and Yugi had an idea for the last ride the group should go on.

"Why would we go on a tunnel of love?" Duke countered.

"Because it's fun!" Yugi replied. Ryou seemed quite unamused with the though of riding the tunnel of love. Unfortunately, for the group, it didn't matter because Yugi won the battle, and they were all in line, Yugi of course was going to ride with Yami.

"No wonder why the squirt wanted to go on this, he's getting some one on one action!" Bakura hollered, making Ryou laugh.

"Ryou, ride with me!" Nolbz exclaimed. Ryou gave Bakura an unnoticed pleading look.

"Ok." Ryou said, feigning cheer. Ryou didn't notice the huge scowl Bakura suddenly had. 'Damn him.' He thought sending all sorts of glares to Nolbz.

Everyone found partners; Duke and Serenidy, Tristan and Tea, Mokuba, and Dess; there where only two people left. Seto and Bakura.

Bakura grudgingly sank down into the cream hued swan next to Seto, who looked rather mundane. Bakura scowled as the boat drifted off into the water, not far behind Nolbz and Ryou. Bakura stared at the laughing two.

"So you're after Ryou, eh?" Seto asked nonchalantly, scanning the dark dimly lit 'caverns' the boat was floating down.

"No." Bakura spat.

"Then tell me why you're starring at him yet again? I have known you for about a week now, and half of it you've been starring at him. So please, just help us all, and ask him out. Besides, it's about time he got over Mayberry." Seto sneered, causing Bakura to snort.

"I don't like him like that." He replied flatly.

"Pfft, please. If I were gay, I'd probably want him too. He's cute, sweet, and too damn nice for his own good. What's not to like?" Seto questioned, glaring at Bakura.

"I don't know!" He howled in response.

"Ask him out then!" Seto countered.

"Why? He's obviously not gay if he's crying over a girl." Bakura replied, crossing his arms.

"So then you do admit you feel for him?"

"Don't put words in my mouth Seto."

"Whatever."

"D stands for dandy which Bakura thinks Ryou is, E stands for how Ryou gets him excited, N stands for nose bleeds Bakura gets when Ryou's around, I stands for in love and that's what Bakura is, A stands for awesome which Bakura would think if he saw Ryou naked, L stands for lie and that's what Bakura's doing because he's in denial, yeah, DENIAL!" Seto sang, receiving scary glares from Bakura. Bakura did find it quite amusing though that the brunette next to him could think of a song out of nowhere. He almost thought Seto rehearsed it in the mirror, but it's likely said teen was quite wrong.

"You're stupid." Bakura whispered.

The ride went on for another five minutes before the bird boat came to a stop. Seto and Bakura toppled out of it.

"If that wasn't the dumbest thing ever…" Bakura heard Mokuba mumble.

"Have fun?" Ryou asked.

"Not really." Bakura replied as they followed the group to the parking lot.

"Yeah, the tunnel of love is a little lame, though Yugi and Yami seemed to have fun!"

"So how do you plan on your mom not getting mad at you for sneaking out?" He asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

"Oh! I told her I was staying the night at Yugi's because he couldn't go either, She believed me, so here I am!" He chimed with a beam.

* * *

We pulled up to Yugi's house, next to Mai's convertible that carried Joey, Yugi, Yami, and Tea. Yugi and Yami run up to the door, waiting at the porch step for Ryou. During the ride home Ryou fell asleep, head on my shoulder.

"Wake him up!" Nolbz demands.

"No Bakura don't, let him sleep!" Serenidy hisses.

"Open the hatch." I command.

"Why?"

"Just open it." Tristan pulls the lever, letting the door fall. I scoot towards the edge, holding Ryou close. I then lay him down, get out of the truck and pick him up bridal style.

"Bakura, where…" He starts in a hushed whisper, fluttering open sleepy emerald eyes.

"I'm taking you to Yugi's." I seethe. He nods and snuggles into me. I cannot help but smile as I tread up the wooden steps past Yugi.

"Where should I lay him?" I ask gently. Yami points to a maroon colored sofa.

"There for now." He says. I lay Ryou down.

"Why are you leaving?" He whispers. I give him a strange glare.

"Because I'm going home…" I trail off.

"But I was warm; I don't want you to go." He replies in a huffy whisper. I grin, bending down and wipe the hair away from his ear.

"See you tomorrow." I whisper before strolling out.

"Later Bakura!" Yugi hisses. I wave to the two of them and run back out to Seto's truck, awaiting my own ride home.

* * *

God the Grand (e): Once again, another chapter! Sorry it took so darn long to update, but the week was sort of busy, and this weekend I was supposed to go camping, and did for a couple of days, but got sick and had to come home!

Gandalf: And of course we get sick on the day we don't have to go to school… _pfft._

God: No kidding Gandz, no kidding.

Grim Reaper: But on to bigger and better things; God blessed **December Jewel**!

God: Hiya! Glad you liked the fluffiness! More coming soon, me promises! Hope you liked the chapter!

Grim Reaper: I want to live, **slave4kai**!

God: -waves- Sorry it ended too soon for you! I promise more good fluff shall follow very soon! Yay! I have a number one fan girl! -jumps around- Go me! -sings-

Gandalf: Dummy. Anyways, glad you like us, and our fics! Hope you keep reading!

Grim Reaper: Exactly, now to the person who always has their head up in the clouds, **DreamingChild**!

God: Aloha! Yeah, it is great how it seems so accepted in fan fics… it's too bad the real world doesn't function like it does in good ol' Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction world… -sigh- Stupid homophobes… Glad you think the way I write Bakura is cue though! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll write more soon!

Grim Reaper: Strawberry **Wizzu**!

God: I liked the last line of last chapter too! Yay! Oy! I hope your eyes didn't burn up from staring at the computer too long! Also, hope you liked the update!

Grim Reaper: We pledge allegiance to **snow-shadow-wolf**!

God: Hiya s-s-s! I liked 'Signs' too, though I think it is kind of a dumb plot… I screamed at the part where the guy cuts his finger off, and when the guy is yelling 'Vamanos' (dunno if it's spelled right…) and the alien walks past the van. XD good times! Yes, and you did make a movie scene I do recall, and it was fab! Yay, I got a Yu-Gi-Oh band aid, thanks! Hope your day is excellent!

Grim Reaper: She's little, and dark… it's **LittleDarkOne**!

God: Aloha! Yay, glad you love the story! -dances- Of course there's much, much more to come! Hope you liked the chapter!

Grim Reaper: I wish you'd stay, **Evil Chibi Marik**!

God: Aloha! Oy, you had blackmail?!? I WANNA SEE!!! -cough- Anyways, no you can't shoot Mayberry! Because then in the sequel I can't ruin her life like I was planning! But after that, then you can shoot her! Eek, you're Yami's one scary chibi… it's ok though, I'll just sick Greebo out on him, that'll show him! No one can withstand Greebo… especially her high pitched, squeaky, happy go lucky voice! Sauruman puts in ear plugs whenever she's around… I don't think they help though… Anyways, yay for the Mokuba plushie! Thanks again, and hope your day is unbelievably scandalous!

Gandalf: Of course, of course! Now we must dance to the beat of **Maruken**!

God: Mhm! Noooo don't jump on a spike bed! I'll save you… somehow… Anyways, an abalone fest with no sanity? Where was I at? I am afraid of the aliens too! Thy are out to get me I swear! -twitchy eyes- Well, I say they're out there anyways! -nods- Ryou is _cuuutteee_!

Grim Reaper: Mhm! Up the ladder to **Pyro-Panda**!

God: No, you can't take Ryou away, then there's no story, I could always make Bakura go after Tristan or something… -gags- Anyways, you stole my costume! -points- No! -cries- You could've at least asked! Three cheers for the cuteness of Ryou and have a superb day!

Grim Reaper: Another… **chibi nazumi**!

God: -feels loved- I'm loved, yay! Glad you thought the chapter was 'wow'!

Gandalf: Mhm, back to that big bowl of sunshine, **Uoyr's Lover**!

God: Eek! -hides- Sorrryyy about the cliffy! That is sick, cruel punishment… what kind of person would cover you in apple juice! -cringes- Nasty liquids, I tell ya! Anyways, sorry for the long awaited update! Wow, you have telekinesis? COOL! You're like Carrie! Glad you like it the best! That makes me want to go play the French horn! Well, almost! Hope you liked the chapter!

Gandalf: it's not a falcon, it's **Fawlot**!

God: Yay, footloose! -dances- Anyways, happy bunnies indeed! Glad you think 'Summer Lovin' is still the sex! I think you're the cat's meow (speaking of mine… she went outside and I'm afraid cuz… she's scary) Anyways, have a tubular day!

Gandalf: Last is **Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**!

God: That Ryou will! Yay for the fluff, fluff! Yay for the ukes! Sweet dreams!

Gandalf: No kidding, and once again, thanks to evveeerrryyone for the spectacular reviews, you're all fab!

God: Just like Jay Leno!

Gandalf: -nods- Anyways, have grand (e) days!

God: And later days!

Grim: Be cool, review, and be rewarded with many invisible gifts! Bye bye!


	8. Family Get Togethers

* * *

Scarletta Spider: No own the Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Crush oh You" By the Jets! 

Gandalf: Spaghetti, Spaghetti!

Greebo the Dragon: On with the band!

* * *

It was an ordinarily hot day and I was at the lake, as I have been for a few days now. 

I'm lying on an intertube, sun tanning, and thinking deeply of Ryou. It's still early yet, barely noon, a good way to start the third of July. Everyone excluding Ryou, Dess, and Mokuba is out swimming too.

Seto brought out his jet ski and they are all taking turns on it. As for Seto though, he's sitting at the edge of the dock on a lounge chair, flipping through a business magazine.

"Hey Bakura, Cinderella's coming!" Duke hollers to me. Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean… oh. I whisk my head around and there's Ryou, standing on the dock, pouting and looking quite angry.

"What's a matter Ryou?" Seto asks, setting down his magazine. Ryou throws off his shoes, sock and sweater to reveal a sheer blue shirt.

"My mom, what else!" He hollers, sitting down and dangling his feet off the dock.

"What'd she do this time?" I ask, paddling my way over to him.

"Once again, she has ruined my life! I have to go to the 'annual family barbeque' tomorrow, even know my dad said I could just stay home this year!" He exclaims.

"That blows! You were supposed to come to the museum tomorrow with Mokuba, Seto, Dess and I!" Nolbz says, disappointed.

"I know… and worst of all my mom is letting Mayberry come." He says, as he takes off his shirt. He jumps in the water, swimming towards me.

"Why don't you just tell Mayberry you don't want her to come?" I question.

"Because Bakura, her mother's probably making her go. My mom won't give up on trying to get us back together. She doesn't understand I don't want Mayberry anymore, especially with how she treated me! She did say I could bring a friend though, and I was wondering if you wanted to go… before you scream out no, let me just say something. I really want you to go, you're the only way I'll survive this, and I don't know if I can face Mayberry alone." He said softly, looking into my eyes.

"Why me?" After all, he's known me what? Two weeks? Why not anybody else?

"It's just ever since you've moved here, I just feel like we're best friends. I've never had best friends anymore. Sure, they are all my good friends, but they all have their best friends, everyone's taken. I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I just feel really close to you… is that weird?" He asks. What have I truly done for him to like me best?

"Ok, I'll go… and it is weird, but I think you're ok too." I say. In all truth he's so much better than just _ok_, but he doesn't need to know it, or at least not today.

"Thank you loser!" He cries, jumping on me, managing to push me off my intertube and hugging me. I roll my eyes and hug him back. Stupid, cute Ryou.

He then smiles and takes it, paddling away.

"You little shit!" I call, chasing after him. He laughs and paddles away.

Yami and Yugi are lying on a water mattress holding each other close. I push them away and go after Ryou.

* * *

I grumble as I shake myself awake mid-morning, still dead tired since Ryou, Yami, Yugi, and I stayed out until 4:00 a.m. I'm supposed to meet Ryou at his house, which means I have oh, about fifteen minutes to get there. 

I throw on the same jeans as yesterday, and a black t-shirt. My mother opens the door and walks in.

"You really should fix up your hair." She comments. I roll my eyes.

"I think it looks great." I reply egotistically, stroking it as I stare into the mirror. I wonder how Ryou likes it…

"How does Ryou like it?" She asks. Damn woman, reading my mind! How is it moms always _know _what you're thinking?

"Get out of my head!" I snap. She laughs.

"You do to like him… if it helps any, I think you guys would be cute together… he's so much sweeter than that… you know, the girl with the blonde hair you dated." She states, wrinkling her nose. Mom never really did like my girlfriends. I sit down on my bed and start putting on my shoes. She smiles at me knowingly.

"What?" I ask. She shrugs and keeps looking at me with glazed eyes.

"Couldja stop?!?"

"Sorry Bakura, it's just you've grown up so much… You're no longer my sweet little white haired boy anymore… but I do know who could be yours…"

"MOM!" She laughs and strolls out of my room. I pout. Moms seriously do _know_ everything.

I look at the clock once more, roll my eyes and head out of my room, to Ryou's.

* * *

"Mom, Bakura's here!" Ryou shouts, as he answers the door. 

"Hey Bakura, come in… my mom's almost ready." He says, shutting the door behind me. She strolls out of the kitchen and furrows an eyebrow at me.

"Bakura, I presume." She says in a firm tone.

"Ryou's mother, I presume." I sneer back. Ryou tries to hide his smile with his hands and nudges me. Sorry, I can't help myself from being an ass to people who are attempting to be rude to me.

"Mm, that'll be Ms. Ishiro, thanks." She says, glaring at me. I nod.

"Whatever you want." I reply, giving her an overly cheery smile. She raises an eyebrow once more and walking out the door. Ryou and I follow, him locking the door. She treads to the back of the house, unlocking the maroon car with the press of a button. Ryou and I sit in the back.

"Ryou honey, why don't you sit in front with me?" She asks, peering at him through the rear view mirror.

"I uh… figured Mayberry could sit with you." He replied a bit nervously.

"If you're sure… you know Ryou, if you want you could have Bakura sit up here so you can sit with Mayberry."

"NO! Really mom, I'm fine." He replies. His mom finally retreats, and starts the car.

"So Bakura… What does Seto hum and sing every time he's around you?"

"What Ryou?" I reply, confused. Seto sings?

"I don't know, he always says denial though…" Oh god, _that_ song. I didn't even know he noticed Seto always sang! Someone remind me to punch him next time I see him…

"Oh, I don't know… I was wondering that too." I fib cleverly. No one shall ever know the true lyrics to that song… besides Seto. He wrote um down, he told me. Said if I ever pissed him off, he'd make sure to do an encore, a VERY loud encore so Ryou can hear. I'll just have to make sure to carry duct tape around with me.

"Oh, ok…" He says, staring at me suspiciously. He doesn't believe me, but it beats telling him the truth.

"So Bakura, do you do drugs?" His mother asks out of nowhere. Yes, in fact my best friend's a bong…

"No I don't do drugs; I'm a good kid Ms. Ishiro." I reply, trying to make her not hate me so much.

"Mm. I see." She replies snootily. Ryou gives me an apologetic look. I glance outside to see we are pulling up to a mint green rambler style home; the house of Mayberry, my biggest foe.

Said girl walks out to the car, seeming sad. Hm, maybe she should hit on Ryou again, and make him run to me crying again. Note: the sarcasm. She opens the front door and steps in.

"Hi." She says warmly to the two of us, that distant, frightened look in her eyes. I don't know what it is about her, but she just has this aura around her screaming out 'I don't belong'.

"Morning Mayberry sweetheart! Ryou was telling me how much he wanted you to come!" His mother tells her. Mayberry smiles at her.

I was about to open my mouth to say something to her, but Ryou placed a hand over my mouth.

"Just let her talk." He whispered. I nodded and stared back out the window. How can he take such crap from his own mom?

"Find a good station May, sweetie." Ryou's mom says. She nods and turns on the radio, searching for a station.

You must have heard it  
From my best friend  
She's always talkin when she should be listenin  
Cant keep a secret  
To save her life  
But still I trusted her with all I felt inside  
I never knew, a rumor could spread so fast  
(cause now the) Word is out!   
All over town  
That I'm longing for you

Mayberry sings along quietly and Ryou sighs. Actually the song isn't too bad if you like squeaky female voices, and thankfully, it isn't country!

How did you know If I never told  
You found out I've got a crush on you  
No more charades,  
My hearts been displayed  
You found out I've got a crush on you

Ryou peers at me, and I glare back. He smiles and turns his head. As usual, I'm clueless.

* * *

The three teens and adult alas came to the place they'd been heading to. A house with a huge yard, farm, and tons of annoying family members just waiting to pinch your cheeks and tell you how 'cute' you where. 

When Ryou and Bakura got out of the car, they were immediately swamped by a group of 6-9 year-old kids just waiting to play with Ryou.

"_Hi Ryooouuu!"_

"RYYYOOOUUU!" They squealed and screeched. Mayberry giggled a little and Bakura snorted.

"Mayberry, Ryou, I want you to come with me for a second; alone." Ms. Ishiro hissed, motioning for the two to follow. Bakura glared at her as the two followed. Ryou mouthed a 'be right back'.

"Hey you look like _Ryyyooouuu_!" A kid chirped.

"So you do have eyes." Bakura chortled. The kid stared at him blankly, obviously not comprehending.

"Yes, I have two!" The blonde haired boy said, poking them.

"Play with me Mr. Ryou twin guy!" A small girl cried, launching herself onto his arm.

"Erm, names Bakura, and no." He retorted, shaking her off. She cried and ran to her mom.

"Would you all go away?" He hollered, showing off his fangs. Most kids where scared and ran, but three or four stayed behind.

"Oh! You have fangs, so you must be a vampire!" A brunette youth mused.

"Yes, and I'll eat you all if you don't go away!" He countered. The last girl stared at him in horror before dashing off. He snorted and rolled his earthen eyes. 'Stupid kids…' He thought.

"Are you and Ryou married?" One boy asked out of nowhere.

"No, why would you think that?" Bakura snapped. The kid shrugged.

"Mr. Bakura-man, will you teach us how to play poker?" A cute, fair-haired boy pleaded, starring up at him with gigantic emerald eyes. The boy's eyes reminded him so much of Ryou's own; he couldn't say no.

"Fine, who are you three anyways?" He said, leading the three over to a near-by tree.

The boy with the emerald eyes smiled. "I'm Shadow, and the twins are Autumn and Summer." He said happily, pointing to the two twin brunette eight-year-old next to him. He smiled.

"Kind of girly names…" Bakura mumbled. One twin handed him a deck of cards and dumped out the pack full of poker chips he'd been carrying.

"Why do you guys have poker stuff if you don't know how to play poker?" Bakura asked, shuffling the deck.

"Because my mom gave them to me! We tried to ask cousin Nova if she'd teach us to play, but all she did was steal our cookies and laugh." Shadow admitted.

"Ok well first…"

* * *

Ryou was extremely worried about Bakura because yes, his mother had dragged him to say hello to about every family member, and had of course offered for him to take pictures with Mayberry, having them all say what a cute couple the two were, which he didn't understand because he wasn't dating her and _never _would again. 

He'd been gone over an hour, leaving poor Bakura at the hands of about fifteen little children that only Ryou could ever handle alone. 'Poor Bakura, he must hate me for leaving him alone, hopefully he understands when I tell him what happened.' The teen thought, giving a prosthetic smile to yet _another_ family member. He decided now would be the best time to sneak away, since Mayberry was busy gushing over something meaningless like clothes with his girl cousins, and his mom was busy having a brag fest with her sister.

He ran off, deserting the house. 'Where would he go? Maybe I should search by the kids… even he couldn't chase them all away.' He mused. He observed some of the children, but all they were doing was making mud castles.

After fifteen minutes of unsuccessful searching and more torment from his overly large family, he decided to go search by the car… maybe for some reason he'd be over there.

As he came into view of the three or four apple trees planted in the wholesome, well-kept grass, he spied three or four kids under the shade of one of said trees. One had unmistakably white hair, and he only knew two people at this reunion with white hair besides himself, but was pretty sure it wasn't his creepy Uncle Pegasus, since the latter was by the refreshments, drinking strawberry whine coolers and hitting on his nieces.

Ryou smiled to himself and shook his head. He knew the teen by the tree had to be Bakura. As he neared, he noticed Bakura was playing some card game with the kids, and laughing. He couldn't help but think Bakura looked cute having so much fun with the kids who were at least half his age. The kids were all having a blast too, laughing hysterically along. It got Ryou to thinking how Bakura might be if they ever had adopted children together. He got the same glassy look in his eyes, and hazy smile he always did when he thought about himself and Bakura, together as a couple.

"Hey Ryou, want to play poker with Kura man?" Shadow asked, grinning. Ryou blinked and shook his head, blushing slightly.

"Oh sure! Sorry I was gone for so long, my mother refused to let me come back." He apologized.

"It's ok, I barely noticed you were gone, these three rascals kept me company." Bakura said happily, ruffling one of the twin's locks. Though he'd been playing with the two for over an hour, he still truly didn't know which one was which… Sadly, neither did Ryou.

"Come sit by Bakura!" Summer called, patting the spot next to Bakura on the right. Ryou smiled and plopped himself down. Bakura handed him a set of seven cards, brushing hands with Ryou as he did so.

"Thanks." Ryou said softly hiding yet again, a blush. Bakura patted Ryou on the head for no real reason.

"Bakura, why are you petting me?" Ryou asked. Bakura shrugged. Autumn widened his eyes and motioned for Ryou to get closer. When Ryou was with in earshot, Autumn started whispering into his ear.

"Shadow and I think Bakura has a crush on you!" He hissed. Ryou stared at him in deep confusion.

"What makes you think that?"

"Cause he gets this strange look in his eyes whenever we talked about you and he demanded to know all we knew about you! And, he touched you!" Ryou giggled a little at his eight-year-old cousin's claim. Ryou glanced over to Bakura who was talking to Shadow about something. Bakura looked at him and gave him a half smile as the two remained talking. Ryou gazed away and smiled to himself. Maybe Autumn knew more than Ryou thought, maybe Bakura did like him. He really hoped so, because he longed to be closer to his new best friend, and feel those strong arms around his waist.

"So Ryou, are you gonna trade-in?"

"Huh?"

"Ryou… it's how you play poker… are you going to trade in?" Bakura asked again, staring at him peculiarly again.

"Oh, uh no, everything's great…" Ryou trailed off dazedly. Bakura shifted his eyes a bit.

"Ok, whatever you say weirdo." Needless to say, Ryou lost that round.

* * *

It was early evening now, the sun setting behind the huge countryside home. Since Bakura always played poker with a little spice added in it, whoever lost the 'ultimate poker match' the four started, got thrown into the lake. Sadly, Ryou lost and was heaved off the dock, but managed to drag Bakura in with him. All five boys had laughed in return, none harder than Ryou of course. 

Bakura was sitting under the shade of the apple tree alone, as Ryou was inside drying off, and the kids had all gone to eat.

"Hi Bakura." A feminine voice lulled. Bakura looked up to find Mayberry standing by him.

"Yes?" He snapped, glaring at her.

"You don't like me much, do you?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Gee, you're a genius." He retorted. She smiled to herself.

"No, but if I was I would've never left Ryou." She said quietly.

"And you're telling me this because…" Bakura trailed off.

"Because he likes you, and you like him too. I just watched you guys on and off, having the time of your lives with three kids, playing poker."

"Damn, spy much?"

"I know I don't deserve your kindness, because, look what I've done… I also know Ryou probably hates me. I just want to say, when you do ask him out, and when you two are a couple, be careful with him and don't ever let him go… or you'll end up regretting it." She said, tearing up again and running off. Bakura blinked. 'What the fuck just happened?' He pondered to himself.

Ryou came back shortly.

"Why'd Mayberry run off?" He asked, confused.

"I don't know Ryou…" Bakura trailed off, shifting a bit.

"Well, anyways, want to come with me to get something to eat?" Bakura nodded and followed the other teen into the house. As hard as he tried he couldn't get some of Mayberry's last words out of his head…

Don't ever let him go.............

* * *

Ishiro- Her name is this because… having Bakura have the same name, as Ryou's last is a bit strange, ne?

God: Yehaw, yippy skippy! I finished and it only took… a few hours! -picks nails- Oy… still clay in them from Art.. Arg, stupid sculpting…

Gandalf: Whatever you say dearestestest!

Sauruman: Damn it woman, where's my suppa!

God: ………..

Sauruman: -blinks- -nervous cough- Anyways, yeah, peace…

Greebo the dragon: Now onto the bunnies! Bunny, **December Jewel**!

God: Hiya! Oy, me is scared of roller coasters too, bleh, the nauseating feeling… I screamed sooo hard when I was on one he last time when I was like nine? Either way, roller coaster= bad!

Gandalf: -nod, nod- Make up your mind, **snow-shadow-wolf**!

God: Yay! Good, cause I would've sent Grim after ya if you would've stopped 'A Mirror's Wish'! I can't wait for the next chapter! You're really gonna use my ideas? Yay! I always wanted to make something where Ryou and Kura go stargazing but I could never think of anything! Yesh, a lot of people liked Seto's purtty song! D-E-N-I-A-L! Yay! Glad you think I'm awesome, and right back atcha, your one cool cat too!

Gandalf: That cute little bear, **Pyro-Panda**!

God: Really, this is the only B x R story on your favs? Coolie! WEE! Glad you like it that much! Review 69? Oy, someone's gotta dirty mind… Either way, glad you like as always!

Gandalf: Confess already, **DreamingChild**!

God: Oy, agreeable! If I ever got asked to go on another roller coaster, I would scream 'no'… eek, I hate that gross feeling you get; the free-fallness! Yes, Bakura probably would kill Seto to death in RL, but whether or not that would be before Seto's glare-of-death, who knows?

Gandalf: Mhm! Bite back, **koumori wolf**!

God: Glad you like deary! It has you hooked, like a captain! Anyways, yes, Bakura's in denial, heh, note the song…

Gandalf: -nods- Eek, **slave4kai**!

God: Yes, they are cuuutttee, unbelievably so! Glad you like the chapter, and hope you like this one too!

Gandalf: I don't wish I had a llama, I'm glad, cause I have **Voice-Sama**!

God: -points- Once again, it rhymes! You have writer's block?!? NOO! -tugs on shirt- _tthhhiinnnkkk Voiccceeeyy, thhhiiiinnnkkk_! Anyways, glad you like the chapter, and really hope the writer's block flies away and soon!

Gandalf: to **Chibi Nazumi**!

God: A new favorite chapter? Yay! You like the 'denial' song then, ne? Yesh! -claps- Anyways, hope you keep reading!

Gandalf: Speak, **Amy Hirosaki**

God: Maybe it was in hiding? Yay, I getta be on your favorites? SCORE! -does Australian victory dance- Anyways, here's (or was) your update!

Gandalf: -dun, dun, dun- **Evil Chibi Marik**, please rise in the stands…

God: WAH! Haha, I gotta see Kharue in a purrty pink apron! Which he looked gorgeous in! Oy, and yay, you like the song too! DENIAL, denial, -hums- Heh, I think Kharue needs the tissue more than Bakura! Giant Tomato? WHERE!?! -looks around room suspiciously- Nope, just the same old smelly Beethoven pup, and a mini-dragon; all is normal!

Gandalf: Mhm! Thanks again for the pocky and Seto Plushie!

God: No kidding!

Greebo the Dragon: Off to dance with **Wizzu**!

God: Red strawberries are… unless they're rotten, then they're brownish, which still comes from red somehow. Yay for the fluff! Glad you liked last chapter, and hopefully this one too!

Gandalf: Blinded by the fluffy, or, **Uory's Lover**!

God: Bwaha! I feel sorry for the poor social worker, he's gonna eat a Pork Steak pie XD! Though, I must say, I am quite relived the apple juice will stay in the fridge where it belongs, and won't be on me! Though I will be put in a blender, so I guess it wouldn't matter! Well, hope your day was special!

Gandalf: Blah, Blah, **LittleDarkOne**!

God: Update I have! Glad you liked the last chapter… don't forget to dance! Oh, yes and the ants go marching one by one, HURRAH!

Gandalf: The new quote of the week! Fly like a **Fowlet**!

God: Wowie! Another song liker-person type thing! Yay! Blahaha! I got my braces off in November! Oy, getting your braces tightened sucks though! Well then, Happy Birthday on the tenth! I hope you get a bag of potatoes, it's what I ask for every year… yet no one gets me it! Arbitrary, eh? One word, scandalous! Have a special day oh, yes, and glad you liked the chapter!

Gandalf: Yes, yes, yes! Thank you everyone for the fabulous reviews!

Greebo: Yes, yes! We hope you find it in your pretty blue hearts to do it again!

God: Mhm! Off for now!

Gandalf: Here today, gone tomorrow!

Greebo: Later days!


	9. Grounding the Party

God the Grand (e): Merrily we roll onto chapter nine! Sqwee! Over one hundred reviews, holy moly!

Gandalf: Ack! -dies of shock- You like it, you all really do! -jumps around like a little school girl- Yay!

Sauruman: -eye roll- Anyways, nope still don't own it and on with the show!

* * *

Another cool Summer night, and I'm sitting on a chair, listening to the soft voices of the Television as I read a magazine. I hear a knock at the door, and head to answer it.

I open the door to find Ryou, teary eyed, and looking heartbroken.

"Ryou?" I say, giving him a quizzical glance. He looks up to me with hurt emerald eyes and wraps his arm around me, sobbing into my shirt. Hesitantly, I wrap my arms around him, too.

"Oh Bakura!" He exclaims, sniffling.

"What happened?" I ask. He nuzzles his head into my neck.

"My mom." He whispers. I let go of him, take his hand and lead him to the couch. He sits down next to me and I cradle him in my arms.

"What'd she do?" I ask.

"She, she wants me to make new friends. She thinks you guys are all so bad and she told me especially to stay away from you!" He wails.

"Why?" I ask. After all, I only really insulted his mom like once…

"B, because she thinks I'm hanging around with a bad crowd, and she said the family reunion proved it. Mayberry went, lied, and told my mom you told her that she was a whore and how you were only using me for sexual reasons. She told my mom you truly didn't want to be my friend! I know you would never say that about me and my mom said 'what can you expect from a hoodlum?' You didn't say that Bakura, please tell me you didn't." He pleads, staring at me with sparkling emerald orbs. How dare that whore? I'd never say that about Ryou; Mayberry has it coming let me tell ya.

"No Ryou, I'd never say that about you. I love being your friend, don't believe a word she says. Also, so what if I called Mayberry a whore? She is what she is." He smiles slightly at that and nods.

"She told me how Mayberry was the only good friend I'd ever have. I yelled at her, pretty bad too. I am so grounded when I get home." He says, lowering his head in defeat.

"Ryou, aren't you not supposed to be out after 9:30 p.m.?" He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"No, but I was so mad and I really needed to talk to someone; you." He says sweetly, tears halting. I smile and wipe a few off his cheek.

"I don't care what your mom says anyways, I would still be friends with you even if she tried to keep me away and forbid you to see me." I say, smirking. It sounds cheesy, but it's so true.

"Heh, Thanks Bakura. It really helps." He says, as he cuddles into my arms, resting his head against my shoulder, closing his eyes. Sometimes, I truly forget we're just friends. I wrap my arms tighter around him, smiling to myself.

"Guess what Bakura?" I jump slightly and peer down to him.

"What?"

"I'm hungry." He smiles and looks up to me with eyes shining in happiness now.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I retort.

"Make me a sandwich." He says cutely, stroking a strand of my hair. I try hard not to purr.

"No." I chime. He pouts.

"Why not?" He's too adorable! I pick him up in my arms and walk away from the couch to the kitchen.

"I didn't say carry me!" He says, giggling.

"You know you wanted me to!" I counter, setting him down on my kitchen counter. He nods.

"You got me there." He says, smiling. I like to think he was serious when he said that.

I stroll over to the fridge and pull out mayonnaise, cheese, and all the other smut you'd put on a sandwich. Ryou watches me as I pull out a butter knife, and bread, starting his sandwich. He looks so innocent sitting on the light oak counters, swinging his feet in the holy blue jeans he's adorned in, humming a tune to himself. I hate to say it, but I would love to ravish him on that counter top, and hear him scream my name. I smirk as I think of the possibilities…

"Bakura?"

"BAKURA!"

"Wah! What?" I say, glancing around, my gaze settling on Ryou.

"You were zoning out Kura! How am I supposed to eat if you do that?" I stick my tongue out at him childishly and cut his sandwich in half, handing it to him.

"Thanks Kura." He says merrily, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Your welcome, I hope you can't taste the poison too much." I joke.

"I like your poison." He says, licking the mayonnaise off his lips.

"Weirdo." I snide, heading back out to the living room. I hear him jump off the counter and trial behind me. I hear him yawn tiredly.

"Tired much?" I say as I lounge back on the couch, him resting beside me, leaning onto my chest as he takes the last bite of his sandwich. He nods.

"My stupid mom made me get up early to do chores as usual. I swear if she hates me so much, why does she try to control me so?" He rolls half-laden eyes.

"A bitch yes, but I think deep down somewhere, your bitch of a mom loves you. I think she just doesn't want you to end up like a screw up; in other words me."

"I know Bakura." He says softly, shifting to his side, and stretching out to a lying-down position. I shift my weight under him, and do the same, wrapping an arm around him.

We watch the cartoons silently, and soon enough, I hear slow, steady breathing escape his mouth; he fell asleep.

I peer down to the sleeping teen in my arms and cuddle him closer. I wouldn't give him up for the world; someday I just really have to tell him that and I think soon.

It feels so perfect to be so near him. I close my eyes and take in his scent; utter intoxication.

* * *

Roxy stumbled into her home tiredly a little after midnight, eyes half laden. She found the lights all turned on in the living room, and the TV blaring softly.

She shook her pale blonde locks and sighed. 'Bakura must've fallen asleep on the couch again.' She thought, wondering why he had to waste so much electricity. She glared at the couch, and rolled her eyes, treading over to it. Her gaze softened as she found two white haired boys cuddled up together. Bakura had his arms launched around Ryou, a leg swung over him. Ryou shivered a little, since it was a tad cold.

She took the blanket off the recliner and draped it over the two, kissing Bakura's forehead, smiling.

"Sleep well you two." She whispered, shutting off the TV and lights. She then treaded up the stairs to get some sleeping of her own done.

* * *

Ryou nestled his head into the warmth that was next to him. He slowly opened his emerald orbs, and found himself staring into a tanned chest, with arms wrapped tightly around him. He flushed a dark shade of crimson when he realized where he was, and squeaked as the hands ran lower down his back.

"Ba, Bakura…" Ryou stuttered. Bakura's eyes popped open and he screamed.

"Oh my gosh! Ryou? What time is it?" He exclaimed, bolting up. Ryou jumped out of Bakura's arms and threw on his shoes the fastest he could. The sun was shining, and it should've been a beautiful day; but it wouldn't be once Ryou got home.

"My mother is going to kill me! Bye Bakura!" Ryou hollered, running out of the house with a slam of the door. Bakura blinked, shrugged and turned over; too tired to care what had just happened.

* * *

"Where's Ryou today?"

"I don't know Yugi, I haven't seen him since he left my house this morning." I admitted nonchalantly, sipping my vanilla milkshake. Seto glared at me from across the table.

"His mom let him sleepover?" Seto exclaimed, blinking.

"Er, well, not exactly… He was upset and he came over last night." I reply, setting my head in my hands.

"Oh so you comforted him?" Yami asks suggestively, smirking.

"What's it to ya?" I hiss, glaring at him.

"Nothing Baku, buddy…" He trails off. Yugi whispers something in his ear, staring at me, and the two giggle. I glare at Seto, who stares knowingly back.

"So you asked him out then?" Seto says, excitement dripping from his voice.

"Well, not exactly." I say, stirring up the vanilla mess in the glass cup in front of me. Seto rolls his ice-blue eyes, very unamused at my answer.

"We should try getting him." Serenidy chirps. Seto nods.

"Yes let's go get Bakura's man!" Yami muses, grinning. Damn, how many times a day are they going to pair Ryou and I up like that?

"So, cough up the money guys!" Serenidy says, motioning for us to hand over our bill-money. We all hand her the correct amount, which she hands to Seto, who goes up and pays the 'Bob's Burger Barn' bill.

Serenidy and I hop out of the bench, Yami and Yugi following. We head outside to wait for Seto.

Seto treaded out of the diner with a hand in his pocket. Serenidy smiled and took a hold of his other arm, giggling. He gave her a small smile as we started down the pathway to Ryou's.

No one knows that the two are dating besides Yami, and I. They've been seeing each other for the last couple of months behind everyone's back. He told us a couple of weeks back when we were out at the store, and of course, Yami cannot keep anything from his pet, thus making Yugi know too. They haven't made it public for a few reasons, A: Tristan and Duke both have die-hard crushes on poor Serenidy, and B: Joey would _KILL_ Seto if he knew, seeming as he hates him anyways… It also didn't help that Seto was sixteen, and she only thirteen.

I shrugged off the thought as we approached Ryou's house. I of course waited outside… I didn't think his mom would want to see me…

Seto knocked on the mahogany door, a portly redhead answering.

"Hey, is Ryou home?" Seto asked coolly.

"One second kids." She said in her firm tone, glaring at the four that stood at the door before walking off.

Ryou ran down the stairs, frowning slightly.

"Hey guys." He said quietly, approaching the door.

"Hey Ry! Come out; your lover's waiting…" Yugi chirped, giggling. Ryou smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I can't today, or the rest of this week. Sorry guys, I'm grounded." He sighed, and glanced down to the ground.

"Aw, harsh! Man, well, I'll come by in a couple of days then ok? With Bakura of course, he'll come and cheer you up." Seto retorted, smirking. Ryou smiled a little.

"Tell him I'm sorry for my rude departure this morning, and I'll miss him! I've gotta go now, cleaning." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Bye!" He said.

"Bye Ryou!" They all said in unison. Ryou smiled again, shutting the door. The other four kids all uttered curses as they walked down the cement steps.

"Bakura, he's grounded." Serenidy grumbles, glaring at him. Bakura shook his head.

"I knew he shouldn't have the stayed the night!" Bakura mused, snarling slightly.

"So, tell us once again, in full detail what exactly happened…" Bakura blinked.

* * *

God: Ninth is done! Yay, though a day later then planned. -shrugs- All well, rejoice anyways!

Gandalf: -dances-

Greebo: Dippidy-do-da!

Grim: Wakalakalakawok!

Gandalf: Feh! Anyways,

****

snow-shadow-wolf: Your fav chappy eh? It's my favorite one too! Aw, I am still waiting for that update you know? Heh, I have a good plan for how Bakura and Ryou shall get together, and yes the ever popular 'denial' song will show up again next chappy, in front of Ryou! Only two more chapters until they get together! Then we send them off to Marik's… were the real fun starts… -grins- Glad I can make you smile! WEE! I hope you liked this chapter too! Meh, it isn't my favorite, but it works! Have a happy day!

****

December jewel: No worries Jewely! He won't let him go… once he gets him of course! Secondly, I hope you liked this chapter! Orange you glad I updated?

****

DreamingChild: Yes, his mom is very mean, and shalt only get meaner! -nods wildly- People trying to make decisions and run your life for you totally blows! As for Mayberry, her quick change has been re-changed, sorta… she still is no angel, despite what she thinks of Ryou! Hope you liked this chapter!

****

Pyro-Panda: No, don't let Baku-Chan get high! We prefer hugs, not drugs I tell you, hugs not drugs! -shakes Panda wildly- Lisssttteennn tooo meeee! -cough- Anyways, you can't kill Mayberry or Ryou's mom yet, there is still more torturing to come for them both!

****

Alana-Star: Yesh, yay for the country and the horses! Yesh! -nods- Ryou and Bakura are cute, yesh!

****

Slave4kai: That is my favorite chapter two! Watching Bakura teach seven-year-olds how to play poker is priceless! Glad you liked it and thanks for calling me great!

****

Voice-sama: Yes, actually I can read minds! It comes with the greatness of being God! Oy, then tell Sugar-Kat I say hey! Or, actually I could do it myself, either way! Yay, your writer's block faded! I'm going to go read the 12th chapter after I'm finished with this stuff! Yesh! Yay for the cursing!

****

Chibi nazumi: Wah, don't you like how Mayberry keeps turning things around? She's pure evil… well, sort of. -shrugs- She has a nice side though, but it never truly shows till much, MUCH later…

****

Amy Hirosaki: You like Mayberry meaner, really? Well then she had a full comeback this chapter! Yay! Besides, I wasn't really ready to make her full out nice yet, she's got a ways to go! Yesh! Glad you like it enough for it to be a fav. On your story list!

****

Yugi-obsessed: -shakes head- No Mayberry is that bad, so is his mom! Well, Mayberry isn't quite that bad, but I don't know! Muah! Glad you liked the chapter and hope you keep reading!

****

Fowlet: Heh, no she doesn't die… Sorry Fowly! I don't know is Mayberry should die, maybe just a good ass woopin from Kura!

Bakura: -pulls out the boxing gloves- I'm Reeaaadaa!

-sweatdrop- Anyways, glad you like and you asked for a George Michael gnome? I want one! They were talking about him at school, arg, a few days ago? He's cool! Yay!

****

Kate: Glad you like the story! I have country music to thank for it! Yes, Marik and Malik are going to come into the story in a few more chapters! Actually, Bakura was going to go see them, then they were going to come see him and meet his new friends! I'm not saying anymore though, but keep reading and no Ryou's mom doesn't die! Sily billy!

****

Sailor InuYasha: Yeah, I did take it down. -shrugs- I just didn't feel like putting it up two places. Anyways, glad you like it though, and I hope you liked this chapter too!

****

Koumori wolf: Really, positively awesome? Coolie! -jumps around- Score for meh! Hope you liked this chapter too! -dances-

****

Dark Magic 856: Tea love Ryou? -sweatdrop- I don't think I like those two paired together very much… No, I wanted to make Tea nice and likable (or as likable as Tea can be ) Here was your update and hope you liked!

****

Evil Chibi Marik: Been a long time, how's it going, how's your mom? -sweatdrop- The randomness… GAH! Yesh, Bakura teaching kids to play poker… CUTENESS! Especially with his side-kick 'Absolutely-Adorable-Can't keep hands off-Too cute-Nosebleed giver- Ryou'! Yay! Muahah, Mayberry took another turnabout and is back to her old, nasty, wrinkled self… Well, I don't know about the wrinkles.. -shrugs- Yes, the mom is a real big prune… But Bakura will make it up to him… in two more chapters!

Gandalf: GOD, STOP GIVING THINGS AWAY STUPID! -throws hand over her mouth-

Sheesh, sorry. Hmph. I'm not saying anything else, nope, no kiss or-

Sauruman: SHUTUUUUPPPPP! -threatens with a stick, a VERY sharp stick-

Oy. -cough- Anyways, thanks for the pocky and the Ryou-plushie! -glomps it- Have a pretty day, okies? To Nanashi and Kharue: Don't screw too much!

****

IceFire3: Yay! Glad you like, and keep writing I shall!

****

Uory's Lover: Yay, I updated and it's all for you fluffy! Yes! Well sort of anyways! -jumps up and down because you love the story- Yes, I can feel the love, muah! Good luck to you too!

****

Wizzu: The 'Denial' song gets to be a theme song? Yay! -dances- D is for Dandy -stops because Sauruman threw a tomato at her- Ow. -cough- Anyways, yes you would have to be stupid to dump a cutie like Ryou! He's addorrabbblleeee! -dies- Anyways, all I am going to say is two more chapters, and yes the ever popular song will show up next chapter again, and Ryou shall hear… some of it anyways…

****

Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel: Longer chapters? The last chapter was long-ish anyways! Yes of course I'll update! -points to computer screen- See? I updated! Yay! Now it's your turn! -gives Chibi Kitty a shove towards the keyboard- PLEASE?

I**nsanityBound**: I rock harder than an outdated rock band? Yay! OH! -raises hand- I wanna be 80's style KISS then! Yay! Can I, can I, CAN I? -jumps around- No, hold your anxiety, I don't want you to die! Oy! You used the word 'bomb'! Cool! You're the bomb too! Glad you like the story! Yesh!

****

Rach-Chan: Wow, really? Aw, I feel special and liked then! Yay! Glad you like me!

Gandalf, Sauruman, Greebo the Dragon, Scarletta the Spider, and Grim: -cough, Cough, COUGH-

-rolls eyes- And my muses who suck at fake notice-me coughs! Hope you enjoyed the update!

Gandalf: Mhm! Well that's all for the day! Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews!

Greebo: Yes, and review again and we will keep our eternal worshipping for you all!

God: Yes, yes! Everyone, have scandalous days and once again thanks for all the grand (e) reviews! -waves- Buh-bye!

Gandalf: Later days!


	10. The Galaxy is Ours

God, the Grand (e): Yay the new 'Zenon' movie come out yesterday!

Gandalf: Zeeduslupeedus! (sp?)

God: Heh, anyways, onto chapter ten!

Gandalf: And as always, nope, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Grim Reaper: So on with the show!

* * *

I mark the third day of Ryou's grounding off on my calendar; my birthday. July 21st again. I really don't feel like going outside and hanging out. My mom begged me to let her do something special for me today, but the only thing I really want is Ryou, and I doubt his mom would let her wrap him up and give him to me, as my own personal slave. Of course, I'd be nice to my slave Ryou, feed him strawberries, pet him, and cuddle him…

I sigh, going back out to the living room, and lying on the couch, flipping through channels when there's a knock at the door. Of course, I go to answer.

"Hi Bakura!" Ryou chirps, beaming, and holding a small golden retriever pup in his arms.

"Hey Ry, I though you where grounded?" I say, puzzled.

"Oh I am, but I had to come and at least say 'Happy Birthday'! You're sixteen today right Bakura?" He asks, blinking cutely.

"Yeah… I am. Why do you have a puppy?" I ask, glancing down at it. It just sits there and pants. Ryou blushes.

"Oh, well, you see Kura, I really had no ideas what to get you, and really there isn't really anywhere to get you anything, with living in the middle of no where and such. So, I was thinking and I saw an ad for puppies and I remember you once saying you've never had a dog before. So, I thought, why not now? So I got you him." He said, handing over the puppy. I blinked and took him, grasping the thing in my arms.

"Ryou, I…"

"Do you not want it? Because if you don't, I, I can think of somewhere to bring him." He says nervously, biting his lip. I smile and shake my head.

"No Ryou, he's adorable, for a puppy anyway. Thank you for the dog, and even remembering what day it is." I say, giving him a confident grin. He smiles shyly.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like him because for a while I was afraid you wouldn't." He states gently, reaching out to pet the pup, who barks happily.

"Ryou, anything you get me would've been fine." I counter, looking upon him with a glazed, affectionate glace. He giggles nervously.

"Yeah, well I should probably go now, my mom will have my neck if she finds out where I went. Bye Bakura, and don't forget to name the puppy either!" He says before running down the stairway, sprinting away from my house. I gaze down to the dog that is looking at the ground. I set him down inside and hurry to shut the door, him following of course. I jog over to the couch calling him.

"Come here puppy!" I summon. He jumps onto the couch, walks clumsily into my lap and starts licking me. He is pretty cute; so I guess the only name that truly fits him is 'Ryou'. I smile and think of said boy, stroking the puppy gently.

"My Ryou." I whisper, smiling down dazedly to him. He pants merrily, and licks me again.

* * *

"Oh hon, go get him up, it's about time he wakes up at least one day early this summer!" Roxy, Bakura's mother said. Ryou nodded, and hurried to the back bedroom. He slowly twisted the door handle and stepped into the dimly lit room, creeping in quietly. There was Bakura, wrapped strangely in a sheet, head hiding under his pillow.

'Ryou' the golden retriever was lying peacefully next to Bakura, sleeping too. Ryou stifled a giggle behind his hand at the cute sight before him. He tiptoed over to the bed, and jumped one Bakura, making the dog jump up and bark like crazy. Apparently, no one could touch his master!

"OH FUCK!" Bakura hollered, Ryou laughing. The dog looked at them strangely, and then jumped off the bed. Bakura turned around to see Ryou, laughing his head off, face flushed.

"Oh god that scared me… Hey Ryou." He said, now remembering he was only in boxers under the sheet.

"Hi, I got off grounding today!" He exclaimed.

"Oh…" Bakura trailed off, untangling himself from the sheets, now trying to cover himself up the best he could with Ryou on top of him.

"Do you not want me here right now or something? I can leave if you want…" Ryou trailed off, his voice sounding disappointed.

"No, it's fine. I'm just tired, sorry." Bakura said, grinning at his younger friend. Ryou smiled and gazed deep into Bakura's eyes, lost again in the chocolate warmth.

"I named him Ryou…" Bakura said in a husky whisper.

"You, you did?" Ryou asked, not looking away.

"Yeah, I did. You're still on me you know?"

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Ryou shrieked, rolling off. Ryou covered his mouth and turned a shade of crimson. He had forgotten he his position on Bakura, and that Bakura was probably half-naked under that sheet… Now was not the time to fantasize.

He rolled over to find Bakura sliding on a black fitted tee. Oh god how Ryou wished he could touch that luscious, sun-kissed chest of Bakura's. To Ryou, it seemed as if Bakura was taking an extra long time to slip on that shirt, it was slowly torturing the younger snow-head.

"Damn, if you're going to watch me, at least pay!" Bakura humored, smirking.

"Sorry!" Ryou squeaked out, turning over and blushing again.

"So what are we going to do today, anyways?"

"Same thing at any other day I guess!" Ryou chirped.

"Cool enough." Bakura sat down and put on his shoes.

"Ready to go?" Ryou asked, sitting up.

"Yep! So why'd you come over so early? You are going to pay for this you know. Oh, I'll find a way, I tell you." Bakura proclaimed as they treaded out of his bedroom and into the living room where Bakura's mother was reading a magazine.

"So what are you guys going to do today?" She asked, glancing away from her reading material.

"Going to the lake I guess." Bakura answered back mundanely.

"Oh I see. You two are going alone then?" She asked, furrowing an eyebrow, and slightly smirking. Bakura growled and mouthed a 'shut up' to her.

"Well I'm sure everyone will meet us their later Ms. Ketsueki! Now it's just my quality time with Bakura." Ryou joked, giggling.

"Oh, he'll like that, won't you Bakura?" Ryou smiled at Bakura and tilted his head.

"I don't get it!" Ryou said.

"Uh, me either Ry; let's go!" Bakura said, quickly changing the subject. He grabbed Ryou's hand and rushed for the door. The puppy followed, running after. When they shut the door, they didn't hear the woman's gentle laughter.

Ryou glanced at their entwined hands and blushed. He smiled ever so slightly to himself. Since Ryou was busy admiring the sunflowers, he didn't even realize Bakura's grin. Ryou puppy barked at the two, hobbling on not far behind, said two turning around.

"Ryou, come here!" Ryou called. Ryou came running up to the teen and jumped up excitedly on his legs, whining to be picked up. Bakura let go of Ryou's hand so the boy could pick up the puppy.

Ryou licked Ryou's face, causing the boy to giggle.

"I think he likes you weirdo." Bakura said, grinning at the two.

"Aw, don't be jealous Kura; I'm sure he loves you too." Ryou countered. Bakura snorted as they made their way out of the grass and into their hang out where Bakura plopped himself down.

"I'm so tired." He mumbled, closing his earthen eyes.

"Like I said, you could've told me to come back to your house later."

"Ry, I wanted to come with you. If I hadn't I would've said something. I'd never not want you around." Bakura said, petting his new pup. Ryou turned to him, and gave him a smile.

"Glad to hear it."

* * *

Ryou and Bakura sat on the dock along with Seto, Serenidy, and Dess while the others swam in the crystal clear lake waters, or sitting in the grass. The day was later now, the sun beginning to sink in the mid-July skies.

Ryou was laughing; resting his head on, Bakura's shoulder as the boy lounged back. Seto watched the two with hopeful eyes wondering if Bakura had finally popped the question. After all, the two basically acted as if they were dating…

"Bakura, he couldn't have done that, it's impossible!" Serenidy exclaimed, a grin crossing her lips.

"Obviously you've never met someone like Malik. I'll have to have him and his ugly little lover down here sometime." Bakura mused, wrapping an arm around the boy next to him.

"You should, we could always use some more good thieves!" Seto countered.

"Yes because we all know who isn't here." Bakura joked, giving Ryou a little pat. Seto, Serenidy, and Dess snickered. Ryou pouted and spun his head around so he was face to face with Bakura.

"It was my first time, ok?" He whined. Serenidy smiled as Bakura did the same, beaming at Ryou affectionately.

"A mistake that could've put us all behind bars. You're lucky Ryou; really lucky." Bakura said softly.

"I know… but that's why I have my loser to bail me out of things." Ryou replied, looking deep into the mahogany eyes across from him as the wind blew his silvery tresses in the two's faces. Bakura blushed slightly.

"Ryou, just lay back down." Bakura commanded, grabbing Ryou and holding him close. Ryou smiled and settled back into Bakura's arms, cuddling into his neck.

Dess smiled. "Tell me you're dating finally." He mused, glaring at the two. Ryou laughed nervously.

"Heh, just friends…" He said, looking shocked. He wriggled out of Bakura's grasp and sat on the dock alone.

"Uh, I'll be right back guys." He said, running off towards Yugi. Bakura blinked and looked down to his hands.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, puzzled.

"Nope, all right Bakura. He's just flustered, that's all. So when are you going to ask him?" Seto snapped.

"Today I promise! Just let me build up my mojo first…"

"Why, you know he'll say yes!" Serenidy exclaimed, flailing her arms about.

"You don't know that! Besides, it's just not the right moment yet." Bakura said in defense, crossing his arms. Seto rolled his eyes.

"That moment better be soon or I swear to god Bakura, I will bring a damn karaoke machine out and blast up my damn song!" Seto hollered, fire roaring in his ice-blue eyes. Bakura laughed nervously.

"No need for that Set… I'll get to it ok? Geez…" Bakura huffed.

* * *

"Ok shit. I promised myself I'd ask him tonight. However, the hour grows later, and still my mojo is hiding…

I gaze over to him, and he's sitting next to me warming himself up by our bonfire.

"Bakura what's that thing you where telling me you wanted to ask?" Ryou questions, emerald eyes glowing in curiosity. Everyone stops what their doing and stares at us. I glare at them, and Seto smiles, starting to hum.

"Oh uh, what time is it Ryou?" I ask him quietly. He blinks, confused.

"D IS FOR DANDY WHICH BAKU-" Serenidy slaps her hand over Seto's mouth and gives me an apologetic smile.

"8:15, why?"

"I, I was going to ask to walk you home?" I say timidly.

"Oh come on!" Nolbz screams out, glaring.

"Sure, I have to be home soon anyways." He says, getting up. I did the same, taking his hand with a smile, and starting on our small journey.

So, what made you want to walk me home tonight?" Ryou asks, peeking to the puppy that's treading behind us.

"I always walk you home." I reply, giving him a strange glare." He smiles sweetly, stopping.

"I know, I think it's just sweet you asked; if you don't mind me saying." He says shyly. I blink, and then stare. He just said something I did was sweet…

He leans in and presses his smooth, soft lips to mine, paralyzing me momentarily. He quickly pulls back, covering his mouth, eyes tearing up.

"Sorry Ba, Ba…" He trails off, before walking backwards, swirling, and sprinting off. Oh, wow…

"RYOU WAIT!" I holler. It's too late though, he's too far to hear.

* * *

God: Another chapter out of the way! Yay!

Gandalf; Yesh!

Grim: -nod, nod- Anyways…

****

December Jewel: Nope, I got the name Mayberry from a country song called, "Mayberry". Good song that one! -shrug- I've never been much of a fan of the Andy Griffth show. I like 'I Love Lucy'! Good stuff!

****

Snow-shadow-wolf_: _Yesh, Mayberry is quite the cracker; stupid hobknob. Oi, I now, I am so excited for your chapter nine! I want to see them camp! Camp like there's no tomorrow! No, you don't type to much; I love your reviews because they are so long and perteh! Yesh! Bleh, I'm addicted to pop, Coca-cola! I love that stuff! Wee! Anyways, yesh they kissed, even if it was lame! Another story spoiler: Better kiss next chapter! Muah!

****

InsanityBound: I'm all that and a bag of potato chips? -squeal- Oh, can I be sour cream and onion flavor? Can I? Aw, don't say that, of course you can amount to me!

Sauruman: Yes, it's not hard to be as lame as her!

God: -glare- Anyways, you're awesome too!

****

Maruken: You went to fanime con? Aw, I'm jealous! A few ff.netters went to that, they said so in their notes and blah! I have an internet friend who went too; she was Ryou? Or Bakura was it? Hm. -shrug- Either way, you're a lucky duck! I haven't heard of Blood before, but I do like Nami Tamaki! Yesh, Mayberry and her mother deserve the 'wench' call, ne?

****

Evil Chibi Marik: Yay, I shall use my shield wisely! -has a soda set on it- No, not a strange couple, a good couple! Hehe, sorry I scared poor muse-Nanashi, but Kharue's gotta have some fun, ne? Aw, I'm sure you could draw them sleeping; and do a mondo-fabulous job! Yesh! I wish I could draw but my wanna-be good drawings always have extremely gangly, skinny people… Hm, so much for being famous drawer! Of course I shall have a pretty day, and today I hope yours is top-notch!, oh and yay for the pixy sticks and plushy again! Thanks! -clings-

****

Slave4kai: I shalt keep up the excellent work, no worries! And yay for the candy! Grim really liked it, he has quite the sweet tooth!

****

Amy Hirosaki: Yesh, my review replies are all mumbo jumbo! It's a small price to pay for being completely random. Was that an orange? Anyways, glad you liked!

****

Fowlet: Oh, can I join the George-Michael religion! Can I? Heheh… a Georgie shrine… Sadly, I used to have one for Britney Spears and that wild red hed Ginger Spice/Geri Haliwell! -huge sweatdrop- Anyways, yesh Mayberry will have it coming to her soon enough!

****

Yugi-obsessed: Yesh, for the fluffiness! He's not grounded anymore, so now Bakura can have his fun with Ry! Yay!

****

Koumori wolf: Being grounded for a few days is worth staying a night with Bakura I say! Hope you liked this chappie!

****

Uory's Lover: Ack! -bows down- Sorrryyy it's so late! I was going to do it Sunday but a friend was over all day, then I started to get it done Monday, but I spent the night at a friends… Gr. Friends really cut in to your fan fiction time. -nod, nod- Anyways, I'm sorry, and I'll try to update sooner next time, and I'll have a chappie of 'Stripped' out soon! Hopefully by Friday! -crosses fingers- Hmph, and again with the apple juice threats! Arg!

****

Hot Soup11: Aw, your lucky you getta live in the middle of no-where like Kura and co.! It's my dream to live in a rural country area! I'm pretty sure it's not as great as my mind brings it out to be though… Wow, you think my characterization of Bakura is pretty good? I was thinking I made him a bit too nice. All well, thanks anyways!

****

Shinigami: Yes, Bakura is in denial, but he was about to confess! Until Ryou smooched him! You know what a good word is? Smooch! Hah! -pat on the back- Good one! Oh, and sorry Seto didn't sing the whole song to Bakura! But he will show Ryou it sometime, promise!

****

Ch26: Update I shall, and very soon no doubt!

****

Chibi nazumi: Heh, you burned her pic? Don't you know only you can prevent forest fires? Aw, but if you stab her, Ry would have no mom! All well, then he can go live and be a happy white bunny with Bakura, and they could dance and kiss and all that jazz! Yesh!

****

Rach-Chan: Glad you liked the chapter, I still have yet to review the 5th chapter of 'The Things You Do For Love'! I shall get to that today!

****

Citcat-chan: Yay glad you like it! I shall update, like wow! Yesh!

****

Maedhros: Yesh! Yay for the countryness! I think it's the first country fic out of any I've read so far! Meow!

****

Georgia: Bakura's rents let him run so free because they used to try to stop him, but he just left anyways and there's nothing they could do about it! So, they moved and now here he is! Glad you like the story!

****

Pyro-Panda: No, you can't kill her yet, she has a life yet to be ruined! But after the stories over then you can behead her and do anything you want to Mayberry!

****

Samm: Eek, no need to shake a threatening fist! Ryou and Bakura will be together, give it one more chapter and they will be in luff! Promises! Heh, Seto should run Mayberry over in her truck! That deserves a pat on the back!

**Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel**: Yesh, you did update! It was great! I have yet to review though! I shall get to that, let me tell ya!

****

Kyoko-san: Yay, my story is worth getting in trouble for! -does a dance- No worries, your secret is safe with me and I'm glad you like it enough to consider it a FAV! -hands an ice pack- No worries, I run into poles all the time! Well… er, actually Sauruman just pushes me. -glare-

Sauruman: -snicker-

****

Alana-star: Yay! They should make a Ryou/Bakura movie! I'm sure it would go along greatly! People would love to see a cute slash anime couple on screen! I would so buy tickets the first day man! And every other day after! Wah! The cuteness of the two!

****

Akiko-saulii: Wow, like everyone liked Seto's song! Score! -does a happy dance- Yay for the 'denial'ness! I know what you mean! I'd rather live in the country side with Baku-chan and friends! It'd be grand (e)! Oh, and Bakura does care that he gets teased! He'll have his fun with Seto for that later! Muah! I like Seto x Serenidy too. I was going to have Seto x Joey, but I was like, 'Nah', he can have his saloon style Barbie doll girl Mai!

Grim: Hiya! Yay, you quoted me! Wakalokalakalok!

****

DreamingChild: Yesh, the fluff! Update soon I shall, hopefully anyways!

Gandalf: And once again, that'd conclude it! Thanks again to everyone for the grand (e) reviews!

Greebo: We wouldn't mind if you reviewed some more either!

God: Nope, nope! See ya next time and later days!

Gandalf: Bye!


	11. Starry Nights and a Kiss to Remember

God the Grand (e): Chapter eleven!

Grim Reaper: We don't own it!

Gandalf: Onward!

* * *

I made up my mind about what to do. I'm going to ask him out… once he gets here of course. My head, and palms are sweating like crazy; it's the first time I think I've been in true terror…

I fidget a little on the checkered blanket I'm sitting on. Gah, this is so humiliating. Seto had this 'great idea' of how to ask Ryou out. Invite him to a 'romantic' picnic, just the two of us. Seto pretty much forced me into it, or I'd never had done this. I sigh. Seto said he'd be here by now.

"Seto, he's not coming!" I call. Seto's head pops out of the grass and he scowls.

"_Shhh_! He'll hear us! He's not supposed to know we're here! He'll be here, don't worry!" He hisses before ducking back in the bushes. I snicker at the fact that he has foliage trapped in his brunette mane.

I turn my head, hearing footsteps coming from a near path. Out came my Ryou, dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans, smiling worriedly.

"Oh, he, hey Bakura…" He trails off, staring at my questionably. I give him a reassuring smile and motion for him to come closer.

"Come on Ryou, sit with me." I say, grinning. He looks at me strangely, and does as commanded.

"Bakura, why are you on a picnic?" He asks, blushing a bit as I take his hand.

"Is that sunburn Ryou?" I tease, "You really should wear more sunscreen."

"Uh… yeah… so where is everyone?" He asked, shifting a little. I smile and draw circles on his hand.

"Gone, it's just you and me today." I state, looking deep into his emerald eyes.

"But, but Seto-" I put a finger to his lips.

"_Shhh. _If you talk, you can't hear the wind." I say stupidly. The wind? Come on… He bites his lip.

"Uh, Bakura, why are we out here… alone?" He asks, sounding so sweet, all confused.

"Because I want us to be. Sandwich?" I offer, handing him one.

"Uh, sure…" He trails off biting into it.

"No offense Bakura, it's just a little weird I suppose… Seto invited me after all, yet he isn't here, and you're acting really strange." He says worriedly.

"Love will do that." I reply, zoning out.

"Bakura?"

"………" I sigh and crawl over to him, so that my face is right in front of his.

"Ryou, I want you." I muse. He blinks.

"WHAT?!?"

"Ryou, I, I like you… as more than a friend. So, will you be with me?" He blinks again, and grins wildly, hugging me.

"Yes, of course I will!" He exclaims. I laugh and hold him, caressing his back.

"Wait, Bakura… why do you want to date me?" He asks, pulling himself up.

"Because Ryou, you're sweet, nice, intelligent, and one of the coolest people I've ever met, while still being a bad thief." I say smiling.

"So, it's not because anyone told you anything?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Ryou, I asked you out because I wanted you, not because of what our friend-things say." I proclaim, settling a hand by his waist.

"It, it was sweet of you, to ask me on a picnic you know… I figured after last night, you'd probably never talk to me…" He said, glancing down shyly. I tilt his head up and smile.

"No, it just confused me even more… but in way, I guess it kind of helped me too. Whatever though, it still got me to you." I counter. His smile widens, his eyes creasing. He tightens his grip on me, cuddling himself into my chest.

"I'm so happy to be yours." He whispers, clutching his hands into my shirt. I rub his back soothingly and grin to myself. Joey pops out of the bushes and gives me a thumbs up, grinning. He dives back down as Ryou comes up.

I blink and move my hand up, resting it on his shoulder. He peers down, then looks at me again, eyes half-lidded.

"So cute…" I trail off, closing the distance between us. He gasps as I press my lips to his own, they're as soft and supple as I imagined. I shoot my hand up and caress his cheek, kissing him deeper, tasting his sweet skin. He makes a mewling noise as I pull away.

My eyes flutter open, and I stare in horror as the forms of ten or so people make themselves apparent. Cheering starts and Ryou turns around, gasping.

"Oh my god!" He exclaims, throwing his hands over his mouth, flustered. He's as red as a tomato, but still a very adorable, green-eyed one.

"Finally!" Seto hollers, grinning. I tug Ryou closer to me, and nuzzle my head in his hair, laughing.

"Wow, Ryou's gonna get some tonight!" Duke shouts, running over to us. I know Ryou is probably ten shades darker now. He lifts his head up, still smiling through all of it.

"Aw, don't they make such a cute couple?" Yugi coos, holding Yami close.

"God Ryou, don't even say 'hi'!" Tea jokes, beaming.

"He was too busy having tongue shoved down his throat by Bakura!" Mai chortles, grinning alike.

"Haha, very funny you guys." Ryou says, jolting his head around and glaring at them.

"Hey Seto, I think Bakura's boner is getting to his head, he's speechless for once!" Duke humors, throwing an arm around his blue-eyed friend. Ryou hides his face on my shoulder.

"I can't believe they did this." He mumbles into my shirt.

"It's the price you pay for getting a little help from friends." I reply, sighing.

"Well you two have fun; I have some annoying kids waiting for me at my house." Seto says, running off with a sigh. Duke follows and gives me a wink, and a thumbs up.

"Yeah, don't forget to hit that shit Bakura!" Mai jokes walking off and pulling Joey along with her.

"Have fun guys!" Tea says, as her and Serenidy walk off with Yugi, Tristan, and Yami who shout out goodbyes.

"Bye you cock suckers!" I holler, waving a hand. Ryou lifts his head up, a pale pink residing his cheeks once more.

"That was so humiliating." He says in an embarrassed tone.

"Yeah, but at least they left us alone." I say, trying to look on the bright side. He smiles and nods.

"So, what else did you pack for lunch besides sandwiches?" Ryou asks, scooting off me and taking a spot next to me. I reach over to the picnic basket and dig inside it, grabbing it's contents. Strawberries, melted chocolate in a Tupperware dish, pudding cups, whipped cream, apples, napkins, mints, and… a condom. Cute Seto, real cute.

"Bakura… why do you have a condom?" Ryou questions eyeing me worriedly. He runs his graceful fingers over the silver package.

"Ugh, it was Seto, he packed this stuff." I state, shaking my head.

"Oh, good, I'm glad… I didn't want you know, you to… to think things." He said quietly, blushing again.

"And what would I think Ry?" I say, grinning. I love embarrassing him! It's all too easy!

"You know, don't make me say it!" He cries out. I snicker and ruffle his hair.

"It's going to be a white wedding for you, no?"

"BAKURA!" He throws the strawberries at me, aiming for my head. Luckily, I dodge.

"Hah, you missed!" He huffs, and puffs, throwing an apple at me, managing to make apiece split.

"Ow… apples are harder than a few strawberries you know…" He giggles, and hugs me.

"Sorry Bakura!" He says, laughing into my shoulder. I smile and encircle my arms around his frail waist, enjoying the feeling of having him close.

"It's ok, but you better repay me brat." I tease. He draws his head up and blinks, smiling.

"How would I do that?" He chirps. I nuzzle my nose to his, grinning dazedly, staring into his grassy orbs.

"Well, you could always feed me." I suggest, keeping my cocky grin. He giggles.

"Feed you?" He asks quietly, looking down. I nod, rubbing my nose against his. He retreats and picks up the chocolate and the strawberries, opening the chocolate and dipping a juicy strawberry in, covering it.

"Open up." He says, lifting his chocolate covered fingers that hold a strawberry to my mouth. I do as told as he listlessly placed the strawberry in my mouth, retreating his fingers. I chewed it up, savoring it's sweet taste. He licked his fingers cutely, thoroughly enjoying the chocolate on them, turning me on. Of course, he couldn't have all the fun, so I followed his suit, dipping a strawberry in the chocolate, and placing it on his lips.

"Open." I whispered. He blushed and did as told, closing his eyes as the strawberry was set in his mouth, my fingers brushing his soft lips. I heard a soft mewl escape him as he licked his lips. I parted my lips, staring lustfully at the boy only a hand's reach away.

"What Bakura is something wrong?" He asked, tilting his head in bewilderment.

"No, everything's perfect." I replied, moving closer to him again. He closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. I reached my hand out, cupping his chin, as I pulled in for a short kiss, brushing my lips against his, sighing softly as our lips touched. I shivered as his hands wrapped around my neck, holding on to me tight as I deepened the kiss, flicking my tongue across his thin lips, begging for entrance. He moaned, separating his lips, just big enough for tongue to glide in, picking up traces of leftover chocolate. Ryou's tongue brushed against mine desperately, a strangled moan escaping him as he did so. I drew him in closer, clawing into his t-shirt as my tongue explored his mouth.

He gasped as he pulled away for air, panting, cheeks flushed.

"We need to do that more often." I mused, running a sweaty hand through my tangled locks. He smiled and threw another strawberry at me. I caught it with my hand, eating it.

"You know you liked it weirdo." I chimed, tugging him closer.

"I'd be lying if I said it was terrible." He said, peering up at me. I shrugged and lied down, taking him with me.

"It was better than Mayberry, right?" Hey, I had to know…

He laid his head on my chest, one arm around my side, the other playing with the grass.

"Much better… you're much better." He mused in a quiet tone.

"Good to hear." I replied, soothingly caressing his back. He nodded into my chest.

"I, I hope we're together… for a long time." Ryou whispered hesitantly.

"Me too." I countered, looking up at the clouds.

"You know that one kind of looks like an ostrich."

* * *

Ryou giggled softly as the small pup chewed playfully on the throw blanket Ryou was dragging around as he and his new boyfriend walked across the grass to a particular spot.

"I'm so glad it's clear out tonight." Ryou said as he looked up to the starry sky, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, good night for the stars." Bakura countered, taking the blanket from Ryou, and spreading it out. The two lay down next to each other, Bakura rolling on his side and wrapping an arm around Ryou. Ryou smiled and did the same, burying his head in Bakura's chest. The puppy made whining sounds, the other Ryou wanted attention too.

"Come here Ryou!" Ryou cooed, causing the puppy to come chasing over. He licked Bakura, and Ryou's face, causing them both to laugh. The puppy then plopped down in the small gap between them.

"Aw, look Ry, we even have a kid!" Bakura joked, pointing at the sleeping puppy.

"Wow Bakura, you never told me you were a hermie!" Ryou chortled, grinning. Bakura shook his head.

"So Bakura, how did you actually manage to not have everyone come down here too?" Ryou asked, eyeing his boyfriend.

"They actually told me to bring you down here… Seto's idea." Bakura mumbled.

"Oh, well I still think it's cute." Ryou said, turning over on his back to look up at the darkened sky. Bakura squirmed over and placed a kiss on Ryou's cheek, before turning on his backside also. Bakura squinted his jagged eyes and stared up at the crescent moon, glowing brightly.

"Kura, you see that right there? The five or six stars that are some what shaped like a spoon?" Ryou asked, tilting his head to look at the teen next to him. Bakura strained his eyes, searching the skies.

"OH! Those ones?" He asked, pointing to a line of stars.

"Yes, that's the big dipper!" Ryou answered happily.

"Oh… wonder why it was called that." Bakura stated, peering at the constellation.

"I don't know, all I know is it's the only constellation I know how to find." Ryou informed, rolling on his side again.

"You know Ryou, the stars; they remind me of your eyes." Bakura said, switching to his side, too.

"How so?"

"Well, the stars are big, so are your eyes… they sparkle, which your eyes do, they mesmerize people, loosing themselves in the depths. Your eyes, they do that. They're beautiful Ryou…" Bakura trailed off, feeling the heat rushing to his face.

"I always thought they were kind of ugly." Ryou admitted. Bakura shook his head and reached a hand up, whisking the hair out of Ryou's face.

"Never ugly… Ryou, you could never get ugly." He said staring longingly.

"Bakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad I'm with you." Ryou whispered, taking Bakura's hand in his. Bakura smiled and reached out, pulling Ryou close again, loosing himself in the boy's scent. Ryou giggled as Bakura's nose trailed across his cheek, tickling his skin.

"My loser." Ryou whispered, running his hands through Bakura's hair.

"All yours." Bakura replied, closing his eyes, and sighing contently. Ryou did the same.

"Kura, do, do you think we'll be together for a while?" Ryou asked in a worried tone. Bakura smiled, cracking his eyes open and kissed the tip of Ryou's nose.

"Only time will tell." Bakura hoped they would be together forever, but was not about to say it. After all, it was only their first day of officially being a couple. It already felt like heaven though, all too perfect.

He opened his eyes and glanced down to the resting boy in his arms. He was perfect, the way the moon shown on his pale skin, those long, flirtatious eyelashes that curled out… The sweet voice that rang from those thin, soft lips… Bakura was head over heels crazy for Ryou, and he knew, in that minute, he'd always be.

He traced Ryou's face with an index finger, etching the picture in his mind. His true love, his white haired country boy, his Ryou. He didn't understand how he could have such strong feelings for the youth in his arms, but then again love is a very strange thing. He didn't understand love, but whatever it was, he wanted to thank it for bring Ryou to him.

* * *

God: It is ova… this chapter anyways! Oh soooo fluffy…

Gandalf: Gah, the whole thing…

God: Yesh! The fullf! Bow down to it! Anyways, on we must go!

Gandalf: If you're having girl problems I feel bad for you son…

Grim Reaper: Cause I got ninety nine problems but a bitch ain't one!

God: -blink- Anyways… RR time..

Snow-shadow-wolf: I don't really like dogs actually… -shrug- Not really my thing. I like kitties! Yesh! Besides, I have dog… and he's mean, and old… Anyways, hope you liked the chappie!

Uory's Lover: I finished the chappie, ya happy now? Christ o mighty! Heh, anyways, it's nice and fluffy! Yesh! No don't go insane and don't cry! I already have enough insane-ies on my hands… -glares at the muses- I hope that wasn't too bad a cliffy for ya! And refrain from apple juice threats… please and thank you. Apple juice… -cringe-

****

Evil Chibi Marik: -bonks your head with a book- Hullo ECM! Where is my update huh cracker? It's been a freaken month and still no 'Shatter Rose' update? What is that about? Huh, huh, huh?!? Does Gandalf need to come teach you a lesson? Doeshedoeshedoeshedoeshe? Huh? -cough- Anyways, more writer's block? -shakes- Please say it'll go away soooonnnnn! Please! Yesh, Bakura could feed him big hunks o' watermelon and lick strawberry syrup of Ryou's puurrrttyyy body! I bet Nanashi and Kharue do it, ne? -evil cackle- Well, have a sexy day and do the twist!

****

Koumori Wolf: Wow, all the others you ever read? Aw, yay! I'm so glad! -does the African ecstatic dance- You like it, you really do! -cheers- Glad you liked the last chapter! Yesh!

Ceribi Motou: Shadow realm huh? Hey, it's better than apple juice threats! Glad you like the story! Yay! And don't worry, update I have and shall!

****

December jewel: Oi! Yes, "Mayberry" is a Rascal Flatts song, and a very good one! It's supposed to be a place, but I always thought it'd make a cool girl person name! Continue soon I shall!

****

Kyoko-san: Erm, Mayberry, well… she is just Mayberry… she's not exactly good, but not really bad either, mixture of both I guess! Heh, you like that word… Mojo? Heheh! Yesh! I dun like dogs all that much, but I still want a golden retriever! Aw, did the invisible rock hurt you? -hands band-aid and snickers- Besides you can't kill Bakura, then who will Ryou make sweet, sweet love to if he's gone? -all fingers point to Malik-

Malik: EEP! -hides in a closet-

Anyways, glad you like!

****

Silver Mist4: Well, it's taken me a while, but now I have updated! Yes, and I hope you liked it! Glad you like the ficcy!

****

Sarah Harvey: Wow it's your birthday on the 21st? Happy almost birhday then! -plays 'Happy Birthday' song on the trumpet, screwing up horridly-

Gandalf: -covers eyes- My eaarrrrrsssss!

Ryou: -blush- We aren't that cute…

Bakura: Heheh… we will be soon -whispers naughty things in Ryou's ear-

Ryou: Eep! -is horridly red-

God: Anyways, Muah, Glad you like the story! Keep being scandalous, yes!

****

Rach-Chan: Heheh.. You think Bakura's a wimp? He finally asked him out though! So, his wimpiness is withdrawn! Yesh! They did kiss and hug! Loads of fluff, this chapter, I tell ya…

****

DreamingChild: Yesh, Bakura wubs him and will neva let him gooo! But now they kissed many times, and will make love happily! -dies thinking dirteh thoughts-

****

Shadadphilaro: Wowie, I'm glad you like it! -pets- Yes, you like it, really scandalous! Hope you keep reading!

****

Anthysama: Oi, glad you like! Yes, you probably should've done your school work stuff instead… school first, then play… Wow am I ever glad it's Summer… Hope you liked this chappie, yesh!

****

Citcat-chan: Yesh, a perteh puppy! Glad you liked the last chapter, sorry it took so long for this one!

****

Insanity Bound: Heheh… you freakin rock and roll too! You superb, tubular kids you! Yesh! Glad you liked the last chapter! And yay, I getta be sour cream and onion… only… I hope I don't eat myself… Welp, I hope you and Jay have a wonderful day! I'm so full of rhymes! Wooot!

****

Bakuras-hell: Yes, they did kiss and it was bootylicious! Vereh much sooo! Have a yippy skippy day!

****

NiGhTTrIkKu: Believable? I guess it could be.. -ponders- Anyway glad you think it's one of the best you've ever read! -dances- Hope you like this chapter too! -waves-

****

Brandi: Yes he ran away, but now they are together forever! Yay! Glad you liked and here's your update!

****

vvDemonvv: RxB is my favorite coupling too, so cute! Yay, it's on your favorites, oh yeah, I'm good! -gloats, dancing- Anyways, hope you keep reading!

****

Saffron-Starlight: Glad you like!

****

Shinigami: Very brave of Ry indeed!

Seto: -evil smirk- How much are you willing to pay?

God: -shifty eyes- Don't make Seto do that for money when he'll do it for free!

Seto: -snickers- I'll sing it out of love for my dear friend… -hums to 'denial'-

****

Schizy: Keep up the good work I shalt! RxB is my favorite coupling too! Glad you liked Seto's cute little song, and the story in general!

****

Icefire3: Glad you love the story and keep writing I shall!

Soy Sauce: Hey, we could be related cause I'm a steak and you go on me!

Gandalf: -major sweatdrop-

God: Well some people like some sauce on pork steaks… Amy Lee rules, yesh! Are Yami and Yugi your brother-in-law and husband or Ryou and Bakura? -scratches head- Write more I shalt!

****

Lady Yami Bakura: Erm… well, Ryou's mom is mean? Oh heck, yeah, everyone comes from nice homes! I'm glad you like it though! An original story huh? Yes, Ryou and Bakura could be Colby and Jack! Cheese names, oh yesh! Seto could be cheddar! -cough- anyways, keep up the great work I shalt do! Have one snazzy day!

****

Amy Hirosaki: They twirl! Like twizlers! No, see they did kiss and hug and cuddle! Aw, fluff! -dies- Hope you liked!

****

Fowlet: Erm, it reminded you of a guy who came out of the closet? Strangeness… But yay, I am the new member! Yesh! Hot, hot, hot! That reminds me of a song! 'It's getting hot in hurr'! Marik and Malikness is coming verrryyy shortly, just hold those horses! Love you too man!

****

Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel: Aw! -pets- I'm sorry Kitty! But at least this chapter has fluff! Oodles, and oodles…

Grim Reaper: -glomp- I love you Kitty!

****

Yugi-obsessed: Yes, he ran so fast Bakura didn't have time to pounce him! But they really kissed now, orange you glad? Glad you liked last chapter, and hope you like this one too!

****

AmenOsirius: Really, the best? -tackles- Aw, that's so nice! Yay! Your no. 1 fav?!? -screams- HOW COOOOOLLLL!

Sauruman: -head scratch- Ugh, why? -rolls eyes-

God: Anyways, I'm so ecstatic you like it that much you cool cat you! Woot! Hope you like this chapter!

****

Kiromoto-san: Write more I shall! Never fear! Oh and it was just to aggravate you, aggravating is fun!

****

Chibi Nazumi: Two whole weeks with no internet? Oh dude, I would like scream and cry forever! I don't know what I'd do without Mr. C! -huggles computer- Anyways, nope, he didn't screw up, they made out! Yay!

****

Sailor InuYasha: Glad you like my dear! And update soon I shall!

****

Vixinkitsune: Erm… honey, I updated like six days before the chapter you read previously… I'd never wait a month to update! Then the readers cry because it takes to long! Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!

****

Ashuri chan: Yes, everyone seems to hate Ry's mom, with good reasoning to I guess! Glad you like the story and here's your update!

****

Alana-star/Sugarcat: -poke- Oh my me! My bestest buddy is a Sugar Kat also, she goes by Sugar-Kat! Gah! Twins… sorta… And Leo, we are all the author/ess of the story! Gandalf, Greebo, Grim, and Scarletta are God's muses, oh yesh!

****

Lavender Insanity: -takes sticker and puts it on her head- She used to stick stickers on your head? Weird… Creampuff ferry? Where?!? Yay, more pixie sticks! Thanks kidd-o! Glad you like the story, and Daisuke don't gag her too hard!

****

Akiko-saulii: Congratulations on the new baby! -cough- What? Uh, dude, you are as good of a writer as me, if not better! Though… you do need to update! -poke- So get to it!

Grim: -hugs Akiko- I feel sooo luffed, I have a friend!

God: -sweatsdrop- Er, yeah… have a sexy day!

****

Jessica Jepson: Add more I shall! Don't you diddle your fiddle! What ever that means… keep rocking!

Gandalf: Yes, and now thou art done. HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPPY!

God: Yes and thanks again for the wonderful reviews! How we love them so…

Greebo: A kiss for anyone who reviews again!

Gandalf: Yes, and later days!

God: -waves- Buhh-byee!


	12. You're Out of This World

God the Grand (e): Lo and behold, it's chapter 12!

Gandalf: Dance pretty people, dance!

Greebo the dragon: While still of course remembering we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

God: Yes! Keep reading!

Gandalf: And no fellow friends, we don't own Ford Escapes you silly billy's! Ford does! We don't own the song "You Rock my World" either...

* * *

Ryou was growing bored, sitting on the dock alone. Everyone seemed to be busy today, including his boyfriend. Seto had taken Serenidy, Mokuba, Dess, and Nolbz out to some sports game for the day… As for Yami, and Yugi, they had yard chores to be done. Dancing lessons for Tea, and Joey and Mai where… somewhere. Bakura was… well, Ryou wasn't really too sure of that either. He tried calling but the boy had never answered, and when he'd ran over to Bakura's house, no one was there. 

He sighed, throwing pebbles into the lake, watching them sink slowly out of sight. Bakura was probably having the time of his life right now, without Ryou… Well, actually Bakura was with his mom but… Ryou was bored to pieces and missed his boyfriend of four days more than people dating four days probably should…

"Jeez Ryou, brighten up! Prince Charming will be back you know?" Tristan teased, smiling at the emerald orbed teen. Ryou gave him a pitiful glare.

"I know… I just miss him not being here with me." Ryou said, turning around and staring out across the lake. More corn and farms… joy. He frowned thinking about what Bakura could be doing right now… He wanted to feel those sunburned arms around his waist, and hear that deep, warm laughter ringing in his ears, feeling the older boy's breath on his neck… Oh, he had it bad.

He blushed. Just thinking about Bakura made him feel gooey and lightheaded. He could see those distinct, sharp eyes boring into his soft jade ones… and taste dark chocolate, like the sweet flavorings he always found mingled on Bakura's lips…

"Ry? Uh… Ry?" Tristan summoned, waving a hand in front of the hazy teen.

"Oh uh yeah?" He squeaked out, heat rising again to his cheeks.

"Where did Bakura go anyways?" Duke questioned, handing from the edge of the dock, so he was looking at Ryou from the water.

"I don't know. I tried calling him and going over to his house but no one was home." Ryou replied gravely.

"Ryou… no offense buddy but you need a hobby." Duke retorted, swimming off. Tristan snickered.

"And you need a girl, man!" He hollered at the raven-haired teen. Duke turned around.

"I have Joey's sister, thanks!"

"Oh the hell you do! She wants me buddy, not you!" Duke swam back over, suddenly angered.

"Not in a million years! She knows how hot I am! Look at her next time, she goes giddy and blushes like Ryou does!" Ryou hid his face, mortified. Was it that obvious he was swooning for Bakura?

"Please Duke, don't flatter yourself! Miss Wheeler is destined to be a Taylor, it's written all over her face." Duke was growling, extremely pissed. No way was Joey's cute little sister ever going to join the world of ugly, distorted, pointy haired Taylor's…

"Uh, ok guys stop! Serenidy likes you both the same, ok?" Ryou exclaimed, staring at the two. The two boys sulked. She liked them the same? That wasn't good at all! That meant that she was no closer to being a Devlin or a Taylor!

Duke swam off, pouting, and Tristan sat by Ryou, silenced. Ryou gave himself a pat on the back for stopping the fight. Oh, his Bakura would be so proud…

The sound of cracking corn was not far off. It sounded as if a car was approaching the hidden hangout and no one else knew the way, the teens were all too sure of it. Seto and Mai had their secret road to the place well hidden. No, someone else was drawing nearer… in a maroon Ford Escape?

Ryou, Tristan and Duke watched the vehicle pull up. Who could that be?

"Uh guys… I think we have visitors…" Tristan trailed off dazed.

"Yeah wonder what they want." Ryou added, staring intently. The car came to a halt, and turned off. A small puppy jumped out of the driver's seat, and a teen with dark sunglasses stepped out into the open, his wild hair swaying in the summer winds.

"Bakura?" Ryou yelped, uncertain. He got up and treaded over to the approaching male.

"Ry!" Bakura called, grinning. He ran over and pulled the younger teen in his arms, hugging him.

"Hey!" Ryou greeted, snuggling his head into Bakura's shoulder.

"Dude, nice ride!" Duke called out, examining the car. Apparently, the jade-eyed sixteen-year-old had swum off to see the SUV.

"Sweet! Is it yours Bakura?" Tristan asked, staring at the car. Bakura nodded.

"Sorry I missed your call this morning weirdo, but as you can see, mother and I were car shopping!" He boasted, grinning, showing off his self-made fangs. Ryou looked up and smiled.

"Oh, that's what you where doing?" He asked, looking up at Bakura. Bakura nodded.

"I would've asked you to come, but my mom surprised me about 5 a.m. and it took us till around 9 to even reach anywhere with remotely good car sales." Ryou nodded.

"That's ok, it's not like my mom would've let me go out with you guys anyways." He mumbled, glancing down. Bakura smiled and tilted Ryou's face up.

"If you want, I can take you for a ride…" Bakura offered, smiling softly. Ryou nodded.

"That sounds good… as long as I getta listen to country." Ryou chirped giggling at his boyfriend's wrinkled nose.

"You're so lucky I find you adorable Ry…" He trailed off, taking his hand, leading the two to the car.

"Oh, going for a ride ladies?" Duke asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

"Yes Miss, we are actually." Bakura replied, opening up the passenger's seat door for Ryou. Ryou giggled softly and stepped in.

"Thanks!" He chimed, as Bakura smiled, shutting the door.

"So, what are you two love birds going to do?" Tristan asked, fluttering his eyelashes. Bakura shook his head.

"Just drive around… Maybe go out to lunch, fuck a few times… the usual." He joked, flipping some hair over his shoulder.

"Oh, can I come?" Duke screeched.

"Not a chance." Bakura replied, getting in the car.

"Ryou!" He summoned, calling the puppy over. The puppy wagged his tail, and jumped in, hopping over to Ryou's lap.

"Hi other me!" Ryou said, smiling as he pet the golden retriever.

"Buckle up for safety!" Bakura proclaimed, snapping his seatbelt.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to die my first time driving with a teenager." Ryou mused, glancing over at his boyfriend. Bakura grinned and started up the car.

"So, where to?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." Ryou said sweetly, giving Bakura an affectionate glance. Bakura reached over and ruffled Ryou's hair.

"Heh, whatever you say weirdo. I think there was some rusty spoon diner about a half hour's drive away, wanna go?" Ryou nodded, beaming.

"I love that little place! Seto took us there a couple of times before… Duke always gets us kicked out though… for being Duke really… It's actually not as gross as you'd think." Ryou informed in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Heh, I have yet to judge that." Bakura noted, turning on his blinker. "You know you can turn on the radio…"

"Ok, country it is then!" Ryou snickered and turned it to his favorite country station; or the only one rather… since you could really only get about four different channels down there.

Bakura scowled. "This is that stupid 'Whiskey Girl' song isn't it…" He asked, listening to the radio. Ryou nodded.

"Isn't it great?" He joked. Bakura bit his lip.

"Er… yeah… real good?" Ryou smiled and shook his head.

"Ryou likes it; don't you, you cute little puppy you?" He asked, scratching the puppy's ears. The dog panted, lying down peacefully in Ryou's lap.

"Trust me… If he could understand the old guy's lyrics, he wouldn't like them either." He muttered, rolling down his window. Ryou changed the dial to another station.

"_My life will never be the same  
Cause girl, you came and changed  
The way I walk  
The way I talk  
I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
But girl, you know it's true  
Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
And I'll be all you'll need  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right (girl)  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life (all my life)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I (like I)  
Have finally found her perfect love is mine  
(see, I finally found, come on, girl)"_

"Hey, whatever happened to MJ anyways?" Bakura asked, bobbing his head to the song. Ryou blinked.

"You like Michael Jackson?" He asked in disbelief. Bakura shrugged.

"It's better than hearing about some whore who drinks whiskey." Ryou laughed, and sang along with the song.

"_You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I'm gonna give (you rocked my world)  
And there ain't nothing we could find  
Someone like you to call mine (you rocked my world)  
You rocked my world, you know you did (girl)  
And everything I'm gonna give (I want you, girl)  
And there ain't nothing we could find  
Someone like you to call mine_."

Bakura laughed. "Do I rock your world Ryou?" Ryou smiled, stopping the singing.

"Very much so loser." He answered cheerfully. Bakura rolled his eyes, grinning.

"You rock my world, too."

* * *

We headed out the restaurant's door and walked hand in hand to my new car. Ryou looked up at me and smiled. 

"Thanks for lunch." He said, standing on his tiptoes and giving me a peck on the cheek. I smiled, and pulled him close.

"Welcome." I answer, closing my eyes and diving in for a kiss. He moans slightly, kissing back, but retreats quickly.

"We should do that later… when no one's watching…" He whispered, pressing his forehead to my nose. I lower my arms to his waist and press a quick kiss to his forehead.

"Whatever you want… hey Ry, wanna drive home?" I ask nonchalantly. He blinks, eyes widening.

"I, I don't know how to drive…" He says nervously, peering to the ground.

"Then consider it a lesson! Come on Ry, you can't be that bad!" I exclaim, smirking. He shakes his head.

"No, but I've never even touched a steering wheel… I don't want to ruin your car Kura; I'd feel so bad…" He trails off worriedly. I shake my head.

"Come on Ry! You're going to be sixteen September 2nd, so why not have a go?" Ryou fidgeted a little, blushing.

"Actually I lied…I'm going to be fifteen September 2nd… Please don't be mad… I just told you that so you'd still hangout with me then…" He trailed off, staring into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh… you didn't have to lie Ry; I really don't care about age. I would've been your friend anyways. How'd you manage to get to 10th grade then?" I question.

"I get really good grades so I got to skip a year." He informs me, smiling slightly. I nod. So to add to the list of reasons Ryou is perfect: He's hella smart.

"Eek… I guess that makes me the idiot again, since I got held back…" Ryou shakes his head.

"Nonsense! You got held back because you where a bad kid Kura! Not for lack of brain cells! Besides, I'm glad you got held back; that means we can have some classes together!" He exclaims. I nod. I guess that could be a good thing…

"Now back to those driving lessons…" He chimes, giving me a heartwarming smile.

"Ok, get in the driver's seat." I demand, as I walk over to the other side. The puppy stares at us blankly as we get in the car.

"Ok, what do I do?" He asks, giving me a quizzical glare. I hand him the keys.

"Start it up!" I say happily, putting the car in drive reverse.

"Ok, put one foot on the petal and keep your other foot to the side. Don't use it… well actually you can… I do… you are just not supposed to. Anyways, yeah, so do it. Press lightly and back up!" I say simply, grinning. He gulps and nods. He backs up the car, pulling out into the road.

"Bakura, now what?" I put the car back in drive for him. Okay, turn right and pull into the driving lane." He does this, turning a bit fast, but he succeeds nonetheless. He rams his foot on the pedal, screaming.

"Oh my god!"

"Ry, slow down! You can't go seventy on a 40 MPH road!" I shout, "Put your foot on the break and lift up your foot a little." He does so, causing the car to go down to 40 or so.

"Good! Now just drive straight and make nice, easy turns on the corners!" He nods.

"Oh my gosh Bakura, I'm doing it!" He cries happily, giggling.

"Of course you are! It isn- WATCH OUT!" He slams on the break, the two of us jolting back as the car slams into a fire hydrant.

"Oh my god!" He exclaims, hurriedly unbuckling his seatbelt and rushing out of the car. I blink and get out too.

"Oh! Oh god!" He cries, gasping into his hands, staring at the very dented fender. Tears well up in his eyes and he rushes over to me.

"Oh my, Bakura I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing! I, I'll pay to get it fixed I swear! I'm so sorry!" He wails. I look at the car, the fire hydrant, the car, then to Ryou. I burst out laughing, and pull him into my arms.

"Ry, Ryou! Don't cry! It's just a car, and you didn't mean to sweetie!" I say through snickers. He sobs into my shirt.

"Bakura it isn't funny! I just devalued a day old car! You're mother's going to be so furious, she'll hate me!" I smile and caress his back.

"No she won't! She'll laugh harder than I did. Besides, it's her fault for getting me a brand new car. She knows I'd do something stupid like this, trust me! And I'm not mad at all! I'd rather the car got hurt than you." He looks up at me with teary eyes and smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes really dork!" I say, grinning. I bend down and kiss him softly, brushing away his tears. He gasps into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Now come on, let's get home. I have a new idea for teaching you." I say, grinning hazily.

"How's that?" He asks curiously. I take his hand and lead him to the driver's seat, moving the seat go back all the way. I climb in and pat my lap.

"Come on! This way if you freak out driving, I can take control!" He blushes a little, climbing in.

"If, if you're sure…" He trails off, sitting on the space between my legs. I put the car back in reverse as he leans back, his head resting lightly on my shoulder.

"Back up a little, don't press to hard this time." I say softly in his ear. He shivers and nods slightly.

"Oh, ok." He whispers, backing out.

"Just drive straight and keep your eyes forward and make sure to watch out for corners… and fire hydrants." I whisper, grinning. He nods again, doing as told.

"Thanks for teaching me how to drive Bakura." He says. I encircle my arms around his waist and kiss his neck, causing him to swerve a little.

"No problem, but remember keep your eyes on the road." I whisper. He's a dark shade of crimson. Poor kid… I really shouldn't seduce him when he's driving… I kiss him softly on the neck again, letting a hand brush his thigh. He moans.

"Bakura! Could, could you please, you know… not do that right now…" He mumbles, looking forward. I snicker.

"Whatever you wish Ryou." He drives on, the two of us in silence. I loose myself in him again, closing my eyes and sniffing his hair as he drives. He smells so sweet… I almost drift off.

"Bakura… We, we're home…" He shakes me a little.

"Oh, uh yeah…" I say shaking my head. Hm, must've fallen asleep…

"Uh… I, I don' really know how to park the car…" He mumbles. He has his foot pressed all the way on the break.

"Just switch the gear into park, and turn off the car." I say dazedly, letting go of him a little. He nods as does as told. The puppy barks wildly, he knows where he is. Ryou opens the car door, the dog hopping onto us and jumping out.

"Eh, Kura… could you let go of me?" He asks timidly.

"Oh, sorry, I was up in the clouds." I reply, letting him go. He climbs out of the car, waiting by the door for me. I follow, taking his hand.

"You did a good job… considering the circumstances." I say. He looks up at me and smiles.

"I'm glad you think so! A couple of people honked at me when I put on the wrong blinker though." He chirps, giggling. I smile and open the door, letting the dog in first.

"Mom, we're home!" I call. She walks in from the kitchen and smiles.

"Oh hey Ryou honey! Do you like Bakura's new car?" She asks him, smiling. He nods.

"It's really nice Mrs. Ketsueki!" Ryou answers, giving her a smile.

"Ryou, your mother called, I told her you could stay for dinner if you wanted. She said it was fine, as long as you where home by seven, of course, it's only if you want to." She tells him. Ryou nods.

"Of course, I'd love to stay!" He answers. I would love for him to stay too, much longer than seven though…

"By the way Bakura, Marik called, and so did your sister… well actually they called together, but you know! She wants you to call her tonight, she says it's important." I nod. Crystalline called with Marik? Weird…

* * *

"Oh Bakura, Ryou is truly a sweetheart! He's my absolute favorite of anyone you've ever dated. I'm so glad you two finally got together! He is really into you Bakura, it's adorable. I'm not sure I like his mom much though." My mom says to me. "Of course not; she's a bitch! And he's my favorite too." I blurt out. I don't know why I told her that. She smiles. 

"Than see to it that he stays around a while." She says warmly, walking up the stairs. I smile to myself. I hope he stays around too…

Anyways, back to Marik though! I run to the phone and dial him up… er… Malik actually, since he never goes home. The phone rings twice and someone picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Malik! It's Bakura! Is Marik there?" I ask him.

"Oh, gods, hi Kura! How are you? I wanted to call you but I didn't get your phone number until a week ago! Oh and actually, no… Marik isn't here. He's staying at your sister's apartment. His mom tried doing something to him again… but he should tell you about it, not me." He says solemnly. I would beg for it out of him, but Malik was never one to gossip.

"Oh, ok… I'm great actually, you?"

"Pretty good! Marik tells me you like a boy? Hm, I never thought my little Bakura was a gay one!" Malik says, snickering. I smile.

"Yeah, actually, we're dating now… But can I call you later? I really need to talk to Marik, and my sister, too."

"Ok, be sure to get your stickly ass down here and soon! Marik misses you, though he won't admit it! Isis misses you two! Don't you sister?" I can picture the raven-haired woman now. A big frown on her face as my name is mentioned. She would glare at Malik, and then walk away.

I hear him giggling. "She walked away! Anyways, call me later!"

"Ok, bye Malik!" I say, hanging up. I dial up my sister, and the phone only rings once before it's answered.

"Yellow?" A female voice says.

"Hey Crys! It's me, Bakura." I say.

"Hey little brother! Marik and I where just talking about you, you ass! I hear you have a little crush on some boy!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, actually we're dating now. So booya." I retort. I can sense her smiling.

"Aw, that's good! Congrads! He had better be nothing like Marik or Malik though, or you are so dead! They get louder every time, I swear!" I can hear a deep voice hollering in the background. Marik.

"So, what are you up to lately?" She asks.

"Uh, nadda really. Just hanging out with these new kids… they're all pretty much goody-goodies, but they're cool." I answer.

"Good, as long as they aren't the pot smoking, cocaine snorting wenches you used to hang out with down here. I was wondering if you have anything planned in August? Like the 9th through the 15th?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Cause I wanted you to come and stay with me! I miss you, you know? Even if you are a total pain. Besides, Marik and Malik need you… they miss their threesomes." She jokes.

"Of course I want to!" I shout, grinning.

"Ok, well, you talk to mom and call me later about it. Anyways, Marik wants to talk to you." She says. I can hear rummaging, the sound of the phone being handed over.

"Hey Bakura dear." He says, snorting.

"Hi Marik, pumpkin. So what the hell do you want?"

"How's Ryloob? Scored yet?" I blink. Ryloob?

"Ryou dummy! And no I haven't scored with him; we've only been together a few days."

"Never stopped you before." I roll my eyes. What is keeping me from banging him, and leaving?

"I know… I just, I don't want him only for that." I answer.

"Aw, Bakura's in love!" He chortles.

"I, I don't know… I just like him a lot more than anyone else. Being with him feels… different." I say, staring off into space.

"I want to meet him! When you come down you should bring him!" Bring Ryou? I want to bring Ryou!

"Bring him? I should… his mother would never let him though."

"So, you're an expert liar, come up with something!" Marik's right, I should. He has to go… besides, I don't want to be away with him for a week… I'll miss him…

"Heh, yeah I should. So, why are you with my sister? Malik wouldn't say." He goes quiet for a minute.

"Well you remember how she's been going absolutely insane ever since my dad cheated on her with that one blonde? Well, she tried to inject me with heroine… again. I called Malik and he called your sister since Isis wasn't home. Your sister came, knocked my mom in the head with a bat and took me and my stuff to her house and said to come live with her. So I've been here ever since June. Besides, this way Isis doesn't get driven mad with me being there every night." He adds nonchalantly. He is the only guy I know who could tell me this and not really give a shit.

"That, that's good. I really can't wait to come see you guys, it's been too long."

"Heh, no kidding. Well pizza's here and Malik's going to be here soon. Call tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, later Mary."

"Bye Kura." After I hang up the phone, I run up the stairs.

"Mom!" I run down the hall to her bedroom.

"Mom!"

"Gee, cool down Bakura." She says, looking up from her book.

"Can I go down to Crystalline's on August 9th?" I ask. I better fucking be able to go…

"Sure I guess. How long?"

"A week… Do you think you could get Ryou's mom to let him go?" I ask, hopeful. She smiles.

"I can try. You want to fly to Domino right?" She asks.

"Hell yeah! It's like a two-day drive to get there! And I get lost easy."

"That's what I thought. We'll talk about it tomorrow, ok? I'll call Crys up, and you should make sure Ryou even wants to go first." She says, smiling knowingly at me. I nod. Yeah, I guess that would be smart…

* * *

God the Grand (e): Well it's all about you! 

Gandalf: Forget about me!

Greebo: More 'Zenon' music!

God: Yesh! Ack! That would end the chapter! Poor me!

Gandalf: -blink- Right. Anyways…

****

Yugi-obsessed: Oi! Glad you liked there little amigo/a! And glad you love my writing stuff! -hug- So nice!

****

LYNNSTORYTELLER: Hey, glad you like it! And no worries, continue soon I shall!

****

Uory's Lover: Dude, finally Fluffy! Here's your chapter! You are so lucky my friend had church today and her dad was mean and wouldn't let her go to this fair-type dealy with me today, or I probably would've had to write it tomorrow! Can you play piano well? I can play guitar… well er… sort of anyways… And yes, I am happy there where no AJ threats! Good luck to you to, and start on that 'Straight' chappie soon!

****

Lavender Insanity: It made your day? Yay! -dances and pulls the sock out- No, don't choke her at all! Glad you liked the chappie though! So what would you do for a Klondike bar?

****

Someone: Oi, yes I do agree, fluffier fics are out there! Update soon I shall dearest!

****

Evil Chibi Marik: I know everything Kharue… including who really wants to be a millionaire! Er…yesh! -huggles- Glad you reallllyyyy liked the chappie! Gandalf truly enjoyed the cupcakes! He made love to them, sweet, sweet, sugary, cholesterol full-love.

Gandalf: -sweatdrop- Eh… no I didn't! I just ate them like any normal wizard would, honest! -shifty eyes-

Heh, of course.. Oi, how did you manage to fall asleep sitting up? I could never do that… Gandalf can though. -shrug- It comes with being old I guess.

Sauruman and Gandalf: -dark, scary glares-

Eh, anyways, thanks for the loads of grand (e) things! Yesh! Greebo enjoyed all the food! Except the cupcakes because Gandalf was his usual greedy self and slapped her with a stick just so she'd keep away… Have a marvelous day! -wave, wave-

****

Sarah Harvey: A trumpet reminds you of a guy? Strange… you should tell him about it, like Bakura-chan did! Then you can be happy bunnies! Just like Ry and Kura-kun! Yes! Yay, glad you liked the fluffiness of last chapter! GLAD YOU LOVE IT!

****

Ashuri chan: Hey! -points- You wrote on my story! I saw that Marker missy… Heh, anyways happy you liked it! Flufftasticß Good word!!

Bakuras-Hell: The best fluffy story ever? Yay! -glomps- Oh so nice words! Glad you like!!

****

Shinigami: Lube? -whacks- Don't give Seto ideas!

Seto: -light bulb appears- Idea!

-takes the light bulb and stomps it- Quit planning ways to embarrass Ry-chan! Aw, and sorry there can't be a lemon! I would break ff.net's rule and write one anyways… but last time I did that I got removed from the site… someone didn't like my Solomon and Pegasus lemon.. Heh.. -points- And Malik and Marik did show up! No worries, in about two chapters, they'll really be around! Yes!

****

Kiromoto-san: Face the wraith of your Yami? -backs away- Nope, I think I'm good! Here, have a cookie! -hands cookie- Does that make things better?

****

Kyoko-san: Nuuu! -saves Life- Don't drown in the fluff! Oi, what's the better pairing then RxB? I can't think of one! And yes, I would give Ry to Malik because I would never let him near Marik… -glares-

Marik: -hides knife collection- What?

See? Anyways, I'm happy you think it's cute pal!

****

Brandi: Of course I replied to your review, I reply to everyone! And nope, Seto doesn't have to sing Ry the song anymore… but he's going to anyways sometime! After all, Marik and Malik need to learn it!

****

Slave4kai: -glomps back- RxB forever indeed! And I'm glad you love it!!

****

Amy Hirosaki: Yay, you rhymed! -high-fives- Aw, coolie, I'm glad you loved it! Update soon I shalt and I hope you like this chapter just as much!

****

December Jewel: Oh yes! I think you're the first person who I found who actually likes country! High five, man! Yes, Rascal Flatts rule, I love the song 'Mayberry'! They had a concert here with Kenny Chesney and Uncle Kracker about a week ago and I wanted to go really bad but didn't! -cries-

****

Snow-shadow-wolf: In your language? What language would that be? -head scratch- I always did want a ferret! My mom and dad would never let me have one though.. I also wanted a snake.. And I think a tarantula would be fun! I think spiders are interesting… Bleh, but those little earwig thingies freak me out… gr.. Gross bugs… Glad you liked the chappie!

****

LittleDarkOne: Heh, glad you liked! Fluffiness rules! Yesh!

****

Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel: Heh, unfortunately dear, every time I go bowling I get gutter balls anyways! I've never been much of a bowler… Maybe your Psychotic PixieGrimlins have been after me for a while… Aw… not a hairball! I get those all the time!

Gandalf: -stare- You're not even a cat…

Heh, whatever! Glad you liked!

****

Voice-sama: Oh mama! Rhyme, rhyme, rhyme! Eek… friends hooking you up can be the worst… but not for Ry-chan! Hehe! If I where him I would've shoved that condom down Seto's throat! Heh, and it's ok, I think I might live without your review from chappie ten… I forget to go back and review people all the time! Eh, anyways, glad you like!

****

DreamingChild: Hehe! -jumps onto the feathers too- Fluffy! Yes!

****

Fowlet: Hey there birdie!! Oi, glad you liked it! If you would've ran around in your backyard just because of a chapter update, I would've thought maybe your doctor should consider prescribing Riddilin… heh! Just kidding.. I think! Yay, I'm a poofcake! And I love you too man!

****

Akiko-saulii: Hey, I've been to Vermont! Yay, it was Peggy! Gah! -dances- It's too bad you can't make Solomon with a keyboard too! Heh, you're friend has ninety-nine problems too? Scandalous! Of course you write well! Trust me, you do! Welp, smell you later! -skips off-

****

Citcat-chan: Glad you thought it was worth waiting for! Yes, and update soon I shall!

****

Sailor InuYasha: Glad you liked it amiga/o! Update soon I shall!

****

Shadadphilaro: Things gotta go down? Like what? -head scratch- Aw, thanks! You're great too! Glad you like!

****

Ceribi Motou: Copied the entire thing? Heh, next thing you know Seto could have a song called 'lying' and your OCs could be Colbz and Bess! Yes! Tis ok, and thanks for taking it off! Glad you liked the chapter though, and I hope you do think of a great idea for a story that's all your own! Keep being cool, and don't forget to dance!

****

Malfoy's Kitten: No worries buck-o! Marik and Malik are coming into the story and very soon! I promise… just give it another chapter or two! And actually, Bakura is heading to visit them… if you couldn't tell by reading this chapter! Heh, have a pretty day!

Gandalf: And that concludes everything! Thanks to everyone for the tubular reviews!

God: Yes, we love them so!

Greebo the Dragon: Stickers to anyone who reviews again!

God: Yes! Have fabulous days!

Gandalf: And later days!

God: BYE!

Greebo: Aloha!


	13. Blue Moon

God the Grand (e): It's all down hill from here!

Gandalf: Nope, God the Grand (e) does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Enjoy!

* * *

"Of course I want to come with you, Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed, beaming brightly.

"Do you think your mom will let you though?" Bakura asked a hopeful look in his mahogany orbs.

"I don't know. She might if there is a good reason for me to go." Ryou said, trying to think of a situation. An idea popped up.

"I know, I could ask my dad! That way if he says it's ok, she'll have to let me go!" He cried. Bakura grinned.

"Great… But Ry, if she's so mean to you, why don't you just tell your dad about that?" He questioned.

"He says she does it out of love, that if we 'bond' I'll understand her better." Ryou replied in a mock tone. "Plus, he's hard to get in contact with, and he only calls once every couple months." Ryou added sadly. Bakura frowned and wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulders, and he leant in, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder.

"I miss him." He whispered, nuzzling into Bakura's t-shirt clad chest.

"I'm sure you do." Bakura cooed, rubbing the teen's back soothingly. Ryou lifted his head up.

"You, you never really mentioned much about your father Kura. Where is he?" Ryou asked, curiosity etching in his jade orbs. Bakura sighed.

"Who the hell really knows? He calls slash visits maybe once a year, twice if he remembers he even has a family. He's always off marketing and doing whatever a CEO of a huge company does. He's usually in Paris, but he can also be at the head quarters in Tokyo, Milan, Sydney, New York, or even Rome. Right now, I think he's at his mansion in the Bahamas. He says it's a new project, but mom and I both know it's because he found a new girl." He said mundanely.

"What does he do though?"

"He co-owns a billion-dollar shampoo company." Ryou giggled.

"He, he does?" He asked a bit bewildered.

"Yes, he does."

"Then… you guys are billion-aires!" Ryou exclaimed, mouth gaped.

"Eh, not quite. Dad has this whole thing about my sister and I needing to be normal kids and what not, so he only ever gives about eighty thousand a year." Ryou smiled.

"That's still more than my dad makes." Ryou said softly, wrapping his arm around his older boyfriend.

"Yes, but I don't even care about the money, you know? Sometimes it would have just been nice to not be around females all the time… have a father figure." Bakura sighed, and leant his head against Ryou's.

"I know, but I think I'd rather know you than my father." Ryou said, looking up at Bakura with adoration.

"Same. I'd rather have my weirdo than some father figure who's an asshole anyways." He said, kissing Ryou softly on the cheek. Ryou giggled.

"I really do want to come."

"I know Ry, and we will find a way."

"A trip to Domino City, you say?" A burly, auburn haired woman said, sipping at a cup of tea. The blonde nodded.

"Yes, it'll be for a week, with my son, and they will be staying at my sister's house." Roxi said sternly, eyeing the woman across from her. The other woman frowned.

"And how do I know this woman is not a total creep?" Roxi smiled softly.

"Ms. Ishiro, I assure you, my sister Crystalline is a perfectly wonderful woman. No booze, no parties, no drugs; the kids are to be to bed by eleven, and aren't aloud outside without parental supervision past eight. How does that sound?" The chubby woman seemed to be in thought.

"It, it sounds ok, I guess. I do wish to talk to your sister though, if that would be at all possible." The woman suggested, raising an eyebrow. Roxi nodded.

"Wonderful. I'll give you the number and you can get in touch with her tonight if at all possible, she's expecting your call." Mrs. Ketsueki said, handing Ms. Ishiro a piece of paper. The woman took it, and read it over.

"I'll call this woman tonight. I should get going now, there's a lot to be done before the end of the night. Come on Ryou, there's dishes to be done." She said harshly, summoning the boy. Laughing could be heard from down the hallway.

"Baku-Bakura s-s-stop!" Ryou cried. Mrs. Ishiro wondered.

"RYOU!" Ryou and Bakura halted, running out of the older teen's bedroom.

"Ye-yes mom?"

"Get your shoes, we're going." She said sternly, glaring at the teen. Ryou nodded silently, obeying his mother's wish. Bakura scowled. No one ordered _his _Ryou around. Bakura grumbled, walking back to his bedroom where Ryou was.

Bakura hurried to the boy and hugged him.

"I'll see you later tonight right?" Ryou whispered, looking to the teen with hopeful eyes. Bakura nodded.

"I can't believe she's already making you go in, it's only five!"

"Yes, well that's my mom for you!" Ryou whispered, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Bye Loser." He said, running a finger through some of the un-tamed, wild locks. Bakura kissed Ryou swiftly on the lips.

"Later weirdo, who cannot drive nor steal." Ryou slapped him playfully.

"One time Bakura!" He said, hurrying out of the bedroom.

"Ryou?" Ryou hurried to his mother's voice.

"Right here, sorry I-"

"Be quiet and let's go." She ordered, rushing out of the house.

"Nice having you!" Roxi called out the window, waving to the two. Ryou blew a kiss to Bakura, who was also watching. Bakura smiled softly, watching Ryou get into the car, and drive away.

"Do you think Ryou has a chance of going?" Bakura sighed.

"I don't know mom, I really don't."

* * *

"Come on Ryou!" Bakura hissed as he ran out of his house around 10:00 p.m. with his puppy trailing behind. The dog followed obediently, panting. They dashed down the grassy paths that smelled like the summer mint that had been growing.

"Come get me!" He cried, running faster than the dog. The puppy barked, and chased after playfully. Bakura laughed as he jumped into a clearing, making a few people stop in their tracks.

"Oh, hey Bakura!" Seto called, waving a hand. Bakura waved back.

"Where were you earlier? Yugi and Yami wanted you and Ry to go on a double date with them!" Tea said, smiling kindly. Bakura furrowed his eyebrows. Because _that_ would happen.

"Eh, Ry's and my mom had a talk about going to Domino."

"Ry's going to Domino?" Nolbz asked, looking up from the game of monopoly he was playing with Seto, Serenidy, Dess, and Mokuba.

"Might, might… with me on August ninth." Bakura said, getting up and plopping down by Joey and Duke. Seto laughed.

"Not a chance Bakura, his mom won't let him do shit!" He exclaimed, taking the 'free parking' pile yet again. It didn't matter how many times you landed on it, Seto still did the most. He was king at Monopoly. Believe that. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Oh, he'll be able to go, just watch." Duke snorted.

"No offense buddy, but we've known the kid longer than you… just because you swept him off his feet doesn't mean you have his mom too." Bakura snarled. He didn't like to be told he was wrong.

"Eh, listen guys; it's not really up to us to say after all! Maybe a miracle will happen and Ry's mom'll let him go!" Nolbz exclaimed, trying to keep a fight from breaking. Duke was about to open his mouth in protest when a certain teen came hopping out of the grass.

"I can go!" He cried, jumping about happily. Bakura smiled and ran over to him. Ryou jumped on him, being caught in two sun-kissed arms. Bakura twirled him around.

"I can go Bakura! I talked to my dad and he said it was for sure, I can go!" He cried, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck, laughing. Bakura chuckled softly.

"Good, Marik and Malik will absolutely be dying to meet you!" Bakura said happily, setting the jade-eyed boy down on his feet. Ryou smiled, still clinging to Bakura.

"I'm so happy; I never get to do anything!" He cried, still grinning. Seto smiled. He was happy he had been wrong, after all, god knows how annoying Ryou would be if Bakura left him alone for a week. Even when the two where apart for a few hours, Ryou got all mopey.

Bakura kissed Ryou softly on the forehead.

"You're so cute when you're all hyped up Ry." He whispered in Ryou's ear. Ryou blushed.

"Anyways…" He trailed off, looking to the two's audience.

"You mean you guys are gonna leave us all alone for a whole week? Aw, but then we can't watch Ryou cream himself every time you look at him Bakura!" Duke joked, snorting. Seto smiled.

"Who are we gonna have to pick on now?" Serenidy smiled.

"Well, there's always Joey!" She humored, giggling. Joey glared.

"What am I? Some kinda circus freak?" No one answered.

"…………" Joey glared, crossing his arms. People laughed. Something vibrated… on Bakura's pants. Ryou glanced down.

"What the-" Bakura grinned and pulled out his cell phone, answering.

"Hullo?"

"Hiiii Bakura, itsame, Mario."

"…….Marik?"

"Nuuu, Malik!" Bakura smiled.

"Oh, what the hell do you want?"

"Uh duh, can you come?"

"Yes…and so can Ryou."

"…Where is he?"

"Standing next to me." Bakura wondered why Malik wanted to know… did it really matter?

"Who is that?" Ryou whispered.

"Malik."

"Oh, tell him I say 'hi!'" Ryou said softly, smiling.

"Uh, Ry says 'hi'" 

"Teehee that rhymed! Lemme talk to him!" Obviously, Malik was hyped tonight.

"Ry, he wants to talk to you." Ryou glanced at Bakura questionably, and hesitantly took the phone.

"Hello?" He said shyly into the small receiver.

"Hiii! Oh my gosh, Marik, he sounds absolutely adorable!" Ryou blushed.

"Wh-what?" He said sweetly.

"Nothing, how are you?"

"Eh, ok I think, you?"

"Great! So… Are you ugly?"

"……………" Ryou didn't know how to answer that.

"Bakura, Malik wants to know if I'm ugly." Bakura snatched the phone away from Ryou.

"Hell the fuck no he's not ugly, he's hella adorable!" Ryou hid his face in his hands.

"Why me?" He whispered. People stifled giggles in the background.

"Yeah, screw you too! See you soon!" Bakura hung up his cell phone.

"What was that about?" Joey asked. Bakura shrugged.

"Dunno. Marik and my sister must've given him too many drinks again." He sighed. Malik always did like his whiskeys.

"Malik drinks?" Ryou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my sister buys it for him when he stays the night with Marik. Marik doesn't drink, neither does my sister really. It's pretty much for Malik and her boyfriend." He said simply. Ryou nodded. Ryou had never drunken before. No surprises there.

Bakura walked over and wrapped his arms around Ryou again.

"Don't worry my virtuous angel; they'll go easy on you." He teased. Ryou nuzzled his head into Bakura's shoulder.

"You're so mean to me Bakura." He whispered, pouting.

"It's called tough-love babe, get used to it."

"Pfft. Tough love my ass. Get some chains and whips. Then we got a party." Tristan said randomly. Bakura blinked.

"Eh…let's go for a walk Ryou…" Ryou nodded. Tristan was a strange being. However, the idea of Ryou tied up did rather arouse Bakura, but those weren't good thoughts when the boy in question was holding your hand and giggling as a fly flew past, tickling his nose. Bakura glanced over at Ryou who was already looking at him, smiling softly.

"Are the stars as pretty in Domino?" Ryou asked. Bakura shook his head.

"No, with all the pollution, you can barely see um I'm afraid. It doesn't matter, I have my own shining star next to me." He said softly, pulling the boy closer to him from behind. Ryou giggled more as Bakura ran his nose through Ryou's hair, sending tingles down his spine.

"That tickles." He whispered, setting his arms over Bakura's. Bakura took the smaller hands in his and smiled.

"I wish every night could be as good as this one." Ryou said softly, melting in the warmth of the delicate touches.

'As long as you're with me, all my nights are going to be good Ry.'

* * *

God: Huzzah! It's over, it's over now!

Gandalf: It's over, it's my turn now!

Greebo: The chapter is over now, sorry!

Sauruman: -will not comment-

God: Wanna be Rebels who didn't have a clue, let's get to it!

Gandalf: Oh yes, and sorry most of this chapter was just… stuff.

December Jewel: Hehe, no Ryou wouldn't mind going with Bakura, they could 'bond'. Muah. Oh, that so sucks! I would've snuck out to go to the concert, I love all those guys, they are all some of my favs! Only thing better then that is adding Kid Rock, and Alan Jackson to the show! -loves them too-

Snow-shadow-wolf: -nod- Yes, spiders aren't really bugs! Hehe, and Bakura has a lie! Not really funny, he just said his sister was his aunt and 'forgot' to mention his two best gay friends would be staying! In case you hadn't noticed, Ryou's mom doesn't know he's gay, or dating Bakura. Hehe. She'll be in for a shock. Aw! -hug- Sorry your day wasn't good, but I hope today was much better! Keep being cool!

Akiko-saulii: The greatest author? -cackles- I wish! No, I just have a lot of free time, and I love writing/updating this story! Oh and Domino is…somewhere? I really don't know actually. -sweatdrop- I've been trying to think of whetre the story really is, but since Domino is in Japan and some of them have Japanese names you could say Japan? But I don't think so, so really, it's just… wherever you want it to be. Oh and I actually thought about whether I'd write about their school or not, and no, I'm not going to for this one anyways. As you said it is SUMMER lovin, and taking it into the school year would make it… Summer/Fall lovin? -sweatdrop- But no worries, you will learn about the school they go to and all in the sequel to it! It starts off in the middle of most of the kid's 12th grade year… Writer's block? NUUUU! -clings- You can't! -sob- Well you better figure something out at camp then! I want moooorrrrreee!

Lavender Insanity: Hehe, glad you liked! Klondike bars.. I haven't had one in years. Hm. I think I never liked um. Welp, keep being bootylicious and update soon I shall!

Fowlet: Hah, a love puff? -snickers- And I'm glad you're glad that MxMness is starting! Next chapter, and they finally make their appearance! Pocky I shalty have! -stuffs face- Much love!

Uory's Lover: Fluffy, where are you? -pokes- You haven't been online for a couple of days…I wonder about you. Anyways, come back soon! You where supposed to greet me when I got back from the Family Reunion, which had tons of flies! Anyways, you play guitar too? Cool stuff, I wish I had the motivation and drive to keep playing… but I'm just lazy and don't. All my friends went out and got instruments cause we where going to start a band. It was going to be Agitated. Hmph. Welp, much love and I really hope you liked!

DreamingChild: Yes, Ryou will be hanging out with Bakura's old gang, and soon… surprises will be in store for the Young Lad! Muah. He's such a sweetheart… and Bakura's old friends… won't be. Hope you enjoyed DC!

Slave4kai: Gah! -hugs, is still feeling special because she had a dedicationer- One day, I will repay these dets and write a special one-shoter just for you! Yes, I went online and looked at cars and a Ford Escape was the first one I found and I was like 'cool stuff!' So there ya go!

Anime Crazed: Yes one more chapter and you shalt have your Marik and Malik! Glad you like!

Soy Sauce: WUD UP?!? -absolutely loves your Penname- Add three or four new chappies? It's ok dearie, this story has at least eight more chapters until it's end and the sequel's beginning. And one question I have been wondering for quite some time now: What in the _hell _is a Kurama?

LYNNSTORYTELLER: Really? One of the only nice ones? I've read a few BxR niceness stories…Continue soon I shall!

Yugi-obsessed: Yes, Marik and Bakura have a fun lil' relationship, and Ryou gets to go, orange you glad?

Kyoko-san: On the fritz? -snickers- That reminds me of Frito chips. Yes, don't diss George Lucas, he's brilliant! -high fives Life- I love 'Star Wars' too! Especially Jar Jar Binks… -sweatdrop- I don't get why people don't like him… Hehe, and glad you like Ryou's obsessive ness! No, Bakura and Marik where just joking about the threesome! Ryou made Bakura gay, not Marik…he had Malik, and would never share anyways, which you will see -raises a finger- soon! OMG! -hugs- and you noted that 'loser' was indeed Bakura's nickname! -claps- I'm proud! -throws tons of sparkly things- Enjoy! Hey, a couple people noted all my muses start with G! and actually… they don't! I have Sauruman and Scarletta which start with S's! Hah! Anyways, yes indeed long live George Lucas, and much love!

Amy Hirosaki: Gods, I love your review poems! I love them so! They rock much! I am going to print them out and put them on my binder to show them off to the woorrrllddd (with of course your permission and when school starts of course) And the same goes for me…I'm not the greatest driver…I can't back up right, or do U turns or…anything but go straight really. Heh, anyways, glad you liked!

Voice-sama: V-chan! -glomp- Hiya! You swallowed a fishy light? When I was fine, there was this toy I had with these tiny little balls. My dad yelled at me because I was eating them. -shrug- You like the name Crystalline? Me too! Wee! And aren't you glad, cause Ry can go! Wee!

Shinigami: Hah. Yes, it was no question of 'why' when I was reported. Heh, and of course you can borrow Seto-muse for a few days!

Seto: -smiles- Of course I wanna be partners in crime, anything that includes embarrassing Baku-chan and Ry is good!

One more chappie and you get your MxMness! And no worries, Malik and Marik will be down to meet Seto… I can't give you an exact chapter countdown though! Less than six but more than three? Heh, well, I hope you liked!

Werewolf on Fire: Sorry it ended to soon for you, I hope you like this chapter though!

Evil Chibi Marik: -cries- I just found out I can't spell. I can't spell illiterate.

Gandalf: -sweatdrop- At least not without the spellcheck..

-is glomped- Fucking kawaii? Very Descriptive ECM! Aw, poor Nanashi, sooo adorable and fluffy! He blushed… -snickers- If I let a friend drive the car I don't have that I would have if I was sixteen, my mom would want to ground me, too. And question: Why was Kharue drunk? -shrug- All well! Thanks again for the pocky! Much love!

Citcat-chan: Spiffie? Cool-o! Glad you liked the lassst chapter, and I hope you like this one two! Have fun, drink some coke! -doesn't know- And update soon I shalt!

Jessie Jephson: Glad you liked the chapters! And update soon I shalt!

Kioko-san: Sorry, but I can't and won't put a lemon! A lime may be in order though! Sorry, I'm a wussy, and I've been deleted before, and I'd rather not have it happen to me again! It blows… horridly. Also, I am the kind of person that gets away with nothing, so I'm bound and determined to get caught! -sweatdrop- But a lime will come, I promise!

Brandi: Yes, Marik and Malik will come to visit…but not for a while, and yes, Seto will get his song sang again, and fully! Keep reading and hope you enjoyed!

Kiromoto-san: Hm… your Yami worries me. -shrug- Well, glad you liked your cookie!

Faén Silivren: Glad you like! Yes, Ryou will get to meet up with Marik and Malik, as you probably know if you read the chapter! Yay, and I'm glad it's one of your favs! Keep rockin on!

Khaleoud Senqir: Hm, well I've seen stories with it spelled 'Serenidy', tohugh I know you can spell it 'Serenity'… I also like it better with a d, but hey whatever works I guess! Glad you like!

Lostlover1: No worries? A bold statement! I wish there where no worries… it'd be nice.. Anyways, I'm glad you like, and good luck to you as well!

vvDemonvv: Of course I won't give Ryou to Malik, he's Bakura's!

Bakura: -cuddles Ryou- Mine.

See? I'm glad you like it darlin, and you rock too!

Alana Star/Sugar Cat: You act like a cat on a sugar high? Hm.. -pats- I wonder about you…

Sarah Harvey: Update soon I shall do dearest! And I'm glad you love it, it makes me feel special! Yes! RxB owns MxM… and any other pairing too. Keep rockin on!

Shadadphilaro: Really? Your absolute favorite? REALLY? -glomps- Coolness! Glad you like my story stuff that much! No, I bow down to you, you rock my world! Yes!

Chibi Nazumi: Welcome back then!

Bakura: -slight blush- No reason… -licks lips as Ryou walk by-

Ryou: -blinks cutely- Hi Kura! -skips along-

Bakura: -drool-

Gah, much love!

Koumori wolf: Cool? Cool? Cool! As always, truly happy you like it, and update soon I shall!

Rach-Chan: Don't we all like lemons better? Heh, I would post one… but yeah. As I'm sure you know, ff.net is kind of strict about those… though some people are lucky enough to slip past their nets… Sorry I haven't gotten around to e-mailing you, but GAH! I keep forgetting… stupid me! Update soon I shalt!

Living Obscenity: Yes! I have heard the song "Young"! I love it… but I love Kenny Chesney, so there you go! He's ultra grand! Yay, I even get a thumbs up! Wee!

Gandalf: Thanks for all the great reviews as always!

God: Yes, and be cool, review some more!

Greebo: Bye now!

Gandalf: Yes, later days!

God: Hope your days are full of rainbows?


	14. Meet and Greet Part 1

God the Grand (e): Of to another lovely chapter!

Gandalf: Once again, we don't own!

* * *

Ryou bobbed his head to the radio as some swanky country song played, swaying his hips to the music, twirling around his bedroom. Yugi laughed.

"Really getting into it, ay Ry?" Yugi asked, starring quizzically at his friend. Ryou giggled.

"Well, I'm almost done anyways! We've gotten all my clothes and stuff packed already! But Yugi, do you think there is anything I'm forgetting?" He asked worriedly, gazing to his tri-color haired friend. Yugi shook his head.

"I've been helping you for two hours, you have everything! Even that stupid stuffed cat you sleep with!" Ryou frowned.

"I just don't want Bakura to think I'm stupid or something-" Yugi rolled his eyes. Ryou was much too worried.

"Ry, Bakura is head over heels for you, just because you sleep with some cat doesn't mean he'll make fun of you!" He exclaimed, giving his friend a reassuring smile.

"I suppose… what if Marik and Malik don't like me though?" He asked, heaving as he jumped down on his bed next to his friend.

"Ryou, it'll be fine. You'll have tons of fun! For the first time in years, you get to get away from this place! I'd love to be in your position! Just to get away from this small town, ugh. I mean I love it here, and I love Yami but I just dream of something better, there is so much more out there than just corn crops, and cows." Yugi said, sighing sadly. Ryou nodded. It had always been a dream of his, to get away from here and his mother…

"I suppose you're right, I mean, it's a whole week away from my step mom!" Ryou bellowed, grinning at the mention.

"And a whole week with Bakura, Ah!" Yugi teased, bluffing a faint. Ryou smiled.

"Yeah, it will be good to be alone with him." He said shyly, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Yeah, think about it, just the two of you! And you can do… whatever."

"You're right Yugi; this is going to be great."

* * *

"Don't forget your lube!"

"Yes a man without lube is a man without a plan!" Duke and Seto teased, cackling as they helped their mahogany eyed friend pack. Bakura rolled his orbs, and threw a pillow at Duke.

"I am NOT bringing lube. Ryou would never let me go that far! We've never even made out!"

"……..Never?" Seto asked, speechless. Bakura sighed, shaking his head. The farthest we got was the day I asked him out…

"Wow buddy, you need to get some this week! You guys have been dating for a little over two weeks now!" Duke said, jumping down into the black beanbag chair by Bakura's TV.

"Duke, dude… two weeks is like nothing." Bakura argued.

"But you told Yami and me you bedded most of your girlfriends by then!" Bakura groaned.

"So, Ryou is so different from them! He's shy, and it's just… different. He's not like they are, he's too sweet, and all that mumbo jumbo." Bakura said softly, a hazy look growing in his ember orbs. Seto noticed and smiled.

"Ah, the feeling of 'young love'." Seto said, smiling and throwing a condom at his friend.

"Take one, you'll need it." Bakura smacked his head. What was it with his friend's obsession with him and Ryou doing the dirty?

"Would you creeps shut up for a sec and actually help me pack!" Bakura hollered, glaring at the two boys.

"But making fun of you is so much more appealing." Duke proclaimed, throwing a sock at Bakura. Bakura sighed.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow anyways?" Seto questioned, gazing at his friend.

"5 a.m. on the dot! Now would you assholes please help?" Duke and Seto grinned, and picked up Bakura.

"What the hell are you doing?" He screamed, as he was dragged into the bathroom. Seto cackled, while Duke propped open the toilet seat.

"What the- OH FUCK!" Ten seconds later, Bakura's head was dunked in the toilet.

"Cool off a little Bakura!" He mused, flushing the toilet. Bakura screamed.

* * *

"God, it's gonna be so weird without you two!" Serenidy said, eyeing the two teens that where sitting on the back of Seto's pickup with there puppy. Seto nodded.

"What am I going to do with out my Ryou?" Nolbz asked, grinning. Ryou shrugged.

"You guys will be fine!" He said, snuggling into Bakura's lap, nuzzling into his shoulder. Bakura smiled, tightening his arms around him.

"Shouldn't you guys be home though? You do have to leave awfully early." Yami mused, staring at them from his laying spot in the grass. Bakura nodded.

"It's a good idea; it is already midnight after all." Bakura mused, gazing up to the starry night sky. Ryou sighed.

"Yeah, I should be getting back, I am tired after all." Ryou mused, closing his half-laden eyes. Bakura stroked the teen's silvery locks.

"So I take it you guys are leaving then?" Mokuba asked, frowning. Bakura nodded.

"Yep, I guess we will see you all in a week!" He exclaimed, giving Ryou a push so he could stand up.

"Yeah, I guess this is good bye." Ryou said sadly, peering at all his friends.

"Well, have fun okay?" Tea said, brushing imaginary dirt off herself as she stood up too.

"Yes, and please, do something worth telling about!" Seto joked with a grin. Nolbz and Dess ran over and clung to the two.

"Yes have a blast guys, and don't forget to buy us stuff!" They said in unison, grinning. Ryou and Bakura laughed and hugged them back.

"We won't guys. Stay out of trouble!" Ryou said, ruffling Nolbz's hair. He nodded.

"Bye you two, have fun!" Mokuba said with a sleepy smile.

"Yeah guys, best wishes! Sorry Mai couldn't come out tonight!" Joey said, giving them a smile. Bakura nodded.

"I'll miss you guys, you know? I've never really been away this long!" Ryou exclaimed. Seto laughed.

"You'll be ok; after all… you won't be alone!" He said gazing amusedly to Bakura.

"Yeah, see you too, and be careful Ry, you don't know what Bakura's like when he's horny." Tristan said nonchalantly, pulling at the grass. Duke snickered.

"Later guys." He said, running a hand through his dusky locks.

"Bye guys." Bakura said, smiling slightly. He took Ryou's hand and led them to the corn path. Ryou smiled heartily and waved, before disappearing in the brush, for the last time that week.

* * *

My mother volunteered to drive Ryou and me the whole two hours to the airport; though it was quite difficult for her to get Ryou's mom to agree. Anyways, we're pulling up to the building right now, and Ryou's staring at it with such exhilaration in his wide, jade orbs. He seems really excited to get the hell out of this place. If I was stuck her for ten years, I would be too though…

"I can't believe it! In a few short hours, I'm going to be so far away from this place." He says in a lively whisper, grinning. My mom turns around, smiling.

"Well, here's the airport. If you guys want me to walk you to your gate, I will…" I smile and shake my head.

"Not necessary mom. I guess I'll be seeing you in a week then?" I say. She smiles and nods.

"I guess so. I hope you two have the best time; especially you Ryou. Crystalline is really nice, so don't worry… as for Marik and Malik well… you'll just have to see." She says, giving out an amused chuckle.

"Thanks so much for taking us down here Ms. Ketsueki I-"

"No sweetie, please call me Roxi." She says softly, peering at him from the front seat. He nods.

"Bye then, Roxi; I hope you have a nice break away from Bakura." He says playfully, opening up his car door. She snickers.

"I will!" She says, waving to him. I open my car door to exit and she grabs my arm suddenly.

"Bakura?" I halt and look at her.

"What is it?"

"Just… watch after Ryou ok? He's such a nice boy, and your friends would love nothing more than to traumatize the poor child. Tell Marik to be nice, and tell Isis and Malik both I miss them. Isis misses you too, you know?" I glare at her. That woman cannot stand me!

"She really does. Have fun, and I love you! And I swear Bakura if you dare cheat on Ryou, I will have to murder you." She says strictly. I nod and smile.

"Same to you." I get out of the car, and grab my bags from the trunk, slamming it shut.

"Ready to go Ry?" I ask.

"Steady and ready!" He says, giggling as he takes my hand shyly in his. I give him a swift kiss on the cheek, and brush the bangs out of his eyes. He gazes at me, smiling slightly.

"Bakura, Marik and Malik aren't really mean, are they?" I laugh and shake my head.

"Marik can be a total asshole to you if he doesn't like you. Basically, if he hates you and you piss him off, you're dead. But don't worry; if he even tried anything to you, then there'd be nothing but a pile of bloody carcass in my sister's floor." He smiles.

"What about Malik?"

"Well, Malik has a secret weapon. It's his cuteness. It gets him everywhere, and it can be scary as well. Malik is hard to piss off, but don't try. I think he may even be more ferocious than Marik." I say, grinning. He nods slightly, frowning.

"He kind of reminds me of you in some ways. He's awfully hard not to like, and he's pretty mellow. Of course, you're cuter, and even sweeter." He blushes, averting his eyes from me.

"We should probably get going though. We wouldn't want to be stuck here." I say, letting go of his hand and grabbing a bag.

"Yep! Domino, here we come!"

* * *

Grr. I swat at whatever is shaking me so vigorously.

"Bakura, Bakura! We're here!" Something very bubbly cheers.

"Five more minutes." I hear it sigh.

"Bakura!" I groan and crack open a hazy orb. Ry- oh.

"We, we're here already?" Ryou laughs.

"Bakura, you where sleeping for over an hour." I sigh and lift my head from his lap. I was comfy too. It's weird, because we're just pulling into the airport. I didn't even wake up for the landing. I pat myself on the back. Good one.

I hurry off the plane behind Ryou, watching my feet as I go. I still feel groggy.

"We should go find my sister." I say, taking his hand.

"What does she look like?" He asks peering up at me.

"Well, the last time I saw her, she was fairly skinny, and had elbow-length dark brown hair. She changes her look around so much, so who really knows?" He narrows his eyes, staring at something.

"Hey… Bakura? Is that her with the blonde teen holding up the sign that says 'Bakura'?" He asks, pointing to longhaired redhead wearing black jeans and a mint long-sleeved top. I grin, she's with a blonde?

"Marik!" I holler, dropping my bags and running over to the two. Marik takes notice and runs too.

"Bakura, my love!" He cries, tackling me to the ground and laughing. He ruffles my hair, a grin playing across his tanned face.

"Gee Bakura, you look like crap! What happened to you?" He jokes, poking me. I laugh.

"Good to see ya ugly!" I holler. My sister jogs over to us.

"Hey Bakura! Where's Ryou?" She asks, kneeling down beside us. I turn my head around to see a boy in jeans and a striped tee slinking nervously over to us. My Ry! I push Marik off and hurry over to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to my sister.

"Right here!" I say happily, wrapping my arm around him. He turns crimson, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Ry-"

"Ryou! Shit, you are hot!" Marik shouts, his eyes wide as he takes Ryou's hand and shakes it. Ryou's cheeks grow darker.

"Nice to meet you, Malik?" He asks, blinking cutely.

"Nope! This bighead is Marik, Malik had piano lessons, and you know how Isis is about those." My sister says, rolling her dark blue eyes.

"Oh, and how rude of me! I'm Crystalline!" She exclaims, pulling him into a hug. He smiles.

"Nice to meet you too." She grins and lets him go.

"Bakura, is he always this sweet?" She asks, laughing.

"Yep, that's Ryou for ya." I say, patting his shoulder.

"Well, let's go get your bags and all!" My sister chirps, leading the way. Marik dawdles along beside me while Ryou lags behind me. I slow down and grab his hand.

"Don't be shy, Marik won't eat ya." I joke, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I only eat Malik, and he's not here!" He cries, wrapping his arm around Ryou's shoulders. He giggles.

"I don't think I really want to know what you meant by that." I say coolly, looking ahead to my sister. He shrugs.

"So, what is it like in that hick town you live in anyways?" Marik asks, looking to Ryou.

"It's quiet, there are a lot of farms and horses and such. Lots of corn." Marik nods.

"Sounds like a wonderful place." He retorts.

"Eh, actually it's not so bad. We live really close to a lake, and there aren't a whole lot of kids. And the kids we're friends with are cool enough." Marik furrows an eyebrow.

"Ah, I see. You know Ryou, Malik is dying to meet you. He's quite interested to see if Bakura's taste in men is as bad as his taste in women." Ryou blinks, a little confused.

"Yeah well, Malik can go suck a tree." I retort, letting go of Ryou's hand and crossing my arms.

"Gah, I wish he would, he hasn't sucked me in a while after all." I shake my head and grab Ryou away from him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Ignore him, he just can't stand that Malik would rather pleasure his sister than his boyfriend." Marik sighs.

"Sometimes I really think he would…" My sister snorts.

"Marik, please. I have to freaking put earplugs in from all the moaning coming from your room! Isis doesn't even know what you guys do at the apartment! The poor woman freaked when she walked into Malik's room and Marik was giving him a hickey! That's _nothing _compared to what happens at my place! Constant making out, and if you ever wondered if Malik was a screamer, the answer is _yes._" She rants, glaring at Marik. Marik laughs.

"Admit it, you like hearing our sessions. Besides, it's not like you don't have your own." Her cheeks turned red at the mention.

"Anyways, so who want something to eat?"

* * *

God the Grand (e): Concluded!

Gandalf: That it is!

God: Yessirree! Now…

Slave4kai: Best of all time? So are you man, you rule! And of course, glad you liked!

redconvoy: Wud up?!? Yes, but no evil step mother for a whole freaking week for Ry! Wee! Glad you anticipated it, and I hope it was to your liking!

Lin McGregor: You love them all? -tackle- So nice! Glad you like all the stories, and this one!

Uoyr's Lover: Aw… -hugs- I didn't even get to say goodbye! Well, I don't know exactly when you'll read this, but I hope you're having and will continue to have a fabulous time in California! Yes! Er… and I'll work on 'Stripped' soon.. Or hopefully anyways! Truly though, I hope you do have an excellent time!

Kyoko-san: You like Jar-Jar? -tackles- You are so my favorite! And I only like conditioner too… I say shampoo tangles your air ten times worse… And yes you genius, 'Roxy' is a clothing company, though 'Roxi's' name has nothing to do with it, I just liked the name! Aw! -huggles- I get Kura and Ry wrapping paper! I will save it… who knows, it could be worth millions! Yes, and don't forgive, long live coca-cola, Jay Leno, and Bakura and Ryou slash! Yes! And keep being wonderful!

Brandi: Yes, Malik and Marik are dating! Aw and sorry, but no, Bakura and Ryou won't get to 'make love' aka fuck in this story! I wish they could but I'm trying to follow the whole 'NC17' jazz. -sigh- But there might be a lime-ish BxR scene! Not sure, but glad you like as always!

Evil Chibi Marik: -flips out- I always complain about that! Weird should be spelt 'wierd'! I swear! I didn't learn how to spell it right until about two months ago maybe! Of course Bakura steals the plushies… he steals them, and rapes the stuffing out of the things! Strange, strange fellow… but he's still fabulous, like you of course! I hope your day is lovely too!

Amy Hirosaki: Gah, of course I loved them, and print them out I will! -clings- and I'll try not to make my chaps. Crap! Keep being grand (e)!

Lostlover1: Malik was drunk, Marik was just watching his kitty get smashed! Oi, I constantly overuse the word 'dude', 'wench', and 'man'! Kim Possible quote, eh? I like Ron and Rufus… not so much Kim though… And of course, glad you loved!

December Jewel: Yay, "Mayberry" lyrics! You know the song "Love you outloud"? My friend loovveess that song! Muah, Rascal Flatts are greatness! Glad you liked the chapter!

Living Obscenity: Had no excuses for the things that we've done, we were brave, we were crazy, but we were mostly… YOUNG! Yes Kenny Chesney does rock and roll because, his tractor is sexy! -coughs- That song rules.. I'm a kindred spirit? Am I? Yay! Glad you liked, and please don't send the gnomes upon me!

Ceribi Motou: Glad you liked the last few chapters, and yes adding Marik and Malik is a sign for mayhem! Update soon I shalt!

DreamingChild: Haha, yes of course Duke is jealous cause he can't get Serenity! -cackles- Cause she loooves Seto! Muah! Update soon I shalt!

Jessie Jepson: Add more soon I shalt, and glad you like dearest!

SaffronStarlight: Tons of smiles to you too!

Firebound heart: No don't break anything, put the object down! Glad you like, and no, don't die, then you can't read the rest!

Rach-chan: Glad you liked, and nope, his mom stayed out of this one! Yay for Ry!

Shinigami: You have a gang of evil muses? Man, you're so lucky… all I have is these guys!

Gandalf: -knits, watching a soap-

Greebo the Dragon: -dances around, running into walls-

Grim Reaper: -works on his Back street boys shrine-

Sauruman: -slips laxitives in Greebo's dragon chow-

Eh… anyways, yes Kura is a million-aire sort of! But not really since he doesn't get the money…. Only 3-5 chapters now till M and M meet the S man!

Seto: -snickers and clings- Take me away to cause evil mischief with you!

Hehe, I think he likes you, have fun with him!

Fowlet.Press: Oi, you added a press huh? -jumps around- Yes, shounen-ai is much better then Tylenol and aspirin both! Muah! Glad you thought it was sexy! Much love watermelon! And keep writing I shalt!

Snow-shadow-wolf: Wah! -shakes- There's something wrong with you! You left a short review! Yours are always so lengthy and fun! -sniffs- What is this world coming to? Hehe, but no… I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yay for the brats being gone! Have a pretty day!

Raye the great: Wah! I'm glad you love it!

Koumori wolf: Update soon I shalt, and I'm glad you think it's good! Muah!

DojomistressAmbyChan: Of course Malik will like Ry… not as much as Bakura though! I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you liked this chapter too!

LYNNSTORYTELLER: -gasp- Bad stories?!? -shifty eyes- I read a lot of those too… But sure I'll send you the links to the really good happy BxR stories if you want! Glad you liked the chapter!

Michiclaws: The next chapter is right here!!! Never fear!!!

Deranged Kai: Yay to you too, and update soon I will do!

Chibi Baku: Best? -looks around- me? Really? WEE! -cling- So nice! I'm really happy you love it!

copperwolf: Yes… finding an undepressing RxB fic is always a nice little thing… I'm glad you like it, and of course I'll keep going!

Chibi nazumi: You're a german? Coolness! -cling- Yes, fluffy fics are the best, and it's okay that you got whatever you got wrong! I still love ya!

Citcat-chan: Hurrah for the spiffieness! You're spiffed out too! Glad you liked, and update soon I will!

Kiromoto-san: -shifty eyes- I'm not a human you silly Yami, I'm God! Muah! Durh! Anyways, glad you liked!

Gandalf: That's all folks! And thanks for reviewing everyone!

Greebo the Dragon: You're the best in the west!

God: And the north, south, and east too!

Gandalf: And all subdivisions too!

God: Have great days!

Gandalf: And rock on! Later days!

Greebo: Bye now!


	15. Meet and Greet Part 2

God the Grand (e): Salutations!

Gandalf: Yes, we still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Greebo the dragon: But dance and enjoy anyways! Muah!

.:....:.

I laugh as Ryou gets creamed again t some racing game on play station.

"Whipped again! You know Ryou; you really suck at this video game…" Marik states, looking up from the floor at him. Ryou pouts.

"Aw, don't make fun Marik, Ryou's good at a lot of other things." I say giving Ryou a suggestive grin. His mouth gapes open.

"Bakura!" He says, blushing, and giving me a small, playful slap on the shoulder.

The front door bursts open, the bustling of footsteps apparent.

Ryou, Marik and I turn our heads to the hall and see a slim, blonde figure making itself known.

He blinks large lilac eyes; a huge grin spreading over his face as he charges at the maroon couch Ryou and I are sitting on.

"KURA!!!" He exclaims, toppling over and clinging onto me. I laugh and hug him back.

"See Marik, I told you Malik always liked me better!" I joke, grinning. Malik smiles and bonks my head.

"Only in your dreams crack head." Malik retorts. I grin. Malik always did like that nickname for me. Marik jumps on us.

"Sex pile!" He hollers, squeezing us both. We all snicker, and then I remember something. I tilt my head to the side and peer at Ryou, who looks timid and puzzled. I reach over and yank him towards us.

"And Malik, this I-" Before I can finish my sentence, Malik has scrambled out of our arms and latches to Ryou.

"Ryou, hi!" He chirps. Ryou's cheeks tinge pink, emerald eyes widening in surprise.

"Eh…hi." He says softly, hugging back. Malik pulls away, smiling.

"Aw, Bakura's right, you are quite the peach!" He says, giving Ryou a small peck on the cheek. I glare. No one kisses my Ryou but me! ME, ME, ME!

"Wow Malik, I think you've gotten further with Ryou than Bakura has!" Marik chortles, smirking as he takes a seat back on the floor, criss-crossed. Malik laughs.

"It's nice to finally meet you! Bakura's told us all about you, we're glad he finally found someone who he truly adores." Malik says merrily. I feel heat rising to my cheeks. I do NOT adore him… well, actually I do. Ryou smiles slightly.

"I've been wanting to meet you too." He says sweetly. He furrows a silvery eyebrow. "Is being a peach good?" Marik snorts.

"Means in Malik lango, you're adorable." Marik informs, yanking said blonde teen in his lap. Malik gives Marik a beam and closes his eyes, giving Marik a small kiss.

"By the way Bakura, sorry I couldn't make it to the airport. But you know how Isis is about my piano, violin, and fencing lessons." He says with a sigh.

"It's a wonder Isis still lets you go to violin lessons after what happened with your last teacher." I say, giving him an amused glare. Ryou blinks, glancing over at me.

"What happened?" Marik chuckles and Malik blushes slightly.

"Well… my teacher left the room for a few minutes and Marik was making me horny… so helped me out." Malik said simply, scratching his head nervously.

"In other words, Marik was giving Malik head, and got caught in the middle of it." I finish, grinning. Ryou gasps.

"What'd the teacher do?"

"Asked if he could join! Of course, Marik and I were creeped out that a middle-aged man would ask to join to teens. I fake cried and told Isis he tried to hit on my, by touching my leg. She freaked on him and he cowers when he sees her now. She switched me teachers and is still clueless to what really went on!" Malik said, resting his head on Marik's shoulder.

"Wow…" Ryou trails off, shaking his white locks. My arms suddenly need something to mess with, so I scoot closer to Ryou and wrap my arm around his waist. I can feel him tensing up, so I move my hand to his shoulders and give his kept white mane a tousle. Malik laughs as he's picked up by Marik.

"Drink run!" They announce, hurrying to the kitchen. Once they're out of sight, Ryou leans his head against my shoulder ands looks up to me.

"Thanks Bakura, I…I'm just not comfortable being so…touchy around them yet." He whispers regretfully. I wave a hand.

"No Ryou, it's ok! I won't do anything you don't want to." I say, twirling some of his hair around my finger. He smiles and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Aw! You guy are so cute!" Malik gushes, snickering as he hops over, water bottle in hand. Ryou hides his face in his hands. I snicker and rub his back.

"Aren't we though?" I muse, looking over to the two of them.

"Yes! And you know Bakura, Summer's been asking about you." Malik chides casually, taking a sip of his water. I blink. What does that ho watch?

"S-Summer? Wasn't that your old girlfriend?" Ryou pipes up, looking over at me. I nod.

"Yes… but she's way old news, she should know that."

"Ah. She claims you never dumped her, and that she was heading over to your place this summer or something." Marik says, staring at me. I take my arm off Ryou's shoulder and cross my arms.

"Oh whatever! Summer isn't coming anywhere within a hundred mile radius of my house!" I shout, scowling. I haven't even talked to her in two freaking months, and she still thinks we're dating? What a dumb ass!

"So, you did dump her then?" Malik asks, raising an eyebrow. I blink.

"Er… well, we haven't even talked in two months though!" I proclaim. Marik shakes his head.

"That's not exactly dumping someone, you know? And she claims she misses you."

"I don't care if she misses me, I don't want her, I've found better!" I growl, pouting. Ryou stares at his knees, biting his lip.

"S-so, technically you're cheating on her with me?" Ryou whispers. I shake my head and wrap my arm around him again.

"Not really, I, I thought not talking to her and barely acknowledging her was basically throwing in the towel!" Ryou smiles and shakes his head.

"Bakura… that doesn't mean you dumped her." He says softly, running a hand through my hair. I sigh.

"You needn't worry about finding her too much though. We old her you were coming down the other day, and she said she was gonna come and see you. She'll likely be coming today, no doubt." Marik notes, taking a seat on a chair. Malik follows, jumping in his lap.

"So… I'll just dump her and let bygones be bygones, and it's over!" I cry, hugging Ryou. He laughs, nuzzling into my shoulder.

"Malik, what time do you have to be home tonight?" Marik asks, running a hand up Malik's shirt and scratching his stomach. Malik purrs and nuzzles into him.

"In an hour now… she wants me home by nine 'o clock." He whines.

"I'm coming over you know?" Marik informs him, grinning. Malik smiles.

"Good, I didn't wanna be alone anyways. And besides you owe me since you couldn't come over the last two nights!" Malik says, giving Marik another quick kiss. Marik grins.

"And I will pay you back when we get home if you know what I mean."

"Ugh, guys! Don't contaminate my Ryou's ears with your nympho talk!" I cry. Malik snickers.

"Well if he's going to hang out with us, he might as well get used to it!" Marik muses, kissing Malik again. I roll my eyes. Glad to know they have nice, virtuous minds.

The doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it!" Malik shouts, jumping up and running to the door.

"Ugh, that kid is such a livewire!" I snap.

"Uh, hi?" I hear Malik say.

"Um, hey Mal! Is like, Bakura here?" I hear a feminine voice ring.

"Summer…" I hiss, getting to my feet.

"Yep, right this way Summy!" Malik cheers, leading her out into the living room. She runs over to me and hugs me immediately.

"Bakura, hey, I missed you!" She chirps. I push her off me and stare her down. She's lost loads of weight, her collar bone visible from the tight forest green tank top she wears. Her messy black hair has grown a bit, looking way unkept, and ugly rashes cover her arms. She smells like death!

"Bakura?" She says, blinking confusedly. I shake my head and give her a fake smile.

"Hey Summer…" I trail off. She looks around the room and spots Ryou.

"Who are you?" She asks him, taking my hand and leading me over to him.

"I, I'm Ryou, Bakura's friend." He says quietly, looking upon her with sad eyes. Marik and Malik stare at her the same way.

"Why is everyone looking at me so weirdly?" She asks, grinning. She dismisses it, waving a hand.

"Anyways, I need to talk to you, Bakura! _Alone_." I nod as she walks out into the hall, and walk over to Ryou, bending down on my knees, giving his hand a kiss.

"Be back." I whisper, getting to my feet once more and following her suit, running outside and leaving the door open a crack.

She smiles slightly as she sits down on the stairway.

"I've missed you, you know?" She says softly, looking up at me. I take a seat next to her and sigh.

"Really Summer? Because I didn't miss you." I say nonchalantly. She smiles, closing her eyes and nods.

"I know you didn't. I figured we weren't together anymore after you never called…"

"Not according to Marik and Malik you didn't! You told people you where coming to my house this summer!" I seethe, flashing my fangs.

"I know… I don't know what I was thinking though… besides, I'm sure you've already met someone down wherever you live anyways." She says, sighing.

"Yes, I did. And it's not like you haven't cheated on me either." I counter, glaring at her. She laughs heartily.

"I know, I know. So, who is she?" I narrow my eyes.

"Who's who?"

"You're new girl."

"Guy actually. And you met him. He's inside." She grins, her eyes widening in amusement.

"So you're bi now, eh?" I shake my head.

"No, just gay… after all, I don't plan on leaving this one."

"He's cute, and he looks like a sweetheart, you shouldn't leave him." I nod.

"He is, he's great… and so different from anyone else I've ever been with. But it's nice… you know? To finally meet someone who's not a total head case."

"Like me, you mean?" I nod. The truth hurts. Summer smiles.

"Sounds good. So… how long have you been together for?"

"A few weeks I guess." She sighs, and stands up.

"So, it's really over then?" She questions. I stand up too, nodding.

"I guess so." She smiles and pulls me in for a hug.

"Well, good luck then, ok? And e-mail me sometime or something!" Summer demands. She gives me a quick peck on the cheek before departing down the stair-way.

"Summer?" She looks back.

"You… you really should get some help, ok? You look even worse." I say flatly, staring at her. She gives me a sad smile.

"I know… Malik told me I look like hit the other day too…" She trails off, looking to the ground. She's even more addicted then when I was here!

"Well… still. Get some help kid, before you kill yourself off. And goodbye." I say, giving her a small smile, walking in the door, and shutting it.

"What'd she say?" Malik hollers.

"Nothing really." I comment, hurrying back to the living room.

"Are you over now?" Ryou asks, looking up from the TV. I jump on the couch, flipping off my shoes, and rest my head down on Ryou's leg, sighing.

"Finished." I say, nuzzling into his leg.

"You sound sad though." Ryou says, running long, graceful fingers through my unruly locks.

"No, everything's great weirdo. You're here!" I say happily. I hear strange noises emitting from the chair Marik and Malik are sitting on.

"Damn, at least go in Marik's room." I mutter.

"Actually, we're gonna go now, and let you two lovers be alone!" Marik says happily, standing up with Malik again in his arms.

"Ah. Make sure to use a condom." I grumble, turning around, and closing my eyes.

"Have fun, you two!" Ryou chirps, scratching my head lightly. Malik and Marik snort.

"Oh, we will! And we'll be over early tomorrow! After all, Ryou's gotta be shown around!" Malik says as they near the door.

"Bye!" Ryou calls out. I mumble a goodbye, snuggling into Ryou, getting comfortable.

"Later!" Marik calls, shutting the door. Alone at last!

I smile as Ryou pets me.

"Tired?"

"Eh, a little. I didn't sleep much last night. I need cuddling." I whine. He giggles and bends down, kissing my cheek.

"Anything for you my Bakura." He says, struggling out from under me, and struggling, until he was lying on top of me, snuggling into my chest.

"This is going to be our first night alone together." I inform him, lightly stroking his back.

"No it won't be! I spent the night with you once before… but it will be our first night 'together' together!" He says cheerfully. I sigh happily, hands creeping under his tee shirt and scratching lightly at his soft, luscious, creamy skin. He moans softly, breathing quietly as he closes his eyes, content as I run a hand through his hair again.

"I really am glad I came here with you…" He whispers quietly, barely audible over the TV noise.

"I'm glad you got to come here too." I reply, giving him a tight squeeze.

"I'm home!" Crystalline shouts as she walks in the living room. Ryou jumps off of me.

"Oh, uh hi Crystalline!" We say in unison, smiling nervously. She gives us a wink.

"Having some fun there I see?" She says, a playful smirk appearing on her ruby red lips. Ryou throws his hands over his face, blushing. Why is it every time we are about to get to something good someone fucking interrupts, WHY?!?! I groan and bang my head onto the table.

I feel two sets of eyes staring at me.

"What?" I snap, glaring at Ryou and my evil, evil sister. She raises her eyebrows.

"Nothing Kura… I brought dinner though!" She says, revealing a plastic bag with take-out in it.

"Crystalline, I'm going to kill you, you know that?" I hiss, pouting. Ryou stifles his giggles as he stands up, offering me a hand.

"Whatever it is Bakura, I really don't want to know. Come in the kitchen and eat." She says, treading off. I sigh and take Ryou's hand, getting up.

"Bakura, don't worry, we can have a little fun later." He whispers, smiling. I blink.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking about? Are you invading my brain?!?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"No loser." He says, standing on his tip toes and giving me a kiss. "It's because I know everything." He adds cutely, poking my nose. He then runs off to the kitchen.

"Come on Bakura!" I blink, still a bit shocked and follow. Ryou kissed me? That's the most forward thing he's ever done! I see real potential for him…

My stomach growls loudly, so naturally, I head to the kitchen to go get some dinner.

.:....:.

Gandalf: The end!

Greebo the Dragon: For this chapter anyways! You're one in a million, you know that?

God: -shifty eyes- One in a million really isn't that rare… anyways!

****

Lavender Insanity: Aw, I'm glad you think the chapter was all of those adjectives! Yes Rhys, put some backbone into it! Whatever that means! You're all dope and outta sight too! Glad you liked the chapter… and much love!

****

Citcat-chan: Yes, BxR fics make me happy too! Unless they suck! -sweatdrop- Anyways, I'm glad you liked and you're spiffed out too!

****

Snow-shadow-wolf: Really, last chapter was the funniest? -head scratch- I'm glad you think so! Hey, you were a grouch like Oscar the Grouch! Do you even live in a trash can too? -sorry, couldn't resist!- Pfft. Well, my week is sucking too, but summer usually does that to me so, whatever ness! I hope your day was extra cool, and I also hope you can refind all your pics and documents and such!

****

Raye the great: Yes, Ryou is too cute for words… only… I just said words so that's not necessarily true! Eh, anyways, I'm glad you love!

****

Akai Tenshi: Really? Wee! Well I'm glad you accidently found it and liked it then! -huggles- It makes me feel oh so joyous!

****

Slave4kai: -is glomped- Yay! Gad you couldn't wait, and I hope it was worth waiting for! -clings to- Have a wondrous day!

****

Shadadphilaro: Oi, well, I'm glad you like it! And continue soon I shalt!

****

Shinigami: -gasps- Has Seto really been that good of an influence? Sqwee! Well, you can keep him for a few more chapters… but then I need him back so he can torture Ryou and Bakura more… with Malik and Marik's help! Well, that's an easy question! To get them to sit down, threaten them of course! Tell them you'll take away their precious ukes and whatnot if they don't! It would work on my muses…. But they have no love interests… except for Greebzie, but she's in love with someone else's muse… And no worries my friend, I will include the 'Denial' song!

****

December Jewel: Ugh, oh my god! -jumps up and down- Pop ups like… take over my computer five times daily! It's the damn spyware! Yes! My favorite Rascal Flatts song is "Melt" I think… anyways, keep rocking out! Oh, and glad you liked the chapter!

****

Kyoko-san: Aw! -nuzzles- Yay! I'm glad I made you h-a-p-p-y! Boredom is your summer vacation chore? -sweatdrop- Being bored sucks. -nod- I'd know… I spend half of my days being it. Airplanes are scary things… oh yes they are. And I'm happy to be your savior!

****

Ruth: Sweeter than sugar? Really? -tackle- Glad you think so!

****

O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o.: Malik wasn't there because he had piano lessons! But he was there this chapter, my amigo! -gulp- And no, he doesn't have lessons for the rest of the story, just the one iddle wittle time! Please don't kill me now! Please?

****

Chibi Baku: Yay! -clings to- Glad you think that! And no worries! -backs away from torch- I fully intend on keeping on updating this story!

****

Voice-sama: Yay! -clings- And my sister is some what like Crystalline… but more of a bitch! Not to me of course, or my brother… just to everyone else! Oi… Ryou will probably have a splooge-fit when he see's M and M making out! -sweatdrop- Not real sure what that meant, but maybe… you get it? -head scratch- Much love anyways!

****

Brandi: Yes, I could do a lime then just imply they did it… but then it ruins the sequel's plans! So… sorry, but they Bakura ain't gonna get none in this story… but maybe he sequel! But there will still be a lime! And at-at to you too!

****

Ragna01: Your welcome R! And thank you for thinking tht the fic is great! Have a gorgeous day!

****

Amy Hirosaki: Yet again, another great little poem! Can I have your autograph now? You blackmailed Bakura? Pfft… that wasn't very nice…

Ryou: -grabs Bakura by the ear- Why would you dooooo that!

Bakura: Ow, ow, ow!! -pulls out box out of back pocket- So I could get you these diamond earrings of course! -big grin, thinks this will get him out of trouble-

Ryou: -sweatdrop- I don't have pierced ears… YOU IDIOT! -makes out with Bakura senselessly-

Bakura: -eyes pop out of head-

Hehe, anyways, hva e a teamo-supreme day! And I'm glad your reviews are still free!

****

Evil Chibi Marik: -frantic wave back- Allloohhaa! Yes, Bakura was quite fabulous! And… I have trouble with the words where and were too… they confuse me, even know they probably shouldn't… -squeaks and clings to- Of coououuurrrsssee I think you're fabulous… and fantastic too! -takes strawberry pocky happily- And I'm glad you thought the chapter was 'royally'? Hey, that means it was like a king! Wow! Cackle- Anyways, have a very splendid, off the walls, super enormous, deviously scandalous, incredible, edible, whale-free day!

****

Rach-chan: Nice? Well, I'm glad you liked it! No… he just couldn't get Malik to put out that day… Malik always puts out, doncha Mal?

Malik: -blush- erm…

-cackle, cackle- Hope your day is grand (e) Rach-chan!

****

Fowlet.Press: Yay! -cling- I'm so uber happy you liked! You have a seme? -sweatdrop- Oi, happy to be at the top of your list of stories and whatnot! And your welcome for the coolnizzle stroydizzle nizzle wizzle… BIZZLE and Much Lizzle!

Uoyr's Lover: It's sad that I still type your name wrong, even know I know what it means and how to spell it. -sweatdrop- And I am trying to work on 'Stripped', really… I am… but as I said, it's no piece of cake! I'm glad California is going great from you… but wow. I wish it would rain… I want some rain! -sniff- Hope you liked the chapter!

****

Bakuras-Hell: Yay! -latches onto- Thanks for the candy and plushies! Greebo enjoyed eating them! Oi…. She likes to eat fluffy, fluffy plushies… I try to stop her but… she's a dragon, so what can you do? Not get a haircut… -snicker- Anyways, I'm glad you liked it kool kat!

****

Interlude: -nods- The best couple in the west, north, south and all the subdivisions! Aw, glad you think it's terrific! And I like authors who leave review replies too… I know they annoy the heck out of some people, but I love them so… and of course the more random they are… the BETTER! -big, googly eyes- Aw! -latches onto- Really? A cool-o personality? You too my chocolate-covered friend! Eh, anyways, I'm glad you do like the story as usual, and of course, have one awesomely awesome day! Much love!

****

Belle obscurit: Perfect? Wee! -does a happy dance- I'm glad you think so, and keep being awesome!

****

Koumori wolf: Glad you liked the chapter, and I'm glad you couldn't wait for the next chapter… I hope you liked it!

****

DreamingChild: -cackles- I feel sorry for poor, poor Marik…

Marik: -is smacked- Heeeyyy! -cries-

Yosh, and Malik is verrryyy cute… and a bit strange and etc. Hope you liked the chapter and much love!

****

Akiko-saulii: -nods- I am going to write a sequel… And actually… the sequel continues two years later when majority of the kids are seniors and such! And it doesn't have a title yet… Of course Ry changed his Bakura! Because Bakkuurrraa looovveess him… even if he doesn't tell Ryou… it's his obsession. Muah. Aw! -hug- I'm glad you liked the chapters, and very happy that you had a cool-o time at Camp! Much love!

****

Deranged Kai: Review, and review, and review? Sounds horribly great to me! I'm glad you liked the chapata!!! Peace and love!

****

BakaNeko-Chan: Update soon I shalt! Have a spectacular day!

****

Werewolf of Fire: Glad you liked and I am updating today, July 21st I believe! Hope you liked!

****

Sailor InuYasha: Your favorite?!? -tackle- I'm glad, yay! -does a dance- Update soon I shalt and… please don't die!

****

Michiclaws: Off course I'll marry you! But only if we getta get married in Vegas by an Elvis Presley impersonator! And of course… Britney Spears and the Spice Girls will have to sing at our wedding… or I refuse to marry you! Muah! Aw… but I wanted wiener dogs… not Chihuahuas! Haha, much love!

****

Ryou's Oni: Oi… glad you think it's cute! Ack, and I will update now… damn it!

****

Kiromoto-san: Oi… things are getting a little kinky with you guys… -snicker- Aw.. And sorry, but I ain't a Mr. Ra. I am just the pooorr pathetic Goddy-thing. You're a Buddhist? Killer fo sho. Welp, much love… and don't let your Yami get to freaky now! -cackles and hops away-

****

Hieilover2004: -nod- My top couple to… the BxRness is the best in the worrrld. Yes!

****

Soy Sauce: Hey there brother! -pat, pat- Aw… and sorry I stopped where I did! But… I'm updating soon, see? -points to chapter- And please… don't release your Hello Kitties on me… or I will just have to pull out my sabor-toothed, unisex-raping, sun-deprived, fortune cookie-eating, say it or spray it, awesome, sexy, dead hot, evil Chococats of doom to fight against your cats! And mine would win because… Chococat is better than Hello Kittie. So hah! Muah! Anyways, have a lovely lovely day!

Gandalf: Thanks to everyone for the totally awesome reviews! Yes!

God: Mhm, and of course, everyone needs to go out and have extra-superb days!

Greebo the Dragon: Yes, and see ya'll next time!

God: Peace and Love!

Gandalf: And remember to always wear a helmet when riding a bike! -wave, wave- Later days!


	16. It's All How You Look At It

God the Grand (e): Aloha, and once again we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Gandalf: But read along anyways! -coughs-

God: And thanks again to **Voice-sama **for the little betaing stuff! Much love! Anyways, read on!

..:..:..

Someone in the apartment of 36C was getting very annoyed because an unknown source was flickering the blinds open and closed.

"Stop!" Bakura grumbled, digging his head into a soft pillow of feathery locks, trying to block out the ever glowing sun. The creature next to him mewled slightly, kicking unneeded blankets off of him, squinting closed emerald eyes as light peeked through.

"Wake up!" Someone called in a motherly tone that sounded nothing like the voice of a true female.

"GAH!" Bakura groaned, tightening his hold on the sleeping boy next to him.

"GET UP!" Ryou and Bakura jumped, scrambling to sitting positions on the couch they'd both fallen asleep on the previous night; setting two sets of glares on the blondes by the window.

"God, why did you have to do that you assholes! I was having a good dream too! " Bakura shouted hurling himself back onto the couch, groaning, still not quite ready to awaken.

"Aw, well if you weren't so busy with Ryou last night, maybe you'd be ready to get up!" Ryou rolled slightly agitated emerald eyed and fell back down, wrapping his arm around Bakura. Marik and Malik snickered.

"I think we need to give you guys some training! For instance, we can have sex five times a night and still be ready and chipper for school by 7 a.m.!" Marik informed, grinning as he jumped into a black recliner. Malik went and jumped onto the two boys, snuggling into the middle of them. He turned to Ryou, petting fluffy, tangled hair.

"Last night was amazing!" Malik said dazedly, running fingers through tidy blonde hair. Ryou giggled softly, closing his eyes again.

"Please like I'd ever let you touch my Ryou." Bakura snapped, still peeved from being woken up. Malik peered over to Marik, a mischievous grin on his face. He spanked Ryou harshly, causing the boy to widen eyes in shock, gasping.

"Now get up!" Malik said, rolling off the two and getting up, running over to Marik and sitting down in his lap, arranging himself so he was comfortable. Marik ran calloused fingers over Malik's back, making the teen purr happily. Bakura frowned, pulling Ryou closer.

"You are so fucking lucky I'm so damn tired, or I'd come and kill you for that Malik." He seethed, nuzzling his nose against Ryou's. Ryou smiled, giving Bakura a small kiss.

"You're just mad because Ryou liked it." Marik countered, scratching at his boyfriend's neck.

"Ryou did not like it, it hurt." Ryou mumbled, one hand running over his sore rear under the blanket. Bakura snorted, kissing him again.

"Oh, I'm going to do worse to you yet, you know?" Ryou blushed and stood up, stretching. Bakura snickered; getting Ryou flustered was too easy.

"What did you guys want anyways?" Ryou asked, sitting down by Bakura's feet.

"Well, we've got important things to do today! Therefore, you guys have to go get dressed so we can go! Go take a shower and hurry up!" Malik said, staring at the two.

"Eh, okay then. Ryou, if you want you can go take a shower, I don't feel like it." Bakura said, rising a little so he could get a look at him. And aw, there he was with half-laden eyes, trying so hard to keep himself from dozing. He looked like he could use a good snuggle. It was too bad he didn't want Bakura to take a shower with him… Bakura bopped himself on the head. 'No bad thoughts yet!' He snapped mentally, lying back down.

"Okay, I will. But, where are the towels?" Ryou asked, standing up.

"In the cupboard by the sink. You'll see it when you go in there." Ryou nodded, smiling.

"Be back then!' And at that, Ryou hurried off down the hallway.

"So Bakura I'm curious… what did you and Ryou do last night anyways?" Malik questioned in a suggestive tone.

"Not a damn thing. We ate, watched a couple a movies and went to sleep I guess." Marik blinked.

"So… there was a makeout session during the movie, right?"

"…..No."

"Bakura, you had your boyfriend here all alone, just waiting to be jumped; and you didn't go for it?" Bakura fidgeted.

"Well, we weren't really alone! Crystalline was here!" Bakura protested, crossing his arms as he sat up.

"She goes to bed early; you would've still had time to pounce him!"

"But he was so happy and content just lying with me! I didn't want to make him uncomfortable by trying to shove my tongue down his throat!" Malik and Marik glared.

"Bakura, you can't let him be a wimp all the time! Take it a step closer, at least try! Don't even tell me you don't want to because I know you do!"

"But I don't know how!"

"You mean t5o tell me after all the girls you've had, you don't know how to French a sweet little boy, who would make the most delicious sounds, moaning your name out? Bakura, just try! He really likes you and it'll be so easy!" Bakura thought about what Marik said. It would be nice to finally take it to the next level…

"And don't worry Bakura, we have tons of suggestions."

..:..:..

The three boys led Ryou down dark, secluded alley ways were they found some homeless men sleeping in houses made of boxes.

"Shh! Be careful, and don't wake them! Bakura and Marik woke then once and they were chased for two miles by men threatening to eat them!" Ryou blinked.

"Uhm… okay, so how much longer?" Bakura pulled Ryou close, a little paranoid of being around these parts; a lot of bad people were around here, henceforth why his friends' hang out was where it was.

"We are here!" He cried, motioning to a broken down building with boarded windows and spray paint everywhere. He opened a broken down door, walking inside.

"Come on!" He hissed, motioning for the three to follow. Ryou gulped, walking into the dark building, gasping as he saw two or three cockroaches crawling on a near by wall.

"It's ok; there aren't many bugs up on the 3rd floor." Malik whispered, taking the boy's hand. Ryou nodded, clasping Malik and Bakura's hand tight as they walked through a dusty hall to a set of stairs. They heard Marik shutting the door, pushing a piece of furniture in front of it; just in case anyone had seen them go in.

"Where a-are we exactly?" Ryou whispered, glancing up at a moldy ceiling as they walked up the stairway.

"Our hangout; the only problem is it's on the bad side of the city; and we share the place with two or three gangs. There's four floors on this thing and the third is ours. Of course; people always try to get into it, but we have so many different locks on the door to the room, it makes it almost impossible." Malik nodded.

"It's a broken down apartment building, but the one side of our floor, and the fourth is totally smashed up, there's a hole in the floor where something fell through; which is why we only took one apartment instead of two." Malik said simply as they started up the second set of floors.

"How big is this place; like how many apartments are there? And does this mean you're in a gang?" Ryou asked shyly, feeling a bit scared at the noises on the second floor.

"Well, it's four floors with eight apartments, but the first floor is disgusting, so really only three are useable, which is why we're constantly in a fight over who gets this place and who doesn't. And technically, we aren't a gang; just a group of friends I guess; about fourteen kids come to our little place. Of course, we have to pretend it's a gang so the other two real gangs will let us stay. But don't worry Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and I are all friends with the gang leaders… especially the second floor group. They don't especially like the third floor gang, but somehow, we manage." Malik said as they approached their floor. Malik walked down a rigid hallway, near a door that had at least six or seven locks. Malik knocked three times, and kicked the door once, backing away from it so the people inside could see who it was. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening was heard and a male head peeked out.

"Hey Malik, Marik; Bakura! You're back!" The male cried, giving him a wide grin. Bakura nodded, going inside after the two with Ryou.

"Hold up. Who's he?" He asked, glaring ant Ryou in an unfriendly fashion. Ryou fidgeted, holding onto Bakura's arm tightly.

"My boyfriend ok?" Bakura seethed, glaring right back. The teen nodded, letting them pass. Inside was a bunch of couches and chairs, a radio, and fuzzy blue carpet that was only a tiny bit disgusting. Bakura led them over to a torn couch in the corner, sitting down.

"So, how's this place going Carlos?"

"Not too good really. Shia and his people are afraid to come here anymore because of the huge fight a couple of days ago with the people upstairs and two other gangs that weren't usually from around here. The police suspect a hideout nearby here and have been patrolling. They know something's up now with how many kids are near. I fear they're going to find this place soon; and it won't look good for us since the lot upstairs deals." Carlos said, running a hand through his raven locks that hung past his ears. Marik blinked.

"No one ever told us that!"

"I know, you two have been so busy lately though." Ryou fidgeted a little, slightly comforted when Bakura's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"It's ok; they're just discussing what's been going on. Carlos basically lives here, so he knows everything." Bakura whispered to the teen, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. Ryou nodded, smiling slightly. He didn't understand. What he was hearing, it sure sounded like Bakura was indeed into something bad. Maybe him moving to Deity was a good idea. In Deity, nothing like this ever went on.

"So basically you're telling me we have to leave, right?" Malik snapped, eyes glistening with fury.

"It was a long time coming and you knew it Malik; don't be mad! Ever since Bakura left, things have gotten fucking worse than ever! They're starting to suspect we aren't what we say we are! Then we're supposed to have a huge rumble next week with some groups over the place! And we don't want to fight guys! We should just leave now because we're bound to be pummeled! It's getting impossible just to get here anymore!" Carlos snapped, returning Malik's anger. Marik sighed, rubbing his lover's back.

"So, this is the end of this lace then?" Carlos nodded sadly.

"Marik, Malik; if you want we can find a new place, I'll help you look." Carlos offered dark blue eyes boring into two pairs of lavender ones.

"I don't know Carlos, I really don't." Marik whispered, shaking his head.

"Where is everyone anyways?" Bakura asked. It was a little strange to see only Carlos here and not everyone else too.

"Gone… no one's willing to come anymore; either way, you guys should probably go." Carlos said, pointing to the door. "There's going to be a raid on this place in a couple of hours according to Shia… and I wouldn't want you guys hurt, so get out of here!" Carlos exclaimed. Marik blinked, taking Malik's hand.

Bakura and Ryou headed for the door, opening it and starting on there way out.

"Kura, what's wrong? I don't understand!"

"And that's the way I intend it to stay. You don't need to know about any of this, just that we have to leave; now." He said sharply, hurrying down the staircase. Ryou didn't understand; not at all. What was so wrong that they had to leave? They hurried out the door, running down the alleyway, Malik and Marik not far behind. Shit. So they did hear him then. They ran back out onto the main streets, panting as rested against the wall of a café.

"Crap! Our own housemates have turned on us! They're going to fucking put us under attack. It's a good thing we were smart enough to have spies!" Marik said, sinking onto the floor.

"What do you mean spies?" Ryou asked, blinking curiously.

"We had people join the gangs to make sure we would always be safe of course." Malik said simply, sitting next to Marik.

"I… I don't understand." Bakura hugged Ryou, nuzzling his head against him.

"And be glad you don't. One day I'll explain everything to you, but right now, I think things should just stay the way they are. We should go get something to eat anyways; I'm getting kind of hungry after showing you around for the last four hours." Ryou smiled, nodding.

"Welp, there's a restaurant down the street, so why don't we just go there?" Marik nodded, standing up.

"Okay with me!" So the four went.

..:..:..

"Ryou, you cheat! You can't do that! You so have a five, I saw it!" Malik exclaims, pulling the teen's hand over to his.

"No, but I want to win!" Ryou cries, trying to keep the five from the blonde. I laugh.

"Poor Ryou, he can't even win a simple game of 'go fish'!" I call, ruffling his hair. He pouts.

"Can so!" Malik snorted.

"That's why I just won the last six games!" Malik said, laughing as he threw the cards at the white haired teen. Ryou gasped.

"We weren't playing fifty two card pick up!" He said, taking the cards and throwing them back.

"God Ryou, no need to get angry" Marik said, bashing him with a pillow. Ryou laughed.

"Whatever, you're little boyfriend is the one who threw the cards at me!" I snicker and pull him up on Malik's futon with me, up in my lap. Of course, he immediately blushes and scrambles off.

"Wow, it's already 9 o' clock! Isis should've been home a couple of hours ago." Malik says, staring up at the clock.

"Yeah, probably… but we should probably be going soon, wouldn't want Crystalline to worry." I say, hints of sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Aw, no! Ryou, you should stay the night tonight and let blockhead Bakura and maniac Marik have the night alone! Lord knows the two have a lot of catching up to do." He says, leaning against the futon. Ryou smiles and looks at me.

"Bakura, would that be ok?" NO! It won't be ok Ryou! It means I have to spend a night alone without you and be lonely with nothing to snuggle and fluster! WAH! I pout.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." I say, sighing. I want to spend the night with Ryou! Malik isn't good enough for the job! I look up, feeling fingers poking my shoulder.

"Well then Bakura, let's get out of here. Obviously my point in being here is abolished is Malik isn't going to screw me." I blink.

"Marik, you're fucking sick. Let's go." I drag Ryou over to me again and hug him. He smiles, and nuzzles my neck.

"Bye Bakura, and have fun!" He chirps as he pulls away.

"You too, and if anything goes wrong, just call and I'll come over and I'll get you and-" He puts a finger to my lips.

"I know Bakura; now go, before your sister worries." He says, pecking my cheek. I smile, nod, and get to my feet. Malik smiles.

"Bye guys!" He shouts as we walk out of the bedroom, leaving them alone for the night. We head out of the oak door, shutting it carefully.

"You didn't want him to stay there, did you Bakura?" Marik asks, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"So sue me!"

..:..:..

"You know, when Bakura first told me he was dating a guy, I was a little scared." Malik said as he lifted the icy spoon to his mouth, licking off the chocolate ice cream.

"I… was surprised Bakura dated me at all! I heard about all his girlfriends and I knew he was straight, but everyone kept telling me that he liked me, though I had my doubts." Ryou said softly as he shifted in the stool he was sitting on, eyes setting on the blonde next to him.

"I can see why he liked you, Ryou! You're cute, ya know? But I never really knew him to like many guys before, but I guess there's a first time for everything. He really likes you though…" Ryou blushed at the statement.

"But you seem to shy away from the attention he gives you." Malik said in a serious tone, resting his head in his hand.

"I… I just… I'm not really used to anyone liking me, or wanting to be near me, but Bakura does for some unknown reason. It's nice to have someone like me the way he does, and I'm just happy we met." Ryou said happily, eyes glazing over at the thought.

"I bet. Do your friends get along great with Bakura?" Ryou smiled, nodding.

"They love him; especially Seto, and Duke. They find it quite entertaining to make fun of him, of course, not that Bakura doesn't get his insults back or anything… but things have never been better." Malik beamed, glad to know his best friend was having a great time in his new home.

"So, do you love him?" Ryou's eyes opened fully.

"L-love who?" He whispered, biting his lip. Malik smirked.

"Bakura of course!" Ryou peered down, fiddling with his fingers.

"It's only been a few weeks, but I'm crazy about him…"

"Well, that much I guessed! I just-"

"MALIK!" The shrieking voice of Isis rang, clattering heard from the hallway.

"Uh, yes sister, dear?"

"Ba-Bakura?" The raven haired woman said, staring at Ryou with a slight hint of curiosity, and longing. Ryou turned around.

"No, Isis, this is Ryou! He's Bakura's boyfriend! Don't worry though, Bakura's at his sisters with my Marik!" She then cheered. It was nice to actually have a house that was devoid of overly hyper teens who drove her mad. Not that she didn't love Bakura and Marik… it's just they were pains, and work wasn't very good.

"Well then, nice to meet you! I assume you're staying the night?"

"Yeah, he is!" Malik chirped, getting off his stool to hug his sister. She smiled as he clung to her, wrinkling her work clothes.

"So, did you have a good day then?" She asked, eyeing her little brother with adoration. Malik nodded.

"Uh huh! We showed Ryou around today!" Malik exclaimed, smiling as he nuzzled his sister.

"That's nice; well, I've got to go take a shower, but you two have fun! And don't you DARE tell Marik I'm leaving you home alone tomorrow, I don't want him over Malik. I really don't trust you two." Isis said flatly, staring at him. Malik stifled a laugh nodding.

"Of course Isis, anything you say!" He said happily, grabbing Ryou's hand and skipping of with him to the bedroom for the night.

..:..:..

"Marik…."

"Ugh! What Bakura? I'm trying to sleep! It's 2 a.m. Go to bed!" Marik snaps at me from the other side of his bed, hiding his head under the pillow.

"I miss Ryou." He turns over and glares.

"I really don't give a shit! Go to sleep! NGH!" I pout.

"But I don't want to sleep, I want Ryou… I'm gonna go get him!" I say hoping out of bed, or trying to when a hand grabs my arm.

"Bakura, Isis will KILL you if you go to their apartment in the middle of the night and try to get Ryou. Plus, Malik and he are probably sleeping so give it a rest, sheesh! You can see him in the morning!"

"But I don't want to wait that long!" Marik pulls me down.

"Go to bed Bakura, Ryou is fine!" He seethes, gritting his teeth.

"Hmph. I want Ryou." I say, pushing him off me, and turning on my side. Sigh. I want to hold him, and kiss him, and cuddle him. But NO! Someone won't let me go and get him! Urg! I hate sleeping here without him! I hear Marik sigh.

"Bakura, Malik and Ryou are sleeping, you can't so just sleep and we'll head over there first thing in the morning. Okie Dokie?" I nod in defeat. This is going to be a loooononnngggg night.

..:..:..

God the Grand (e): -hides- This chapter bites, I know, sorry…

Gandalf; -nods and hides from the marshmallows and bulldozers- Yes! -sniff- Sorry it's horrible! GAH! It smells so rotten, even Grim can't take it!

Grim Reaper: -passed out-

God: o.o Anyways…

****

Bakuras-Hell: The bestest? Well, I don't know about that, but thanks for the plushies and candy! Greebo will have tons of fun with them!

****

Snow-shadow-wolf: Heh, why is there a bunch of garbage on your computer desk or something? Mine is usually just full of my notebooks, and things. My mom yells at me to clean it, but I don't. Of course I'll have a great day, and same to you!

****

Uoyr's Lover: Even more interesting? Yay, that's good then! And next chapter will be so much better then this one… next chapter is the little lime thing… but Shhh! You DON'T know that, and you definitely better not tell those birds!

****

River Dragon x: Cool penname! Wow, and I'm glad you like the story of course!

****

Akiko-saulii: No, Ryou isn't really changing that much! His version of fun is like a short kiss, and hugging… while Bakura's version is well… I'm sure you have a good idea! Heh, actually I'm not really working on the sequel quite yet, I just have a basic plan for it all thought up! And once again, sorry about the e-maily thing! But much love anyways and I hope you liked!

****

Kyoko-san: Hah, I almost never have chores! Except for the occasional dishes I'm forced to do! NREGH! I hate doing dishes, it blows! But anyways, have a cool, cool day! And -apt, pat- don't worry, my reviews get cut short a lot too!

****

December Jewel: Yeah, the popups and spy ware take over mine pretty bad sometimes too, it makes it impossible to listen to music or return instant messages when the pop up attacks happen! Grr! I hate spy ware! And of course, continue I will do!

****

Dark Midnight Youko: Heh, glad you like! And what can I say, Ryou's a fluff ball!

****

LYNNSTORYTELLER: Of course I'll send the um' to ya! I just gotta remember to do it! And I'm glad you liked last chapter!

****

Rach-Chan: You got flamed? Ugh, flamers are such idiots. -pats- and I'm glad you liked the chapter!

****

Interlude: Aw! Thanks for the congratulation's! I'm surprised this story ever got past 100 reviews, but of course, I'm very thankful it's the little success it is! I'm also happy you thought the chapter was wonderful too!

****

Evil Chibi Marik: I know! Ryou-chan is a pure genius! And a cute one too! The best of both worlds! Yahoo! Oi… and I think Kharue might need to take his 'sweetie-uke' to Alcoholic's Anonymous meetings.. Nanashi is starting to get a bit violent! And yes, you are very fabulous, and gorgeous, and terrific, and special, and spankin, and dynamic, and wondrous, and… I think I'm running out of words! Hahah! -cackles- An ego the size of Yami's hair, eh? It could be worse… it could be the size of Solomon's stomach! -sweatdrop- Anyways, have a glittery day! And I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Wee!

****

Devils-apprentice252: Ack, I know, I make him uber innocent! He's le virtuous! And of course I won't hit you for not reviewing! I read stories and don't review too! I'm glad you like it enough to put it in your favs, and of course I'll update soon!

****

Ryou's Oni: Aw, I'm sorry, but I can't write a lemon! If I did, I wouldn't post it… I'm too afraid of because I'm sure they'll have no problem in deleting my account for a second time… plus, I haven't really said it yet, cause it hasn't gotten there, but Ryou's gonna do the whole 'wait till he's married' thing! You'll see in the sequel, which I MAY write a lemon for… maybe. Depending on how much begging I get! -kidding- No, but I'm not sure… either way, I'm glad you love the story!

****

Brandi: Marik and Malik are horndogs? -cackles- Good word usage. And I hope you didn't wait too hard for this chapter!

****

Kaboodles Kitten: Wow! Actually, I was half wondering where the heck you'd been! Usually you're a semi frequent updater-person-thing! Yee! Anyways, different from the beginning? Hm. -head scratch- Is that a good thing? -ponders- Anyway, ack, school sucks! Have a great little day though!

****

copperwolf: Glad you like it!

****

Shinigami: Aw… poor Seto-muse, banned to the couch! Heh, I'm sorry, my Seto-muse is actually turning to be quite a bad influence, ne? He's not very good at not being bad, though he is the sweetest of most Seto's! Ryou is a bit bolder, but I wouldn't say he's the boldest of the bolds quite yet… he has to play the role of the uke after all! Wow, 108 muses? Damn… your house must be full! Gods, six or seven muses is plenty for me. Aw, and sorry my Seto is making Joey-kun mad! Just threaten my Seto-muse and tell him Noa is coming for a visit! That should scare his uber tight, expensive pants off! And as for a Seth-muse… try your local street corner, that's where I found all my muses!

Ryou-muse: -fwaps- You were supposed to stick to the story that you got me from the toy store! -runs off crying-

-sweatdrop- And of course you can keep my Seto-muse for a while longer, I bet he's having tons of fun with ya!

****

Anime-crazed: Well, actually, there isn't really a Hikari in this story, since they all come from separate families and whatnot, but Malik would be the Hikari if there ever was one! I'm glad you like the story though, and update soon I will do!

****

Werewolf of Fire: I'm glad you like the fic! Actually, Marik and Malik are going down to visit them, but Crystalline can't go… she's got a job to hold and a boyfriend to be there for back in Domino, though he hasn't really been mentioned in the story much! Update soon I will do!

****

Slave4kai: Yay! -cling- I'm glad you liked it! And I'm also happy your day was wondrous too! So, have another good one, and I'll try and update soon!

****

SilverWing147: Yay, I'm glad you liked it! And sorry you had to wake up early, waking up early is NO fun at all… -shakes head wildly- Anyways, update soon I will try and do!

****

Emma the Mistress of Thunder: Heh, glad you think it's cute amiga!

****

Soy Sauce: Hello there brother! -sweatdrops, hand tissue- Nuu, don't throw things! And sorry it ended there! But next chapter, there's a lime to make up for this chapter's lameness, and last chapter's end-to-soonness! Hope that helps!

****

Lin Mcgregor: Yay! -cling- I'm glad you like the nicknames! And the song too of course! Maybe Seto will have to make a new song up, just because everyone seems to love his other one so much! Heh, and thanks for the plushies!

****

Ragna01: I amaze you? -jumps up and down- That's awesomely awesome! And don't worry, there's no stopping this little ombre!

****

Chibi nazumi: -laughs- Is that really true that all the German type fics are angst ones? Heh, but I'm glad you liked the chapter! And of course… have a beautiful day!

****

Lostlover1: Aw, I'm jealous! I downloaded some Gravitation episodes too, but none of my media players actually let me watch them, all I can do is hear the dialogue.. -sweatdrop- something about not having .avi stuff… But anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter!

****

Kiromoto-san: Heh, okay then! Your Yami is a diirrrttyyy one… anyways, no worries, next chapter there is going to be making out! Yay! Limeness next chapter, woot! And don't worry, my lips are sealed!

****

Voice-sama: Yes, but V-chan, you have to remember, while Summer is very strange, she's also a drug addict! -cackles- Sorry… -sweatdrop- Anyways, and nope actually, they don't even get a room! They getta sleep on the couch! Fun, fun! And of course, love ya too!

****

O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o.: Yay, I don't getta die! WOOT! An exchanged student? Heh, that should be cool! Welp, have fun with it, and of course you're an amigo! Anyone who's as fabulous as you would have to be!

****

Sailor InuYasha: Of course I'll update soon, and I'm glad as always that you love the story!

****

Amy Hirosaki: Yeah, most of the time Bakura's and kitchens really don't mix, but mine can cook! Yippee! And no worries Amy! Next chapter is the lime that would be a lemon but isn't going to be! So mondo fluff next chapter! Yay! And once again, glad you liked the chapter!

****

Fowlet.Press: Wow, you made up a cool little word there! 'Furky'! I'm stealing it, and you can't do squiddle-squat about it! Mwar! A dictionary and snake muses? You'd better watch out! My dragon has a things for snakes, and anything that has no legs! Actually… she'll hump anything if you ask! -sweatdrop- Anyways, glad you liked the chapter!

****

Citcat-chan: Yay! -hugs- Thanks for the complement! And I'm sure you'll come up with some really good ideas soon enough! Now.. Where's my cookie!

****

Hieilover2004: I'm glad you like my stories, and last chapter as well! Mwar! Have a beautiful day!

****

Koumori wolf: Heh, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And of course I'll continue soon! Much love!

****

Animeluvr: Of course I'll updates soon, and I'm glad you love it!

****

Lavender Insanity: WEE! I get a scroll! Yay! -does a dance- And I'm glad you love it! SQWEE! And I get a t-shirt! -huggles shirt- Thanks! Have fun! And of course Merry Christmas in July… and Happy Hanukkah too!

****

Nite Nite: Aw! -attacks- So nice of you to say, I'm glad you think so highly of this story! Well, by getting it on I assume you mean a lemon, ne? Sorry though, no lemon for this story, but there is a lime next chapter! And of course I'll update soon!

****

Chibi Baku: Yes, she would have to interrupt, but good BxR action is soon to come!

****

Ragdollsally: Heh, I'm glad you like this story! And I'll try to keep up the awesome work too!

****

Ceribi Motou: I'll try to keep up the spectacular work, no promises though! And update soon I will try and do!

****

Michiclaws: Of course we can compromise! But my wiener dog better be a boy! AND my wedding ring must be made out of Macaroni. Nothing else. And I want our wedding to be decorated by kids five and under. No one a day over five and a half can decorate for us. And of course, we'll have to have the press come and then we can have our wedding on TV yay!

****

DreamingChild: o.o You have just committed a major offense. Touching something that belongs to Bakura. I.e. Ryou's ass! Mwar. You better run fast you know, because Bakura will stop at nothing! Mwar! -cough- Have a lovely day!

****

The copper arabian: I'm glad you really like the story! Sorry there were no more chapters to read of it though! But I hope you enjoy this one, and of course I'll update soon!

****

Deranged Kai: Glad you liked the chapter and sorry about your computer problems! Much love!

****

The Rabid Toenail: -big wave back- Aloha! Wowie, I'm glad you like it! You know people who really live in a 'Mayberry'? I got it from a country song! Aren't I a genius? -cough- Anyways, if my name where Ovarian, I'd wear the name loud and proud! Though if an occasional rock or two was thrown, I MIGHT just consider a name change… Hm! Either way, like I said, very happy and you like the story!

Gandalf: And thanks again to everyone for the pretty little reviews!

Greebo the Dragon: Yes, we love every single frigging one!

God: Yes, but now it is time to go!

Gandalf: Yes, and of course have beautiful days and nights!

Greebo the Dragon: Mhm! And see you all on the flipside! BYE!!

God: Yup, and later days!


	17. Cherry Flavored

Sauruman: 400 reviews! That's 400 more than you really deserve! -faint-

Gandalf: Uh no comment. -innocent smile-

Greebo the Dragon: Anyways, onto the seventeenth chapter! We still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh though, nor do we own Jolly Rancher suckers! Mwar!

Gandalf: -cackles-

..:..:..

"Ryou, I'm so sorry you have to leave so early!" Malik said sympathetically, sneaking a glare at Isis who was grabbing her coat in the hallway. "It's just, I totally forgot this is the day once every couple of weeks where Isis drags me around the city with her all day. You know, 'Sibling bonding' time. One time I tried to go with Marik instead and I got grounded… Isis doesn't take excuses well…" He trailed off, biting his lip. Ryou smiled, and rested his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's ok; I think Marik will be the one to not take it so easily. But have fun, ok?" Ryou asked, emerald eyes shining happily as he talked to Malik.

"Yeah, I'll try… and I'll call you guys later or something!" Ryou nodded and opened the door.

"Bye Malik!" He called, smiling as Malik yelled a 'love ya!' back. He strode over to the elevator, taking a glance around the warm hued hallway. He wrinkled his nose; the room was all shades of browns, reds, and yellows. Ryou wasn't much of a warm tone person.

He pressed the down button, and waited for the elevator to ding, stepping in as it did so, and pressing the button with the star on it. He smiled as he heard elevator music a.k.a. the song 'Pina Colada' play, as Bakura and Seto had both been singing and dancing to it once when the gang was bored and decided to have their own little version of 'American Idol' called 'Deity Reject'… Bakura and Seto had of course lost, though it was cute to see his boyfriend try to attempt it. Actually, it was hard to tell, because those two, Duke, and Nolbz were really the only ones to perform. Every one else couldn't stand to be up against such 'talent' a.k.a. they didn't want to embarrass themselves. After all, why bother when there were already people doing it for you?

As the door clicked open, and Ryou walked out of the elevator, and the door, Ryou also remembered Bakura's sad attempt at singing the song "Stand by Me" to him. Ryou was so embarrassed as Bakura crawled and rolled around on the ground changing the word to "Ryou, Ryou, stand by me, oh Ryou beautiful darling, stand by me…" Bakura hands were sliding up his shirt as he moaned in the middle of the song, turning what could have been an almost sweet moment into a perverted, very memorable, hilariously embarrassing moment. Joey had almost peed himself laughing so hard. Ryou was sure he was almost about to die from the embarrassment…

He giggled slightly as he walked down the sidewalk, feet pattering on the busy streets of Domino as he went along. He looked up to the sky, smiling. Another warm day in the busy city, everyone pulling out their trendy, brightly colored summer clothes. Ryou was amazed at some of the stuff the kids around here wore… it was nothing like kids at their school. These kids all had such a swanky style, while most the kids were he lived always wore basic jeans, summer dresses, and tees. He placed his hands in the pockets of the borrowed PJs he wore that belonged to Malik, though actually, Malik had slept naked… but thankfully, Ryou was not in the same bed, having slept on the top bunk while Malik took the bottom futon.

Green eyes peered to a familiar white apartment complex, grinning as he hurried into the parking lot. He had sort of been missing Bakura last night, though he'd never tell the older male he couldn't even bare one nights' leave without him. Besides, he was sure he was just being pathetic, and that Bakura was probably having the time of his life without him. He sighed as he walked up the cement stairway, knocking on the apartment door. He was quite surprised by the face that answered.

"Hey Ryou! Sorry, Kura and Marik are out for the day, but get your butt in here!" Crystalline chirped, pulling said teen through the door.

"H-hey Crystalli-"

"Stop being so formal and just call me Chrys'!" She said happily, leading him over to the couch. He smiled, nodding.

"Where'd they go?" Ryou asked as he was seated.

"Not real sure, but they said they'd be back later! They must've figured Malik and you would be out all day too!"

"No, Malik had to go out with his sister for the day." He said softly, giving Crystalline a polite smile.

"I'm going to the kitchen to go get some water, would you like anything? There's orange soda! Bakura said it was your favorite so I went and got some! There's cereal too, but when I took they guy's grocery shopping, Bakura wasn't really sure what kind you liked, so we got two or three different kinds." Ryou smiled; Bakura actually told her what to get for him? Let's just say Bakura had a hug waiting for him.

"I'd love an orange soda, and I'm sure what ever kind of cereal you got would be fine." He chimed, setting his hands in his lap. Crystalline nodded, scurrying off to the kitchen to get said items. Ryou glanced to the TV to see music videos playing, and raised an eyebrow at the girls on the screen who were dancing around a pool, and some guy with lots of jewelry, all having close to no clothes on. What the hell was bling bling anyways? Ryou scratched his head as Crystalline entered the room, handing him a soda.

"Oh, I see you've found Marik's favorite channel, 'MTV'. For some reason, he can't get enough of this hip hop, rap stuff." She said, retaking a seat with a bottle of water.

"I'm not much a fan of the stuff, I'm more of a -"

"Country boy, yes, Bakura told us! He says it's basically all you and your friends listen to!" Ryou nodded, suddenly feeling guilty. Did Bakura really hate it that much?

"But don't let him fool you; he likes the stuff too… though he wouldn't admit it in front of Marik."

"I take it then, Marik isn't much of a fan of it?" Crys' snorted.

"Yeah right, he can barely take some of the techno Malik listens to! Taking them somewhere in a car is a nightmare! You couldn't even guess how many times the station is changed within a matter of ten minutes! The can never agree on anything music wise."

"So, what's the story with your father, you don't have to answer if you don't want, but Bakura always gets kind of uneasy when I ask about him." Ryou questioned, looking up to the older woman with curious eyes. Crystalline smiled, shaking her head.

"Bakura's never been our father's biggest fan, and our father hasn't been his either. See, when he was little, our father used to actually be somewhat normal, and he'd work in the city as long as he could just to be with us. Then, he was promoted when Bakura was around eight, and he started showing up less frequently. Bakura missed him terribly, as the two used to be pretty close. My mother told him Bakura seemed to be acting up lately, and that he was so sad, always moping because he missed our father so much. Therefore, my father offered to have him come to Rome with him for a week when Bakura was about nine. Bakura was overjoyed to finally get to see his dad after so long, and mother and I were both happy for him too. Well, the day came for him to go; father had said he'd send a limo to pick Bakura up early in the morning. So Bakura waited for hours and hours, but no limo ever came to take him to the airport. He refused to leave the window seat even after the sun went down; refusing to believe our father had stood him up. My mother had tried to get in contact with him all day too, but no matter whom we called our father never, seemed to be there. He never even said sorry for never coming to get him. My mom finally got a hold of him two months later, and all he said about it was 'oops, I forgot.'" Ryou blinked, sadness taking over him. Bakura's father had did that to him?

"And then when my mother had complained to my father once that Bakura be sent off to boarding school so she wouldn't have to deal with it, Bakura flipped, as did our mother. He even came down when Bakura was twelve for Christmas…, which turned out to be quite a horrible idea. A huge fight between the two broke out, and my father hit him. He ran away and we couldn't find him for over two days, which I think was when my father decided it was best if maybe he left. So he did, and a year later he said he was willing to give the two's relationship another try, telling mother that he'd be having Bakura come down to Cancun with him for a weekend. Needless to say, once again, he failed to show. Bakura said he knew he wouldn't come, but I think somewhere deep down, he still thought maybe our father was for real this time." Ryou leant his head against the couch, feeling horrible about Bakura's father, and Ryou's questioning about him. If he would've known, he would've never asked Bakura…

"Those weren't the only bad things he's done either, just a couple of the worst times. But now everything's ok since our parents are pretending to be happily married, though my dad's cheating on my mom." Ryou's eyes widened.

"D-does your mother know about it?" Crystalline smiled sadly, and nodded.

"Yeah, she knows, but there's no real reason for her to file for divorce. After all, our father still provides Bakura and her with a handsome amount of money a year and they live in a great house from what I hear. So my dad's happy, my mom's happy, I'm happy, and Bakura's happy; in fact, this has to be the happiest I've seen him for years! But love will do that to you I suppose!" She chirped, nudging Ryou. A pale pink crept across his cheeks.

"I, I…" Crystalline hugged the stuttering teen, laughing.

"It's ok Ryou, everyone falls head over heels in love sometime. That's so cute how you love my brother! I still don't see how anyone can stand him!" Crystalline exclaimed, grinning. Ryou gasped, face darkening.

"I never said I was in-l-love… wi-" Crystalline snickered, shaking a finger.

"Ryou my friend, you don't have to say anything, your face tells all amigo."

..:..:..

"I thought you said we were going to go see them early in the morning!" I shout, crossing my arms unhappily as Marik and I walk down the street.

"And stop winking at every girl you see, YOU'RE GAY!" Marik snickers.

"Oh Bakura, you're lucky I'm not straight, or I would've had all your girlfriends in a matter of seconds." Oh being blunt are we? Please no girl would ever touch you, Marik…

"Please, most of them would've been WORTH giving away."

"What about Ryou?" I blink. Just how stupid is he?

"Ryou's a boy, you idiot." I grumble as we walk up the stairway to my sister's apartment.

"So, I could still take him." My head whirls around, eyes glaring their fiercest.

"You couldn't, and you won't. He's mine and I lo-" I stop. What the hell am I saying?

"You what Bakura?"

"N-nothing…" I mutter, heading into the apartment to hear laughter coming from the living room.

"And look at that one! LOOK! It's Bakura, when we were still potty training him! He peed all over the floor; he couldn't even make it to the toilet!" I stop. What the fuck? I hear Marik laughing behind me as I enter the living room to find Ryou and Crystalline flipping through photo albums… I cough.

The two look up, eyes tearing from what I can only guess was laughing so hard.

"Oh hey Bakura! I was just sharing some old memories with Ryou here!" She calls, grinning. Ryou laughs and gets up, running over to me and hugging me tightly.

"Hey Bakura!" He chirps, resting his head on my shoulder. I blink.

"Ryou, do you feel okay?" Ryou giggles.

"Marik, I think I'm missing something here…" I say, looking over to where I thought he was. But he'd already run over to Crystalline, flipping through an album, cracking up.

"You know Bakura, if you're going to pick your nose, you really should make sure no one gets it on camera." Something is terribly wrong.

"What are you talking about Ryou?" I ask a hint of agitation in my voice. He laughs, grabs my hand, and rushes over to the couch.

"You look so cute there, Bakura!" He jokes, pointing to a picture of me taken a couple of years back with a finger up my nose and hair and eye makeup everywhere, obviously taken when I'd just woken up.

"Who the hell took that?!?" I snap, snatching the album from Crystalline's hands.

"I did, on your birthday a few years back!" I glare.

"I'm going to kill you for this, you do know that right?" The three just laugh harder.

"Like you could little brother! Respect your elders now." My sister taunts, grinning at me.

"You whore!" I shout throwing a pillow at her. Her mouth gapes open.

"THIS IS WAR!" She hollers, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at my head. I duck and run.

"You'll never catch me, I'm the Masta!" I holler, cackling hysterically as I run straight into a wall. Suddenly, things start to go black.

..:..:..

I groan as I feel a cold cloth brushing over my forehead.

"It's cold…" I whine, trying to push the attacking cloth off.

"Bakura, you're awake!" A warm voice shrieks, cling to my abdomen. I open my eyes to find Ryou, snuggling his pretty little head into my waist.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask dazedly, glancing around the room. A couple of candles were lit, and all but one dim light was turned on.

"You, you ran into a wall… and passed out…" He trails off, looking into my eyes. I burst out laughing.

"D-did I r-really?!? Holy shit, Seto's gonna love this one!" Ryou smiles and climbs on top of me, curling up by my chest.

"Yes, you did… Crystalline and I were really worried you might get a bit of amnesia from how hard you hit." I grin, wrapping arms around him.

"No my dear, I'm quite alright… what did Marik have to say about it?"

"He laughed. Hard." I snort. Figures.

"So, where are they at?" I ask nonchalantly, glancing again around the empty room as I run fingers through his satiny hair. How does he manage to get this hair that friggin' soft?

"Marik went to Malik's house for the night, and Crystal went out with a friend for a while, she said she'd be back late." He says quietly, a small purr emitting from his voice as I continue to fondle his hair.

"That was nice of them to leave you home alone to take care of me with no form of entertainment. I'm glad they care." I say, sarcasm dripping.

"Well, Crys' was going to stay, but I told her it'd be ok if she left me alone with you, that I'd take care of you alone so she could go out and enjoy her day off." He chirped, fingers drumming against my skin.

"Oh, well that was nice of you then. But if I were you, I would've whined and made them both stay with me." He giggled.

"Well, you are my boyfriend… so I guess that kind of entitles me to do the job…" He says knowingly, playing with the fabric of my tee shirt.

"Well, Chrystalline's my sister, and Marik's my best friend in the whole world, so wouldn't you say that entitles them to help?"

"Well, I guess those positions hold a certain form of responsibility, but I'm supposed to be well, you're lover."

"So, you're saying that just because I'm dating you, it entitles you to all the hard work, and if I were to die, you deserve at least half of everything?" Ryou laughs and smacks me playfully.

"No loser! That's not what I mean at all it's just…"

"Just what? So you're saying you love me the most?" I ask him, smirking as I raise an eyebrow.

"No Bakura that's not what I s- oh shut up!" He says, digging his head into my chest. I tighten my grip on him, cuddling him like a teddy bear.

"You're so cute weirdo…" I coo, ruffling his hair. He looks up at me with pouty lips.

"And you're so evil to me…"

..:..:..

"So, does your head feel better?" Ryou hollers from the living room.

"Much!" I call back, digging through the drawers. I need candy! Arg! At the pits of the bottom drawer I finally find one thing; a cherry jolly rancher's sucker. Hm…

I remove the wrapper, and stare at the square lolly in my hand. It's a dark red, sure to give lips a crimson front, and your mouth a toothsomely sweet flavor, especially if you were to try and kiss some one. How delicious would that be if someone's mouth seemed to taste of candy? I lick my lips as a risqué vision comes to mind: Ryou in black short shorts, and a tight tee, crawling across a leopard print rug, cherry sucker in hand, crimson dyed tongue lapping at it, lusty eyes staring across from me.

"Bakura, don't you want some?" He'd say in a breathy tone, staring at me as he sucked on the lolly, a soft, muffled moan coming out as the flavors arouse his taste buds.

I smirk, as a shady idea comes to mind. I cackle lightly, sneaking back into the living room with my sucker in hand, raising it to my mouth, and stroking it with my tongue, enjoying its tanginess. I saunter over and sit next to Ryou in the dimly lit room, sucking on my candy.

"This is really good…" I purr, tilting my head to sweep my tongue across the flat surface. Ryou looks over to me.

"Hey you found some candy!" He says happily, smiling across at me.

"Yeah, it's cherry flavor… one of the best suckers I think I've ever tasted." I say provocatively, stroking the sucker again with my tongue. His lip quivers a bit as his eyes set on my tongue and lips, and of course, my yummy sucker.

"I, I bet…" He says softly, eyes never leaving the sight before him. I snicker and scoot closer, my thumb reaching up to gently stroke Ryou's cheek.

"It's really a shame there weren't two…" I breathe, eyes boring into his own radiant eyes, a pinch of longing in them.

"Is something wrong, Ryou?" His lips quiver slightly again, and his teeth bit down on his bottom one slightly, nibbling.

"No.. I, I…" He stutters out; I chuckle lightly.

"Ryou if you wanted a lick, all you had to do was say so." I purr, moving the sucker closer to his lips.

"I, I…"

"Come on, taste it Ryou… you'll like it…" I whisper, using a finger to brush the hair out of his face. "Take a lick…" He gazes at me with unsure eyes, but slowly opens his mouth, shyly sticking his tongue out and just barely brushing the sucker.

"Ryou, you barely even tried it, do I need to give you lessons?" I say, raising an eyebrow. He closes his eyes and sweeps his tongue across the sucker once more, savoring the flavor.

"I-it is good…" He whispers, blushing slightly. I grin as I move in closer to lap at the sucker that is only an inch or so from his lips.

"You can always have more, I don't mind sharing…" He nods slightly and sticks out his tongue, licking the sucker in unison with me. I grin and slide the sucker into his mouth, watching intently as he sucks off all the drool; my drool. He moans softly, wrapping silky fingers around my hand and removing the sucker from his mouth, and licking it again, glazed eyes looking up into mine. I smirk and lick at it again, making sure to leave a big trail of saliva behind. His tongue roams around the sucker, picking up every single drop of our juices. I lap at the sucker again, tongue brushing slightly against his, a loud moan ringing from his throat. I snicker and stick the sucker back in my mouth, sucking off all the spit, and wetting it again with my own, taking it out, and placing it back in Ryou's mouth.

"Things are always better when you share." I whisper, breath caressing his lips as I move in closer, slowly pulling the sucker away from his lips, leaving them no longer protected. I close my eyes and close the small gap between us, lips brushing softly against his own mushy, cheery stained ones. He moans, arms wrapping around my neck, pulling me even closer. I slip open my mouth, and my tongue slides out, lapping at Ryou's bottom lip, begging to go inside that delicious tasting cavern. Ryou of course complies, lips parting, a gasp emitting as my tongue delves into his mouth, searching and roaming about his steamy mouth, indulging in his sweet taste. My tongue brushes against his and he whimpers, clinging onto me as I push him down, us both falling onto the couch, me of course on top.

My tongue entwines itself with his own, stroking the side of it, making sure to taste every little corner of his mouth. My hands slide up his tee shirt, caressing velvety skin, hand resting by his heart, being able to feel how fast it was going, knowing the full depth of the adrenaline rush. I feel him under me, practically begging to get a good breath in, but I know he doesn't want to stop. My tongue retreats back into my mouth, and I hover above his lips, eyes staring into his own.

"You taste so good Ryou…" I whisper, kissing the corner of his panting mouth. He closes his eyes again, kissing me back, hands curling into my hair. I grin and place butterfly kisses down his jaw line, tongue coming out and sweeping down his throat, stopping at the junction between his neck and shoulder and nibbling softly. He cries out and I snicker, loving how my touches send him into moans. I lift myself up, and tug up his shirt, trying to take it off. He arches his back, and lifts up his arms, making getting off his shirt a billion times easier. I twirl it around a few times, smiling and throw it across the room, leaning back down to capture his lips again. As I bring my tongue out again, he lifts the sucker to my tongue, me happily licking it. Of course, his tongue comes out to play too, us both enjoying the cherry goodness. I slid the sucker and my tongue into his mouth, enjoying two very great tastes at once. He moans, hands clawing at my shirt, trying to lift it up and get it off. I pull away for a few seconds and hurriedly take it off, dropping it down off the couch. Ryou's eyes roam over my naked, muscled chest, fingers brushing across it.

"You have such beautiful skin, Bakura." He whispers, fingers tracing circles on my abdomen. I grin.

"You're the exquisite one, Ryou. Everything about you looks and tastes excellent."

"Y-you haven't even tasted me everywhere…" He trails off, confusion in his emerald orbs. I smile and place a finger on his lips, outlining them.

"No my love, I haven't… but one day I will, and I know it will all taste delectable." He blushes, hand sliding down my back.

"Ba-Bakura, there, there's something I never told you…" I smile and bend down to kiss his naked, pearly chest.

"And what's that Ryou?" I purr, resting my head on my arms, laying on him.

"I, I… I made a promise to my mom a long time ago… that I'd… I'd wait till I was married…" I blink, puzzled.

"Wait for what Ryou, sweetheart? I'm not getting it." I state, lifting my head up to look in his eyes. He averts my gaze, biting his lip.

"Y-you know… s-sex…" My eyes widen. I HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL WE"RE MARRIED JUST TO GET SOME?!? He bites his lip, looking as if he's about to cry. I smile and give him a loving, reassuring kiss on his cheek.

"That's ok, I can wait, we're in no rush, after all." I say simply, nuzzling my nose against his cheek. He blinks.

"You, you mean you're not mad at me?" I laugh a little, resting back by his chest.

"Ryou, I care about you, and I only would ever do what you want of me. If you want to wait, then that's your decision, and I'm perfectly fine with it. After all, if I really loved you, I'd wait for you right?" I say, smiling and closing my eyes.

"Bakura, I, I, I-" I press a finger to his pretty little lips.

"Shh, Ryou, it's ok! Now how about we watch a movie or something?" He looks up at me, hugs, and latches onto me again, squeezing. I chuckle, running fingers through his hair. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Th-thanks f-for understanding…" I nod, and sit up, pulling him into my arms.

"Of course Ryou, that's what Bakura's are for!" I joke. He laughs shaking fluffly white locks about.

"You're such a loser, Kura…"

"Yeah, but somehow you're still mine." I gush, kissing his cheek, and making him blush. I reach over and shut off the lamp, reaching for the remote, and handing it to Ryou.

"Find us something to watch while I go get our shirts, and take my pants off!" I say, throwing him his shirt, and hurrying over to get mine, tossing it in the corner by our stuff. I unbutton my pants and slip them off, grabbing the throw blanket that's sitting on the recliner arm. I jump onto the couch, pulling Ryou down with me, and we both shuffle around, getting comfortable. He giggles as I nuzzle into his shoulder, resting my head there, and wrapping an arm around his waist. I can feel his smooth legs against mine because lucky me, he took off his boxers too!

I close my eyes and breathe in his scent, eyes opening slowly to gaze at the TV screen. No idea what it is, but I'm just happy holding my Ry.

..:..:..

God the Grand (e): And thus end the hardest chapter of a story I've ever written!

Gandalf: Hope you all liked the almost a little bit lime!

Greebo the Dragon: Yay they made out!

God: WooT!

****

Sailor InuYasha: Aw! -cling- I'm glad you liked it! I thought last chapter might've been a bit confusing and just… bizarre? Heh, anyways update soon I will do!

**Ceribi Motou**: I know, it is sad… because Bakura's so pathetic, he can't stand a night with out his Ryoubee! Mwar! I'm glad you liked the 2nd chapter, and of course I'll update soon!

****

Animestargirl: Yay! -tackle- You reviewed! And after this thing I must go read the two new chapters of your story! Mwar! -sweatdrop- Bakura would KILL Malik if he ever saw him do anything with his Ry! Yay, and more Bakura and Ry-chan plushies to add to my collection! Thanks!

****

Ragdollsally: Yay! -latches onto- I'm happy you love the story! I'll try my best to keep the awesomeness up, and of course I'll update soon!

****

Lavender Insanity: Hehe, glad you three liked it.. And NO FAIR! How come Daisuke gets marshmallows and I don't? -sniff- I hope you have a great day too! Much love!

****

Shinigami: I dunno if my muses like the chapter, I don't really care if they like it, there only job is to act it out after all!

Ryou: Well, I think it's terrific, especially when we -sigh- cuddle!

Bakura: …..

I dun think my Bakura likes it much.. -shrug- He'll live though! And once again, I lied about the muses, I really have twenty something! Gandalf, Sauruman, Greebo, and Grim are just my top ones who help with reviews, and writing the story of course! Greebo's the snack person! =whisper, whisper- because I don't trust her with much else! Yes, my Noa muse is terrible.. He's so bad, we have to tie him to the bed just so he'll sleep. -sweatdrop- He's a bit of a livewire! Seto can't stand him… at all. My Ryou muse usually is calm, unless of course he sees Bakura giving a someone 'the eyes'… in other words, all Bakura has to do just look at someone, and it sends Ryou into automatic PMS mode… silly jealous boy!

Ryou: WHAT?!?

Heheh.. Hope you liked the chapter! Runs from the Ryou-

****

Evil Chibi Malik: I'm so dense… until a few days ago, I always thought your penname was 'Evil Chibi Marik'! -sweatdrop- I'm a real genius… -cackle- Poor Kharue-san, getting banned to the depths of the sofa… he was just trying to help out his lova! -sniff- But I'm glad he took my advice! And! -gets on hands and knees- Please don't torture-poke me! But I don't wanna have a spider-free day, I like spiders! They have four more arms and legs then I do, they make webs, and they manage to scare the holy hell out of people while only being a couple of inches long; they're the best! I hope your day is shiny too, and very lovely, and scandalous too! For some weird reason, my Kleenex smells like cat! -cough- Anyways, much love!

**December Jewel**: Of course I'll continue my dear!

****

Yuku no Yatsu: -nods- Bakura's a bit pathetic, he can't even walk without running into things! -snicker- real smart guy, I tell ya!

****

Uoyr's Lover: Actually, Oregon was kinda fun! But it was hot… -shrug- And yes, you must work on 'Straight'! it's been ages since you updated! I'm also glad you liked last chapter, and this chapter too!

****

Slave4kai: Wowie! -cling- I'm glad you liked the little hang-out problem thing! I was afraid it wouldn't go over all that well! And you will get to know more about the hang out when Bakura explains it better, either later in this story, or the sequel, haven't really decided yet! Glad you liked it, and of course I'll update soon!

****

Werewolf of Fire: Heh, I don't know if they'll get to torture Ryou's mom or not… but possibly! Keep reading this story, and you'll find out! And yes, I will update soon!

****

Deranged Kai: Heh, and yes, Marik is going over to Malik's when he'll be all alone, it's the perfect time for some adult rated fun! Mwar! And Bakura is a bit pathetic, but what can he say? He loves his Ry!

Bakura: -blush, blush- Nuu! I do not !

-cackle- Right Kura-kun, right…

****

LYNNSTORYTELLER: Heh, yes… losing your train of though can suck, ne? I do it a lot! Muah, glad you liked the chapter!

****

Rach-Chan: Heh, and of course Malik will accidentally 'slip' the information that he might just be home ALL alone to Marik! It gives them a chance to do something truly fun! Of course I'll update soon, amiga!

****

Elle2x1-2: Coolio, I'm glad you like it! And of course I'll update it soon! Yee-haw!

****

Bakuras-Hell: Wow, you sure can repeat 'est' a lot! Hehe, I'm uber ecstatic you like it though my friend! Keep rockin' on, oh yes!

****

SilverWing147: Yes, Bakura does whine a lot, but just about his Ryou! You had an all nighter with your friends? Killerness! I wanna play hide and go seek! -sweatdrop- Anyway, of course I'll update soon, and I'm glad you liked the chapter!

****

Interlude: Your parents know you read shounen-ai stuff? I don't think my parents do, not that they'd really care though! I'm glad you liked the chapter though, and you're awesome too!

****

Snow-shadow-wolf: I'm glad you liked it, pal! I didn't really like my last chapter -shrug-, but I do like this one! That's not stupid, you're going to miss her because obviously you and your babysitter were close! My cat is s6tarting to annoy me, she won't get off my lap! -agitated face- Anyways, have a terrific day S-S-W!

****

DojomistressAmbyChan: I don't really know yet, but I doubt the hang out will ever become a serious problem for him at least! As for getting further, if you've read te chapter, you'll know Bakura-chan did indeed get further! Hehe! They'll get even further too, but probably in the second installment! And of course, I will update soon!

****

Brandi: Yes they do need to get together in 'Stripped', and they will! But first, they have a bit of a problem to get through! Mwah! I'm glad you liked last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one too!

****

Ashuri chan: Actually, you can go ahead and send your bunnies to chew my TV cord, I don't really watch TV to much anyways! So hah! But of course I'll update soon, and I'm glad you liked the chapter!

****

Michiclaws: Well… we will pay the five year olds handsomely in candy, so their time limit won't be a problem of course! And I want my macaroni ring to be tie-dyed! I'm gonna make yours out of shiny gum wrappers! Woot! And of course I'm glad you liked the chapter!

****

Voice-sama: Yay, I feel uber cool now, you actually signed it! Woot! I know drug addicts -sweatdrop- unfortunately all my old friends basically were. Sigh. What happened to all the good kids? I'll tell you! Some one asked them if they wanted to by a dime bag, that's what! Heh, anyways, I'm glad you liked last chapter, and sorry I didn't use your sucker flavor! I thought of grape to use, but that wasn't good enough, and apple wasn't good enough for Ryou, so I used my Fluffie's choice! Cherry! Mwah! I hope you liked the chapter regardless though! Much love!

****

Kiromoto-san: Oi, you need to get your Yami in check, he's a naughty one.. It is a he right? -shrug- Just wonderin! Heh, well have a fun day my dear! Toodles!

****

Chibi Baku: -takes plushies and candy happily- Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

****

Chibi nazumi: Only one from the last one! -points- See? They kissed and stuff! Orange you glad?

****

Ragna01: I'm glad you liked the lat chapter, and here's your more!

****

YamiLava: I'm glad you really liked it home slice! It's kay if your review wasn't some long old thing, any kind of review is good for me! Much love!

****

Nite Nite: Sorry I can't do the lemon, but I hope you did like the little limey-thing! Cherry suckers are yummy! Mwar! Heh.. -hands icepack- it might help with the shoe injury! I'm glad you liked the chapter though, and of course I'll update soon!

****

Enjeru: Love it to death? Scandalousness! Yes, Isis does know the two Are a couple, but she is still protective of her little brother! If she ever found out he wasn't a virgin… -gasp- I dunno what she'd do! Of course I'll update soon kid, and have a great day!

****

Mizu: Heh, I'm glad you really liked it! It makes me happy to know! Keep being cool!

****

Soy Sauce: Hey there ohana! But if you die, then you won't know what happens next! Haha! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!

****

Fowlet.Press: I'm glad you liked the chapter ombre! You had to teach your sister how to play 'Sim City'? What's wrong with that? Heh, anyways, ZI hope you have a friggin' cool day!  
  
**Lostlover1**: That's cool that you got um' all! I've only seen the first volume of 'Gravitation', and I can't wait to see the rest! Heh, well I'm glad you liked the chapter regardless if you were a tad confused! The hang out stuff will all make sense later, promise! Of course I'll update soon, and good luck to you too!

****

Akiko-saulii: It's ok 'Kiko dear! Reviewing anytime is a-ok with me! Well, it doesn't really have to do with much, the gang part was just kind of showing Bakura's semi-dark past… but it's going to be explained better in the sequel, promise. Oh! Then I guess I did get your e-mail, but I just figured I didn't have to e-mail back, because well… I have your aim names, so I could just talk to you there of course! You're going to NC eh? Killer! I hope you have fun… and I also hope you update!

Grim Reaper: GAH! -screams because water has been duped on his 5000 dollar new grim reaper costume-

****

O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o.: Why'd she leave? Did she miss her family or something? That really blows that she left so soon! Heh, you want complements huh? Well, you're so cool, you make Antarctica look like an oven! You're so wonderful, you make Jay Leno seem like Hilary Duff! Uh… you rock so much, you're going to put the music industry out of business! You're so fly, a birds wings could never compare! You always have the best reviews, and the best stories, you're the friggin' best person I've ever met! The whole world trembles in fear when they hear you might die, because everyone loves you so much; especially me! -cackles- Better now? I hope you liked your complements home dawg!

****

DreamingChild: -blinks- My lips are sealed! And they're sp interested in their best friend's love life, because there's nothing funner than teasing Bakura of course!

****

The copper araibian: Aw, 'Burning Sea' got deleted, I love that story too! -angry face- Sigh. Anyways, I hope you have a lovely day, and I'm glad you liked the chapter!

****

Cit-cat chan: Yay! -munches cookie and hugs her new Bakura plushie which Greebo for once will not eat- Yes, everyone luffs Ryou, how could they not? He's so squishy and cuddly! Wee! Anyways, of course I'll update soon amigo, and have a cool little day!

****

River Dragon: Heh, I'm glad you like the story! And sorry Malik and Ryou have such little interaction, so nothing really happened, though Baku and Ry-Ry got a little 'one on one' time! And I had no idea you were related to 'River Dragon x'! Welp, tell your relative I say 'WUD UP?!?' and have a lovely day my friend!

****

Ryou's Oni: Of course I could read your story amigo! I'd be honored to! Glad you liked it, and of course I'll add more!

****

Obscured Illusions: Woot! -high fives- I'm glad you like it! I love Eiffel 65, especially the song "Live in a Bubble"! So upbeat and… stuff! Hehe, well nice to meet you Kate, I'm God/Skyler but shh! You don't know that! Welp, have a pretty little day, and good luck with your confusing romance fic!

****

Heielover2004: -nods- Bakura is a very possessive little retard, yep, yep! Have a lovely day and hope you liked this chapter home dawg!

Gandalf; And that's all for today folks!

God: And thanks for all the special reviews!

Greebo: yes oh yes, thanks much!

Gandalf: And until next time, Sayonara!

Greebo: And have sexy days!

God: BYE!


	18. The Return Home From Home!

God the Grand (e): Chapter eighteen!

Gandalf: We still don't own it!

"So what school are you guys going to go to anyways?" Malik asked, blowing on his black painted fingernails, trying to get the polish to dry faster. He swung his feet in the air, as he laid sprawled out on his stomach on the floor of Crystalline's apartment. Bakura glanced at Ryou, confused.

"I don't actually know," he said biting his lip, trying to think of the school. Ryou giggled from his side where the boy sat on the newly carpeted floor, lively green eyes looking at Malik.

"Deity school, grades k-12." Marik gasped.

"You're town is so small all the kids go to the same damn school?" he asked, quite bewildered at the thought as he gazed up from the car magazine he'd been flipping through.

"I told you idiots we live in the middle of NO where. There are less than one hundred kids in our sophomore class. Bakura stated smugly, arm wrapping around Ryou's tee shirt clad shoulders. Malik and Marik snickered.

"Well then we know who the new loser of the school is going to be!" Marik joked, setting a playful glare on Bakura.

"Aw, don't say that! There's a couple of kids who are lamer than Kura!" Ryou exclaimed, smiling up at his boyfriend teasingly before resting his head on the older teen's shoulder. His arm encircled around Bakura too, resting lightly at his side. Malik peered to the two, smiling at the sight of them.

"I dunno, you have yet to see Bakura in school," Malik replied, pressing on his chewed up nail to see if the polish was finished setting. Unfortunately, for Malik, the wet nail polish got all over his finger. He wrinkled his nose, not liking the stickiness of the polish, and wiped it on the carpet. "And anyway, it won't matter... Bakura will probably fail 10th grade. You should've seen his transcripts from last year!" Malik blurted out, causing Bakura to glare.

"Like yours were better," Bakura said with a snort.

"Uh Bakura, his highest grade was a B, yours was a C-..." Marik trailed off, furrowing a dark blonde eyebrow at his friend.

"So!" Bakura protested, pulling Ryou closer and pouting. Malik was a stupid show off anyways... He gazed down at Ryou to find joyous emerald orbs looking upon him.

"Don't believe a word they say Bakura. I know you can pass! Besides, you have me now, and I love tutoring!" Ryou chirped, eyes showing the deep admiration and adoration he held for Bakura. Bakura grinned, petting Ryou's head, making the younger smile with glee.

"I'd love for you to teach me Ryou... especially if you were naked." Ryou's cheeks burned red, eyes widening at the bold statement.

"Bakura!" He exclaimed, hiding his face in his tee. Bakura chuckled amusedly, fingers running through creamy locks.

"Bakura, somehow I don't think that's what Ryou meant!" Malik said, snickering at the man's suggestion.

"I'm kidding. You have to admit though; it would be an interesting way to teach! You'd definitely have my attention!" Bakura mused, patting the teen on the head.

"Perv..." Ryou muttered, shaking his head, nuzzling into Bakura's shoulder.

"Ryou, if I were you, I'd watch Bakura more carefully! You never know what he might do when you two are alone!"

"Yeah, the word 'RAPE!' could come in handy," Malik added to Marik's statement, snickering.

"That's disgusting, you pervs! I would never touch my Ry like that!" Bakura howled, hurling a candle at Marik's head, hitting dead on. Malik snickered, and Ryou gasped.

"Bulls eye," Bakura hissed, smirking as he watched an angry Marik reaching up to touch the newly forming bruise.

"You asshole, that fucking hurts!" Marik growled seething as a laughing Bakura got to his feet, ready to dash away if Marik tried anything. Marik of course rose to his feet to; ready to chase Bakura to hell and back. He growled and hurried after Bakura, who had long since scurried away.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Like you could catch me!" Screams were heard as the two ran around the apartment, knocking down things as they went about. Bakura panted, running into his sister's room and slamming the door, making sure to lock the deadbolt.

"Let me in you damn wimp!"

"NEVA!"

Ryou and Malik eyed each other, rolling their eyes.

"Tch, so immature..." Malik murmured, lilac eyes lowering in annoyance. Ryou smiled, nodding.

"Tell me about it... I'm so glad you guys are coming home with us tomorrow!" Ryou gushed, grinning excitedly.

"I know! I'm just sad we couldn't stay longer. Five days isn't enough!" Malik said, pouting slightly. After all, who knew when the next time they'd get to see Bakura or Ryou would be?

"You'll probably be bored out of your mind, you know. There's not much to do there, except swim in the lake and... and really _just_ swim in the lake..." Ryou mused, drumming nails on the carpet.

"That's ok, I'll just be glad to get away from the city for a bit. Plus, the stories you and Bakura tell Marik and me always sound like a blast! I don't understand how you could ever be bored. It sounds like you have a lot of cool friends, too!" Malik exclaimed, gazing at his newest friend happily. Ryou smiled, forgetting to mention that half the time Bakura and him really didn't know what their friends did, since for the last two weeks, they spent most of the time cuddling, and other super embarrassing stuff Ryou was not willing to talk about, like kissing. Gasp!

Ryou blushed at the thought, trying to hide it under his milky locks.

"Well, its ok I guess! But at least here, you know about all the newest games and movies. Back home, we don't get much news of stuff, since only a couple radio stations are available, and many TV stations don't come in that great. Bad connections, since no one really gives a care about our little town."

"Yeah, you know... it's a wonder Bakura's mom even found the place! At one time she was talking about moving to Rome!" Malik exclaimed, relaying down on his stomach.

AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" More screams from the bedroom. Ryou and Malik gazed at each other, suddenly creeped out.

"Uh, we should probably go see what they're doing... it sounds like my boyfriend is trying to rape yours..." Malik trailed, rolling his eyes as he got to his feet and offered Ryou a hand. The teen giggled and took the hand happily, hopping to his feet and heading to the bedroom.

"Don't now! Illegal! Come on, you know that's not, AH!" Bakura howled squirming on the bed he was currently tied to. Marik snickered down at his vulnerable prisoner adding mauve lipstick to unwilling lips.

"GET THAT SHIT OFF! ACK, IT TASTES HORRIBLE!" Bakura cried, trying to bite Marik's fingers. Unfortunately, Bakura bit off a big chunk on lipstick instead.

"Hah, Bakura, you idiot!" Marik mocked, chuckling down at Bakura, whose eyes looked bruised from all the blue eye shadow they were adorned in. Bakura growled and spit the lipstick in Marik's face, leaving a big pink splotch on Marik's cheek.

"That shit is disgusting! How do women wear it?" Marik winced an eye and wiped off the lipstick with his sweatshirt sleeve.

"The same way as you, only they look ten times better," Marik stated simply, turning his head to two pairs of wide eyes.

"Marik, what the hell are you guys doing? Playing beauty parlor?" Malik snapped, bewildered at how horrible Bakura looked. It kind of reminded Malik of a grandma with how bright and pink his lips were, and how he had on way to much bright red rouge.

"Marik, you're not a very good beautician..." Ryou mumbled, sending the two a pathetic look.

"Well, aren't you gonna help me Ryou? You're not gonna let him keep putting this crap on my face are you?" Bakura asked him sharply, a pleading sound in his tone. Ryou averted Bakura's gaze.

"Well, you, you didn't say please..." He said timidly, staring at the carpet. Marik burst out laughing.

"Now it's time for your eyebrows!" Bakura looked up into slightly insane lilac eyes worriedly.

"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY EYEBROWS WITH THOSE PLUCKY-THINGS! RYOU HELP!" Malik giggled, grabbing his friend's hand.

"Come on, Ryou, let's leave this two be... Have fun doing each other's makeup girls!" Malik chirped, skipping out of the bedroom with Ryou. Marik smiled as the two hurried out of the bedroom, admiring his Malik for a second. He then smirked, and peered down to agitated coffee orbs.

"You ARE not plucking my eyebrows." Marik shrugged, throwing the tweezers to the other side of the room.

"Fine then, waxing will do."

"NOOOOO!"

"Do you guys think we should wake Marik and Malik up now?" Ryou whispers, tired eyes gazing to the two forms that were sprawled out on the couch, bodies entwined as they slept peacefully together under a throw blanket.

"No, its only 3 am let them sleep! We don't have to leave for a good forty minutes anyways, and they're both pretty good at getting ready fast," My sister tells us from the kitchen chair, taking a bite of her early breakfast. I glance up from the table, peering to Ryou who comes over and takes a seat next to me, sighing tiredly. Aw, my poor Ry is tired! I smile softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Why don't you go to sleep then? You can still get about a good hour in before we have to go to the airport," I tell him, playing with a few strands of his unbearably soft hair.

"I don't want to though. I wanna stay up with you," he says, sounding absolutely exhausted as he rests his head on my shoulder.

"I don't get you Ry, I really don't," I tell him, nuzzling my nose against him, tickling from his hair brushing against it. He sighs contently, closing heavy emerald eyes. I know he will be asleep within seconds, its how he always is. Once he gets comfortable, he clonks. I gaze to Crystalline, who take a drink of orange juice, yawning as she flips through a fashion magazine.

"I don't know why you two didn't go to bed early like I told you to. You guys are going to be exhausted when you get home," she says nonchalantly, eyes never leaving the article she is currently reading.

"Eh, well, it was Marik's fault! He had me tied to a bed until 10 o clock doing my makeup, and Ryou and Malik were watching movies until one," I say, biting into the muffin I had gotten myself earlier. She sighed exhaustedly, shaking about smooth locks.

"I don't even want to know Bakura... Marik and you are very 'special' young men."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I snap, eyes flickering suddenly. She's not aloud to make fun of me, no one's aloud to make fun of Bakura Lucifer Ketsueki! I hear a small groan from my shoulder as an arm finds its way around me.

"Bakura, shut up and don't talk so loud, you make it hard to sleep." Ryou whined, burying his face in unruly white locks. I smiled and hugged Ryou, drawing him closer.

"Sorry Ry." I say soothingly, caressing his back as he smiles and tries to rest again. I glare at Crystalline as she snickers at us evilly.

"Bakura, you're such a pushover."

I shake Ryou lightly as the car pulls up to the airport drop off lane, trying to rouse him from his sleep.

"Ryou wake up! We're here!" I say softly, running fingers through soft hair, enjoying the feel of the healthy locks. He groans softly, digging his head deeper into my legs.

"Dude, just tell him to come on! We can't miss our flight!" A slightly grumpy Malik roars as he crawls out of the sport scar, running to the trunk to get his luggage with Marik. Obviously, someone didn't sleep too well...

"Bakura, where are we?" A small voice breathes out, tired emerald orbs looking up at me. I smile down at him, brushing delicate hairs out of his face.

"Ryou, we gotta go, we're at the airport." I say, opening the door. He nods and gets up, crawling out of the car after me.

"I'm so tired..." He trails off, stumbling to the trunk and grabbing his luggage out. I toss out my suitcase too, giving him a weary smile.

"Well, you can sleep on the plane, and when we get home." I say, walking slowly with him up to the pole a tried Crystalline now stands by, leaning against it.

"Well you two, it's been fun having you over! Come back soon, okay?" She says, walking over to Bakura and Ryou, giving each a small hug. Ryou giggles, hugging back with a free arm.

"Thanks for letting me come down; it was a lot of fun!" Ryou chirps, somehow managing to be happy throughout his weariness. She smiles and nodes, then gazes to me.

"And Bakura, I hope school goes okay for you and the same for you Ryou. Enjoy the rest of your summers, and don't forget to call me you brat! Also, watch out for Malik and Marik, don't let them do anything too disastrous, kay?" She teases, giving me a small kiss on the cheek. I snort and nod, eyes peering over to the said blondes who are leant against each other, trying their hardest to keep their lilac eyes open.

"Well, I'm gonna go home and go to bed now you guys, have fun, and a safe trip of course!" She says with a small smile, eyes averting to Marik and Malik.

"Have fun you guys!" She exclaims, waving to them.

"Uh, yeah, sure, yeah...whatever..." Malik and Marik both mumble out, waving chastely to my sister, reclosing lilac eyes. Ryou and I wave to her, and head into the revolving doors of the airport, Marik and Malik trailing behind. I gaze behind me and find Malik, pouting on the airport ground.

"I wanna go to bed!" He whines, lower lip quivering. Marik sighs and drops his luggage, hugging his boyfriend.

"Just wait till we get to the plane kitten... then you can sleep all you want!" He exclaims, trying to coax Malik to get off the gross floor. Malik can be a real pain in the ass when he wants to.

"Ugh, such a drama queen..." I murmur, rolling crimson eyes. Ryou smiles softly, resting his pretty head against my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's Marik who has to deal with him right now, and not us."

I was sleeping, dreaming of white ethereal clouds, and a certain snowy haired angel, when all of a sudden I heard what sounded to be... screams. And moans? Huh? Curious eyes gaze behind, finding no voices to which the screams of pleasure are coming from. I gaze around to the other side. Still, no voices.

"Ryou, do you hear-"

"Bakura, who's moaning?" A soft voice asks, a head lifting up from my shoulder. I gaze into puzzled green eyes, shrugging.

"I'm not sure... it's really loud though! Do you think it's coming from the bathroom?" I ask, noticing a few more confused heads are turned towards the direction the voices are coming from.

"HARDER!" I blink in shock. WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!? Ryou and I both stare at each other in shock.

"What's going on?" A man behind us asks a frown apparent on his slightly wrinkled face.

"God, oh, AH! No, not... OH YES! AH! I'M GONNA! AHHHHH!" Everyone in the plane by now is gasping and whispering under their breaths. Suddenly, two blondes emerge from behind a curtain, both looking extremely sweaty, grins on their shiny faces. Ryou's mouth gapes open in disbelief.

"I don't even WANT to begin to understand what you guys were doing in there..." I trail off, looking away from then disgustedly as they take the seats in front of us. They snickered and Marik turned around, smirking.

"Bakura, you're just jealous because Malik actually gives me something," He hisses, rolling lilac eyes as he turns around. I gaze to Ryou whose head is down, a guilty look playing across his face. I smile, shrugging Marik's comment off and hug him.

"Don't worry Ry; you give me lots of stuff. I don't NEED to get head daily to be happy. I'm in this relationship for you, not sex." I say honestly, nuzzling him. He nuzzles back, a sigh escaping from his graceful lips.

"Thank you Kura..." He whispers, retaking his place at my shoulder. I smile, wrapping my arm around him and try to go back to sleep. After all, there is still a good hour before we land.

Ryou gasped as he saw a tall, slim man dressed in a sheek black trench coat, stonewashed jeans, and a pair of sunglasses sitting evenly on the bridge of his pointy nose staring at the four of them as they approached the pole the young brunette was standing on, a small smirk playing across his lips as the four came near.

"SETO!?!" Ryou laughed and dropped his baggage, darting over towards the taller teen, jumping on him and hugging him. The male laughed along, hugging back.

"Hey Ryou! Ack, easy on the jacket! My step father just sent it from Paris!" He said, brushing the wrinkles out of his sleeves. Ryou smiled and looked up at the teen with happy eyes, glad to see him again.

"Seto? Where the hell is my mom?" Bakura asked, staring at him funnily.

"Bakura, you should be asking yourself, where are your manners? Who are you two?" Seto asked, setting his glasses at the top of his head, staring down at two tired lavender eyed teens.

"Oh! This is Malik and Marik, and their Bakura's friends from Domino! They're coming to visit for a week!" Ryou chirped, taking one of Bakura's hands in his.

"I'm Malik!" The more rambunctious of the two chimed, extending a hand out to him. Seto shook it, smiling down at the him.

"And I'm Marik, Bakura's _best_ friend," Marik said, glaring up at the brunette teen. Seto nodded, frowning at the blonde. He didn't get why the male didn't greet him politely, it wasn't as if Seto posed a threat to him or anything. Seto shrugged it off, turning back to Bakura.

"Well, she saw us the day before down at the grocery store, and she asked if I could pick you two up this morning because she had to work today," Seto answered simply, taking out his cell phone to check for any missed calls.

"Oh, alright then... what did my mom say?" Ryou asked, blinking up at him.

"Go figure, she wants you home as soon as possible," Seto said sighing, beginning their journey to the car.

"My limo's out front waiting for us, so come on." Malik blinked up, letting go of Marik's hand and catching up to Seto.

"Limo? You have a limo?" Malik asked abashed that anyone his age would ever have something as luxorious as that.

"Well, Seto doesn't like to brag, but he's a fucking billionaire," Bakura said bluntly, treading beside Ryou, gazing down to the smooth, linoleum floor.

"Well, my adoptive parents own a huge gaming company that I'm going to take over after I finish college." Seto explained, sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

"That's cool then! So basically, you don't even have to worry about what you'll do when you get out of high school! You're so lucky!" Malik exclaimed, grinning. He wished he'd have had rich parents, just waiting to give him some billion-dollar company! Unfortunately, for him, his parents were dead. Yikes.

Marik glared at Seto the whole time they were going down the escalators, pouting as they heading out some glass doors to find a limo not to far off.

"How long will it be until we actually get to the dump you guys live in?" Marik asked, slightly miffed eyes setting on Bakura.

"Eh, an hour, hour and a half I guess. You and Malik could get a quickie in!" Bakura teased, smirking as Seto lifted from getting in the limo door his chauffeur was holding open.

"Not in my car they won't!" He countered, hopping in after Malik. Ryou giggled and crawled into the car, taking a seat by Malik who was admiring the car.

"This is so freaking cool! It's even nicer than the one Isis rides in sometimes!" Malik exclaimed, running fingers over the smooth leather seats.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice! Usually Seto just drives his pickup around but I guess today he decided to take out his limo!" Ryou exclaimed happily, glad to not be crammed into the passenger's seat of Seto's truck. The slam of the trunk could be heard as Seto's chauffeur had loaded all their baggage in the back. Marik was last to get in, slamming the door behind him.

"Irving, back to town and to Ryou's house," Seto instructed through the open window from the back.

"Anything you wish Master Seto!" Irving chirped, rolling up the window like Seto had ordered him to do prior to picking them up.

Malik mewled, and rested his head on Ryou's leg as he laid down, closing tired lavender eyes.

"Tired Malik?" Bakura mused, watching the two amusedly as Ryou petted his friend's head, grinning down at the blonde.

A small groan emitted from him as he nuzzled into Ryou's leg getting himself comfortable. Marik sighed, watching the two idly.

"So, what did you guys do down in Domino?" Seto asked, interest peeking in his tone. Bakura grinned, peering to Ryou.

"I'm sure he'd love to tell all."

God the Grand (e): Yee! A week later than I'd hoped to update, but finally, it's here!

Gandalf: FINALLY!

It: Yessiree! Anyways!

**December Jewel:** Aw, don't be sad, things will get all better (for 'Stripped'! ) Just give me till Friday and you'll have the hopefully awesome new chapter out! Heh, yes they did get to makeout, and they'll do it again too! I think! I'm glad you like the little scene! Mwar!

**Hieilover2004**: Aw, hey, don't call Ryou's mom evil! She's dead, you know? -sniff- how do you think that'd make him feel? Heh, it wasn't the step mom who told Ryou to wait, it was his real mommy! -nod nod- And sorry they don't get to 'get it on' in this story, but I might do a Marik and Malik lemon... maybe? I'm glad you liked the chapter though! Woot!

**Bakuras-Hell**: I'm glad you liked the chapter amigo! -cackles- Glad you liked the sucker scene! -nod nod- I thought it was an uber yummy idea! Yum! Ryou and cherry mix well! Whee!

**Lavender Insanity**: I'm so happy, I just learned how to spell lavender right! (spell check always had to fix it before -sweatdrop- ) Heh, and thanks for the marshmallows and pin thing! 'U right gud' too! Much love homeslice(s)! And I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Obscured Illusions**: Special K!!! -nod nod- Bakura is a fluff puff with only the utmost love and respect for his Ry-beans! Two guys at your school have a relationship likes theirs? Killer stuff! -sniff- But where arrreee yooou? ( actually I know because your away message says 'Karate'! -grin grin- Anyways, much love my dear, and I'm glad you liked last chapter!

**Evil Chibi Malik**: -cackles- Thanks sweetheart! I'm glad you liked the original plot line, though it's not really all that much of a plot! -whisper, whisper- This story is just an excuse for major fluff! Aw, poor Kaka-kun! He's getting made fun of by his dearest uke-chan! THE HUMILIATION!!! -cough- Anyways! Yes, I love the spiderness-spiders! Aw, you're scared? But spiders are so... cuddly? -shrug- It was worth a shot! I am afraid of earwigs though! Those things have pinchers, and they're scary and -gasp- back!!!! They're trying to get to me... why else would they be crawling all over my doorway and patio? I really hate them! -sniff- Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the spider plushie ECM! You have a gorgeous, pretty little hurricane-free day!

**Nite Nite**: -cackles- I hope Ryou and Bakura have some more fun on their second round! Maybe Bakura can even get Ryou to -gasp- take off his pants!

Bakura: GASP! -nosebleeds thinking of his sweet Ryou only in boxers-

And whoa, what if they were seethrough?

Bakura: -passes out-

-pats Bakura's head- Poor, poor hentai.... Aw, well I'm sorry the scene didn't get _too_ in depth, but I promise there will be a better one probably in the sequel, and they'll be more plentiful too! It's just since in this installment they've only been together such a short time, I didn't want to go too far by making Ryou give him self up so easily, Ryou's not a whore after all!

Ryou: -blushes and tries to hide lingerie wearing self behind a sheep- No, I was NOT on my way out to the corner on the busiest street in the city! NOPE! -eye twitches-

And thanks for the cookie! -chomps happily-

**Citcat-chan**: No, I don't think Bakura could get through something that hard...

Bakura: -gasps at the great idea, and runs out to the nearest jewelry store-

Tsk, tsk, tsk... Anyway, glad you liked the chapter, and of course I'll update! Much love my dear! Mwar!

**Shinigami**: -nods- Yes, Bakura's dad is quite the meanie! My Seto player muse? -glances back to her two Seto muses, who whistle innocently- Eh, I really dunno, both are pretty much the same... Except one's a Jou-a-holic, and the other bangs his sister! And sorry times a million for my Seto muse's out-of-control behavior, but honestly, did you expect anything less? -looks back to the Seto muse, who's currently tying Noa to a rocket- Such a sweetheart... -sweatdrop- Anyways, have a gorgeous day!

**Interlude:** Ack, your mom really cried when she found out your views on homosexuality? My mom thinks it's great and all, and my dad well... I don't even know if he HAS a brain. -sweatdrop- And yay, I'm glad you agree with Ryou! I just hope he doesn't take the Britney Spears route!

Ryou: Yeah, I'm a virgin, and I'm going to wait till marriage! -runs backstage to Bakura's dressing room where loud screams can be heard-

-sweatdrop- So much for waiting! Anyway, glad you liked the chapter!

**Lin Mcgregor**: -snickers- Yes, poor Bakura has to wait for sex until the day he says 'I do'! Yay, and I'm glad you like the Seto in this story! I wanted to make him a bit... nicer than usual! -nod, nod- And of course I'll keep writing!

**O.o The Yu-Gi-Oh Freak o**.: Heh, I'm glad you liked the complements, dawg! Woot! There's a team awesome? I wanna be a member! That has to be the coolest idea ever! I'm gonna make Club Fantabulous, and of course, you can be my first member! But unlike them, we'll let people in our club, depending on how much they're willing to pay of course! Anyways, have a great day you grand, almost-better-than-coca cola person!

**Ragdollsally**: The hottest thing ever? -clings- Yay, I feel happy then! I'm glad you liked it! And I'll try my best to keep up the great work!

**Sailor InuYasha**: It's a long way to Richmond, my friend! -cough- Anyways, glad you liked the chapter! And of course I'll update soon!

**Slave4kai**: Aw, you got cut off! -tear, tear- I hate when that happens! But I'm glad you look forward to the sequel! At least now I know I'll have one reader! Woot! And I'm glad you liked last chapter!

**Enjeru**: -nods- I know, Ryou and Bakura together is to dieee for! I'm glad you liked last chapter, and I agree! Cherry suckers are yummy! Woot!

**Brandi**: Hehe, glad you liked it then! Yay, and I even found a new way for you to eat a sucker! SCORE! I'm glad you liked 'Stripped's new chapter too! Aw, and sorry Bakura has to wait! It's mostly because of 's rule, but if I could there would definitely be a lemon in the sequel! Mwar! Love ya!

**Misori Chan**: Hey BxR group buddy! Aw, and don't slap yourself because you didn't review! I'm sure a couple of other people do that, too! And I'm happy you love it, I love your fics too! -nod, nod- You're even greater at writing then me, I assure you! And once again, I'm glad you like my work on this story! Woot, I admire your talent too! And yes, Bakura and Ryou are my favorite pairing, after that would be Malikers and Marik, and Solomon and Pegasus of course! Welp, have a lovely day!

**Yuku no Yatsu**: Aw, and Ryou's mom wasn't being evil! Shwe just wanted him to have a healthy relationship before getting into something so intimate! -sniff- It was one of her wishes before she died! ( will have to add in the story sometime it WAS Ryou' real mother who said it and not the step mom!) Hah, yes, poor Kura, and his not-going-to-get-sex-anytime-soonness! -cackles-

**YamiLava**: Aw! -cling- I'm glad you adore it! And thank you for the complements, I'm glad I can hold your attention span long enough! -nod nod- It's always nice to know my story isn't a snore fest! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and have an excellent August day of course!

**Snow-shadow-wolf**: Gah, school starts really early for you! Mine doesn't start till September 1st! I hope you have fun though, home slice! Heheh, and glad you liked the chapter! -snicker- And who ran into a wall at your house? I hope you have a delightful day!

**Elle-Fate2x1-2**: Yay, I'm glad you loved it! -huggles- And I'm happy you thought it was cute, too!

**Animestargirl**: Aw, but Marik wouldn't hit on Ryou, Bakura would kill him! Besides, he has his own cute uke to play with! -nod nod- His Malik-kitten! Mwar! It said Ryou had no boxers on? -gasps- I don't think that's what I meant... I think I just meant he had no pants on, but he only had boxers on! -nod, nod- But that's me and my writing for you... both a little off! And of course I'll update soon my dear! Have a gorgeous day!

**Meheeners:** Aw, thank you! -clings- So nice of you to say! Just getting into the yu-gi-oh fanfics, huh? I started reading in January I think! -nod, nod- But I'm glad you like my story, you're awesome!

**Koumori wolf**: Yay! I'm glad you think that KW! I'm happy you liked the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one too, you cool dog you!

**DojomistressAmbyChan**: -hides- Please dun hurt me! I'm sorry I'm a tease! Aw, and sorry, but it does count even if it's not with a girl! No loopholes for this one! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter mate, and of course I'll update soon!

**Michiclaws**: Shiny and Candy? SURE IS DANDY! -sweatdrops, couldn't resist the urge to rhyme- Glad you liked the chapter soon-to-be-marriage-partner!

**Voice-sama**: Oh mama! -tackles- Hiya sweet thing! -nods- A lot of people don't like grape, that's why I didn't pick it! And strawberry suckers are pink, and I think Bakura's more of a red guy! -nod nod- Equaling the yummy jolly rancher flavor cherry! Woot! I still blame you for not getting my chapter out! -nod nod- Then when people murder for the lateness, I'ma say you traumatized me with your PegasusxRyou roleplay, even know... I'm Pegasus! -sweatdrop- Love ya, and glad you liked my short little lime!

**IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06**: -hands tissue- For the nosebleed of course! I want to hug Baku-chan and Ry-Ry too, because they're too yummy for their own good! -nod, nod-

**LYNNSTORYTELLER**: Yay, I'm glad you liked the limey-thing! -nod, nod- And sorry for whatever I did! (ish scared because you said 'why damnit?!?' in your review, and I dunno why! )

**Faén Silivern**: Whee! When are you going on Vacation, and where to? -ponders- I'm glad you liked the chapter though kool kat!

**Werewolf of Fire**: No, you can't have Ryou!

Bakura: Yeah, he's miinnneeee! MWAHAHAHAHHAA!!! -clings to Ryou protectively-

Ryou: -blush-

Heh, anyways, of course I'll update soon, and I'm glad you like the story! Woot!

**Soy Sauce**: Hey family! WOWIE! -tackle- The 'fucking master'?!? REALLY?!?! Whee!! Yay! Such a nice thing to say! -goes to jump around in circles until she faints- Anyways, I'll give you more don't you worry! KEEP ROCKING ON!!!

**DreamingChild**: Heh, you're trying to find loopholes around the 'no sex before marriage', eh? -pats- Don't worry, Bakura and Ryou will get further then they did last chapter, just not until the sequel! Sorry for steaming up the windows amigo!

**Ryou's Oni**: Aw, but it was good, and strange and stuff! -nod, nod- It's not everyday you see something where Ryou murders everyone! Anyways, of course I'll add more, and I hope you have a nice day!

**Chibi Baku**: Yay, well I'm glad you liked it a lot then, and the sweetness was to your liking! -nod, nod- Keep being glorious!

**Yoshimi Jaganashi**: -nods- Ryou and Bakura do make a good couple! They're great together! -nod, nod- And yeah, it does mean there will be no lemon in this story (including the sequel) sorry, but that's the rules, and I don't post anywhere else, nor do I really want to! But I hope you keep reading regardless!

**Kyoko-san**: You're out in the boonies? -snickers- Yes, Kura-chan should have a warning label! He's too hot for words! MWAH! I'm glad you liked the chapter of course, and I hope have a grand day!

**Naoko Ten'ou**: I'm glad you think so!

**Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan**: Yay! -hugs- I'm glad you love it! -nods- I try to make it as flufftastic as possible! Whee, you really think I'd make a good lemon? Killer stuff! Some day I'll have to try! -nod, nod- Of course I'll update soon, keep rocking on!

**Kiromoto-san**: Oh! Sorry then! I wasn't sure if you where females, or males, or its, or what! But now I get it! Hurray for me!

**Tenshi Migami**: Really? I'm in your favorites? -does a little dace- Yay for me! I like the Ryou x Bakura pairing best! -nod, nod- Katsuya x Seto is ok, I just never really got into it! -shrug- Glad you like the story though!

**Deranged Kai**: Aw, he doesn't have to wait an eternity for sex! Just till marriage, and maybe that won't be far off! ( hint: The sequel -ish not saying anymore- ) Of course I'll continue and have a great day!

**AnthySama**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the little sucker scene! Cherry is my second favorite jolly rancher flavor, Grape is my first! Grape wasn't good enough for Ryou and Bakura though -headshake- cherry is much more their style! Of course I'll keep writing, and I'm glad you like the story!

**WeakendSoul**: Aw! -hugs- Thanks! I'm glad you love the story kool kat! Keep being awesome my dear, you rock!

**Fowlet.Press**: Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter! You're gonna write a oneshot cuz of it? I WANNA READ! -nod, nod- Anyways, have a fun, flitzy day my home slice!

**Ashuri Chan**: -cackles- Your dog must be a 'special' breed then! When Bakura gets excited, it causes sight to lose focus! Next thing you know, a wall jumps out at him! -sweatdrop- Thanks for the nice words, and I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Much love!

Gandalf: And finally, WE'RE DONE!!!

God: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

Greebo the Dragon: -nod, nod- You all rock and roll and all that swing!

Gandalf: Yes, but we're off now, and have great days!

God: Yes, and later days!  
  
-Quick note from your beta- ::dies:: We are going to have a grammar lesson soon. -nod nod- Hey everyone else, did you know that most of her story is made up of reviewer replies? . ;; I don't think I was supposed to say that... Well, please review her fic! Because it's all nice and loveable, right? We love Pork Steak the Grande!


	19. Watch the Wind Blow By

Gandalf: Huzzah, huzzah, huzzah!

It: A sorta late, meant to be sooner chapter nineteen of 'SL'! Woot! Sorry it's sooo lateness!

Greebo the Dragon: Squidle Squaddle, Sqwerd. NOPE! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but read on anyways!

-

"Your friend Seto is a strange one," Malik proclaimed, wrinkling his nose as some flower petals blew past, tickling his nose.

"Yeah, I guess so," Bakura replied, hands in his dark jeans as he and his two blonde friends walked side by side through the dusty corn paths, on their way to Bakura's hangout.

"What's a matter? You seem a little off since the plane ride, Bakura," Marik said, glancing towards his friend, smacking pale blonde strands away from his face. Bakura sighed, giving a trivial shrug, staring off into the sunny country skies.

"I don't know. I'm just kind of tired I guess," He said faintly, kicking a small pebble off into the corn patch. Marik raised an eyebrow, glancing over his friend questionably, secretly wondering if Bakura's newly found depression had to do with the fact Ryou had to go home, and had yet to return.

"This wouldn't have to do with Ryou, would it?" Bakura blinked, frowning as he glared at his friend.

"He's not the only thing I think about, you know?" He snapped, rolling agitated chestnut eyes. Not that it was a total lie to say he was not thinking about Ryou currently, or that he thought about him a lot. Malik snickered, playful lavender eyes traveling to stare into Bakura's own.

"Maybe not, but you can't deny you miss him right now! That's it isn't it; you miss him! Aw, Bakura that's so sweet! He's only been gone a couple of hours, too! I doubted when Ryou told me you were sweet, but now I see why he likes you so much! You're sprung off him!" Malik exclaimed, giving his angered friend a small pat on the back. Bakura heaved another sigh, letting his eyes fall to the ground, not feeling like having a big debate over how he wasn't obsessed with Ryou. It seemed to be obvious to everyone, and it was a pretty true statement, anyway.

"Yeah, I guess… I just feel like seeing him, and going to sleep I guess, it's been a long night, and I only slept a couple of hours on the plane, the turbulence was pretty bad for a while," Bakura informed, taking a hand out of his pocket to swat at a pesky fly. Ack, the countryside was a horrible place to be if you loathed bugs, which Bakura did.

"Man, what are you going to do when he goes off to college, and you head off to the tropics with Marik and me?" Malik teased, giving Bakura a smile. Bakura's eyes widened at the statement. Something like that'd never crossed his mind. He was so used to the perfection of being able to be with Ryou, never even fathoming if it ever had to end. He wasn't someone who ever wanted to look into the future; it was too risky and full of surprises. He was happy with the here and now, but since Malik had brought it up, what would happen? Would Ryou and he even make it past the summer fling stage? Would he ever even get to have a six-month anniversary with Ryou, or feel the joy of what it was like to have a serious relationship and make it past a year? Suppose Ryou and he did last until the end of high school… Then what? Would Ryou go off to some top-notch college, and leave Bakura behind to wallow in misery in this small town? After all, Ryou was smart and destined for bigger, better things, and Bakura was well… not.

"I don't know… I don't think I want to know. I'm happy with him right now, and I'm really not looking forward to the day he'll leave, nor do I want to know when or how. I'll worry about that when it comes, I guess," He answered truthfully, trying to get his mind off the pessimistic thoughts.

"I was kidding, you know? Moreover, I'm sure no matter what happens you and Ryou will figure out something! You can't just give up on him that easily!" Malik chimed, grinning as he walked along with the other two. Besides, Bakura had to keep being with Ryou. Ryou was nice, and too cool to just dump!

"Yeah, but anyways, how close are we to this little place of yours?" Marik asked, wanting to avoid the subject of Bakura and Ryou's relationship, and when the two would have to leave each other, knowing it made Bakura tense. His friend was too in love with the boy to even think of letting him go. Marik had always thought it was so cool that Bakura had finally found someone he was compatible with, and was sure the two would be together for a long, long time.

"If you look ahead, you can see a row of tall grass and just beyond that is the place!" Bakura said, pointing to said grass. Malik squinted his eyes, placing a hand over the sun to stop it from glaring so much, searching around for the line of grass. He started running as he saw it, wanting to hurry up and see the place where his friend had spent most of his summer, and of course, meet Bakura's other friends, too!

"Hey, wait up Cracker!" Marik called, speeding up to follow in his pursuit, running like a bat out of hell after him. Bakura would've ran, but found he didn't feel much like it, so he trotted along, picking up his stride a pace or two, but never really going fast.

"Come on Bakura, hurry up! Stop being a little bitch and get you slim little ass over here! I want to meet your crack addict friends!" Malik shouted, stamping his foot, and folding his arms inward. Marik smirked and wrapped an arm around Malik's frail waist, giving him a short kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"You're so cute when you're pouty, Malik-cat," He purred, causing the other boy to smile in a hazy manner, gazing up to his boyfriend, and leaning up to give him a kiss back.

"Well, it's Kura's fault! He's being a brat today!" He said defensively, resting his forehead against Marik's nose. Marik drew Malik closer into a loose embrace, kissing his forehead, nuzzling against him.

"I know, but Bakura's a sap, so until he's sees Ryou, he'll probably be acting like a virginal little school girl," Marik comforted with a sigh, grinning as Malik giggled.

"I love you Rik-Rik," Malik cooed, gazing up into jagged lilac eyes that always seemed to glitter with emotion whenever the smaller blonde was near. Marik kissed Malik once more on the forehead.

"I love you, too…"

"Oh fuck! Would you guys quit being so damn mushy? It's disgusting!" Bakura seethed, rolling his steamy coffee eyes as he stood before the two, in a pouty stance. Marik growled and pulled away from Malik, glaring at his other friend, who had just managed to piss him off.

"We were having a moment Bakura, you asshole! Malik and I don't come in and ruin you're chances of making out with Ryou!" Marik screamed, punching him lightly.

"That hurt! And you don't break up Ryou and mine's moments, because we have yet to HAVE any in front of your eyes!" Bakura exclaimed, slapping Marik back on the shoulder. Malik rolled his eyes, stomping a foot.

"You're both SO immature…" Marik and Bakura looked into each other, and were silent for a second before bursting out laughing.

"We're the immature ones?!? You have a tantrum when things don't go you're way! You still get mad when people try to hug me, even my FAMILY for Christ's sake!" Marik proclaimed, turning his head to Malik. Malik glared critically at his boyfriend and took his arms away from his shoulders, crossing them.

"And of course, let's not forget what happens when you don't get enough sleep. Can you say crybaby?" Bakura said, causing Marik and himself to snicker.

"Let's just go…" Malik said, blushing as he took both their hands and rushed them past the tall grass. He hated when they ganged up on him! He had always been the center of their jokes, just because he was a little demanding, and whiny sometimes…

Marik glanced up to see a large grassy land with some fruit trees, and tons of beautifully kept green grass, and of course, a crystal clear lake, stretching out over what looked to be a good two miles of land. There was a dock also, which seemed to have a small crowd of kids on it, sitting around in a circle, while a couple others were in the water. He turned to his right and found a cooler and a blanket spread out on the grass, assuming it was one of the kid's.

"They're down at the dock," Bakura pointed out, stating the obvious. He started running down the slightly sloped hill, Marik and Malik only a few paces behind.

"BAKURA!" A far off voice called, someone standing up on the dock and waving towards the three. Bakura grinned, knowing that was Yugi, who always seemed to be the first to notice things.

"Who is that?" Marik asked in between pants, staring out to the dock.

"Yugi!" Bakura answered, stopping his running as he got to the shore of the lake. Marik and Malik halted too, both out of breath. They walked slowly to the dock, heading to the edge of it to where everyone was.

"Welcome home Bakura, it's nice to have you back! Seto missed you dearly!" Otogi called, glancing up to find two other boys he'd never seen before with him. He knew they couldn't have possibly been from around here. He would've seen their faces. And usually if anyone new moved into the neighborhood, everyone knew about it. Secrets were hard to keep in a small town like Deity.

"Hey Kura! Nice to see you again, you were dearly missed! Who are your friends?" Anzu asked, smiling up at them from her seat on the dock, right next to Serenidy.

"They're Marik and Malik, my best friends from Domino!" He said, pushing them forward a bit. Malik smiled and sat down in the small crowd, shaking Anzu's hand and glancing around the circle.

"I'm Malik, and that one up there is Marik! He's shy, so you'll have to excuse him!" He hissed, making Anzu and Serenidy giggle. Marik pushed Malik over with his foot and glared.

"I am not you little punk! But anyways, who are ya'll?" Tristan and Joey looked at each other, and laughed.

"He's picking up our cultures already!" Tristan joked, shaking his head, "Anyway, I'm Tristan, and the 'puppy' next to me is Joey!"

"Puppy?" Marik said, furrowing an eyebrow. Mai rolled her eyes, grinning. "It'll make sense later. But I'm Mai!" Malik nodded, giving her a friendly smile, and peered over to an auburn haired brunette, and the girl whose hand he'd shaken.

"I'm Serenidy, and it's nice to have you here! Bakura's told us about you before, and I have to say, you guys sound awesome!" She said sweetly, smiling. Marik snickered, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, we're taken." Malik slapped Marik's leg, glaring up to his boyfriend.

"Anyway, thank you!" Malik chirped, smiling back across at Serenidy.

"Yeah, and I'm Anzu, sorry I didn't say it sooner!" The taller, kind brunette next to Serenidy said, "And it's very nice to meet you both!"

"I'm Yugi, and the guy out in the water is Yami! I'm sorry you couldn't meet Dess, Mokuba, Nolbz and Seto! They're out somewhere… I think Seto might have taken them to a baseball game or something," Yugi said, resting his head on his palm in a thoughtful manner.

"Yeah, Seto did! They should be back in a couple of hours though!" Serenidy chirped, receiving questionable glances from Tristan and Joey.

"How would you know? Nolbz, Mokuba, and Dess haven't been around all day, and Seto almost never says where he's going!" Tristan pointed out. Serenidy blushed slightly. She knew she probably shouldn't know, but her and Seto talked so much, and she felt guilty, really wanting to tell her brother and everyone what was going on.

"Well, I called Nolbz this morning to see if he wanted to come over and he told me he couldn't because Seto was taking him somewhere!" She lied, feigning an innocent smile. Tristan nodded, still not trusting her answer. He knew something weird was going on, but he'd dig deeper into that mystery later.

Bakura sat down in the little group, amused eyes watching Yami idly from the dock, finding it strange how someone could fall asleep with no shirt and sunglasses on, sleeping on a water mattress in the lake, drifting further and closer as the current went about. 'What a damn weirdo…' He thought, shaking his head as he looked back around, finding the group in some kind of discussion.

"So Bakura how was Domino, anyway?" Anzu asked, blue eyes blinking with interest.

"Eh, it was fun I guess!" He said happily, remembering his little sucker session with Ryou; snicker, snicker. Happy times NO one would ever get to know about!

"Yeah, we even helped Ryou with his thieving skills! Bakura had told us he messed up big time when you were at the store, and Marik and I decided to take him on a little 'shopping' spree at the local mall! We taught him some tricks of the trait, and bettered his skills!" Malik chirped, laughing a little at the thought. Malik was distracting some workers while Marik was busy keeping the cameras on him while Ryou slipped stuff into his backpack, ripping tags off here and there, managing to steal quite a large sum of goods. All three of them were shocked at how good Ryou had been, and how easily he'd gotten away. The weird thing though was that he'd taken a pair of saucy red girls' panties. And of course, like the good friends they were, they made fun of him for it at least ten times a day! Ryou's excuse had been that he was so caught up; he just grabbed the first thing he saw and took it. Malik asked why he was in the women's underwear…

Anzu rolled her eyes, still not totally in sync with how all her friends (save Serenidy and Yugi) all stole, "Impressive. I'm sure Seto would just love to hear about that little escapade…" Bakura snorted, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"He'll be damn proud! He'd been talking about taking Ryou out to show him the rings, anyways! After all, Ryou can't go to college without the knowledge of stealing!" Bakura said smirking slightly. He was proud of his Ryou-bug for doing such a good job, too!

"I'm going to have to congratulate him then! We'll have to go to the other little store; you know the one without the blind man!" Duke said, grinning at the thought. Stealing was fun!

"Heh and we can make him steal everything by himself!"

"Yeah," Malik said, adding on to Duke's suggestion, "then if he gets in trouble, we can run away!" Bakura pouted, shaking his head fiercely.

"You are not going to let my Ry do that all by himself! His mom would kill him if he ever got caught, and not only that, but if you left him alone, I'll kill you, too!" He threatened, glaring at them all. Duke snorted and gave Bakura a rough pat on the back.

"I was kidding, and I know you wouldn't leave him all alone! I doubt his mom will let him get out tonight anyways. I'm sure she swarmed him with chores to do, and some crap about family 'bonding' time. Damn, she's a bitch!" Duke mused, rolling his hunter green eyes.

"Yeah, but a mom is a mom, and at least he has someone to take care of him! She does love him, you know? She just has an odd sort of way of showing it!" Yugi chirped, nodding. He always knew Ryou's mom was not the 'nicest' of ladies, but she did care about her son, whether anyone else believed it o not. She was in fact probably freaking out when she found out his dad said he could go away for the week. He also knew she would NOT be happy when she found out Ryou was gay, or that he was dating Ms. Ketsueki's kid, because according to Anzu's mother who had chats with Tristan, and Ryou' mom, she absolutely LOATHED him.

"Yeah, Ryou's mom loves him. Would love to kill him, that is! She'd probably even like to ship him off to a boarding school so he could never see any of us again!" Tristan said grudgingly, frowning as he thought of the portly red haired lady.

"She would never do that! Besides, then she'd be lonely, and she'd realize how much of a mistake she made settling for Ryou's dad even know he's never home. She knows he doesn't really love her that she just settled for her because he knew she would take good care of Ryou while he was away, because he knew he didn't really want to come back to this place. He meant to leave Ryou alone. You know if he wanted to come back he would, almost all of you have met him. He just never could get used to this place after Ryou's real mother died. It was never the cozy little home he remembered after that. Ryou told me he always saw his father crying himself to sleep even two months after his mother had died. It was so tragic, because Mr. Ichiro had really loved her, and Ryou knew they were soul mates, and he knew his father was never happy with his new wife. But things have seemed to brighten up for him lately…" Serenidy hinted, cheerful eyes traveling to Bakura's direction that seemed to be spacing out, thinking out Ryou's family. Why had Ryou's dad married her anyways? From how Ryou talked him, it always seemed like the woman was just a baby sitter, never a real mother, or wife for that matter. Then his ears perked at a certain sentence. Why were things better for Ryou lately? He looked up to see eyes on him. _Oh. That. _Sigh. People never got over them; Seto went as far as to tell them they were Deity's Brad and Jen. Being famous sucked!

"Yeah, so what are we going to do for him on his birthday anyways?" Anzu asked, changing the subject of stealing. She hated hearing about stupid things like that!

"Who, Ryou?" Malik asked, looking up from Mai's nails. They were so long and sharp, and pink too!

"Yes, Ryou! His birthday is in less than a month, so what should we do?" She asked, gazing around to everyone.

"Well, you could always throw him a surprise party?" Marik suggested timidly, gazing away from all the sharp glares, he was getting.

"We do that like EVERY year though… besides, a surprise party is no fun if you already know who all is going to be there! We have to do something really special for him this time, something no one else would think of!" Serenidy said proudly, trying to think of something great to do for her friend.

"Aw, crap! I won't even get to be here for his birthday because I fly back to Canada," He says, heaving a depressed sigh.

"Aw, then you're leaving earlier this year! Usually your mom lets you stay until the day after Ryou's birthday!" Yugi whines, frowning sadly.

"Yeah I know, but school starts sooner for you guys this year, since you start the third, and my school decided to follow the trend and start the 31st, so now I have to leave on the 27th, to make sure I have some time to do back-to-school shopping and such!" He tells us, shaking his head. A bunch of sad faces look upon him, none too happy about this new announcement. He'd always gotten to leave a lot later than that!

"How long are you two staying for though?" Yugi asks, turning his attention to Malik and Marik.

"Only for about four nights. School in Domino starts the 24th, so we have to be home in time like Duke for school shopping and what not. Plus my sister wouldn't let me stay any longer," Malik said, laying down and resting his head on Marik's leg. Bakura rather wondered when he'd sat down, Bakura never remembered him doing so. He shrugged and looked back to Yami who was STILL sleeping, floating away in to deeper waters.

"Yugi how does Yami do it?" Bakura asked, looking to the short, spiky haired teen. He glanced toward Bakura with puzzled eyes.

"Do what?" He asked, gazing to the new place Bakura was looking. He then smiled and rolled his big, doe-like amethyst eyes.

"Oh, _that_. I have no clue… he just falls asleep, easily I guess. I tried to tell him he was going to drown doing something like that but he says he's unbreakable, or something stupid like that," Yugi told him, sighing in defeat, "Sometimes, he can be so ridiculous."

"Don't forget that he's a moron, too!" Bakura reminded him, grinning. Yugi shook his head, changing to a laying down position to watch his boyfriend idly.

"We should just go to Bob's Burger Barn and leave him out there," Anzu said, eyeing Yami as if he was the stupidest thing ever.

"Or better yet, we should go scare the crap out of him!" Malik exclaimed, a mischievous grin playing across his lips. Marik nodded, clapping his hands together in happiness.

"Great idea!" Duke said, throwing off his shirt and jumping into the lake, "Come on, let's go and tip him!" Malik and Marik nodded in unison, and took off their shirts, glad Bakura had told them they should wear swimming shorts down. They jumped in the water, enjoying the slightly warmed water caressing against their skin, and came back up, grinning.

"Bakura, come on! Come terrorize that guy with us!" Bakura shrugged, and slid off his tee shirt and jeans, jumping in, too.

The four swam out, tanned skin gleaming in the sunlight. Anzu grinned and whipped on a pair of black sunglasses, sprawling out to watch the half-naked teens swimming out to Yami.

"You know, sometimes it really rocks to be a girl," Serenidy mused, giggling as she eyed them. Anzu sighed, a finger twirling around in the lake idly as she watched, smiling.

"So many good looking guys and they're all gay…" Mai nodded, filing down an uneven nail.

"True that…"

-

"Okay, now what we're going to do is swim under him and tip the bastard over!" Marik hissed pointing to the sun burnt male snoring on the plastic pink air mattress, a soda bottle rested on one side of him. The other three nodded, and swam under water, all smiling as they rested their hands on the bottom of the air mat. Malik held up three fingers.

"Three… two… one!" He mouthed, helping them all push the mattress out of the water. Screaming could be heard as a tanned body fell into the water, kicking and yelling, not really knowing what was going on. One minute he was sleeping, the next he was under water! He opened his eyes under the water, looking around for what could've caused this. He couldn't have possibly done it himself! He remembered being lifted out of the water first! Suddenly he saw four bodies swimming away, and his head popped out of water to see drenched pale blonde, silver, and black hair all dripping, getting further away by the second.

Bakura looked back and smirked, seeing a very unhappy Yami bobbing up and down in the water, spiky hair falling over into his eyes, blocking his view slightly.

"Rise and shine!" Bakura called, snickering away as the three-headed back t the dock. Yami huffed and puffed.

"BAKURA, IMA KILL YOOUUU!!" Yami hollered, raising a shaking fist to signify he WOULD get his revenge, "WELCOME BACK BAKURA, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!"

He sniffed, and climbed back onto his mattress, happy to find that somehow his Sprite had made it through the attack.

"Stupid no good friends… who were the other two though?" Yami asked himself, glancing to the four that were crawling back onto the dock. He swore he'd never seen two longhaired blonde boys in these parts before, and he already knew they couldn't possibly be girls, especially by the way they were built. Girls did not have those kind of muscles. Maybe Bakura had met them and invited them here, it didn't really matter though. All Yami knew was that it was hot, and he was tired. He opened his pop and took a long chug, before closing it again and readjusting himself, falling into a peaceful sleep, once again.

-

Bakura, come on! I can't find his house by myself; I've never even seen it!"

"That's not my fault Malik! If you wouldn't have been so busy making out with Marik the whole way to my house, you would've seen!" I hiss, glaring as he rushes back and pulls on my arm.

"Shut up Bakura, now which path?"

"The right," I say simply, pointing in said direction. He tugs me down the path, causing me to almost trip, "Watch it damn it!"

"Then walk faster fat ass!"

"…. Malik, I'm not fat."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… just pleasantly plump, right?" I slap him on the head, and shake my head.

"You're so stupid Malik…" He smiles and nods in agreement.

"How much further?"

"Gah! Stop asking every ten steps! It's the house right there!" I exclaim, pointing to the tall two story home with a very slanted roof, and no lights on, save one on the side of the house; undoubtedly my Ryou's.

"No one looks like their awake…" He hisses as we walk up the cement steps to Ryou's yard, glancing up at the tall house.

"That's because he's not aloud to be anywhere but his bedroom after 10 pm, dummy. Now come on! His bedroom is the one with the dim light on the side of the house!" I whisper, changing modes and pulling him along for once. We creep up to his window, and stand under it. Malik glances at me, blinking.

"I don't hear any noise, are you sure he's up?" Malik asks standing on his tiptoes to get a look inside. "Kura, I don't even see him…"

I blink and stand on my tiptoes, eyes searching around his candle lit, vanilla scented room, where the TV is on low, and a single lamp is lit on the nightstand next to Ryou's bed where he's… sound asleep. Damn it! I want you out here, wake up!

"Aw… he's sleeping! Let's just go Kura, I don't want to wake him up, he looks too peaceful!" Malik coos, smiling softly as his lilac eyes set on my Ryou.

"Can I at least say good night first?" I ask softly, turning to Malik. Malik smiles knowingly and nods, motioning for me to go on in. I nod, and hoist myself up, pulling myself up in through the window frame, trying to be as quiet as possible as I fall to the floor. I stay there and make sure he doesn't move, and no noise is coming from other parts of the house. When things seem clear, I crawl over to his neatly made bed, and rest my head on my arms and watch him breathe, his chest rising up and down slightly as he sleeps on his side, a hint of a smile on his thin little lips. His hands cling to his white sweater that's slightly lifted up to reveal a hint of sun kissed, silky skin. He is so… pretty. I know it is a funny thing to call a male, but it's the truth. Ryou's one of the most beautiful creatures I think I have ever seen…

"Ryou…" I whisper softly, just wanting to hear his name. He moans softly, nuzzling against a black, faded sweatshirt, the one I gave him a while ago, which one of his hands is currently under. I need to be near him… just for a minute. I climb up on the bed and lay down next to him, my hand immediately wrapping around him while the other brushes over his rosy cheek. My eyes glaze over looking at him, and I can't help but feel serene. Seeing him sleeping so peacefully makes me even more exhausted, like I could just cuddle up next to him and fall asleep within seconds, happily next to him. My fingers sweep over his creamy skin, and he leans into my touch, another soft moan erupting from his slightly parted lips. He blinks open half-lidded green eyes, and a small smile plays across his tired lips as he looks upon me.

"Bakura…" He trails off, sounding a bit raspy, scooting a little closer and wrapping an arm around me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, you never came out," I whisper, drawing him closer and nuzzling my nose against his. He giggles tiredly and sighs, sleepy green eyes looking up into mine.

"My mom never let me go outside today, and I was going to come out, but I fell asleep! I'm sorry!" He exclaims, voice still a bit crackly from just waking up. I shake my head and run my finger through his shiny, luscious hair.

"It's okay Ryou, you were tired… I just came in to say good night, really. I just needed to see you before I left," I say, giving him a smile.

"No, I want to come with you. I feel bad for making you wait!" He cries, running his soft fingers through my hair.

"No, stay here. You're tired, just go to bed Ryou," I command lightly, kissing him softly, closing my eyes. He moans softly, kissing back.

"But I want to be with you…" I shake my head, and pull him closer, his head resting beside my chest.

"No, sleep, it's alright. Nothing is going on anyway. Just go to bed," I whisper, running my fingers delicately through his hair, causing him to go limp in my arms. Ryou loves to have his hair played with, it makes him tired, it's just another thing I've found out about him…

A few minutes pass and I can hear Malik sighing boredly out the window. Really don't want to go; I want to stay in here with Ryou really badly. I glance down to find his eyes closed again. He fell asleep. Sigh… I really don't want to leave…

I lean down and give him one last kiss, "Night weirdo." I climb off his bed and walk over to the window, taking one last longing stare at him before crawling back outside.

"Took you long enough," Malik mutters, sighing as he stands up straight, finished leaning against the wall.

"Really? Because I wish I could've been in there longer. Ten minutes with Ryou is too short…" Malik smiles and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"You're hopeless Bakura… hopelessly in love."

-

Gandalf: -cries- Finished, GAH!!

It: FINALLY!!! -throws confetti-

God: -sob- So… -tear-… happy..

Sauruman: It sucked, BUT! ANYWAY!

****

Hieilover2004: Haha, glad you liked Marik's idea of giving Bakura a makeover! You want a Marik/Malik lemon? -blink- I'm still thinking about if I wanna or not… I kinda wanna get this story done quickly though! ( really wants to start other stories and such, but is making herself attempt to finish this first! ) Heh, but there's still a little chance!

****

Sailor InuYasha: Yeah! -sweatdrop- A lot of the story is made up of review replies ( leaves paragraph responses for most people ) what can I say, I love replying to my reviews! Of course they all like Marik and Malik… well I dunno if Yami will anymore, but that's for you to find out… next chapter! Mwar!

****

Lavender Insanity: Oh well, I meant I always spell it wrong when I write it, but thankfully my not-so-helpful spell check comes to the rescue! Yay, and I'm glad you liked the chapter homie! -nods- the pin was awesome, and I hope you have a fabulous day! ( unfortunately I won't because school starts tomorrow… -emotional breakdown- )

****

Enjeru: Marik would be mad at Seto because -whisper, whisper- his stealing away his best friend, and sensitive little Rik-Rik doesn't wanna loose his Kura! Thanks for all the plushies, and of course I'll try and keep up the good work! ( no promises though! )

****

Pork Steak the Grande ( Obscured Illusions ) : I LOVE YOU!!! Much love indeed, and I'm happy you liked my dearest! You do need to go update 'Between a Rock and a Hard Place' though! I just realized your story has a ve-ery strange title…

****

Misori Chan: -nods- Malik and Marik have problems… NC17 ones! Yes, Bakura does wub his Wy-Wy! With all his wittle hheeaarrtt!! Yeah, I've been there too! It's not fun when your best friend makes other best friends they eventually come to like better… no fun at all. -tear, tear- and YES, you do write better than me sweetums'! Glad you liked the chapter and I love you too!

****

Akiko saulii: Yes Marry-Marry is VERY jealous of Seto… he doesn't want that damn brunette to steal away his best friend away, that'd be sad for poor Marikness! I know, we haven't talked in a long time… I've been on late, but I never seeeee you on anymore! Well, one day we shalt meet again my fair maiden! Notta clue x.o.. Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter (s)! And much love my dear! ( you really need to update… so fix your technical difficulties and get to writing! )

****

Slave4kai: Yay, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! -tries to imagine Bakura with hot pink lipstick- Dude… it'd be like 'Grandma Kura's coming to town'! Whee! I'm sorry I haven't been reviewing every chapter of your story! ( I do read them, I just get lazy… ) but I just need to tell you I really, really, really, really, really, really love it! It's great stuff! You're such a pretty writer S4K! Anyways, have a fun day!

****

Ragdollsally13: I love Seto too! He's all tall, and silent and stuff!! Except, not so much silent and dark in this story, here, he's a very fun guy! Aw, you love my story so much it hurts? Then stop loving it so much, I don't want you to die! Glad you liked!

****

Michiclaws: 'Peachy' is a very fun word, especially when you're not describing a peach! -nod, nod- And nebula is a cool word too! Love ya!!

****

Snow-shadow-wolf: Yay, glad you liked it! -nods- Well, Marik and Malik are very scary people, equaling them to do very scary things! Love ya!

****

Ryou Kitsune: Actually, to tell you the truth, Bakura waiting for Ryou is going to last I think… two years, maybe a little! I'm NOT hinting at the sequel or anything… nope!

Sauruman: -sweatdrop-…

Anyways, it'll last for a while! Have a beautiful day!

****

Ashuri chan: Me and my friends did that to some guy friends once too! They even got dressed in thongs, short shorts, and tank tops… strangely, they both looked kind of pretty… especially the blonde! Haha, you got the cool kind of dog… I wanna special breed dog! Y little pup is just a wimp… He's scared of everything, but I guess that's the life of a shiatsu for ya! I'm glad you loved the chapter dear!

****

Meheeners: You're favorite Yu-Gi-Oh story? REALLY?!? -tackles- That's so nice! I'm glad you like it then! And you're awesome too!

****

December Jewel: Nope, your eyes do not deceive! Little Marik is very jealous of the Setoness! He's stealing away his best friend, someone call the ambulance!!! -cough- Anyways, of course I'll continue this, and much love!

****

Citizen Cobalt: Aw, yay, I'm glad you really like my story! So cool of you, and of course I'll continue writing!

****

Kien-Tai: Nope, it's not odd at all that a straight guy likes Yaoi/shounen-ai stuff! I know a couple who do, too! Aw, no and I'm sure you can write just as good as me if not better! Hutt! -gasp- No you can't still my little Ryou-bug! What will Bakura do?!?

Bakura: -cries- Gimme back my snuggle puss… -sob-

Aw, how can you hurt such a poor, innocent being?

Bakura: -looks down and throws the knife in his hands behind him-

a lemon though? That's your demands? -grin- Even it it's a Solomon/Pegasus one? Cause I could always arrange that! ( insane laughter ) Anyways, I dunno, cause I kinda wanna get this story over with and start the sequel, real, real bad… but maybe! And I'm glad my story rocks your socks!

****

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Aw, you got water all over your computer? Maybe you shouldn't drink liquids while reading then! Obviously the two don't mix! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

****

Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan: -nods- Fluff is a very good thing, especially when it's Ryou/Bakura! -nod, nod- I'm glad you love this little story, and of course I'll update soon!

****

Alana Star/Sugar-Cat: Aw, that sucks; school sucks, it ruins everything, including updating stuff! That's why I know my updates are going to be less frequent, but I dun want them to! -cries, school sucks- And it's okay you haven't bween reviewing… I'll forgive you if you gimme a stick! One EXACTLY 5 millimeters in length. -nod, nod-

****

FantabulousWatapon: Yay, our club has a theeemmmeee song! I'm so happy.. -tear- Club Fantabulous is THE BEST! Marik and Malik can get it on in a airplane and still not be tired because they've had lots and lots of practice of course! Much love G!

****

Bakagami101: Aw, I'm glad you liked it!

****

Shinigami: -nods- Yes, Marik is quite jealous! He can't help it, my Seto muse is just too cool… and he's afraid he's stealing away all my Bakura's friendship! No more best friendness for the Marik/Bakuraness… Aw, sorry Malik and Marik gave your muses bad ideas! I'll try harder next time, I swear! Oh and no, Malik and Marik have NO shame!! Love ya! Aw! I dunno… I'm still thinking about whether to do a Marik/Malik lemon or not… it's kinda difficult cause I really wanna get this story done and adding a lemon is more work I have to do! But Maybe my dear, maybe!

****

Evil Chibi Malik: Yes, tis Lucifer! I needed a middle name and it's what my little buddy came up with! -nods- Yes, sex in the bathroom is very much like Malik and Marik! Aw, yay, I'm glad Nanashi like my little nickname! I think it fits rather well.. 'Kaka-kun!' Hehe, glad you liked the chapter ECM, and welcome to Nanashi for Kaka-kun's new nickname! You have a tornado-free, special, lovely, lots-of-coca-cola and zero spiders, great, beautiful, magnesium day! Much love deary!

****

Mizu: Yay, I'm glad you love it and of course I'll write more!

****

Nite Nite: Heh, of course I'll update soon and I'm glad you liked theb airplane scene! Have a beautiful day!!

****

Kohaku, the Dragon Princess: What's 'Halifax'? I duno where that is… -cry- Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Rach-Chan**: Yay, then it was like a some-what birthday gift! Sorry your computer broke down, and it's totally okay you didn't review sooner! Much love!

****

SilverWing 147: lmao. They can't rob the store man blind, he already is! I wonder why a blind man would be hired at a store to work alone, anyways… silly stuff! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I dunno about Seto and the big feet thing… but Marik is definitely jealous!

****

Ryou and Bakura's girly: Yeah I know Bakura/Ryou is the best! -nod, nod- I'm glad you really like the story though! Of course I'll continue on, I am no quitter!

****

Naoko Ten'ou: I know, my updates are getting later and later… I'm sorry! I'm glad you liked it though, and Marik is indeed grudging against the Seto-man! Who can blame him? Seto's great!

****

Yuku No Yatsu: -nods- Yes he has a very good reason; he loves his mommy… maybe not as much as Kura-chan though! Love ya, and have a super duper day!

****

Soy Sauce: WUD UP BRO?!? No don't worry, I don't even think Mayberry is in the rest of this story… but she does play a role in the sequel!! Could I wait until marriage for sex? Definite yes! I think it's a better idea to wait really! It's not necessarily why Ryou is going to though. I just figured it'd added to his cute little innocent ness! And sorry, but he's not going to break that promise! HAHA!

****

Citcat-chan: YES!! It seems like no one updates anymore… updates are getting less and less! Where have all the chapters gone? Looong time passing! -coughs, stopping the Bette Midler now- Thanks for all the cookies though, and I'll try to update soon my dear!

****

Elle-Fate2x1-2: Yeah, it is kind of sad because Bakura can only see his best friends not so often… that kind of stuff blows! I could understand Marik's jealousy too! Having your best friend stolen away is no fun… Sorry you can't see your friend more! I have a friend ( or boyfriend/girlfriend… ) that moved away too, and it really sucks! Much love!

Aw! I dunno… I'm still thinking about whether to do a Marik/Malik lemon or not… it's kinda difficult cause I really wanna get this story done and adding a lemon is more work I have to do! But Maybe my dear, maybe!

****

Freaky Person O.o: lmao… cute, sick, and wrong? Good combo! And it's going to end hopefully with in five or so chapters. I really wanna finish this so I can do the sequel, which will probably just as long… or longer sadly. And they might adopt a kid someday, but it's kinda for your imagination to figure out… the sequel pretty much stops right after Graduation and they all go off on their own… but they could adopt a kid, it's all what you make of it I guess! -nod, nod- Much love!

****

Kurama's Oni: Question, what is an Oni, anyways? Part of me wants to say 'mom', but I really have no clue! And I could never tell you when I'm gonna update because I do it sort of randomly, but usually every two weeks, or I try anyways! It's kinda like asking me when I'll get up… ( -coughs- Inside joke thing ) and you can't have Ryou!

Bakura: Hell no you can't! He's alll miiiinnneeee!!! -clings to his Ryou plushie-

****

Uory's Lover: I'm glad you love it of course! -nod, nod- Good luck for you too my friend! And rock on of course!

****

Chika of the High Mts: Yay, a Solomon plushie? OH BOY!! -huggles it to death- Of course I'll update soon and I'm glad you love the story!

****

Deranged Kai: Yes, I give away lots of little clues and tidbits about the sequel like… -whisper, whisper- SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIEEE!!! -coughs- Not really! But I can say the Ocean has to do with a chapter… but you will see hopefully soon! Just pray I get this one done! -cries, wishes this was the last chapter- Anyway, much love dear!

****

Faén Silivren: I saved your day? I always knew I had the will to be a hero! Take that mom, yeah! Dreams really do come true! -cough- Of course I'll continue soon, and I hope you have a lovely little day!

****

BobGod: Hey, you're so smart! I'm guessing you realized the title was indeed the 'Grease' song! -pats- You deserve a cookie for that!

****

Fowlet.Press: I wanna read the most evil Yu-Gi-Oh fic in the world!! Lemme seee itttt!!! Of course I'll try to keep up the good work great one, and much love of course!

****

Amy Hirosaki: Wowie, you're right! I didn't thank you in the last review replies! -cling- I'm so sorry! I must've been the dumb old me I usually am and just looked over it! -bows down- So sorry!! Whee, but I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and once again I'm truly sorry! Haha, I'm happy you like the little 'airplane' extravaganza too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and once again your shimmery review/poem knocked my pants off!!

****

Koumori Wolf: -nods- Yes Marik is very jealous of the Seto-chan, and once again I'm glad you love the story dearest! Faithfully waiting? WOOHOO! Of course I'll update ve-errry soon, and much love!

****

Kiromoto-san: -nods- That has gotta be strange… -sweatdrop- But I'm glad you're happy with your irregular boy/girl yami/Hikari thingmabob! Much love deary!

Gandalf: And for today, that is ALL!

Greebo: -nod- Thanks for all the pretty little reviews, and once again, see you next chapter!

God: -nod- Hope you enjoyed, and later days!

It: Have scandalously cool days! -wave-

****


	20. What It Ain't

God the Grand (e): -whispers- Aloha!

Gandalf: -peeks out from under table- I think your mother is really going to kill you this time…

God: -gulps and nods- She's gonna kill me… xx;

Greebo the Dragon: But anyways, before our death, onto chapter twenty! -blows horn- We're so close to an ending; yet so far away!

Gandalf: -nods- Once again, we do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but enjoy anyways!

-

"Ryou sweetheart, he's in bed still! You'll have to go wake him up! Marik and Malik should be back here in a few minutes, I sent them up to the store for me!" Ms. Ketsueki said, smiling at the gentle white haired boy in front of her.

"They know the way to the store?" Ryou asked, glancing p t the blonde haired woman curiously. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Well, not really! They were bored though, and on the edge of pouncing Bakura because he wouldn't wake up. So I sent them up there, giving them directions the best I could. I am a bit afraid of what will happen to Bakura's car with Marik driving, but I suppose it can't be worse than running into a fire hydrant, eh?" Ryou flushed, hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed! Bakura told you I did that? I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you myself, but I was so scared you'd be angry!" Ryou said, gazing up at Roxi with sorry eyes. She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't blame you sweetheart; I blame Bakura! He was stupid for letting someone with no driving experience take the wheel with close to no instructions! For further lessons, just be a bit more careful, okay? After all, I don't want to have to put a fence around my mail box!" She joked, patting Ryou on the head.

"I am really sorry.. I offered to pay the damage, but Bakura told me I was being ridiculous… I just feel so bad for ruining his car…" Ryou said softly, glancing down to the rug, playing with some loose fabric from his sweatshirt. Mrs. Ketsueki smiled, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Ryou, I don't think Bakura minded. He cares more about you then that car, and as long as your ok, I think Bakura would've been happy," She informed, eyeing the teen amusedly. "Now get out of here and go get that lazy butt up!" Ryou giggled softly and trotted away, jogging down the hall towards Bakura's bedroom, halting at the door, smiling. He was happy to get to see his boyfriend for the first time in over ten hours!

He quietly turned the brass knob, door creaking slightly as he pushed it open gently, creeping inside only to be greeted by a happy puppy who jumped up on Ryou's legs, panting. Ryou bent down and petted Ryou, smiling, placing a finger to his lips.

"Ryou be quiet, you don't want to ruin my surprise for when I tackle Kura, do you?" he whispered, scratching the dog behind the ears, "Now go out there!" he commanded, smiling as Ryou ran out of the bedroom.

He closed the door and got back up to his feet, brushing the dog hair off his lap. Silently, he walked forward, smiling softly as he drew nearer towards the messy bed, stifling a giggle as he looked upon the silvery haired boy who was tangled in maroon sheets. He looked so funny sleeping, yet cute too.. He still wore his angsty frown, eyes brows knitting in a silent anger, sharp features never dulling. Ryou mused that sometime he needed to tell Bakura to smile more. If he didn't, Bakura was going to need botox by the age of 20!

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and crawled slowly onto Bakura, straddling the sleeping boy's waist. "Kura," he said softly, fingers brushing un kept hair out of the sixteen year old's closed eyes, marveling at the pure softness of his skin. How had he gotten so lucky as to meet someone like Bakura, and get the chance to date him? He couldn't help but think of the first day they met, and smile. He remembered how weirded out Bakura had been by him, and how cheerful and welcoming he had tried to be for the boy, which he supposed worked, because now, he could kiss Bakura any time he wanted, and that was the beauty of it all!

"Bakura, come on! Everyone's waiting!" He whined, leaning down closer into the other one's face, propping himself up on his elbows. Bakura in return groaned and tried to squirm out from under Ryou vigorously.

"Get off, go away! Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Bakura whined, managing to turn on his side and hide further under his comforter. Ryou laughed and laid down on top of him, nuzzling into his neck.

"You know you want to Kura! Get up!" He lulled, trying to lure him to wake. Bakura grunted again.

"Go away! I don't want to get up. I'm so tired…"

"But Kura, don't you wanna see me?" Ryou whispered in Bakura's ear, tickling the sensitive skin. Bakura groaned; why did Ryou have to do something seductive and sexy right now?

"Yes, but not right now!" He pulled the boy down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, drawing him near. "You're a damn pest, you know that Ry?" Bakura grumbled out, droopy, sleepy eyes softly glaring into cheerful green ones across from him. Ryou laughed and lifted a hand to run fingers through Bakura's hair, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to see you Kura. I must say though, you look absolutely adorable when you sleep!" Bakura snorted and moved his face in closer so their noses almost touched, and shut his eyes.

"Whatever you say, darling. Mm, I didn't get to sleep until late last night. I'm so tired…" he trailed off, a sigh escaping his chapped lips. Ryou looked upon him with sympathetic eyes, rubbed their noses together as he moved closer, pressing his body flush up against Bakura's.

"I won't make you get up then, okay? After all, I can't have a tired Kura falling asleep everywhere!" he chimed, grinning sheepishly. Bakura nodded, hugging him tightly.

"Well, you could always just stay in bed with me all day… I wouldn't mind." Ryou giggled, and pressed his lips against Bakura's, stealing a small kiss. He wrinkled his nose slightly. Bakura had the faint taste of morning breath lingering on his lips, and it wasn't the greatest flavor ever.

"I know you wouldn't, but someone's got to show Malik and Marik around!" Bakura groaned, shaking his tangled, messy bed hair.

"Where are those freaks anyways? But screw them; it's you I want, not them. Just let them roam around or something. Have Mokuba, Dess, and Nolbz play with them. They're friendly," Bakura said, trying to persuade Ryou to stay with him. Ryou shook his head.

"No, I'm going to show the around! Besides, you do know I haven't even seen everyone else yet, don't you? I wanted to come and get you first," Ryou informed, nuzzling against Bakura again, making the other snicker.

"That tickles, and I know. Fine, leave me hear to curl up and die and be all alone!" Bakura said dramatically, throwing the back of his hand on his forehead. Ryou leant up to kiss the hand, smiling.

"No, you'd better not die! I want something big and expensive for my birthday, and I still need to show you off to everyone at school!" Bakura smiled and threw a hand over his ear.

"Don't say the 'S' word Ryou. Don't let them know we fear it." Ryou laughed, and gave Bakura a kiss on the chin.

"You're such a loser Bakura. But anyway, I'm coming back at four pm, and if you're still not done, I'm going to do something very bad! Don't forget to brush your teeth, morning breath is icky!" Ryou said, trying to crawl away from Bakura, who pulled him right back in his arms.

"It's your fault you kissed first, and I deserve at least one more kiss before you leave me!" He protested, smirking. Ryou giggled and of course gave in, sharing one more kiss with him before Bakura let his arms fall to the mattress and watched Ryou move away, staring at him longingly with tired eyes.

"Now sleep well, and I'll be back later!" Ryou chimed, turning around to walk out the door. He flung his head over his shoulders and gave Bakura a cute wink and a small wave. "Bye!" Bakura nuzzled into the fluffy black pillow under his head and snorted, giving Ryou a wave as he left the room. Bakura sighed, listening to his beauty's steps falter as he headed down the hallway, and surely out the front door. He really had wanted Ryou to stay a little longer, but he wasn't about to keep him cooped up all day, it wasn't fair.

He sighed and turned back on his side, burrowing himself in the blankets once more, closing his eyes, and falling immediately asleep, anticipating four o' clock when he'd get to see his Ryou again.

-

Ryou sat on Bakura's front porch, drumming his fingers, waiting for Malik and Mariku to return from their slight adventure. It had already been forty minutes now, in which Ryou had returned to Bakura's room for thirty of them to snuggle with the boy, though he let Bakura sleep while doing it. Mrs. Ketsueki didn't understand what happened to them, either, and probably didn't want to know.

Ryou blinked, curious green eyes looking up the road as he saw a now dirty Ford Escape driving up the pathway, just barely missing a fluffy gray bunny that hopped by. Ryou was relived they didn't hit it; he was a friend to the animals, after all. The dog that was curled up next to him jumped up and ran over to the now parked vehicle, awaiting the entrance of the people inside the car.

Malik and Marik both jumped out of the jeep, laughing with a couple of bags in their hands.

"Heya Ryou! Why are you on the porch?" Malik asked, bending down to give the excited dog a good pat on the head before hurrying over to Ryou. Marik snorted walking past Ryou to the door.

"Stupid dog," he mumbled, shaking his head. Ryou smiled.

"Don't call my baby that! Come here Ryou! You don't have to take that from that mean, cruel man!" He called, grinning as Ryou galloped over to him, nuzzling against his leg, panting happily. Ryou scratched him behind the ears, laughing at the dog's silly gestures.

"Did ya'll have fun at the store?" He asked, eyeing the two. Marik grinned, nodding.

"Of course we did… we always have fun," Marik purred as he headed in the door, curious puppy following him in.

"Yeah, we did! Where's Kura though?"

"Sleeping still," Ryou answered, sighing. Malik snorted, setting the groceries down on the top step and taking a seat. "He said you were up late last night!"

"Yeah, we were! You should've come over last night. It was so much fun! Seto, Tea, Mai, Nolbz, Mokuba, and Dess all stayed the night! It was sooo fun!" Ryou feigned a smile, regret showing in his jade eyes. He hadn't wanted to _miss_ that. Once again, his mother ruined his day! How come Bakura hadn't told him everyone was going to be staying over when he would come through his bedroom window last night? Was it not to make Ryou jealous, knowing he couldn't come? Or… was it because Bakura hadn't wanted him over in the first place?

Ryou really wasn't sure…

"Ryou don't look so sad! We're doing it again tonight at Seto's! Bakura really wanted to go and get you but he thought he should let you sleep. It's not that he didn't want you to come or something like that. _Of course_ he wanted you to come. That way he could have something to cuddle!" Malik said, laughing slightly, patting Ryou on the back.

"So… it's not that he feels sorry for me or hates me or something like that?" Malik furrowed an eyebrow at his self-conscious friend.

"Hell no! Ryou, get it through your head: Bakura is head over heels for you, and as much as you like him, he likes you back. Now stop moping and let's put this stuff away and go and see what everyone's up to!" Ryou smiled, nodded, and got up, heading in after Malik.

-

"Damn I can't believe Bakura's so lazy! He'd rather sit at home in bed than come and show his friends around his hometown! Stupid bastard!" Mariku grumbled, kicking the grass as he headed into the clearing, eyes immediately gazing to the beautiful lake. Sigh; what he wouldn't give to live here…

He was knocked out of his thoughts as yelling echoed through the summer winds, rousing his ears and eyes, making him look down to four figures, two seeming to be gaining on the other two, hands tightly clutched together.

"NO SHE ISN'T!!"

"OH THE HELL SHE ISN'T!"

"DUDE WE SAW YOU, GIVE IT UP!"

"What the hell were you doing with my sister? Don't you ever lay your nasty little hand on her again rich boy!"

Ryou halted, staring down at the feuding four. What was going on?!?

"Let's go see what this is all about!" Malik and Mariku followed as Ryou ran quickly to the dock, footsteps smacking the wood as he ran, yelling growing progressively louder.

"Stay the fuck away!" A blonde screamed, pushing an angered brunette. A teary-eyed girl stood next to him, looking shocked and thoroughly confused, unsure of what to do.

"Joey, Joey please!"

"No Serenity, I won't ever let this asshole touch you like that again! Don't lay your filthy lips on my sister!"

"Dude, how could you do that?!? You're supposed to be my best friend!" Curled fists and a growl emitted from a dark haired pony tailed teen, glaring at the three surrounding him.

"Don't lay your hands on me, Wheeler, if you know what's good for you." A thick voice purred sounding scarier than any yell could've. The hairs on Ryou's back stood up as he edged closer. Yelling wasn't Seto's style; no… Seto did something ten times as frightening as that. He just glared, and hissed venomously at you… gulp. Ryou was so glad he'd never angered him before.

"Guys? What's going on?" Ryou asked softly, eeping as three sets of glares looked upon him.

"Ryou stay out of this! This is between me and Seto!"

"Hell no it isn't; it's between Seto and me!"

"Duke, this is my sister we're talking about!"

"Yeah, and it's the love of MY life!" Ryou stared at the three weirdly, before setting his eyes on the crying girl Serenity.

"I, I don't understand…" Ryou whispered, eyeing Seto questionably. The brunette pushed the blonde back, making him trip.

"Don't ever lay a hand on me, or I swear I'll-"

"Seto please! Leave Joey alone!" Serenity cried, launching herself around hr boyfriend's waist. Seto pushed her away roughly, icy eyes glaring upon her.

"So you're taking your brother's side are you? Well you know what? Screw you too! I should've never bothered, of course you couldn't take this! Just follow your brother like the little bitch you are! Follow the dog, girl; you obviously know what's best for you. It's over." Shocked eyes looked upon the boy, a hand whirling through the air, barely missing Seto's cheek.

"Don't ever fucking talk to my sister like that you creep! I swear I'll, I'll, I'll-" Serenity gasped and took hold of Joey.

"No, don't touch him Joey, don't ever touch him! Seto, I didn't side with him I swear I just, please, don't say that!" Sad ember eyes looked upon the male, silently begging him not to walk away. Seto showed no signs of weakness, nor any indication that he'd even heard the girl pleading for him.

Enough was enough. Serenity was so tired of always being told what to do! Why couldn't she just date whom she wanted without being groped by her brother's two best friends, or constantly badgered by the fact that the two could barely stand each other?

Joey stalked after him, not about to let someone talk to his sister like that! _No one _messed with a wheeler, and Joey was only too happy to prove that.

"Hey stop! Stop, please! Leave Seto alone, okay? I'm tired of you always fighting with him, and I don't want to be in between you two, but it's ridiculous Joey! You're old enough to give the old grudge up! That was years ago, god! I can't take it anymore! Let me live my own life, and keep your pesky nose out of it, you, you, you… DOG!" Another sob erupted as the brunette ran after her boyfriend, who was currently slamming the door of his pickup. Bewildered honey eyes looked upon his sister. Not only had she hidden the fact that she was seeing Seto Kaiba from him, but she'd jus called him a dog! He blinked n surprise, suddenly feeling guilty, and very low. Maybe Serenity was right; he was just a stupid jerk. Right now he needed therapy, and for him that was going home and tuning out in front of the TV eating away his pains. He stormed off, not even noticing Serenity getting in the car with Seto, and speeding off in the distance. Duke had long ago stalked off in fury, so angry that his BEST FRIEND would date the girl he KNEW he was pursuing for years. Why would Seto ever do something like that, and feel he had to hide it? He heaved a sigh. Whenever down there was only one thing to do; talk to Anzu.

Ryou, Malik, and Mariku looked at each other confusingly and blinked.

"Yeah, I don't know what the hell just went on, but wanna go for a swim?" Ryou and Mariku nodded.

-

"Yeah, I understand Seto. I wouldn't want to either. Yeah, it's okay, I know what you mean. Some other day will work wonders, really. See you later then, and sorry things aren't going so well with Serenity. Are you two really over for good? Or what?" Bakura nodded, a smile playing across his chapped lips.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow then." At that, he hung his phone back up on the receiver and huffed, recovering his head, burrowing into his blankets once more. It was 3:40 pm and he was STILL exhausted. He guessed that was okay though since their little gathering had just been canceled over relationship problems. He still had to find a way to get Ryou to stay over though. Maybe they could make a puppet of him out of pillows and sneak it in the boy's bed or something…

He shrugged. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, but he needed Ryou to stay over, or he'd just die!

…Well, maybe not die but…

He'd do something. He yawned, reclosing sleepy earthen eyes, trying to enjoy the last few minutes of sleep he was clinging to, trying his hardest to ignore the new voices that echoed through his house. It sounded like five or six people, all sounding especially cheery. Oh god. They were going to jump on him or something, he just knew it. He could've gotten up to avoid being pummeled, but decided his bed was too comfortable, and maybe hi dog would protect him, or something.

Ryou bounced into the room, running onto the bed, taking Bakura in his arms.

"According to my watch its 3:50 pm, and time for you to awake! Get dressed Kura, hurry! Ding dong ditch is no fun if your boyfriend won't even come!" Bakura's eyes widened. He was surprised they'd only sent him in, or rather, Ryou had managed to keep them out.

"You play ding dong ditch?" blankets uncovered his messy hair, eyes meeting Ryou's. The boy smiled and nodded, eyes closing as he moved in closer, pressing a small kiss to Bakura's cheek.

"Of course we do! Malik decided we should go, since there's nothing else to do!"

"Ryou, I'm still tired though…" Ryou huffed.

"What can I do to make you get up?" Bakura analyzed the question seeping through his mind to find a good answer. He smirked.

"Well, I do have a few ideas… but none can g through if you don't spend the night tonight." Ryou smiled.

"I'll find a way okay? Now get up!" Bakura grinned brightly and did as told, grabbing a dirty tee shirt and shorts from the floor, quickly dressing. Hey, clothes were clothes, no matter if they smelled a little weird or not. He slid on black suede sneakers, and his favorite gray sweater, taking Ryou's hand in his.

"Ready!" He leant into kiss Ryou's lips, eyes widening as the boy pressed a hand to them.

"I already told you, brush your teeth Kura! You're breath smells!"

-

"Guys, no! We are not going to ding dong ditch Mayberry!" Ryou huffed, walking right past the house, dragging Nolbz right past it.

"But Ryou, why? It'll only be more fun and I could piss that whore off!" Bakura protested, lagging behind with Moukba, Dess, and Mariku.

"You guys, we could always do another house!" Dess chimed, sparkling blue eyes looking upon the older teenagers. Mariku shook his head.

"No, we've done about everyone else's house in this damn town, now let's do this one!"

"NO!"

"Ryou why?" Ryou gritted his teeth.

"Bakura, you know why." Bakura rolled tawny eyes.

"Oh come on, please? I want to do her house! Please?" Bakura pleaded, looking upon his sweetheart with puppy eyes, begging for a 'yes'. Ryou sighed.

"Fine, but after her, we're done, and we're going out to eat, cause I'm hungry, and you're paying for me Bakura, because you're a jerk." Bakura smirked and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I would've paid for you anyways. Now come on Marik, Nolbz, let's go do it!" The two grinned, nodding and ran up to the house, Nolbz and Bakura creeping down by the side of the big stairway, waiting for Mariku to ring the doorbell and run. Mariku crept up the staircase, making sure, he was soundless, and no one could view him from the windows. He slowly rang the doorbell, immediately running to the railing and jumping off, creeping down into the bushes, hidden from view, or so he hoped.

A slender female answered the door, loud hip-hop music blaring from inside the home, long russet tresses flipped behind a shoulder.

"Hullo? …Um, hullo? Like, if you're just going to run from the door, why did you ring the doorbell? UGH!" The frustrated teen slammed the door, stomping back into the house. Bakura laughed loudly from the side of the stairway, turning red in the face.

"Too funny… Riku, do it again!" he hissed. Mariku grinned and crept back up the stairway, dinging the doorbell once more. This time he stayed put, feet never straying from the small welcome mat on the porch.

Ryou blinked, gazing up worriedly at Bakura.

"Kura, why isn't he moving?!?" Bakura blinked.

"I dunno," he whispered back, eyeing Marik. What was Marik doing?

"Marik get down here!" Bakura hissed, smacking the railing. As Marik was about to reply, the petite girl answered the door.

"Hello?" She asked irritably, eyeing the tall blonde. Hm.. . She'd never seen him before. "Would you please quote ringing the doorbell whoever you are; it's making my mom mad!" Marik snickered, eyeing the brunette haired girl funnily.

"You know, you're kind of ugly." She gasped, eyeing him as if he were crazy.

"Wh-what did you say? I am NOT ugly you, you jerk! Who are you?" Marik shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets.

"None of your business missy, but anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you Mayberry! Night!" He said cheerfully, waving slightly, skipping off the porch.

"But wait, who the hell are you and how do you know who I am?" she asked, running after him. He snapped his head around, grinning.

"Oh, just the guy who wishes he could ruin your life." She stopped dead in her tracks, eyeing him worriedly.

"I-if you come here again, I'll call the police!" Mayberry screamed running back into her house and slamming the door. Mariku cracked up, as did Bakura, who climbed out of the buses hand in hand with Ryou as usual, the others following close behind.

"She must think I'm a stalker or something, stupid creep!" Marik remarked, shaking sharp locks.

"Well, if you can't hide the truth…" Ryou hid a giggle, covering his mouth. Marik glared at him and his smart-aleck boyfriend, rolling his lavender eyes.

"Now let's go eat, I'm friggin hungry!"

-

"I getta sit next to Kura!" Dess screeched as they entered their favorite diner, Bob's Burger Barn, running in and literally jumping onto the benches of their favorite table, all scooting in together. Bakura smiled as he found himself next to Dess and of course, Ryou, across from Mariku, Mokuba, and Nolbert.

"So, who's up for some chili cheese fries?!?" Nolbz exclaimed, grinning down at the delectable item of the menu.

"Oh, MEMEMEMEMEME!!!" Mokuba screeched, hurting the poor ears of Marik.

"Ack, he's a loud one…" the blonde muttered, trying to find something that wasn't a big beefy burger. Sigh; the life of a vegetarian… Bakura smirked, wrapping his arm tightly around Ryou's shoulders, pulling the boy close to him.

"_Lean your head on my shoulder_!" He sang, grinning as he eyed Ryou. Ryou in return giggled, and did as told, nuzzling into Bakura's neck, smiling brightly as always, happy to have someone to lean on. Marik rolled his eyes.

"You only know that part of the song, I bet you." Bakura nodded.

"But it's totally worth it if it means Ryou will touch me!" Bakura exclaimed, grinning, leaning over to kiss his sweetheart's cheek. Dess smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Do you guys always have to be so gushy?" he teased, turning back to his menu. Ryou blushed softly, bringing his head up to eye Bakura.

"Are we really that bad?" He asked, scratching his head. Marik, Dess, Nolbz and Mokuba nodded.

"You're even worse than when I started dating Malik! You remember Bakura? That kid was SPRUNG! He would NOT quit calling me, and he wouldn't stop fawning over me and batting his eyelashes, the little creep!" Dess, Nolbz, and Mokuba laughed.

"Pfft. Please; as if you were any better! You couldn't even sleep you thought about him so much! You constantly talked about him, though it was always cursing him out like that, and just these obvious things Marik, please, the kid never left your mind! I even saw your papers! Malik was written on them, you couldn't get him out of your head, dumbass," Bakura corrected, frowning slightly. Ryou smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Bakura, and relaying his head on his shoulder.

"Sounds sweet." Bakura smiled, running his hands over Ryou's smooth, silken arms, kissing his forehead. Mariku rolled his eyes, hiding behind his menu. SO he had been a 'little' crazy when Malik and he had started dating, so what? He knew they couldn't possibly have been as bad as Ryou and Bakrua were.

"Gah, why is everyone so in love these days? It's like a love bug has come around and bitten everyone!" Mokuba ranted, sighing.

"It's not a bug; it's more like a three eyed gay alligator…" Nolbz muttered, flicking at a piece of paper. Bakura glared at him, swatting the brunette in the head.

"Well, we can't all be as lucky as me," he said modestly, snickering. Ryou blushed slightly, nuzzling into Bakura's shoulder again, kissing the boy's neck softly, happy to be so adored.

"Bakura, you're such a wuss. I can just see Ryou and you two years from now. You'll be in an apron baking him cookies and obeying his every command, practically panting at his feet. Admit it Bakura, Ryou has you wrapped!" Marik exclaimed, smirking. Bakura snorted, kissing the top of Ryou's head.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Ryou giggled, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend's cheek.

"I don't think you're an apron person, I see you in more of a dress!" Bakura pouted, glaring at the snickering boys.

"I'll get you for that you little punk, you." Ryou smiled, closing his eyes and snuggling closer again as the other three sighed and went to order. They were getting sick of all the damn fluff those two were producing.

"I don't care, as long as you're with me, nothing matters."

-

God the Grand (e): Done! Oi, I am so not pleased with this chapter's turnout, not at all in fact, but I needed to come to terms and finish this preferably BEFORE the end of the month. -sigh- I am really not pleased but only one more chapter left, and it's the end, and I promise that will be the a lot better! Sorry it took so long for this to come out, I was just being lazy and wallowing in the misery of school I suppose!

Gandalf: But enough chatter, for better things are yet to come!

****

Ashuri chan: Yay, thanks then! -nod- Bakura and Ryou are thje best!

****

Evil Chibi Malik: -huggles- Aw, I missed you too beautiful, beautiful creature! Oi, I forgot the cat on 'Cinderella' was indeed named Lucifer! It was my darling Kate's idea for his middle name to be Lucifer, so blame it on her! -nod- Aw, yay! I'll take all the good stuff I can get! Yosh, and Bakura is verrryy love sick for his Ry-beans! Who wouldn't be though? Ryou's too cute! -nod- Owie, my nose hurts! (off topic) Anyways, thanks again darling and I hope you have a beautiful, candy-filled, coffee-a-plenty, bug-free, tons of sunshine day you wonderful little thing you! Send Kaka-kun and Nani-chan my regards!

****

Misori chan: Oi, no that wasn't the end, I wish it were though, I'm ready for this story to be done with! But… -dances frantically- next chapter it's OVER! Fwee! Aw, and now this update has literally taken FOREVER.. As month I think? Haha, anyways glad you liked last chapter, update 'AP' (is that the right initials? -confused look, doesn't remember the actual name since you changed it- soon! Luffles you too!

****

Chika of the high Mts: Ack, I wish I could update by the next day! Unfortunately school, and my little palace chat thing addict me and take all my time away! Sorry my update is REALLY late, and that it sucked! -hides- I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise much, since the next chapter seems to me like it will be real, real long! Glad you like the story!

****

Lavender Insanity: Yes, school is very horrible! I'm really wishing hard it was Summer! High school is no place for fun! -sobs- Aw, I'm sorry you got caught with your cd player on! Don't worry though, everyone gets embarrassed like that sometimes! Like the way I'm going to when I show up next week with no music or lyrics for my Songwriting class! -nod- Keep being great ya'll, and glad you like this big hunk of words!

****

Slave4kai: Hullo dearest! -wave- Aw, thanks lovely! You're writing rocks my world too! In fact, I need to go read your update! -nod- Better each time? Oi, well, this chapter it got worse… -sweat drop- Next chapter is much better though I hope! You're fantastic too!

****

Loathed wolf spirit: Aw, welcome for updating! I'm losing inspiration too; school sucks so bad, it makes me sad! -pouts and fwaps school- stop stealing my inspiration damnit! -sweat drop- Love you too, and I hope you find your inspiration back soon!

****

Kohaku, the Dragon Goddess: Woot, Canadian pride for you, eh? XD Glad you liked the chapter home slice!

****

LYNNSTORYTELLER: Aw, it's okay, I forget to review stuff all the time, or I'm just too damn lazy to do it! XD, have a lovely day dearest!

Nite Nite: Yay, I'm glad you like my uber-weak, Ryou obsessed Baku! -nod- Oi, update soon? -shivers- No promises…

****

BobGod: -cackles- Your friend slept at you prom? That really shows how fun it must've been! Haha, well, it takes about two hours or so to do review replies, and well, probably five or six hours to do a chapter of I sit there the whole time? -sweat drops- Yeah, I'm slow… Glad you liked last chapter though!

****

Yami no Marik: Aw, there are tons of good fics for B/R me thinks! -nod- You think Bakura's head over heels now? XD wait till the sequel… -snickers- Yesh, they are a wonderful little couple! -huggles them- Have a spectacular day!

****

Citcat-chan: -plugs ears- NUU! Don't say that!! Yu-Gi-Oh isn't going out! -cries- People e are just… busy? -nod- You switched to Naruto? -mutters- trader… Heh, no I'm kidding! Well, I guess that makes me a loser then, cause Yu-Gi-Oh's still my fav! -big nod- Hope you have a wonderful day!

****

December Jewel: Aw, well I'm sure there are other good looking guys that aren't gay! Like my Yummy guy! -nod- But he has a girlfriend, and to my disappointment, it isn't me. -sweat drop- Of course I'll continue, and keep being great!

****

Mizu: Aw, yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter! -nod- Of course I'll write more, and have a beautiful night/day!

****

Shinigami: Did you really have a stalker guy? -blinks- I used to get made fun of too, actually I probably still do, but not to my face! -shrugs- No one at my old high school seemed to like my odd sense of style! -shrug- Aw, I mean what I said! -snickers- Two years, and Ryou will get him! XD Just read the sequel and find out I suppose! Don't worry, Marik and Malik do still get to hear Seto's song, I just gotta figure it all out next chapter! -is scared- it's gonna be so big since I'm combining like three into one! -sweat drop- Either way, I'm glad you liked last chapter, sorry this one blew!

****

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Aw yay! -glomps back- Yes, and M/M story! I really need to write the 2nd chapter to that, too! -sweat drop- it still lacks anything to do with the couple.. Aw, the fluff choked you? Well, if you want I can always make the angst come and embrace you! CHARACTER DEATHS, HERE WE COME!!! XD kidding… Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay cool!

****

Meheeners: Glad it's still your favorite, and I'll try to rock on my hardest!

****

The Uncreative One: Happy you love this fic so much you'd go six feet under for it! Aw, yay, happy you think I'm fantastic and keep being great!

****

Kurama's Oni: Yay, thanks for telling me what 'Oni' meant, cause for a while I thought it might mean mom! Hope you liked the chapter, and have a beautiful day!

****

Faén Silivren: Yay, I'm glad you thought it was cute! Indeed I will keep on writing and stay grand!

****

Anime Crazed: I'm glad you like the fic, and sorry or a slow update!

****

Tayko: Hey buddy! -hugs- I'm glad you love the story! Sorry for the slow update, and I love you too my crazy Dutch girl, stay awesome as always!

****

Kyoko-san: Glad you liked last chapter! -nod- Oi, no, don't turn into a Zombie! -revives you- Cuddles and nuzzles to you to, and have a lovely day!

****

Bakuras-Hell: Aw, sorry! No lemon for this story homie! Ryou is a hard core abstinence believer! -nod- So no hanky panky… but maybe in the sequel? -snicker-

****

Akiko-saulii: Haha, I'm glad you liked last chapter home slice! -nod- they are hopelessly in love, and that's why everyone loves to tease them! Woot! Hope to see you soon too!

****

Dilandau's Best Slayer: Aw, I'm glad you took the time to actually read this hunk of words! Haha, yeah the fic could use a lemon, but it's not gonna get one, not this first installment anyways! Come on you sicko's, Ryou's only fourteen! XD Yay, I'm glad you like my fics, yours are awesome too, or the ones I've read anyways!

****

Freaky Person O.o: Yes, fluffy things rock! Haha, glad you like my story! -nod- and of course I'll write more!

****

Ragdollsally13: Aw yay! I'm glad my update made you feel better! Yesh, Bakura is quite the wussy in this story, ne? But he's a cute wuss, so it's all gravy! -nod- Woot, happy you think I did a great job and rock on you little doll you!

****

Reki-chan: Yay, I got a cookie, thanks! -munches happily- Wee, hope you liked this chapter yo!

****

Kyrian: Oi, the sad thing is, I don't know why there were all glaring at Marik either, but that's because I'm not going to go look back and find it! (is lazy) Heh, you won't have to wait much longer for that! There's only one more chapter of the story, so Ryou's mom has to find out them obviously! Haha, hope you liked the chapter, and stay spectacular!

****

Alana Star/Sugar Cat: Oi, why did you need a 5 mm stick? -sweatdrop- Anyways, have a lovely day and hope you enjoyed the chapter!

****

Deranged Kai: Yay, I'm glad you think it's exciting, and even happier you're going to stay on board for the sequel! I hope in the end, you like it as much as this! -nod-

****

Kiromoto-san: Sure, tell me what you're Yami's name is!

****

Orangeaura868: Good things that could happen? Aw, sorry, Ryou's dad isn't coming back in this one, he's too busy being a jerk and ignoring his sweet little son! -nod- Well, no… this story ends at the end of the Summer, but in the sequel, a good chunk of it does deal with their high school! It takes off a couple of years later when they're seniors, the holy gods of high school! -nod- Well, nothing can always end ALL happy, but I can tell you, the ending will hopefully be a good one! -nod-

****

Fowlet.Press.: Sugar high? How come I never get those? -cries- But I'm glad I rock the shizzle, so do you dizzle! Have a fun day! WOOT!

****

Hieilover2004: Of course I'll keep going, and sorry you were so tired!

****

Soy Sauce: Hello family! Oh, I call you bro because since I'm a 'pork steak' and soy sauce can go on pork steak, we should be related, ne? Oi, write until my hands bleed? But bro, that would hurt like a mofo! -cries- and I'm lazy! You have a Yami shrine? I wanna see it! If you don't let me, I'll tell mom! -sweatdrop- Anyways, I'm really, really, really, REALLY happy you enjoy my work! -hugs- Thanks a lot, kid!

****

Shinigami: Aw, I know! People that leave me reviews are so fun with their outrageous reviews! -hugs them- Outrageous reviews, heck any kind of reviews are fun! -nod- I wanna know what took you five years to forget! Please? -chibi eyes-

****

The Chaotic Ones: Aw, yay! -dances- I'm glad you love it and of course I'll try to come up with more soon!

****

Uory's Lover: Wee, I'm glad you liked the chapter! So, how does the writing go? Come up with the new chapter for 'ETR' yet? I'm eagerly awaiting it Fluffy-kins!

****

SilentFeelings: Yeah, you don't have to ask a question to get a review reply these days! XD I reply to um' all… Oi, yeah! And you know Bakura has to get his Ryou the best present ever,'cause, that's what pretty little Ry deserves! -nod- Oi, Malik and Marik are lovers, dreaest! I think you must've worded it wrong! -sweatdrop- no incest in this story, sorry!

**Sailor InuYasha**: You thought last chapter was really long? -blink- I think 10 pages in word is nothing… now 20 pages, and you got one hell of a chapter! -nod- I'll try to update soon and stay fabulous!

**Yushimi Pegasus**: Of course man, I wouldn't stop rollin for nothing, not even if my wheels fell off!

**DojomistressAmbyChan**: -blink- Did you mean that my story has like… no real plot? XD Wow, you're smart! -nod- I know it kind of lacks in the whole 'exciting, who's gonna die now?!?' kinda thing, it's just close to plotless romance, which is very fun! Thwere's more of a plot I suppose in the sequel, and bigger things happen I think! -cackles- Maybe Yami's a starduck,; who knows? I'll try to update soon, and stay fabulous darling!

**Jade Cade**: Oh lollipops can be used in tons of ways! -grin- Oi, I did? -blink- It was probably another thing I just forgot about! XD We'll just say Bakura's mom died her hair or something… I'm sure there's tons of things I screwed up on too besides that! Yee, glad you think it's the best and rock on you cool Cat you!

**Amari Koorime:** Love you too, and hope you enjoyed the chapter cool cat!

**Bra-Two**: You two are brilliant writers? -blink- Oh god, which two? I dunno which two are great! -sweatdrop- Anyho, I'm glad you love my stories, and next time hopefully I'll update faster!

**Voice-sama**: Aw, yay! -hugs- I'm glad you thought so! -double nod; shifty eyes- Er well… you're the oldest so we'll blame you! XD You raper you… I missed you tonight you went to bed! -sniffles- Anyways, hope your vacation is going wonderfully, and keep being my lovely little V-chan! -nod-

**Michiclaws**: Glad you loved it, and yes llama is a cool word!

**Dinda**: Yay, I'm glad you like my writing! Of course I'll continue my stuff, and stay great!

**Marikandcloe**: Yesh, I know Serenity s spelled funny, but I just don't care. -shrug- My fic is holy? -blink- Aw, I'm glad it's your favorite lovely! You rock my socks too RH!

Gandalf: Tis all for today!

God: Thanks for all thwe wonderful reviews as always, and see ya'll next time!

Greebo the Dragon: Later days, and keep on dancing that hip hop beat! WOOT!


	21. Wish You Were Here

God the Grand(e): And here is what you've all been waiting for! -weep, weep-

Gandalf: The FINAL chapter of 'Summer Lovin'!

God: It's so weird to be typing the last chapter… it seems like I've been working on this forever, and it's so weird to finally get it done!

Gandalf: Yesh! But now, let's actually type the chapter! Greebo, hit it!

Greebo: My goodies, not yours! AND! For the last time, we don't own Yu-gi-oh, but it'd be friggin' off the hook if we did!

God: Onward!

-

The summer is slowly fading away. You can see it in the evenings, how the sun is sinking faster with every day, everything is all in bloom and so right which is only giving indication that something is bound to go wrong. Soon, the days will grow even shorter and grow cold. Kids will be trapped in a brick building once more, in for another ten months of hell. But for some reason this year is different, autumn is coming, and I couldn't be happier.

I lay sprawled out on the bank of the lake now, a small placid smile on my face as I watch Ryou sleep next to me in the grass, flowers petals fluttering by, managing to be caught up in his long, silken tresses. The lake has the tiniest of currents today from the high winds blowing in, causing everything to blow with it. The wind feels good on my face though, especially on a hot evening like this.

A colorful butterfly whisks his wings past my fingertips landing in Ryou's hair for a few seconds, making him look as beautiful and gentle as ever. I can just imagine Ryou in a whole field of butterflies, fluttering around him, who'd ring of sweet laughter, running around happily. My fingers lightly caress his hair, intoxicated by the unnatural lushness of the strands.

We finally managed to get some alone time today since everyone's out school shopping, and Duke left for Canada. Ryou and I have had this wonderful summer day all to ourselves, and I don't think I could think of a better way to end a week, this has been a truly amazing Sunday, and I couldn't have spent it in the arms of anyone better.

My fingers brush against Ryou's cheek gently, causing him to stir, a small moan escaping from his pink lips. He swats my hand away, and scoots closer, nestling into my chest.

"Ryou?" I say in a hushed tone, wrapping an arm around his slim waist. He just lies there, slumbering still, basking away in his dreams. I peer to my watch and find that it's 6 pm. I can't believe we've been lying here since 2 pm, doing nothing but talk and sleep. My grip tightens on Ryou as I realize he has to be home in two hours, and I really don't want him to go. The weird feeling I always get when I'm around him will subside, and I want it to stay.

Bright, sleep-hazed eyes blink open, a small smile gracing my Ryou's lips as he reaches out to hug me.

"Afternoon Kura," he says happily, yawning. I smile and take in the scent of his hair, amazed how it always smells just the last bit like coconut every single time.

"Heh, afternoon? It's about evening now, you slept so damn long." Ryou giggles and scoots closer, closing his eyes as he moves in for a gentle kiss.

"Gotcha!" he chimes cutely, laughing as he rests his head back down next to mine, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"You wish you had me!" I retort, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Whatever Kura. You're just mad 'cause I'm the better kisser!" He exclaims, kissing my nose. I snort, and roll my eyes, and crawl on top of him, pinning him down in the soft grass.

"Oh is that so Ryou?" I purr, smirking at the blush that creeps across his face as he nods, curious green eyes staring up innocently at me.

"Well, I guess I'll have to prove you wrong then, no?" I grin as I lean in close and capture his tender lips in a sensual, passionate kiss, tongue slithering across his lips, venturing into his hot cavern, tasting what no one else has, savoring the nectarous moans that emit from those juicy lips, ears ringing with the sweet pleads. It's almost too much for me to take… I kiss him until he's breathless, and pulls back; breathing harshly against his lips, which still desire more.

"So do I win?" I ask, raising an eyebrow as I prop myself up upon my elbows, careful not to let them dig into his chest too much as I stare down into his stunned, love struck eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I think you did." I grin ferally, and roll over, pulling him on top of me, laughing slightly. He snuggles into my arms, resting his head on my shoulder, purring quietly as I run my fingers through his hair some more, smiling at the easiness around us.

"Ryou, we should go to my house and get something to eat, I'm hungry!" Ryou sighs.

"But I'm tired Bakura and this is too good to leave…" I smile.

"Fine, we could go to the diner instead… I'll even carry you to my house and drive us there! Please Ryou, please?" I hear a light groan.

"Fine, but only if you buy me an extra large chocolate shake!" I grin and pull him up to kiss him.

"Done."

-

A fiery haired woman sighed as she walked out the electronic doors with two plastic grocery bags in her hands. She still wasn't exactly sure what to make herself and her son for Supper. She knew he hated fish, and he knew she hated pork, so those were both out of the question. She could make spaghetti, but erg! The woman huffed and whacked her forehead, recognizing she'd forgotten to get the right kind of noodles. She was quite the picky eater, and refused to eat the angel haired pasta they had sitting idly in a glass jar at the house. It was much too stringy, anyways.

'Hm…' She thought as she trotted along the dusty town road, smiling back as a young family beamed at her, little children dancing and jumping about. 'I remember when Ryou was that young… He wouldn't stray from his father's side at all. 'Such a daddy's boy,' she mused, exhaling triumphantly. It had been over six months since she'd last seen her husband, and she really missed him. She didn't understand why he never came home anymore. It was never like this until a few years ago, when Ryou was about ten. Ever since then, he'd come home randomly. It used to be Thanksgiving, Christmas, and his son's birthday, but over the past two years, it was only Thanksgiving, maybe Christmas if they were lucky. She'd tried talking to her husband about it, but he'd just avoid it altogether and say he was just really busy on a dig, and would be home sooner then she knew.

…But if that was true, then why hadn't he called? She knew Ryou missed his father too, and sometimes wondered if she was too hard on the boy. The stress of having to raise a boy that wasn't hers wasn't always the easiest thing to cope with, especially now that he was growing older. She wanted him to go to school and be a doctor or a lawyer, like any mother, and be a total success. There was never a doubt in her mind that he was going to get into an Ivy League school, and possibly attend Harvard, or Oxford. She'd dragged him to every possible college preparation ceremonies, even ones two to three hours away, just to make sure that they knew enough information about it. Now that her son was a sophomore, it was time to get serious. He was already in all the possible highly capable classes she could get him into, and was even active in a couple of clubs. One time her son had told her he really didn't want to do that for a living, but it didn't matter, she'd know in the future, he'd thank her for being there and forcing him to do it.

The woman grew tired for it was quite a hot day, though cooler than it had been. She was starting to wish she would've driven to the store rather than walked, but she knew she could use the exercise. Besides, sitting at the house waiting for her husband to phone wasn't always the most exciting thing to do. She gazed into the windows of the local diner; Bob's Burger Barn and licked her lips, thinking about the extra thick ultra chocolate shakes they sold. She'd kill for one right about now, it sounded so delicious! She could just imagine how nice the cold liquid would feel as it slid down her throat, possibly giving a brain freeze.

…But… She had just spent all that time exorcizing, would getting a shake really be the best idea? She shook her head, knowing it wasn't. But it did sound really good though…

She peered into the decorated windows, squinting her eyes as she gazed inside. They had air conditioning too… She bit her lip and gazed around a bit more, blinking as her eyes watered and she saw a blur of white in one of the windows. She got a bit closer to get a better look, having a sneaking suspicion it was Ryou. She frowned slightly seeing that it was indeed him, and he seemed to be having a great enough time. He was talking, laughing, and grinning a mile wide. Well, she guessed she wouldn't have to worry about cooking for him then… She squinted once again. But who was he with?

She leant to the right a bit, seeing another boy lean in to sip form the shake that sat on the table. Her frown immediately grew. Bakura. Had she NOT warned her son about him before?!? Boys like Bakura were no good at all! She didn't want her son hanging around with some loser like that! He'd probably corrupt her A-student, and make him forget all about schooling! Gasp! He probably was already all over the girls, and had dragged her sweet little boy with him, playing disgusting games like seven minutes in heaven! Maybe she was too easy on her son! After all, she let him stay out all the time pretty late; he could be doing anything in that time! Her eyes glowered as Bakura dipped a finger into the creamy chocolate shake and wiped it on Ryou's nose, making the boy's mouth widen in surprise, doing it right back, laughing. Ms. Ishiro bit her lip. Was it her or where the two just…

No doubts in her mind were left as the older boy closed his eyes, reaching across the table to plant his lips against the other boy's, giving him a full-on kiss. Her face paled.

What…

What was Ryou doing?!?

Suddenly her good mood crumbled away into nothingness, and her bags dropped.

Ryou wasn't…

Wasn't gay was he?

Her eyes glowed with anger as she grabbed her bags and stomped away to her house, forgetting all about the milkshake and being too hot. Oh, she was going to be having a word with that young man when he got home…

And if she had it her way…

He'd NEVER see Bakura…

Again.

-

"Kura!" The boy cried giggling as his boyfriend clung to his frail waist, nuzzling into his hair, absolutely refusing to let the fourteen-year-old go. "Lemme goooo!"

"Aw, why? Ryou-bug! I don't want you to go though, then no one will be here to drive me crazy!" Bakura protested, showing his boyfriend's face with harsh, playful kisses. Ryou laughed a little harder wrinkling his nose. It tickled when Bakura kissed like that!

"Just go to Seto!" Ryou retorted, still trying to squirm away. Bakura snorted, drawing him closer, still refusing to let the boy he adored so much leave his car and go into his house.

"Nah, I like you better. You're cuter, and you blush more!" Ryou felt the unforgettable pink already rising to his feathery soft cheeks, slapping his boyfriend playfully, pouting.

"I do not Kura, you meanie!" he protested, smiling once more as Bakura kissed him gently on the cheek.

"You do too Ryou, but it's okay, cause your still mine." Ryou rolled his soft green eyes, kissing his boyfriend's cheek back.

"Possessive." Bakura purred softly at the kiss gazing to his car clock. Erg, already 7:57?! Man… Why did Ryou's mom have to send him in an hour earlier now? This was really becoming an inconvenience! Slowly but surely, Ryou's mom was taking Ryou away from him. He didn't want to be able to be with him an hour less! He scowled; they'd better have lots and lots of classes together, or else someone was going to be hurt!

"Mmm, I hate to say this, but you really do have to go now," Bakura said gently, arms retreating back to his sides. Ryou frowned, still hugging his boyfriend in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go just yet.

"But I don't want to." Bakura kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair, eyes peering to the boy admiringly.

"It's not like I want you to either, but I don't think your step mom would feel the same." Ryou huffed and rolled his eyes.

"She ruins everything, doesn't she?" Ryou pulled away from Bakura, gazing into his love's eyes longingly. He couldn't describe how much he didn't want to go into that house. He just wanted to go home with Bakura, and live with him and be with him forever. It sounded so enticing; much better then living with the lonely, strict woman he had gotten struck with.

"Meh, sometimes. It's okay though, cause I still won't stay away. You sleep good, okay Ry-Ry? Call me later if you want. I hate that your cousin is staying over, I really wish you could come back out!" Bakura sighed, "All well though, at least I'll have you once again tomorrow." Ryou smiled, eyes peering down to their now conjoined hands.

"Yeah, but it won't be like today. Everyone will be with us and we'll be bugged to no end." Ryou blinked as warm hands cupped his chin, tilting his head up to look into loving russet eyes.

"Yeah, but I promise you, we'll have another day like today, promise. Now get that cute little butt of yours out of my car so you don't get in trouble!" he demanded playfully, kissing Ryou gently. Ryou smiled and kissed back, happily letting the other boy's tongue into his mouth, moaning softly.

"Mmm," he purred, gazing up to Bakura with glazed eyes, sighing. Damnit, Bakura always made him feel so helpless!

"Go!" Ryou blinked, coming out of his daze, and kissed Bakura once more.

"Kay, call you later Loser!" he chirped, hopping out of the car, and waving as Bakura drove away, blowing a kiss to him. Ryou beamed, shaking his head, and turned around, treading up the staircase to his front door, smile slowly fading. His little cousin Jacklyn was spending a few days over because of a fight with her parents, and would tease and bug him to no avail. She was thirteen and a horrible brat. Even his stepmother couldn't stand her, but let her come over anyways because she loved her sister and would do anything for her, even if it were watching her horridly stuck-up daughter.

He opened up the door quietly and stepped inside, surprised to hear the TV on. Usually his stepmother would've been up in her room, and his cousin would be in the guest room or out with some of the neighborhood girls. He shrugged it off, and padded into the living room, soft emerald eyes gazing around the room, surprised to see his stepmother sitting there, eyes set o him already. She seemed…mad? He didn't understand, he was home on time. Gulp. What could he have possibly done to make her look at him like that?

…Sometimes it felt like the fact that he was born was enough.

"Uhm…good evening Mother," he said softly, avoiding her intense glare, messing with the fabric of his shirt. All of a sudden, he wanted to close his eyes and imagine Bakura was there with his arms wrapped around him, so he could lose himself in the older teen and burrow into the male's arms, feeling safe once more.

"Hn. A good fucking evening indeed. Do you happen to know what I witnessed this fine evening son? DO you have any idea? DO YOU?!" She screamed, glaring at the nervous boy with misted, angered eyes. "Sit down and let me tell you Ryou!" The boy stood there, shaking slightly, too afraid to move. He hadn't a clue what his mother was talking about! "SIT!" The boy hurried and did as followed, hands folded into his lap, trembling increasing by the second… What could she possibly want!?!

"Well, when I was on my way home getting food for me and my son that I thought was loyal and loved me, and obeyed me, I walked by a restaurant! And do you know who was in that restaurant Ryou, do you?!" Ryou blinked; a restaurant? He was at the diner with Bakura but his mother never went by there! That wasn't what she was talking about, it just couldn't be! He shook his head gently, eyeing the carpet once more. "Well, it was you! And you weren't alone Ryou god damnit!" Her fist flew up in the air, knocking over a vase on the table next to her, glass clattering to the floor, dirt covering her white sundress. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU EVER THINK YOU WERE DOING KISSING THAT DIRTY BASTARD YOU HORRIBLE CHILD!" Ryou gasped. No.. She, she didn't know, she couldn't know! Tears started to form in his innocent green pools, hands rising to his mouth in bewilderment.

"Bakura, Bakura's not a bas-tard… he, he's he's a nice person mother! I swear!" He cried, standing up, tears flowing freely. Bakura was no bastard! He was… everything to Ryou…

"Not only did I find out my son was gay, but that he dated the one male I could never stand! The one I disobeyed you from seeing, Ryou, why would you so something so horrible? Do you even know where that boy's been! I bet you fucking don't, and you just sleep with him because he tells you he loves you and feeds you all sort of bullshit! You little slut!" She screamed, jumping to her feet and grabbing her son's frail wrist.

"I would never do something like that! How, how could you accuse me of that! I told you I, I would never… and he, he's so wonderful! Why do you hate him so much? He's not what you think! Ack- Get your hand off of me!" He wailed, trying to pry himself away from his mother's wretched fingers, sobbing. "Let me go!"

"HE IS NOT WONDERFUL RYOU; HE'S A PIECE OF SHIT AND YOU WILL NEVER LOOK AT HIM OR TALK TO HIM AGAIN AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF!"

"This isn't your house, and you're not my mom! Let me go and don't you ever call my boyfriend that! He's better and I won't stay away from him!" He tore his wrist away from his mother's hands, fists clenching.

"Yes, I fucking am your mother and you'll do what I say! I'll tell your father what a horrible child you are, that's what I'll do! He won't stand for this either!"

"Why, because I finally found someone who makes my life worth living, who's worth living with you for? For someone so wonderful that no matter how mean you are and how cruel you are to me, he always manages to make me smile! I love him and I, I won't stay away from him no matter what you say!" he screamed through his cries, backing away from his mother.

"You don't love him and you won't go near him boy! Listen to your mother you little twit! No wonder your mother died, probably from stress from you!" He flipped her off and ran away, hurling open the door and running away from his house, mother following after him. He outran her by meters, wiping away his fallen tears. Why, why did she not want him to see Bakura? He didn't understand! The boy was not half that bad! He never murdered anyone, he never abused anyone, so what was wrong? Bakura didn't do drugs, and didn't smoke cigarettes! He was a perfectly nice boy, and Ryou was not about to let him go..

He needed Bakura, needed him more than anyone else in the world, and he was determined to hold onto him as long as possible.

His feet led him to Bakura's house, face flushed from a mix of crying and running, almost ready to pass out from exhaustion. He ran up the mini stairway and banged on the door, a surprised face answering seconds later as a disheartened white haired fourteen year old latched onto his waist, digging a pretty nose into his chest.

"I'm not letting you go!" Bakura's dark ember eyes blinked in wonder, arms instantly encircling around the crying boy's waist. What was a matter with Ryou? He scowled in displeasure, eyes fuming with rage. It was his mother undoubtedly. That devil woman with the fiery hair, oh how she made him sick. What could she have possibly told her angelic son this time?

"It's okay Ryou-chan, it's okay," he cooed softly, a hand running through feathery locks, trying to soothe him. He picked him up, Ryou relaxing in his arms as he was carried to the back bedroom, Bakura's own, and gently placed on the messy bed full of clothing and other junk. Bakura pushed the stuff on the floor and crawled on the bed too, cuddling up with Ryou, letting the boy weep, tears and snot covering his t-shirt. He didn't care though, he just wanted to do whatever it took to make Ryou smile again.

"Baby, what's a matter?" he whispered, nuzzling his nose into Ryou's tresses, kissing the crown of the boy's head. The boy sniffled and nestled against the elder teen, eyes opening slowly, kissing Bakura's clothed chest.

"Sh-she she… she told me to stay away from you and that I was a, a slut! She.. She, she hates that I'm with you and she said as long as I'm under her roof I'm not aloud to go near you!" he vented, trying to hold himself together. "She's not my mother, Bakura! She's not!" Bakura petted the boy gently, hugging him a little tighter.

"Sweetie, I know she isn't. She's a horrible woman and she doesn't know what she's doing," he voiced gently. 'Why would she even do such a thing? I'd never stay away from him, especially not because of what some nasty fire crotch said! Like hell I'll stay away from him! How dare she fucking call him a slut, that nasty cock licking bitch! He's nothing like that! Oh if it weren't illegal I'd go show her a piece of my mind in an instant!" he thought, absolutely enraged at Ryou's stepmother. What was his father thinking marrying a woman like that!?

"Yea-yeah, I know but… Bakura, what am I gonna do? I don't want her to hate me and I don't want to stay away! I think I'm… I think I'm falling in love with you, and I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be in your arms! I want to stay with you forever!" Bakura smiled slightly, kissing Ryou's face repeatedly, soft butterfly kisses making the sad boy smile slightly.

"Ryou, I'm not going anywhere. And don't worry, she'll live with the fact that we're together sooner or later, and if she's still a witch then… Maybe, well… Maybe you should move in with me," Bakura said thoughtfully, scooting down to be face to face with Ryou, nuzzling his nose against the boy's. Ryou sniffed and smiled tenderly, kissing the soft, welcoming lips across from his own.

"You're so… you're so wonderful Bakura. I, I started yelling at her… I knew she would disagree with us being together but I yelled at her mostly because… She insulted you. You're not a bastard no matter what anyone says. You're, you're one of the best things to ever happen to me, and she's not taking you anywhere!" Ryou protested, making Bakura grin at how possessive his shy partner was.

"If she gives you any shit, I swear I'll beat her! For now, you're staying with me tonight. You guys both need time to cool off before seeing each other, and most of all, I need to cuddle with someone, and Ryou pup was too rowdy," Bakura smirked, "Now come here you and give me a real damn hug! I know you can kiss better than that Ryou!" he teased, sticking his tongue out at the boy. Ryou giggled and gave Bakura a tight squeeze.

"Shush you! You're such a bully! Just because I can't kiss right!" Ryou pouted slightly, smiling up with glazed eyes at his Bakura. "…But you do know, I'm always willing for lessons." Bakura grinned, leaning in and taking the offer happily, smashing their lips together and caressing Ryou's with his tongue, plush lips opening in a second, bidding him entrance into the hot, moaning mouth. They shared a passionate kiss, tongues gliding and lips crushing against the other, and cheeks burning. Bakura kissed Ryou gently once more before retracting, breathless. Half-lidded chocolate eyes stared into emerald, huge smiles playing across their faces. Bakura's swore he could've kissed him like that for hours and never gotten bored. It was so different kissing Ryou compared to kissing everyone else. He'd never gotten a rush like he had when his lips met Ryou's, and never had that feeling before; he felt whole with the boy, and was absolutely taken aback that anything so beautiful, gentle, lovely, and perfect could ever even think of falling in love with him. He never did admit it that day, but he was falling in love with Ryou, too. He savored that day and milked it for all it could've ever been worth, finding it hard to believe how great his life was, and thanking everything for the day he moved to that remote, peaceful town. He didn't know why it was he deserved something so great but for what ever reason, Ryou was his, and his friends were his, and if he truly admitted it to himself, he'd had the best time of his life over the past three months, and was almost sad to see such a wonderful time end. He wasn't too disheartened though, since he did have years left, and two more summers before things would really be different. For now, it was all smooth sailing and tons of love for his baby, his Ryou.

-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU-CHAN!" Everyone shouted as the boy walked through the door, surprised to see all his friends gathered around Bakura's house, almost making his boyfriend's hand go numb from the boy's surprising grip.

"Oh my!" he said, grinning, laughing as he launched himself onto his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe you guys did this!" he cried, Seto and everyone laughing.

Bakura smirked, kissing Ryou's nose. "Haven't I told you I 'd do anything for you? It's your fifteenth birthday Ryou-chan, and we ran low on ideas so we thought a slumber party was a great idea!"

"Yeah, it's just too bad Malik and Marik couldn't have stayed longer and Duke too!" Anzu exclaimed, running over to hug her friend. "Happy birthday Ryou!"

"Yeah, now you can smash Bakura's car all the time and it will be legal… well, almost anyways," Seto snided, leaning against the wall coolly. Ryou giggled, blushing slightly.

"That was Bakura's fault you know!" he protested, nose wrinkling at the sloppy kiss his boyfriend gave him on the cheek.

"It's okay Ryou, at least you're cute! So what if you can't drive!" Bakura pouted as Ryou slapped him on the head. "Meanie," he muttered, going to sit on the couch, checking what kind of game Joey and Yugi were playing.

"So Ryou, are things okay with your mom now?" Serenity asked sipping at the fruit punch Seto had made. She really had to give props to Seto; he could make one mean pitcher of punch! It of course had taken him a couple of tries, but he'd gotten it right. Apparently, Seto didn't follow directions well…

"Well, not really. She's still really mad at me, but I wasn't grounded for once so that's something to celebrate about! Somehow, I don't think she's ready to give up on us yet. I know she can' t stand that we're together, and she'll probably think of something, but Bakura and I will get through it!" He chimed, thanking Mokuba as the boy gave him a cup of punch.

"Hm, well, what is she going to do then? Just let you be with Bakura?" Ryou nodded happily.

"She can't do anything. I told her if she tried to, I'd leave and go and live with Bakura. I think that scared her enough, so she'll back out for a while." he shrugged, "All the trouble is worth it though, trust me. Bakura might be a childish jerk sometimes, but he's my jerk, and I don't plan on giving him up just yet!" Serenity laughed, twirling some amber-hued hair around her finger.

"Well, I'm happy things worked out for you then! Seto is too." Seto snorted, rolling ice blue eyes.

"Meh, whatever. As long as I don't hear Bakura bitch and moan all the time. He's no fun to bug when he's in a bad mood, he doesn't get mad enough," Seto chided, strolling over to Serenity and pecking her on the cheek, making the girl blush and smile. Seto had never really been affectionate in public, even after Joey knew they dated. Joey glared endlessly at the tall, handsome

brunette, turning his head timidly when icy blue met his own. Sigh; Seto had won… His sister's heart, and the staring contest. Then Duke and Tristan had forgiven him, though Tristan was harder to forgive, but eventually, even he gave up the grudge. Joey on the other hand well… He was getting by, but _barely_.

Mai grinned and strutted over, chest jiggling in her tied-up blouse, obviously forgetting a key clothing item. 'Oops.' Eye roll. She hugged Ryou, giving him a small, friendly kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday kiddo! Fifteen huh? I remember when I was your age! Ack, it's scary to think I'm a senior this year! Aw, and you all are little sophies! How cute!" she teased, winking at Ryou who laughed.

"Yeah, but if you try and pick on me, I'll send my dog on you! Huh Ryou?" The dog in return jumped up, wagging his tail fiercely. Ryou laughed and bent down to scratch the pup behind the ears, getting a lick.

"Aw, you brought your lovechild Ryou?" Tristan teased, snickering as the puppy looked at him curiously. Ryou blushed and stuck his tongue out at Tristan, giving his puppy a hug.

"Yeah, maybe… He's got all Bakura's characteristics though I'd say!" A pillow was thrown at Ryou's head, hitting dead on.

"I heard that you know!" Bakura shouted, scowling. "Yatzee! Hah, I beat you Yami, HAHA!" he cackled, hugging himself. No one ever beat Yami at anything! Yami in return rolled his amused crimson orbs, hugging his Yugi.

"That's because you switched the dice around, Bakura. I saw you do it. Just because me and Yugi were kissing doesn't mean my eyes aren't looking at you, you cheater." Bakura snorted.

"I did not cheat! I won fair and freakin' square buck-o! It's not my fault you have to make up excuses just because you lost!" He yelped in defense, crossing his arms. Yugi smiled, tugging on the now slightly miffed Yami's arm.

"It's okay Yami, Bakura won 'fair and square'. Just let it go. After all, you still won my heart, isn't that enough?" Seto and Bakura started to cackle. How pricelessly cheesy, just like Yugi. Yugi blinked, puzzled. What was so funny? He gazed up at Yami innocently, smiling as he saw the male was eyeing him too with a smile on his face.

"Fair enough, but only for a kiss!" Yugi giggled and nodded, leaning up to claim his boyfriend's lips in a tender, quick peck, making him blush slightly. They'd been together for a while, but sharing kisses in public was still embarrassing!

"So, Ryou _darling,_ why don't we open presents now huh?" Seto suggested, walking hand in hand over to the huge pile of gifts from all of Ryou's friends. Ryou nodded and ran over to it, waiting for all his friends to gather around.

"Oh my, that's a lot of stuff! You guys know a present or two would've been fine! Heck, a party was just fine enough!" Ryou chimed, sitting in a chair at the table, next to Dess and Nolbz, who were eating some pizza.

"Heh, yeah right! Only if we were really lame friends! Nah, we'd rather buy you a whole store full!" Yugi chimed, smiling and he ran over to the table hand in hand. Bakura came over too, wrapping his arms around Ryou's neck lovingly, kissing the boy's cheek.

"Mmm, stop being so modest and open the presents already!" Bakura said, nudging into his boyfriend's hair. Anzu smiled, kneeling down next to them, and grabbed a present, handing it to Ryou.

"It's from Seto!" she chimed, admiring the daintily wrapped present, undoubtedly Serenity's doing. Ryou took it, eyeing Seto with gratitude.

"Thank you Seto!" He started unwrapping the gift, revealing a plain cardboard box. He ripped open the top, finding it full of different things. He first opened a folded piece of paper, squinting his eyes to read the neat font.

D stands for dandy which Bakura thinks Ryou is

E stands for how Ryou gets him excited

N stands for nose bleeds Bakura gets when Ryou's around

I stands for in love and that's what Bakura is

A stands for awesome which Bakura would think if he saw Ryou naked,

L stands for lie and that's what Bakura's doing because he's in denial, yeah, DENIAL!

"Uhm, Seto?" Ryou smiled, laughing, "What is this?" Bakura's eyes widened and he ripped the paper away from Ryou, a scowl crossing his lips.

"You didn't you asshole! I can't believe you wrote that piece of shit down!" Seto cackled venomously, laughing.

"Well, I thought since you avoided me singing it to him, why not write it down and give it to him myself? After all, the song was such a hit, like everything else I do." Bakura glared at the ambiguously cocky man, curling a fist.

"I'll get you for this, I swear I will!" Ryou smiled to himself.

"I think it's cute kinda!" he chimed, placing it back in the box. There was also money, candy, and a picture frame of Bakura covered in chocolate cake. Ryou laughed, staring at the picture fondly.

"When is this from, and Kura, why are you covered in cake you loser! Cake's supposed to go into the pan, not in your hair!" Bakura pouted. It wasn't fair; Seto had gotten him twice in the same gift! Stupid jackass…

"It was when I spent the night there a few weeks ago and Duke decided to dump a cake we made on me. Jerk," he muttered, crossing his arms. Ryou smiled and stood up, hugging Bakura, and giving him a small kiss. "You're so cute Loser…," he cooed, making Bakura blush hotly.

"Uhm…" Bakura forgot his words, surprised Ryou had liked it. Everyone 'awed' as Ryou giggled and sat back down, grabbing the next present from Duke. He ripped the package and it behold; condoms… and lubricant. Blush; how expectant. Fits of laughter broke out as they stared at the items in the innocent boys hands.

"Sick fuck," Bakura uttered, kneeling down to rest his head in Ryou's lap, closing his eyes and purring as the boy pet him. He wrapped his arms around his delicate waist, sighing softly. It ruled to be in love… Serenity's soft eyes stared at the two, unable to keep from feeling extremely happy and jealous for Ryou. Seto never did that for her! They were so lucky to have found each other, and she was sure it would last a long, long time.

Ryou finally got to the last present, a box hideously wrapped. The card read in sloppy handwriting: To _Ry-Ry_. He opened the card and read the bottom name, unsurprised to see it was his Bakura's name.

Ryou,

It's so stupid to say the obvious, but… the summer's ending. It rather scares me… I don't know what school will be like or what will happen for us, but I'm sure it'll be great, whatever it is. I'm so happy I've met you and everyday with you is better than the next. I'm only sad I couldn't give you the world, because someone as wonderful as you deserves no less. I hope you have the best of birthdays and remember no matter what happens, I'm all yours.

Xoxo,

Bakura

Ryou's melted, it was so… sweet. He gazed down to the boy who dozed in his lap, glazed eyes peering at him in wonder. Why had Bakura chosen him? He knew it probably took Bakura a lot of thought to just write the short, but sweet paragraph on the card, and knew the boy would be embarrassed if anyone read it, but Ryou. He smiled and his it so no one else could see, repeating the words over and over again to himself in his head. Geez, he loved Bakura so much…

He opened the box to find a pretty silver bracelet with emeralds adorning it, not too girly, but beautiful nonetheless. He clipped it around his wrist, and kissed Bakura's head, whispering an 'I love you' to him. He never heard, nor did anyone else… It sounded so right on Ryou's tongue though, like those words were blessed to utter from his lips. He smiled and pulled out photographs, and a box of creampuffs.

"Oh so that's why Bakura kept his present in the fridge, I was wondering why!" Joey exclaimed, smacking himself on the head. Tristan laughed.

"Idiot." Joey hmphed and sighed when he found his wrists covered by Mai's hands, a warning look in her eyes, saying to not ruin Ryou's party. He complied and turned his attention back to the happy boy.

"Thank you everyone!" he chimed, "This has been the best birthday ever!" Serenity smiled.

"You deserved it all Ryou! It's just a shame school starts tomorrow!"

"Yeah I know! It's a freaking Friday, and they're sending us to school for one day? How bogus!" Tristan sputtered, crossing his arms. He smirked, eyeing Joey mischievously. "I bet you get detention more than me!"

"Hey Joey, maybe you'll actually pass a class with more than a D- this year!" Mokuba joked, giggling with Dess, giving his blue-eyed friend high five.

"Ohhh, you just got burned by a ten year old!" Nolbz uttered, snickering. Joey scowled, pouting.

"School was hard last year! Plus, you guys know Ms. Matsuko had it out for me!" Anzu rolled her eyes.

"Joey, that's because you called her a big haired gorilla when she was standing right behind you. It's not like you didn't deserve it!" Yami laughed.

"Yeah you did do some pretty horrible things to her! It took so much groveling to even pull that D!" Ryou ignored their chatter, and gazed to Bakura lovingly, still petting him, running fingers through his hair, smoothing out the tangles. Bakura's hair was actually quite luxurious and soft when he actually brushed it. He jumped slightly as he heard a low groan, smiling as he saw Bakura's head raised.

"Is it time for cake yet? I'm tired and hungry…" Ryou giggled, leaning down to kiss his dense boyfriend's head.

"Have I told you how much I adore you Kura?" h chimed, kissing him again. Bakura smiled lopsidedly, yawning.

"Yeah, it kind of scares me, because I still don't understand why you like me so much." Ryou grinned, resting his forehead against the other boy's.

"What you don't know can't hurt you, and you'll learn sooner or later anyways. Thank you by the way. The bracelet is beautiful." Bakura smiled ears perking, glad to know he had done a good job. He gazed into Ryou's eyes, seeing the same admiration as always.

"…what about the card?" Ryou kissed his boyfriend's clueless lips.

"Loved it, loved everything." Bakura nodded, smiling, kissing him back.

"So, my darling, what now?" Ryou put his fingers on his chin in a thoughtful manner, tilting his head.

"A quick walk? Pwease?" He extended his lower lip out, giving Bakura a puppy pout. Bakura nodded, kissing his nose.

"You're too fucking cute. Yeah, besides I think Ry-pup needs to go outside anyways." He gazed to the golden retriever, who ran over and nuzzled against his owner, obviously wanting attention. Bakura pet him, and gave him a hug, standing up with Ryou, and calling the dog as he walked towards the door.

"Be back in a little bit guys, okay?" Ryou called to the living room.

"Okay, don't take to long, we want some cake!" Ryou giggled and walked out the door, hand in hand with his boyfriend, eyes still entranced by the two's youthful hands conjoined. He still had a hard time believing he was in love, and just how wonderful and blessed he was to have someone like Bakura there for him.

"So, Birthday brat, where to?" Bakura asked playfully, smirking as he gazed at the beautiful green-eyed boy next to him.

"Uhm, I dunno, just around and to the lake. 'Sides, Ry-Ry likes it there! Don't you boy!" he exclaimed, beaming down to the happy retriever. Bakura nodded, glad to be able to escape the house and all those people anyways. He loved his friends, but right now, he was in a mellow mood and just wanted to spend a little alone time with Ryou, because he knew he wouldn't get anymore for the whole summer.

"Okay, that works I suppose. So, how does it feel to be older?" Bakura asked nonchalantly, gazing up to a cawing bird. Damn crows…

"The same I suppose! But at least now I don't feel so young being with you!" he chimed, stopping to peck Bakura on the cheek. The wind blew, rousing the two's hair, feeling nice and gentle against their skin, feeling great to be out on another crisp evening, the last evening of the summer.

"Why would you feel young? It's only a two year difference bug," he said, eyes gazing to the boy softly. Ryou smiled, nodding innocently.

"Yeah I know, but it just seems so far off! I can't believe summer is over though… Gee, it feels like only a couple of days ago you came here!" Bakura sighed, agreeing with Ryou.

"Oi, I know… It'll be weird huh? And don't you even think just because we're in a big crowd of people, I'm staying off of you!" Bakura purred, grinning. Ryou blushed glaring softly at his boyfriend.

"Kura! You'd better! It'd be so embarrassing!"

"Aw, you don't love me anymore? So much for our marriage…" Ryou giggled, 'awing' and hugging his pouting boyfriend.

"It's not like that, I'm just… not ready for that, you know? I'll get used to it though, promise! You just gotta gimme some time to get used to being publicly affectionate I suppose. But if you're expecting Marik and Malik kinda junk, you've got a big smack coming Mister!" Bakura snickered, nuzzling his nose into Ryou's hair.

"Naw baby, I wouldn't even think of that. They're downright nasty sometimes. You don't know how many times they been thrown out of school for 'inappropriate and sexual behavior'. Malik has a detention slip for making inappropriate gestures at Mariku's crotch in fact!" Ryou laughed; amused by the fact that anyone could have a detention for something like that.

"Good then, because I know my step mom wouldn't be proud of that!" Bakura smiled and peered into Ryou's eyes, brushing his long, silky bangs behind his ears.

"Mmm, how is she anyways? I hope she hasn't been too hard on you." Ryou shrugged and huffed, kissing Bakura gently. The older boy kissed back, liking the feeling of the plush lips against his own.

"Well, she is dealing with it, but she hasn't said much to me really. She's really pissed Bakura… she really does hate me being with you. I'll live with it though, trust me. It's all worth it really." Bakura smiled warmly at the sweet boy, kissing his forehead.

"I hope so you know. Don't let her get the best of you, okay sweetie? Don't think you're ever alone in this. It is most likely my fault after all, and I don't want her to do anything to hurt you. If she tries, please tell me, kay?" he said seriously, nuzzling his nose to the boy's. Ryou beamed and nodded.

"Don't worry Kura, I will, promise. Mm, I kinda can't wait for tomorrow you know?" Bakura cringed at the idea of school resuming. What if Ryou found someone else and they drifted apart? Bakura was afraid to admit it, but he was a little scared. He didn't want things to change, and he didn't know what it would be like since he'd been with the same kids since elementary school. But he had to live in the present, and he had great friends, and a great little sweetheart who he hoped would always be there. Whatever happened tomorrow happened. For now, he lived in the present, and the present was good enough.

"Yeah, me too Ryou! It'll be sort of nice I suppose. I'll miss doing nothing for countless hours though. I know I will miss not having to do any work too. But at least I'll have you!" Ryou laughed, nuzzling against him.

"Meh, you'll be okay! You have me to help you now! Besides, next summer isn't too far off and it'll be just as fun as this one!" Bakura nodded, kissing Ryou once more, gazing down to the pup rolling in the grass fondly.

"Well, it better be or you're getting a good punishment! Now come on weirdo, and let's go and walk the dog! We'll worry about summer when it comes… and besides, the last one to the lake has to be thrown in!" Ryou gasped as his boyfriend darted off with the dog not far behind, pouting.

"Bakura, you know that's not fair, you run faster damn it! Erg, I hate you sometimes you know that loser!" He cried, darting after him.

"Actually I changed my mind; the last one there has to go in naked!" To that, Ryou's eyes widened.

Ryou won.

-

(xD Ignore the notes my V-chan, for I was just too lazy to redelete them, since I doubt they really have to be betaed! 3 )

God: OMG! Ack! -dies-

Gandalf: WAAAH!

Greebo: -sniffles-

God: OMG!

Gandalf: It-it-it…-throws a hand up dramatically- I can't say it!

It: It's over!

God: Fanito!

Gandalf: Done with!

Greebo: Over!

Sauruman:… They get the point. Anyways, it's time to talk about how great I am and-

Gandalf: -rolls eyes and punches him out- Anyways, we would first like to start off by saying: THANK YOU! Ack! Over 600 reviews?!? We never expected that much in a whole lifetime! We thought if we were lucky maybe 100, but 600?! -dies-

God: Eek! Seriously! Thank you all so much for staying with us and reading this big heep of words! Everyone's been so nice and telling me how much they enjoy this and I'm just glad this was such a success! Never ever expected it in a gazillion years! -huggles everyone- Aw, thank you all! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I even made it longer, 19 pages, my longest yet! -bows- A nice little ending I hope you all liked and I'm hoping you all stay tuned for the sequel coming very soon!

Gandalf: Yesh, don't forget about the sequel!

God: -nod- Aw, and I think that's about all… This has been a pleasure writing, and I hope you all enjoyed it at least a little! Thank you everyone, and I guess now it's review reply time, the last for this story!

**THANK YOU TO:**

Citcat-chan: XD Well, that's good news then! Unfortunately, my muses tell me other wise. I'm afraid my loser title sticks to me like glue, whether I like it or not! Yeah, I understand… sometimes it's just time fr a change! Well, I hope you liked the last chapter, and have a grand day my dear! Thanks!

Loathed wolf spirit: Darling! Thank you so much! I know you've been reviewing since the first couple of chapters, and for that, I love you endlessly! I hope you're coming along with your stories, and I hope you enjoyed this story! Love you S-S-W!

Misori Chan: Where's my 'AP' chapter man? I still dunno if I abbreviated it right… -sweatdrop- Go work on that though doll face, I miss it! -cries- Sorry there isn't any Seto/Jouness, you weren't the only one who wanted some! Maybe in the sequel, I haven't decided for sure yet though! I hope you liked the last chapter, and have a brilliant day my dear! Thanks for reviewing!

Hyacinthus: I really can't spell your penname. -sweatdrop- It's like the hardest one to spell for my poor mind! Yay, I'm so glad you liked the story and I hope you liked the last chapter well enough, and it got through your picky storyness thoughts! I hope Acadec is going well, and I hope you're team wins! -nod- (if it's even a team?) Sorry no one is sticking around for Project RYOU, but I'm sure it'll work out whenever! Maybe this Summer? Who knows! Thanks for the review!

Slave4kai: Yay I'm glad you liked last chapter, and I hope you feel the same for this one too! -nig grin- Thank you for all the reviews and have the best of days doll face! Good luck with your stories!

AlanaStar/ Sugar Cat: I think you mighta got cut off last review! I hate it when that happens! Anyways, thank you all for reviewing all these times, and have a scandalous day!

Anime Crazed: Glad you liked that chapter, and here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!

The Uncreative One: Yay, I'm happy it's your favorite, and I'm glad you liked it so much! -double nod- Thanks for reviewing, and don't be sad it's over, be happy cause you can read the sequel! XD Thanks for reviewing!

SilverWing147: 'Troy' huh? I wanted to see that but they wouldn't let my brother take me with him! Damn the United States and 18 year olds not being able to get minors in! Aw, Seto's a nice boy… sometimes. -shrug- I'm glad you liked the story darling, and thank you so much for reviewing! Don't worry, more drooling on each other in the sequel. Heh, the sweet fluff and light love as I like to call it was for this one because they've only been together a short time! Welp, have a grand ol' day!

Tjay: Well dear, there's so many spelling errors because last chapter I didn't send it to my beta and I sure as hell didn't beta it myself! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry there's not enough sex for you! XD Thanks for the review!

Orangeaura888: You like how I write the characters? Yay then! They're all happy and stuff! -nod- Aw, they didn't break up, it was just a momentary thing. They got back together, but since this isn't their love story, I don't go into details of how. -head shake- I hope you liked the last chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

Nite Nite: Hm, I should be going nite nite right now! -sweatdrop- Yesh they are cute, and I don't taste like pork! Thanks for all the reviews darling, and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

Shinigami: Aw! Don't say that about Serenity! Her and Seto are good together! -cries- Besides, if I made her have her own friends, she'd be with.. Mokuba or something. -sweatdrop- Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you liked the chapter!

ElleFate2x1-2 Nope, no sleep over for Seto-chan, and if their had been, I probably wouldn't have written it out. XD Sorry. Thank you for all the reviews though and I'm glad you liked the story!

Sirithiel: Not too much descriptive stuff? That's not really a good thing you know. -sweatdrop- I'm glad you liked the story though, and thank you for reviewing!

Jade Cade: I dunno what their problem is! Fluff is the friggin' best man! XD Yesh, especially cherry flavored! I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing doll face!

Sailor Inu-Yasha: XD Then this is a hell of a chapter… 1 page off of twenty! -nod- I hope this chapter was well worth the wait too! I really didn't intend on it taking over a month! -sweatdrop- Thank you for all your reviews doll, and stay great!

Iced-Phoenix: Aw, don't worry! I'm a shy, shy little person too off the computer! Being shy is never fun! At first I was too shy to review too, I had no idea what to tell people! -sweatdrop- Don't be sad, there is a sequel screaming out, so don't worry! I'm glad you like the story and I totally agree! Finding good B/R is hecka hard lately… Thank you for reviewing and have the grandest of days!

HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 05: XD You morbid, morbid person you… character deaths are no fun, especially for Ryous! -nod- Here's the chapter I 'cranked' up, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing!

Reki-chan: Oi, I don't even know what I did to make my mom mad at me that day because it was so long ago I wrote last chapter, but I'm sure it was something bad! XD Yay, I'm glad to make you happy by answering my reviews, it makes me happy to reply too! Thank you for reading and reviewing this story and have a wondrous day!

FantabulousWatapon: What in tarnation's name is a Watapon? -sweatdrop- Yeah Serenity/Seto is a couple for the story! It friggin rocks yo! -nod- Yeah, yeah shush. You'll get your Seto/Joeyness I the sequel, promise! Love you bro and thank you for reviewing so much!

BobGod: Yeah, sometimes I really do wanna just quit replying to the reviews… It really does add another day on to trying to update a story! -sweatdrop- I love replying to them though, but sometimes it does feel like more like work than play! -nod- XD You were as pimp at your prom then! -nod- I'm glad you kept up reading the story, and I hope you enjoyed the ending yo! Thanks for reviewing!

Kiromoto-san: Elrias, eh? Pretty name! -nod- Welp, thanks for reviewing all this time and I hope you enjoyed the end of the story!

Voice-sama: My dearest V-chan! THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU! For betaing my chapter, and being my uber cool friend! -nod, nod- Without these B/R fanfics and our hint of anime nerdiness, (And our darling S-K) we'd never have been friends! -gasp- I'm still trying to figure out how much it'd cost to ship myself to Germany! XD I have five dollars right now so… I'm getting there. -sweatdrop- I'm glad you liked the story, and I hope you'll be reading the next one too! -nod- Oi, I know! Some stories are so exaggerated… whose breath really smells good in the morning anyways? Mine don't… I think we all wish we were in the anime world, and who's to say we aren't? Lets take over the world and make everyone go on major diets and get leg attachments so we can all be six foot tall, 110 pound hotties with extremely odd colored and irregularly long hair! XD Oh, and pretty eyes too… We need eye transplants. -nod- Then we will be the king and Queen and rename the world Anime World? -sweatdrop- Or… how about we just take over America first? Wouldn't George Bush look so cute in a maid costume? XD Love you and thanks for being wonderful!

Ryou Kitsune: I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this! I seriously never intended it to take so long… -sigh- Well, I'm glad you liked last chapter, and thank you for reviewing and being grand!

Kyoko-san: Aw, there's no such thing as a late review! I think everyone appreciates a review no matter how many years it takes you to get it to them! -nod- I'm glad you liked last chapter, and thank you for reviewing And reading the story yo!

LYNNSTORYTELLER: Aw, sorry they never got to the sleepover! -huggles- I just never planned on writing it, it was more of just a inference. They've had lots of sleepovers, I just don't write about them! -nod- Glad you liked the story, and I hope you'll read the next one too! Thank you for all your reviews!

Akiko Saulii: Yesh, it's supposed to be confusing! Durh! Bakura's not very creative when it comes to naming his animals, plus, what better name then naming it after the one you love most? -nod- I'm glad you read and reviewed so much of the story, and thank you so much for everything doll face!

Meheeners: O.o; I think you can save that idea for your own story! XD Uhh, it might be a little too 'creative' for this story. -nod- Well, thank you for reviewing the story, and I hope you liked the ending!

Terri: Aw, it's kind of ironic that you said that when the story is ending, no? Sorry, no more chapters of this story, but there is a sequel which I have mentioned… prolly more than I needed to! -nod- I hope you enjoyed the ending and thanks for reviewing!

Kohaku, The Dragon Goddess: Oi, yeah I have heard of 'That 70's Show'! I don't particularly like it, but I know a lot of other people do! -nod- I tried looking for your penname to read all your one shots, but I couldn't find them! Are you sure you gave me your correct penname? I'm glad you liked the story, and thank you for reviewing!

SnowIce: So soon? Honey, it's been 21 chapters now, it's overly ready to end! -nod- Oi, that kinda put a lot of pressure on me, no? ; I hope you enjoyed the ending, and it was as amazing as you had hoped! There is a sequel already, so I've just saved you time, you don't even have to demand it! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading the story darling!

Inu-Ice-Dragon: I'm sorry! The summertime in the story is over with, and there's a sequel so don't be too mad this part is over! I'm glad you liked it though, and thank you so much for reviewing!

Jordi: Yay! -huggles- I'm glad you loved it! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading the story!

Evil Chibi Malik: Alive and kickin' baby, just like John Travolta! Stayin' alive! WHA! -cough- anyways! Aw, Kaka-kun is too a beautiful creature! He's very lovely indeed, but of course not as breathtaking as you and Nani-wani-chan! -nod- I just realized you haven't updated in… an immensely long time. -nod- Please tell me you are going to update some year? -cough- I miss your story a lot, it was so pretty and stuff! -cries- Yee! I used to do thast to my brother's bedroom with my friends too! -nod- It's always fun to knock and run awaaaay! -jumps around- Anyways, thank you so much! I think you've reviewed every chapter about, and for that, I bow down to you! -bows- Thanks for reading the story, and keep being fantastic you wonderful, genius thing you!

Chibi Nao-chan: Yay! I'm glad you rerally liked it! Hey! -pouts- don't make fun of my penname… It's uhh… pretty? -shrug- But… yeee! Really happy you liked it, and thank you so much for reviewing!

Happy yaoi lover2: Update I am doing, but ending this is! Thank you so much for reviewing, glad you liked the Baku-Baku love! -nod-

Amy Hirosaki: I appreciate all your reviews doll face, really! -nod- I'm glad my fic rocked your world, just like Michael Jackson, sorry to say, this is the end and there's no more action! XD Sorry, had to at least make one kinda-rhyme. I hope this was a grande finale too! -nod- I'm happy you really like my writing, really, really happy! -nod- Thank you so much for reviewing all these times, you're excellent-o!

Blueeyesbakura: Sorry, it kinda wasn't really soon… but at least I finally got it done, no? -grin- Hope you liked the last chapter, and thank you for reviewing!

DojomistressAmbyChan: Yeah, pointless fluff is always good! It should be a law that you have to read/watch/enact in at least 20 minutes of fluff a day! -nod- I'm convinced the world would be a much better place! Ryou and Kura are always cute, and thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the story, and stay grand!

Meluvugi: I'm glad you really love the story, and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

Hieilover2004: Oi.. -sweatdrop- How does having a 19-year-old as a soccer coach make life better? …Unless they're extremely good looking, of course. -nod- Yeah, high school does suck, and lately it's been HELLA tough to find time for stories! -double nod- Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the story!

Soy Sauce: Bro! -hug- Thank you so much for not telling mom! She woulda kicked my arse, you know? …Says I'been slacking lately. -nod- Yee, I'm glad you really like this story doll face! The steak does rock with the soy sauce! The only thing we need now is a baked potato sista. Can't have your meat without your potato, nope, nope! Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm uberly happy you liked the story so much!

Dinda: Of course I'll continue darling! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed the story!

Yami no Marik: An interesting, but adorable image, no? Who wouldn't wanna see Kura in an apron, making goo-goo eyes at his Ryou while sitting on his knees, nuzzling against the pretty boy's leg? Eek, thank you so much for reving and reading the story! I'll be happy if you stick around for the sequel, too!

Baka Neko Molly-chan: Oh, believe you me sweets, I know exactly who you are! In fact… I know where your sock drawer is too… -sweatdrop- No, you just have the really good story that me luffs! -nod-Eek, well, I'm happy you at least reviewed once! Any review is good! XD I'm a deity, WOOT! Aw, I'm glad you really like this story! I bet I like yours even more though! -double nod- You're a pretty, ve-ery good writer too! But… -sniff- save the animals, and make stuffed animal sacrifices instead! We need those squirrels man! Yeauh! Heh, you're like the fourth one to quote that line! It must've been a really good line my usually numb brain thought up, no? -grin- Ack, wait! -stops grin- You're gnawing on my head! No wonder why I don't update sooner, people eat out my brains for lunch… Sheesh, can't a guy live a normal life anymore without getting their brains eaten? -head shake- XD Nolbz is so easy to pronounce, well, for my brain-dead self uhm… I guess you'd pronounce it 'Nol-bs'? Er, it's basically just saying Nolbs, but spelled with a z at the end because I thought it looked so scene! -nod- I hope you liked the ending, and thanks for your uber long review! I love uber long reviews! -nod, nod- More to reply to! I'm glad you really liked the story, and keep being a cool cat!

Angel of roses: Yay, well I'm glad you took the time to read it anyways! Aw, pat your Bakura-muse for me! Tell him I'm sorry there's no lemon, but y'know? Gotta keep the story PG13 for the kids! :P Aw, Sorry! Malik and Marik can't just move there, that'd make things too easy, and sorry there's no more trouble with them in this story! They might be there more in the sequel, but I don't really know yet! Yee, glad to be on your favorites list and I'm glad you like how I describe things! Thank you for being great and reviewing and reading this!

Fowlet.Press: XD Props man! You're amazing too! -nod- Yay, I will try to keep being amazing and stuff, and you better too! Thank you so much for your fun little reviews, I love you man, totally! Peace out and props again!

Ryoufanatic: Aw, you are so worthy! I'm prolly' the unworthy one! I'm trash! -cries- Anyways, thank you for reviewing and iming me of course! -double nod- Aw, sorry about your fic! Don't give up on it, you have a lot of people who really like that story! Keep going strong man! Yeauh! Thanks for the plushies and the praise, and for the reviews! Thank you!

Enjeru: I'm glad you love it, and thank you so much for the reviews! Stay wonderful!

Dilandau's Best Slayer: XD Aw… -jumps in front of the gun to save you- Don't get killed for that! Malik/Marik rocks dude! Yeauh!!! -does an uber cool techno dance- Oo; You're gurgling and melting? I think you should get some help man! -double nod- Sonic the Hedgehog's voice? Hm.. I'll have top hear that! I like damn cute things, like Ryou-chan and the thought of him in a maid's dress! -dies- Soo cutttteee…. Aw, don't be envious! I'm sure any story you make could get just as many reviews or more! You never know! Rambling is a good thing, be proud! Thank you so much for the reviews and reading this story, you're fantastic yo!

Deranged Kai: Well, you 'sort-of' get to see how that works out! -nod- Thank for for the reviews and reading this story! Love ya yo!

Shady gurl: Well, I hope it was worth the wait, thank you for reviewing!

Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac: Yay, I'm glad I helped you find your inner B/R! I used to be a big Y/YY girl too! Then I found uber cute B/R stories, and well, here I am now! -bounces- Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you liked the story!

Yushimi Pegasus: Oi, never fear! The chapter is here and well… hopefully you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Bakuraslilprincess: Yay, I'm glad you really liked it! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I hope this chapter was well worth the wait!

Katrina Jounouchi Kaiba: Update soon I couldn't do, but at least I finally did! -nod- I'm happy you liked the story, and hope you'll be there for the sequel yo! You rock!

Ceribi Motou: Glad you liked the 18th chapter, and hope you feel the same for the rest! Thank you for the reviews!

Gandalf: Thank you, thank you, thank you to every freaking one who ever reviewed! You all totally rock and roll our world! -double nod-

God: Yesh, thank you all so much for making this story such a success! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and well, the sequel should be out by the end of December! Have a great weekend and well, we're signing off for the last time!

Gandalf: Later days!

Greebo: Peace out!

God: BYE! -big wave-

Sauruman: -grumbles-

Special Thanks to:

Obscured Illusions: Thank you for being my beta darling Special-K! You're extremely great!

Voice-sama: You betaed too, and you're just wonderful anyways! XD Who wouldn't wanna give you a special thanks? You're hot stuff!

Uoyr's Lover: Darling, where have you gone? Mou, I am REALLY worried about you… Thank you for prereading some stuff for this story, I know you really liked it! Thank you also for pushing me to get some chapters done and of course making my Summer just a bit more interesting! Love you!

The Golden Girls: Without your TV show, the world would have one less thing to make fun of.

LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS AGAIN!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS! x.o


End file.
